repost :Glare, Hold, Love, and Song
by kim kyuna
Summary: mencoba repost lagi, yang sudah tahu tapi belum lanjut coba baca aja yaa:3 kyumin. RnR
1. Chapter 1

ini fanfict aku yang pertama, kayaknya rate nya masih T deh *nentuin sendiri*

agak abal dan membosankan tapi mohon dibaca dan sertai kritikan ya RnR

kim kyuna proudly presented: KYUMIN

Summary : aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

Cast: lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun

genderswitch

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 1

*sungmin pov*

"ya, saya bersedia.." ucapku kepada pastur, hatiku sedikit bergetar sewaktu aku mengucapkannya, antara ragu dan terhimpit waktu

Rasanya aku ingin menoleh ke arahnya, melihat ekspresinya saat dia juga menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama denganku, namun itu tak kulakukan karena upacara ini penuh dengan kesakralan lagipula jika disuruh untuk memilih aku memang tak ingin dia melihat betapa bergetarnya perasaanku

Kami saling bertukar cincin. 'Tuhan, aku ingin jari yang kupasangkan cincin ini adalah orang yang tepat untukku sampai aku mati. biarkanlah aku bahagia bersamanya' doaku dalam hati saat aku memasukkan cincin perak di jari manisnya. Dia menatapku saat hendak memasangkan cincin di jariku, aku melihat matanya dan itu semua begitu rumit sekali. dia menatapku tapi yang kulihat hanya sebuah ruang hampa udara yang menyesakkan dada. Namun aku masih bersyukur setidaknya dia sudi menatapku.

"mulai hari ini, kalian resmi sebagai suami istri, silahkan untuk pengantin pria untuk memberikan tanda kasihnya" *maaf yaaa aku gak ngerti orang nikah digereja gimanaaa T_T

Dia tersenyum pelan lalu mengecup keningku cepat.

'Tuhan, apa aku pantas mendapatkannya?' air mataku jatuh perlahan, namun aku lega karena pasti mereka berfikir aku menangis bahagia. Aku lega mereka berfikir seperti itu.

*sungmin pov end*

Plot flashback

Setahun yang lalu..

wanita enerjik itu berlari secepat mungkin menghindari kejaran para penggoda usil yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungmin bersyukur dia mempunyai nafas yang panjang sehingga dia bisa berlari dengan cepat, melewati beberapa gang gang kecil yang sempit, rasanya ingin sekali bersembunyi tapi tempat yang dilaluinya pun entah bernama apa, dia sadar kalau dia sudah tersesat sejak mulai berlari.

Jangan salahkan sungmin yang cantik dan berwajah aegyo sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa pemuda penggoda yang sering berkeliaran di dekat tempatnya mengajar kursus belajar. Dan hari ini sepertinya mereka sudah siap untuk menggoda sungmin lagi,sewaktu sungmin lewat dengan beberapa temannya para pemuda itu langsung memulai aksinya. Meskipun sudah ditolong teman temannya supaya berpencar, tapi ada satu yang sukses mengikuti sungmin, sebenarnya sungmin tidak terlalu takut toh dia adalah anggota taekwondo di kampusnya.

Ups, gang yang dipilihnya ternyata berujung buntu dan sungmin bisa melihat seringaian setan seorang pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"jangan maju atau kau akan menyesal" ancamnya percaya diri, pemuda yang ada di depannya tertawa keras

"kau pikir aku takut padamu?" kata laki laki itu sambil tetap mendekat dan selamat untuk sungmin laki laki itu tidak sendiri karena kawannya menyusul di saat yang tepat.

Sungmin mengambil ancang ancang dengan sikap kuda kuda dan mengeplkan tangannya keras keras agar semua tenaganya terkumpul lalu dia berteriak ala penggulat hebat "hiyaaatttt"

"BUG BUG BUG!"

"BRAKKK"

*sungmin pov*

Aku membuka mataku, kulihat dua pemuda tadi sudah terkapar berdarah darah. Apa yang terjadi? Aku baru saja mau menendang mereka, mengapa mereka sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu? Hei, aku tak punya ilmu sihir loh. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah seseorang yang berdiri diantara mereka berdua yang terkapar itu. Mati aku. jangan jangan ini bosnya. Aku menatap orang itu. Ya Tuhan pantaskah dia disebut preman? Mengapa bisa setampan ini?

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal "kau siapa? Kau bos mereka ya?aku tidak takut padamu" ancamku lagi sambil tetap pada posisi kuda kuda, kulihat dia tersenyum kecut

"kau bodoh ya? Untuk apa aku mengahabisi anak buahku sendiri, sudah pulang sana" katanya dingin

Dia berbalik berjalan meninggalkan aku yang masih belum mencerna semuanya secara keseluruhan

"chogiyeo~ kumawoyeo" seru ku agak berteriak begitu aku bisa menyimpulakna kalau orang tiu menolongku, aku berjalan agak cepat supaya bisa mnyusulnya

Dia berbalik "anggap saja kejadian itu tidak pernah ada"

Berani bersumpah baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang seperti dia, aku mencibir "baiklah, lupakan itu semua lee sungmin, beruntung kau masih bisa hidup"

*sungmin pov end*

Sungmin lalu mengambil tasnya yang sempat dia jatuhkan dibawah sebelum mencoba melawan orang ora ng tadi, dan sebelum pemuda itu sadar dari pingsannya sungmin segera berlari menjauh mencari bis untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sejak kejadian itu, orang tua sungmin melarangnya untuk mengajar lagi. Sungmin memang bukan orang yang tidak mampu, ayahnya adalah seorang direktur perusahaan otomotif yang sukses, mempunyai kepemilikan di banyak perusahaan, anak cabang perusahaannya juga banyak. Dan sungmin adalah anak tunggal pewaris semua harta kekayaan orang tuanya yang berlimpah, namun mungkin karena sungmin juga seorang wanita, nalurinya jauh dari kata bisnis. Yeoja kelinci itu mempunyai cita cita menjadi dosen di sebuah universitas terkenal di korea, maka dari itu sungmin lebih memilih mengajar kursus di dekat kampusnya dari pada harus ikut tour keliling perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Sungmin sangat gemar memasak, berdansa dan wine. Dia ingin hidupnya tidak berkutat dengan hal hal membosankan tentang tender, proyek, proposal, kontrak kerja dan yang lainnya yang ada di perusahaan ayahnya. Dia ingin hidup menjadi ibu rumah tangga sekaligus dosen yang menunggu suaminya pulang, memberikan kecupan hangat saat menyambut suaminya, menyiapkan air panas dan makanan yang nikmat. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sebagai wanita seutuhnya. Dia ingin menjadi seperti omma-nya, buat yeoja penyuka waran pink itu ibunya adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah ada. Ommanya rela meninggalkan karirnya sebagai designer dan memilih hidupo dengan ayahnya lewat sebuah perjodoihan keluarga yang sudah lazim dilakukan dalam adat istiadat keluarga sungmin. Sungmin ingin hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya dan hidup harmonis selamanya. Sekilas terdengar seperti dunia dongeng, tapi itulah impiannya.

Sungmin sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui namja yang menolongnya waktu itu satu kampus dengannya, hanya saja sungmin mengambil fakultas MIPA dan namja itu berada di bagian sekolah bisnis. Awalnya sungmin hanya ingin mencari tahu identitas sang namja, tapi dia keterusan dan mengakui kalau dia jatuh hati dengan namja itu. Semua kelakukan namja itu membuatnya poenasaran dan akhirrnya sungmin resmi menjadi stalker, setiap hari memperhatikan gerak gerik namja yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu. Sungmin jatuh cinta. Sungmin terlena dengan senyuman orang itu, meskipun bukan untuknya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan ada getaran dalam jiwanya yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap saat. Hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja membuat sungmin lupa akan semua beban tugas kuliahnya. Sungmin bahagia meskipun cintanya hanya sebelah tangan, sungmin tidak perduli. Sungmin terlanjur mencintai semuanya yang ada pada namja itu, dari caranya berjalan, memandang sesuatu, tertawa,diam, merenung, marah sampai caranya makan dan minum.

Hari ini tepat setahun setelah kejadian di malam itu. Sungmin tak menyangka pertemuannya dengan cho kyuhyun yang tidak di sengaja akan membawanya ke dalam jalan hidup yang tak pernah dia sangka. Ya, cho kyuhyun. Nama itu sangat sensitif sekali buatnya. Sungmin tak pernah ingin tahu dengan yang namanya takdir, tapi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu sungmin setuju dengan siapapun yang berkata semua tentang hidupmu dibatasi oleh tembok yang bernama takdir, entah itu tak dir baik atau takdir buruk.

Setelah hampir setahun hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia dan hapir lulus dari masa kuliahnya, sungmin hanya tahu namja itu bernama kyuhyun, dia adalah mahasiswa business school yang ada di kampusnya, selain itu yang sungmin tahu kyuhyun adalah orang yang cukup terkenal di kamapusnya, bukan hanya karena ketampanannya tapi juga karena dia salah satu anak yang cerdas, kyuhyun tidak suka makanan manis, tidak suka sayuran, hobinya kalau sedang senggang adalah bermain game di PSPnya, atau bertanding bermain starcraft bersama teman temannya, selebihnya kyuhyun sering menghilang tidak ada dimana mana. Sungmin juga yakin kyuhyun tak pernah tahu apapun tentangnya, dia juga hanya memendam perasaannya sendiri, karena dia tahu namja itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya, ada lakilaki yang akan dijodohkan menjadi suaminya nanti, sungmin sudah harus siap dengan itu.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi saat sungmin baru saja di wisuda dari kampusnya, dia lulus dengan predikat yang memuaskan. Hari itu menjadi hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan untuknya, karena mulai hari itu dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan kyuhyun. Tak bisa melihat kyuhyun makan di kantin kampusnya, bercanda dengan temannya atau sekedar memperhatikan kyuhyun membaca buku di perpusatakaan.

Dari kejauhan dia melihat namja itu sedang mengobrol dengan teman temannya. Sungmin dan kyuhyun satu angkatan kuliah, tapi yang sungmin dengar karena kyuhyun anak jenius jadi sewaktu SMA kyuhyun berhasil loncat kelas. Umurnya berbeda dua tahun dengan sungmin, tapi sungmin tak merasa kyuhyun seperti anak anak. Dari segala pandangan sungmin, kyuhyun sangat sempurna.

"mungkin hari ini aku terakhir kali melihamu cho kyuhyun. Kau pasti akan bahagia, kau mempunyai teman yang sangat baik padamu, kau juga bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Aku putuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya sampai hari ini saja. Aku akan bahagia kan? Meskipun aku ragu akan hal itu semenjak aku mengenalmu, aku tak tahu bisa mencintai yang lain atau tidak tapi kurasa aku memang harus mengakhirinya. Yang paling penting kau bahagia, melihatmu tertawa membuat hari hariku sempurna. Aku mencintaimu." Kata sungmin pelan, air matanya jatuh perlahan. Hatinya sedikit sakit tapi dia harus bertahan. Selama satu tahun ini dia juga sudah bertahan. Bertahan untuk tetap berdiri dengan cinta sendiri.

"minnieya, gwaenchana?"

Sebuah rangkulan erat mengusik lamunan sungmin, seketika dia menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum ke arah orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Omma.

"gwaenchanayeo omma. mana appa?"

Ommanya mengelus rambut sungmin "sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa relasinya. Chagiya, apa kau tak punya seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanya ommanya lagi. Kali ini sungmin setuju dengan yang namanya telepati antara ibu dan anak

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "anniyeo, appa menngancam akan memindahkan aku ke sekola bisnis jika nilai ku turun setiap semesternya, mana mungkin aku bisa berfikir tentang laki laki" jawab sungmin bohong. Awalnya menang seperti itu perjanjiannya dengan appa. Namun belakangan sungmin menyadari satu hal bahwa yang membuatnya semangat kuliah adalah kyuhyun.

Teukki omma terkekeh "jjinja? Kasihan sekali putri omma.."

Sungmin mencibir, bibirnya yang berbentuk huruf M itu terlihat mengerucut dan seksi "omma suka sekali menggodaku, pokoknya omma dan appa harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini"

"tenang saja chagiya, sepertinya appa sudah menentukan pilihan untuk menjadi suamimu"

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab, hatinya sedikit bergetar melihat kenyataan yang ada tentang kehidupannya. Cintanya memang benar benar tak akan sampai pada kyuhun

Sebelum ommanya menangkap wajah sedihnya, sungmin segera tersenyum riang "geuraeyo omma? Dugu?" tanyanya berpura pura penasaran.

Teukki menjitak kepala anaknya "aigoo, sepertinya kau sudah ingin menikah ya chagi. Tenang saja dia laki laki yang sangat sempurna untukmu, dia kerabat appamu sewaktu SMA dan sekarang bisnisnya juga sesukses appa"

"apa lagi omma? Ayo beritahu akuu" rengek sungmin

"aish, omma tidak mau memberitahu, nanti saja kau lihat sendiri" kata teukkki lagi sambil tersenyum menggoda

"maksud omma nanti apa?"

"nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengannya, selamat ya putri omma"

Teukki berdiri berjalan meninggalkan sungmin yang masih duduk tak percaya dengan apa yang direncanakan orang tuanya "selamat tinggal cho kyuhyun, semoga aku cepat sembuh" katany aperlahan, tak mampu menutupi rasa sakit yang hari ini melandanya.

Awalnya sungmin juga tidak menerima perjodohan itu, sewaktu awal kuliahnya dia memberitahu appanya kalau dia ingin menjadi guru atau dosen. Sungguh appanya sangat menentang apa yang dia cita citakan. Sungmin melakkukan aksi mogok makan sampai akhirnya dia dan appanya membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Kesepakatan itu berisi syarat kalau sungmin harus lulus dengan prestasi yang memuaskan, bukan hanya itu sungmin juga harus mempertahankan nilainya di setiap semester, dan yang paling berat adalah karena dia anak tunggal dan tidak mau meneruskan bisnis ayahnya dia harus menerima perjodohan turun temurun yang ada di keluarganya. Sungmin menatap jengkel ayahnya tentu saja dia ingin bahagia menikah dengan laki laki pilihannya bukan pilihan appanya, namun apa daya akhirnya sungmin menerima syarat itu dan mengajukan sebuah syarat lain, yang pertama appanya harus mencari laki laki yang sempurna untukknya yang tidak hanya melanjtkan bisnis ayahnya tapi juga menjadi suami yang baik, dia meminta ayahnya untuk memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan laki lakii yang dipilih ayahnya. Sungmin tidak mau suaminya adalah orang yang suka menyiksa istri, sungmin juga tidak mau suaminya suka bermain dengan banyak wanita dan ayahnya menyanggupi itu.

Mudah saja, sekarang sungmin tengah berjalan masuk menuju sebuah restoran mewah. Hatinya berdegup kencang, sedari tadi jari jari tangannya terus menggenggam erat sisi sisi long dressnya yang bewarna hitam, berkali kali menarik nafas panjang dan menoleh ke arah ummanya yang terkekeh pelan, seperti teringat akan kenangan beberapa tahun silam.

Setelah keluar dari lift yang mengantarkan mereka ke lantai 26, sungmin benar benar tak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya yang berlebihan, perlahan teukki meraih tangan sungmin dan menggandenganya erat

"gwaenchana chagiya, percayalah appamu tidak salah pilih" ujar teukki sambil tersenyum ke arah putrinya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan

"nde ommma, aku hanya gugup"

"isilah pikiranmu dengan hal yang positif chagiya"

Sungmin menuruti perkataan ommanya, dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas sekali lagi. Kemudia mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam restoran

"cha, itu mereka" kangin appa tersenyu m ke arah dimana beberapa orang tengah menunggu mereka

Sungmin memperhatikan jalannya. Perlahan mengikuti appanya dari belakang diampingnya ada omma yang tetap menggandengnya

*sungmin pov*

Seseorang menyapa appa, sangat ramah sekali. Sepertinya dia adalah calon ayah mertuaku yang katanya sahabat appa. Tak bisa ku pungkiri meskipun sudah kepala empat orang itu masih tampan. Kata omma namanya cho hankyung dan istrinya yang tak kalah cantik dengan omma bernama cho heechul. Appa masih memeluk orang itu sehingga aku kurang bisa melihat siapa orang terakhir yang belum aku lihat. Omma juga sedang berpelukan dengan istri dari hankyung ahjussi. Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya barulah aku bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum geli melihat orang tuanya yang masih seperti anak muda di umur yang sudah menjelang separuh baya. Aku melihatnya, mataku pasti memang sudah buta atau memang hanya dia yang ada di duniaku, ingin rasanya aku mengucek mataku, ingin rasanya aku berkata 'tidak mungkin' sekerasnya tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku hanya diam dari segala keterkejutanku.

"aigoo, jadi ini yang bernama sungmin.. nomu ippota" puji heechul ahjumma padaku

"annyonghaseo, lee sungmin imnida bangapseumita" aku membungkuk memberi salam

"kenalkan ini anak kedua kami, namanya cho kyuhyun" kata hankyung ahjussi

"annyonghaseo, cho kyuhyun imnida bangapseumita"

Aku merasa dilolosi tulang tulang. Tuhan, apa recanamu? Bukankah tadi siang aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya, mengapa orang yang berdiri di sana adalah dia? Aku bingung harus sedih atau senang dengan takdir yang ada dihidupku. Pertama kali dia menatapku, dan tatapan itu sangat sulit diartikan, seakan mengatakan kapdaku kalau aku tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

*sungmin pov end*

Mereka duduk berhadapan, sungmin yang masih tidak percaya akan takdir yang membawanya tidak banyak bicara. Dia tetap fokus agar tidak kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, diamping itu yang mereka obrolkan hanya cerita masa lalu mereka yang kedengarannya sangat membahagiakan dan sungmin tak mengerti hal itu, dia beberapa kali menyeruput cappucinonya yang mulai dingin. Sungmin hanya beberapa kali menatap ke arah kyuhyun, hatinya berdegup sewaktu kyuhyun juga menatapnya. Dia langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah makanan pencuci mulutnya.

"jadi minieya, katanya kau ingin menjadi guru ya?" tanya heechul antusias

"nde gomoni" jawab sungmin pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

"wah sangat mulia sekali cita citamu nak" tambah hankyung, sungmin tersipu lagi lagi pandangannya bertabrakan dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya intens

"kalau sudah seperti ini aku harus mencari orang yang mau melanjutkan bisnisku" kata kangin disambut tawa oleh yang lain"kyuhyuna kudengar kau pernah loncat kelas ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan"nde.."

"minnieya, aku baru tahu kalau kalian satu kampus.. apa kau mengenal kyuhyun?" tanya heeccul lagi

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya "annimida, aku hanya beberapa kali mendengar orang orang menyebut namanya"

"sekarang kau akan mulai mengenalnya chagiya, iya kan kyuna?" kali ini heechul melirik anaknya yang kemudian mengangguk pelan

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko buku di dekat rumahnya sewaktu matanya melihat seseorang yang sedang mentapnya intens. Cho kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah kafe di dekat toko buku tadi. Mereka duduk dalam diam, sungmin menunduk. Tak berani menatap orang yang ada di depannya. Dia belum mebiasakan diri berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan kyuhyun. Sedari tadi sungmin hanya menatap ke arah cappucino hangatnya.

"sungminssi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kata kyuhyun membuka suaranya, refleks sungmin mengangkat kepalanya

"silahkan" jawab sungmin

"kau pasti sudah tahu tentang rencana orang tua kita, aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu" lanjut kyuhyun

"katakan saja" sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa kata kata sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya

"baiklah. Aku bukan laki laki yang tepat untukmu"

Deg. Sungmin merasa hatinya terhantam sesuatu yang keras.

"aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu, aku hanya ingin membantu paman kangin yang sangat baik kepada appa, aku terlanjur menerima perjodohan ini karena umma juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak bisa menolak, aku tahu kaupun merasakann hal yang sama kan? Kau juga pasti ingin hidup bebas. Untuk itu aku ingin menawarkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu"

*sungmin pov*

"aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu, aku hanya ingin membantu paman kangin yang sangat baik kepada appa, aku terlanjur menerima perjodohan ini karena umma juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak bisa menolak, aku tahu kaupun merasakann hal yang sama kan? Kau juga pasti ingin hidup bebas untuk itu aku ingin menawarkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu"

Hatiku sakit mendengar ucapannya. Tuhan sangat pandai emmpermainkan aku. apa yang akan aku terima setelah ini? Aku diam tak menjawab.

Dia mulai melanjutkan kata katanya lagi "aku akan tetap menikah denganmu, sampai setahun atau mungkin beberapa tahun sampai kau menemukan orang yang kau ccintai, setelah itu kita akan bercerai. Selama menikah dengaku kau tak perlu mengurusku dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita akan tinggal bersama tapi aku akan memisahkan kamarku darimu, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau suka begitupun aku. bagaimana?"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sampai kau menemui orang yang kau cintai. Apa maksudnya? Aku hanya mencintainya, selama ini dia yang menjadi semangat hidupku, mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai yang lain kalau dia masih di sini? Dia menunggu aku menjawabnya. Sangat sok tahu sekali dia dnegan apa yang aku rasakan, bahkan kami baru bertemu secara langsung kemarin, mengapa dia langsung menjebakku dengan kata kata itu, seolah olah aku memang tak menyukai perjodohan ini.

"atau kau memang punya seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanyanya lagi, mungkin terlalu lama melihatku terdiam

"tidak.." jwabku singkat

"kau akan menemukannya dan aku tak akan menghalangimu. Aku harap kau juga memperlakukan yang sama untukku"

"apa hanya itu perjanjiannya?" tanyaku tetap mengendalikan suaraku yang mulai tercekat

"kau boleh menambahkannya nanti disaat kita sudah menikah. Baiklah aku duluan ya.. "

Dia bangkit setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang kertas ke dalam bil yang ada di pinggir meja, mengambil mantelnya lalu pergi menghilang di ujung kafe, meninggalkan aku yang mulai menangis. Hatiku sakit sekali, sepertinya cintaku padanya akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku menguatkan hatiku sepenuhnya kuserahkan semua ini padamu Tuhan. Apapun yang akan menimpaku nanti aku percaya aku akan bahagia diakhir karena cintaku tulus padanya.

Flashback end

Sungmin menatap rumah barunya yang bergaya minimalis, ini hadiah dari orang tua kyuhyun untuk sungmin. mereka sangat bahagia sekali tadi, tak henti hentinya heechul memeluk sungmin yang sekarang menjadi menantunya. Sungmin sendiri tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia bahagia mendapatkan suami bayangan separti kyuhyun. Ya, suami bayangan, anggap saja begitu.

Sungmin berkeliling rumahnya, rasa lelahnya hilang tiba tiba sewaktu dia tiba di rumah ini,. Rumah ini begitu cantik, sungmin suka rumah yang banyak jendelanya, karena bisa melihat langit langita dari matahari terbit sampai tengelam. Sampai dia tiba di lantai atas dia diam berdiri memandang dua kamar yang berhadapan.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan orang tua kita kalau sebaiknya kita pisah kamar sampai bisa menyesuaikan diri lagipula kau kan akan melanjutkan kuliahmu, aku tak ingin menggangumu" kata kyuhyun dingin dan tidak menatap sungmin

"begitu" jawab sungmin singkat, lalu memasang senyumnya

"ini barangmu"

Kyuhyun berbalik lalu masuk ke kamarnya lagi lagi meninggalkan sungmin yang terdiam kaku di depan kamarnya. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamarnya sangat indah dengan kasur ukuran king size, dan semuanya bernuansa pink seperti kamarnya dulu. Sungmin berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke pemandangan kota seoul yang begitu indah.

"omma, aku merindukanmu" lirihnya pelan

Sungmin memang mengajukan permintaan pada appanya sebelum menikah yaitu melanjutkan kuliahnya sambil kembali mengajar, awalnya appa menentang kepuitusannya tapi karena kyuhyun menyetujuinya maka mereka terpaksa mengiyakan. Kyuhyun berkata pada ayahnya kalau dia tidak keberatan asal sungmin harus berada di rumah ketika dia pulang.

Dan pagi ini hidup barunya dimulai, sungmin telah sibuk di dapur sejak dua jam yang lalu, meyiapkan sarapan. Wangi harum masakan memnuhi ruangan rumah minimalis itu. Tak lama sungmin melihat kyuhyun turun dari tangga dengan memakai kemeja kerjanya. Aktivitas sungmin berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan kyuhyun yang baginya begitu sempurna dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun.

"kau tak sarapan dulu?" tanya sungmin pelan

"tidak mengurusku juga termasuk tidak membuatkan aku sarapan sungminssi"jawab kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan sungmin menuju garasi, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara deru mobil yang dinyalakan

"bahkan kau tak mengizinkan aku mengantarmu pergi" lirih sungmin tertahan

Sungmin menatap masakan yang dibuatnya, nafsu makannya menghilang begitu saja. Tapi tak lama sungmin kembali tersenyum "ya lee sungmin! Kau harus semangat! Kajja ini hari pertamamu kuliah"

*kyuhyun pov*

Belum cukup juga kah omma dan appa mengatur hidupku sampai aku harus terdampar di tempat ini, dengan seseorang yang mereka anggap istri. Cih, menyedihkan sekali hidupku. Mengapa wanita itu selalu mendapatkan semua yang diiinginkannya? Mengapa aku juga harus mnikahinya, aku tak mencintainya. Dia bukan tipeku, dia hanya wanita cengeng yang manja. Dan aku membencinya begitu aku mengenalnya. Bahkan omma selalu membicarakannya setiap hari selama bertahun tahun di rumah, telingaku samapi panas mendengarnya. Apa hebatnya dia? Harusnya dia berterima kasih padaku karena aku mau menolong ayahnya. Aku sangat menyayangi ayahnya karena dulu dia suka mengajakku bermain, meskipun aku tak tahu pada akhirnya kebaikannya itu hanya untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya semata. aku akan membantunya tapi jangan berharap aku akan memberikan hatiku untuk keluarganya, apalagi untuk putri cengeng yang selalu dibanggakan orang tuaku. Dia sama sekali bukan gadis yang menarik, aku heran mengapa dia sangat dibanggakan oleh omma.

Aku menghentikan mobilku di sebuah parkiran mobil, di depannku ada sebuah gereja yang belakangan ini jarang ku hampiri dan banyak anak yang sedang bermain di sana. Pandanganku terhenti pada sosok yang sedang tertawa bersama anak anak lain. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku ` sosokku. dia menghampiriku, mendekat ke arahku. Ya Tuhan, betapa sempurnanya dia bahkan setelah lima tahun aku mengenalnya.

"cho kyuhyun, apa yang membawamu kesini? Bukankah harusnya kau berbulan madu" dia menggodaku sambil duduk disampingku

"aku harus pergi kemana? Mataku buta kalau disekelilingku kau tidak ada" jawabku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku suka aroma shampoo yang dia pakai

"hei, kau sudah menikah. Jangan terus menggodaku" dia mendorong tubuhku pelan.

"apa kau menyesal aku sudah menikah?"

"tidak, karena aku sudah tahu kau akan menikah. Kau tidak kerja?"

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum berangkat"

Dia tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak acak rambutku pelan "kau masih belum berubah"

"kau ingin melihatku berubah?"

Dia tak menjawabku, perlahan dia bangkit mengambil tasnya yang kebetulan ada di dekat kursi kami, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan

"cha, selamat bekerja chagiya"

aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku, bukan hanya kerena dia memanggilku chagiya tapi karena dia tak pernah melupakan sarapan pagi untukku.

Aku bangkit lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya, dia tersenyum lagi kali ini lebih lebar. Aku bahagia sekali.

Aku mengenalnya hampir empat tahun lalu, di saat aku kabur dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, aku tak tahan dengan orang tuaku yang selalu menyuruhku ini dan itu, mereka tak pernah mendengarkan kemauanku. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Aku ingin menjadi penulis lagu yang terkenal. Itulah cita citaku, tapi mereka melarangku. Karena kakaku yang perempuan sudah menjadi violis handal dan mereka ingin aku yang melanjutkan bisnis keluarga yang sudah turun temurun. Saking marahnya aku pada mereka, aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Malam itu sangat dingin dan ketika melihat sebuah gereja aku memutuskan untuk tidur disana. Bukan karena aku tak mempunyai uang untuk menyewa hotel, hanya saja aku terlalu lelah. Aku sukses tertidur setelah mengadu pada Tuhanku segala penderitaanku yang tak ada habisnya.

Yang membuatku heran adalah ketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Ada sebuah selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku mengerjap pelan, menghindari cahaya matahri yang masuk melalui celah celah gereja. Punggungku terasa kaku sewaktu aku bangun, ini pasti karena semalaman aku tidur di kursi papan yang keras. Biasanya tubuhku tidur di sebuah kasur king size, dan tidak terbiasa tidur disebuah papan.

Aku keluar dari dalam gereja begitu mendengar banyak suara dari arah luar. Apa yang ku lihat? Ternyata banyak anak anak yang sednag bermain di taman depan gereja, mereka semua tampak ceria sekali, aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke mereka, dan seseorang menghampiriku. Itulah dia, orang yang tak ku sangka akan aku cintai selama lima tahun ini

"kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya ramah, aku mengangguk pelan

"kau kedinginan sekali semalam dan kau mengigau menyebut soal kuliahmu, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya lagi, aku memincingkan mataku menatapnya tajam

"siapa kau? "

"josonghamnida, aku lupa.. namaku victoria. Panggil saja vicky. Itu nama baptisku. Aku tinggal di sini bersama para biarawati, aku mengajar sekolah anak anak yatim piatu disini. Dan semalam saat hendak berdoa dini hari, aku mendengar suaramu yang mengigau"

Aku tak tahu mengapa hatiku yang hendak marah karena dia mengurusi urusanku mendadak tenang mendengar suara tulusnya

"oh begitu" jawabku singkat. Entahlah suaraku mendadak hilang

"jongmal mianhae, aku tak bermaksud lancang.."

"gwaenchana, gumawo vickyssi" jawabku lagi

"kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya ramah. Aku baru sadar belum memperkenalkan diriku

"cho kyuhyun"

"oh banggapseumita.. "

Dari situ mulailah dia bertanya tanya tentang aku, dari mulai dimana tempat tinggalku dan mengapa aku ada di gereja semalam. Dia mendengarkan ku dnegan antusias. Awalnya aku malas bercerita apalagi dia orang yang baru ku kenal, tapi gerakan tubuhnya dan tatapan matanya yang sangat antusias membuatku menceritakan semuanya. Perlahan dia menganggul setelah mendengar ceritaku, entah mengapa setelah bercerita mendadak aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling egois sedunia hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"kyuhyunssi, kau bisa lihat mereka, mereka adalah anak anak yang tidak punya orang tua, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak di luar nikah yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Kau juga bisa melihatku, sejak kecil aku tinggal di sini, kepala biarawati tak pernah memberitahuku siapa orang tuaku, mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka tidak tahu, malam natal belasan tahun lalu mereka menemukan aku di depan kastil dan sedang menangis, umurku baru beberapa hari waktu itu dan semenjak itu merekalah yang megurusku. aku sangat sedih mendengar ceritamu, mengapa kau sangat membenci orang tuamu? Buatku hidupmu sudah sangat sempurna sekali, kau hanya tiggal menjalaninya sambil bersyukur saja. Menurutku itu tidak sulit"

"untukmu, bukan untukku" jawabku tak setuju

Dia tertawa lebar "kau benar. Kau tak pernah merasakan hidup tanpa orang tua, kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kau mengahrapkan suatu saat mereka datang dan mencintaimu, mengantarmu ke sekolah dan memilihkan hal yang terbaik untukmu, kau tidak perlu kedinginan karena mereka akan selalu memelukmu erat"

Aku diam tak menjawab, setidaknya yang dia katakan telah menonjok ulu hatiku. Kami terus berbicara sampai siang dan dia mengajakku untuk makan bersama dengan anak anak yang ada di gereja itu. Mereka makan dengan ekspresi yang sangat mengapa tiba tiba aku merindukan omma dan appa di rumah. Pasti mereka tengah khawatir mencariku.

Setelah makan aku pamit pulang membawa tasku, dia menghampiriku lagi

"kau harus bahagia cho kyuhyun. Mereka sangat menyanyagimu. Semoga kau ingat untuk mampir, mereka senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya riang. Aku tersenyum

"gumawo vic, aku pasti akan datang kembali"

Dia melepas kepargianku dengan senyum yang lebar. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah membantah semua kata kata orang tuaku. Aku mnjalaninya. Aku tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka yang tak pernah bersyukur.

Mulai saat itu, entah sudah berapa kali hingga hari ini aku pergi ke gereja itu, bahkan para biarawati sudah sangat mengenalku, victoria bukan seorang biarawati. Dia hanya seorang yang menjadi pengajar di kala pagi hari. Sorenya dia bekerja di sebuah kafe menjadi pelayan. Dia juga pintar melukis.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya dan semua yang dia lakukan selalu menarik perhatianku. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya dan dia pun tampaknya menyukaiku. Dia sangat peduli denganku, selalu membuatkan aku sarapan pagi sebelum aku berangkat kuliah. Sudah sperti istriku saja. Tentunya aku ingin memilikinya sebagai istriku. Aku mencintainya, sampai kapanpun. Dia sangat bisa membuatku nyaman dengan segala yang dia lakukan untukku. Kami sering pergi bersama, aku juga sering mengajaknya nonton film atau sekedar makan malam bersama. Dia bisa menjadi sahabat sekaligus sosok ibu untukku. Dia adalah pendengar yang baik. Aku sadar aku telah tergila gila padanya.

Mengenai pernikahanku, aku hampir putus asa menerima takdirku, namun dia menguatkan aku. dia bilang ada bagian dari hidup kita yang selalu dibatasi oleh takdir. Aku tak ingin percaya itu, tapi aku tak bisa lari dari takdirku. Aku mencintainya Tuhan. Tak bisakah kami bersatu?

Aku selalu mengatakan perasaanku padanya, dia juga tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Namun dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Entah itu maksudnya apa. Yang ku tahu senyuman berarti setuju.

*Kyuhyun pov end*

TBC-

ini membosankan ya? tapi mohon tetep dibaca :) tinggalkan review plisss

oiah banyak typo banget, mianhae. tapi aku yakinlah kalian masih paham bahasaku kekkeeke

gumawo buat yang udah baca, semua kritikan kalian aku tunggu loh :)


	2. Chapter 2

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 2

Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, victoria

Summary : aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri kampus barunya, dia memutuskan untuk pindah kuliah di daerah dekat rumah barunya. Kampus ini tak kalah cantik dengan yang dulu. Sekarang dia adalah mahasiswa pasca sarjana. Targetnya setahun dia bisa menyelesaikan semua kuliah ini dengan baik. Sungmin adalah wanita yang sangat ramah ke setiap orang, maka dari itu tak ada yang pernah membencinya. Namun sungmin belum pernah mempunyai teman yang sangat dekat dengannya, meskipun tidak ada yang emmbencinya setiap orang sangat segan untuk dekat dengannya, karena sungmin adalah orang yang terkenal paling kaya di kampusnya. Keadaan ini sangat disayangkan oleh sungmin, dia sangat ingin mempunyai teman dekat yang baik dan setia padanya. Termasuk saat dia sedang sedih memikirkan cintanya pada kyuhyun yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sangat terasa sekali sakitnya, dia ingin seseorang ikut menghiburnya. yeoja berwajah aegyo itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang menghadap ke taman kampusnya. Lalu seseorang tiba tiba duduk di sebelahnya

"sangat dingin sekali hari ini ya?" sapa orang itu. Awalnya sungmin ragu sapaan itu untuknya, namun dia terus mengangguk

"kau benar"

"namaku lee hyuk jae, panggil saja aku eunhyuk. Kau mahasiswa S2 juga kan?" eunhyuk mengajaknya bersalaman, kedua wanita itu kini saling tersenyum

"namaku lee sungmin, panggil saja minnie" sungmin membalas jabatan tangan dari eunhyuk

"minnieya, apa jurusanmu?"

"MIPA kau?"

"aku juga MIPA, wah kita akan sering bertemu sekarang, senangnyaa"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi "suatu keberuntungan sekali, aku belum punya teman di sini"

"ku lihat daritadi kau sendirian, makanya aku datang ke sini. Kau mau berkenalan dengan temanku yang lain? "

Sungmin refleks mengangguk senang. Eunhyuk membawanya ke arah sisi kiri taman, di sana ada tiga orang yang sedang berdiri dan begitu melihat eunhyuk salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan

"kenalkan ini lee sungmin, teman kita yang baru" kata eunhyuk antusias kepada tiga sahabatnya

"annyeonghaseo, lee sungmin imnida" sungmin setengah membungkuk memberi salam

"minnie ya, ini kim ryewook dan kekasihnya kim jong woon, dan ini kekasihku lee donghae"

Sungmin agak sedikit terkejut melihat mereka saling berpasangan satu sama lain, tapi tak urung dia mengulurkan tangannya yang lalu di sambut hangat oleh yang lain

"aku kim ryewook, panggil saja wookie, kita berteman ya"

"aku lee donghae, panggil saja hae, banggapseumita"

"aku kim jong woon, yang lain memanggilku yesung"

"panggil saja aku minnie, banggapseumita"

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu mereka mengobrok di kafe dekat kampus, suara gema tawa kadang terdengar dari sudut kafe, disanalah sungmin tengah duduk dengan empat teman barunya

"jadi kau belum pernah punya teman seumur hidupmu?" tanya wookie

"ya begitulah, semua karena awalnya aku segan terlalu dekat dengan seseorang" jawab sungmin sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya

"berbeda sekali dengan kami yang selalu bersama setiap saat sejak kecil karena orang tua kami juga bersahabat" sambung eunhyuk

"kalian berpasangan.. "

"jangan kuatir, kami ini bisa dibilang pasangan merangkap sahabat, kau juga sahabat kami mulai hari ini minnie" kali ini yesung mulai bersuara lagi setelah dari tadi hanya menyimak

"benar, kau mau tidak menjadi sahabat kami?" tanya donghae

Sungmin tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, empat orang sekaligus mengajaknya menjadi sahabat? Apa benar? Sungmin baru kali ini mendengar kata kata itu untuknya.

"benarkah? Kalian ingin berteman denganku?" tanya sungmin masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya

"tentu saja minnieya, kami senang mengobrol denganmu" donghae menambahkan lagi

"kalian sungguh sangat baik"

"baiklah mulai besok kita akan bersama sama sampai lulus, cheers untuk kita" eunhyuk mengangkat gelas coklat panasnya dan mereka bersulang.

Di lain tempat kyuhyun juga sedang menjalankan hari pertamanya sebagai direktur kantor cabang. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan perlakuan ayah mertuanya yang berlebihan, dia baru saja lulus kuliah dan belum berpengalaman dalam bidang bisnis apalagi yang dia pelajari dari kuliah kebanyakan hanya teori manajerial yang kadang berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kadang dia juga suka mengikuti training atau sekedar menggantikan appanya di kantor, tapi kali ini dia harus mengurus semuanya.

"tuan Cho, ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda tangan disini" sekertaris kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya

"kau bisa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk nona kim" kata kyuhyun sarkastik. Orang yang di panggil nona kim itu tampak kaget dengan reaksi direktur barunya

"josonghamnida, direktur yang dulu.."

"saya tahu, semoga anda tidak mengulanginya lagi"

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa berkas yang disajikan oleh sekretarisnya setelah beberapa saat membaca dia tersenyum evil

"sepertinya ada yang janggal, seharusnya perjanjian tender kita bukan seperti ini. Bukannya perusahaan galaxy telah mengubah perjanjiannya?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada interogartif. Sekeretaris yang ada di depannya terkaget dan mengkerut tiba tiba

"josonghamnida sajangnim, memang seperti itu, galaxy mengubah perjanjian tapi itu tidak mneguntungkan kita, maka dari itu.."

"tahu darimana kau kalau itu tidak menguntungkan?" potong kyuhyun sengit

"direktur yang lalu.."

"sudah kubilang jangan bawa bawa yang lalu sekarang akulah direkturmu, perbaiki"

Secara tidak langsung kyuhyun mengusir sekeretarisnya yang sangat terpukul. Setelah keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun wanita itu menangis di mejanya

"junissi, gwenchana?" tanya seorang pegawai lain

"direktur baru itu kejam sekali ya"

"kudengar dia dijadikan direktur kantor ini karena dia menantu presdir"

"sepertinya dia tidak begitu mengerti bisnis"

"sepettinya.. lihat saja dari cara dia mengurus berkas ini. Kemana pikirannya?"

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya ketika selentingan gosip mulai beredar di kantornya. Dia tak perduli, dia ingin melakukan apa yang dia mau. Toh ayah mertuanya telah memberikan kantor ini padanya. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sangat mengerti bisnis, orang jenius seperti dia tidak mungkin tidak mengerti semua ini, hanya saja dia masih ingin bermain main dengan apa yang telah diberikannya, dan dia yakin semua itu tidak akan memberikan kerugian untuknya.

Sungmin membuka pagar rumahnya perlahan, dia melihat hanya mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi, pasti kyuhyun belum pulang. Rumah tampak sangat sepi sekali, begitu masuk dan membuka sepatunya tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

"aku pulang" katanya riang sambil menyalakan lampu

Sungmin menaruh tasnya di sofa lalu mengambil minuman di kulkas, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas lalu meneguknya. Sungmin kembali melihat sekeliling ruangan yang besar dan kosong sama seperti hatinya. Betapa takdir mempermainkan hidupnya sekali saat ini, dia berhasil menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai secara tidak sengaja tapi orang itu sudah menutup hati untuknya sebelum dia sempat mengatakannya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu kyuhyun pulang di kamarnya. Lagi pula rasanya sangat letih sekali sekarang, untung tadi dia sudah makan bersama eunhyuk dan wookie. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri kalau ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, sekarang dia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat baik, sungmin merasa berbicara dengan mereka sangat menyenangkan.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam, kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Berkali kali sungmin melirik jam nya lalu pergi ke balkon meskipun dingin hanya untuk melihat apakah kyuhyun sudah pulang atau belum, lagi lagi hanya kecewa yang dia dapatkan. Sungmin menutup jendela balkonnya lalu duduk di atas ranjang

"sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Omma, appa aku sangat merindukan kalian"

Sungmin ingin sekali berbicara pada ommanya, tapi semua itu tidak dia lakukan. Bisa saja omanya berfikir kalau dia tidak bahagia, dia tidak mau itu terjadi, dia melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaan orang tuanya sebagai balasan mereka telah menyayangi dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Sungmin bergerak mengambil selembar kertas surat yang ada di meja belajarnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu

_Untukmu cho kyuhyun,_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kuliah di tempat yang baru. Aku bahagia sekali karena tiba tiba ada yang mengajakku berteman, ini kali pertama dalam hidupku aku mempunyai teman. Apakah kau pernah merasakan indahnya berteman?_

_Hei, bahkan kau tidak mengizinkan aku membuat sarapan dan mengantarmu kerja. Aku sangat sedih, tapi akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Yang penting buatku kau bahagia_

_Aku tak pernah menyangka hidup akan membawaku kepadamu, aku kira aku hanya akan mengenalmu dalam jarak yang jauh seperti sebelumnya._

_Kau tak ingat aku kan? Berterima kasih sekali aku kau tak mengenalku, setidaknya kau bisa membenciku sepuasnya._

_Aku ingin menyambutmu setiap kau pulang dari kantor. Aku ingin menyiapkan air panas untukmu. Namun dari tatapanmu kau sudah menolaknya. Aku terima itu, aku anggap itu sebagai awal dari ssemua yang kau mau._

_Dari segala hal yang ada aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Itu saja._

_Apa harimu bahagia? Semoga saja ya. Terima kasih kau sudah mau menggantikan posisi aku di perusahaan appa, aku sangat bahagia bisa melanjutkan cita cita ku. Setidaknya aku tenang karena orang itu adalah kau. semoga harimu selalu menyenangkan. _

_Diluar sangat dingin, jangan lupa untuk selalu membawa sarung tangan dan mantelmu ya._

Sungmin melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop yang lalu dia simpan ke dalam sebuah kotak, seblumnya di depan amplop itu dia menuliskan sesuatu. 'hari ke-1' . dan dia akan terus menulis, melaporkan semua yang terjadi padanya setiap hari. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa kesepiannya. Sungmin tersenyum menatap hasil tulisannya setelah itu dia tak kuat untuk menahan kantuknya.

" terima kasih makan malamnya cho kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap yeoja cantik yang ada di depannya. Sepulang dari kantor dia lansung ke gereja untuk menjemput victoria makan malam bersamanya.

"hanya itu terima kasihmu?" goda kyuhyun

"apa lagi? Dasar mesum"

Kyuhyun tertawa mrndengar kata kata victoria yang terakhir "tapi kau menyukainya kan" balasnya lagi, kali ini wajah vic memerah tersipu

"ya, cho kyuhyun cepat kau pulang. Istrimu pasti menunggu"

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan cibiran "aku baru saja pulang makan dengan istriku" lanjutnya lagi tetap dengan nada menggoda victoria

Perlahan yeoja itu menarik jas namja yang ada di depannya agar kyuhyun agak sedikit menunduk, vic mengecup pipi kyuhyun. Setelah meelpaskan kecupannya vic tersenyum, ekspresi kyuhyun yang agak sedikit kaget membuatnya terkekeh.

"sudah kan? Jadi cepatlah pulang, sudah larut nanti kau sakit sajangnim"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil "gumawo vic. Saranghae" kyuhyun mengecup kening victoria.

"chalga~"

"chaljayo chagi"

Vic melambaikan tangan ke arah kyuhyun yang lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Vic memperhatikan mobil audi A5 kyuhyun sampai menghilang dibalik tikungan. Tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sangat bahagia mempunyai kyuhyun di sisinya, tapi sampai kapan dia harus menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga kyuhyun? Bagaimanapun juga kyuhyun sudah mempunyai istri dan vic yakin wanita yang menjadi istri kyuhyun itu bukan orang sembarangan. Rasanya vic ingin sekali membalas semua kata 'saranghae' yang sudah ribuan kali di ucapkan kyuhyun padanya, namun lidahnya kelu. Dia merasa tak pantas akan semua ini. Hatinya sakit sekali harus menahan perasaan ini terus menerus untuk kyuhyun. Sejak saat dia bertemu namja itu sejak saat itu juga dia hanya membuka hatinya untuk kyuhyun, tak pernah sekalipun dia mencoba mencintai pria lain, karena dia tahu dia tak akan bisa melakukan itu.

Sesampainya di rumah lampu ruang tamu dan ruang tv masih menyala meskipun tak ada orang sama sekali, kyuhyun melepaskan jas dan menaruhnya di sofa. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air dari kulkas. Matanya menemukan sesuatu di pintu kulkas

'_cho kyuhyun, kalau kau belum makan aku sudah membuatkanmu sup daging, ada di penghangat. Aku juga sudah memasakkan air panas untukmu mandi ,semoga belum dingin. Selamat malam.'_

Kyuhyun tak menggubris tulisan itu, dia juga sama sekali tidak membuka penghangat atau pun mengecek air panas yang telah di siapkan sungmin. Dia langsung naik ke atas merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, meraba pipi kanan yang tadi di kecup oleh yeoja yang amat dicintainya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri, jatuh cinta memang tak bisa ditandingkan dengan apapun.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, seminggu, dan sebulan sudah sungmin tinggal bersama kyuhyun. Dirinya mulai terbiasa bangun tidur melihat makan malam yang tak di sentuh, air panas yang menjadi dingin bahkan kue buatannya yang tetap utuh. Setiap pagi tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari mereka, sungmin hanya mengatakannya lewat memo yang ditempelnya di pintu kulkas dan kyuhyun juga terbiasa membacanya meskipun tak pernah membalas. Tepat hari ini surat yang selalu sungmin tulis sebelum tidur genap tiga puluh lembar, dia selalu menyimpanya di sebuah kotak bernama 'kyu' dan menaruhnya di kolong tempat sungmin terbiasa melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa memperhatikan kyuhyun lagi. Hubungan mereka benar benar sangat tidak baik.

Satu satunya hal yang selalu menghibur sungmin adalah kelakuan ke empat sahabat barunya yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, hal kecil yang mereka lakukan terkadang sangat lucu untuk sungmin dan dia sellalu tertawa jika melihat yesung bertengkar dengan donghae hanya lkarena hal sepele misalnya hae lupa untuk tidak menaruh tugas yang dipinjamnya dari yesung ke dalam tas dan tertinggal di rumah. Yesung mengamuk dan donghae seharian sibuk meminta maaf, tapi setalah lelah menerima perlakuan yesung yang tidak adil untuknya dia berbalik marah dan kini yesung yang meminta maaf. Sangat kekanakan sekali. Tapi sungmin sangat bahagia, sedikitnya dia masih bisa tertawa di atas semua beban yang sedang dipikulnya.

Pagi ini sungmin seperti biasa pergi ke kampusnya setelah kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya. Cuaca masih belum berubah tetap dingin di bulan februari, sungmin merapatkan mantelnya sambil menyusuri jalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah masuk pandangannya tertuju pada wookie dan eunhyuk yang sedang duduk bersebelahan sambil terdiam. Sungmin mendekati mereka setelah menaruh tasnya.

"selamat pagi wookieya eunhyuka~" sapa sungmin ramah. Kedua orang itu tidak menyahut

"ya. Busuniriya?' tanya sungmin lagi, kali ini sedikit mengguncangkan lengan wookie

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya " cho sungmin, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab, sungguh sangat menganggetkan pertanyaan eunhyuk barusan. Akhirnya eunhyuk dan wookie sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Sungmin lalu tersenyum getir.

"namaku lee sungmin. Cho adalah marga suamiku" jawab sungmin pelan, masih tetap mencoba tersenyum. Dua orang yang ada di depannya sangat terkejut

"mwo? Kau sudah menikah minnie ya?" pekik wookie setangah berteriak

"apa benar?" tambah eunhyuk

"geurae. Mianhae aku tak memberi tahu kalian sejak awal, aku takut kalian akan meninggalakan aku" sungmin menunduk malu

Eunhyuk tiba tiba menarik tangannya " kajja, kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada kami"

Suasana di atas atap kampus sangat tenang dan sepi, tidak seperti di kantin atau di taman yang sellau dipenuhi banyak orang. Sungmin memulai ceritanya "aku sudah menikah. Sebulan yang lalu, suamiku adalah anak dari sahabat ayahku"

"kau mencintai orang itu? Siapa namanya?" tanya wookie penasaran

"cho kyuhyun. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar. Ayahku tak salah pilih sepertinya" sungmin tersenyum begitu ingat wajah kyuhyun yang amat tampan buatnya, mengingat ekspresi wajahnya saat tertawa, marah ataupun saat diam. "aku mencintainya wookieya, sebelum aku tahu dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi suamiku aku sudah mencintainya"

"lalu?" kali ini eunhyuk yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita sungmin

"setahun yang lalu aku pernah ditolong oleh seseorang dan itu adalah dia. Sejak saat aku tahu dia satu kampus denganku aku selalu memperhatikannya dan dia tidak tahu akan hal itu. Sangat aneh ya? Bagaimana Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengannya sampai hari ini takdir membawaku padanya"

"apa dia mencintaimu?"

"dia membenciku eunhyuka, entah karena apa. Sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan perasaanku dia sudah lebih dulu menutup hatinya untukku" sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi kedua sahabtanya

"ommo, kasihan sekali kau minnie" gumam wookie

"terima kasih wookieya, aku beruntung memiliki kalian yang sangat menyayangiku"

"kkokjongma, kalau kau tulus padanya suatu saat cintamu akan berbuah manis minnieya" tambah eunhyuk sambil merangkul sungmin erat

"gumawo chingguya" sungmin tertawa dalam pelukannya

"ceritakan saja semuanya supaya bebanmu berkurang minnie"

Lagi lagi sungmin bersyukur ada teman yang selalu di sekelilingnya. Air matanya sedikit mengalir karena terharu dan wookie menawarkan tisu untuknya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Sungmin pulang kuliah agak terlambat dari biasanya karena ada beberapa tugas kelompok yang harus dia selesaikan. Harusnya jam tujuh dia sudah sampi di rumah, tapi kali ini jam tujuh malam dia baru keluar dari kampusnya. Sungmin berjalan sendirian karena arah rumahnya berbeda dengan eunhyuk dan wookie, terlebih lagi meskipun eunhyuk dan wookie berkali kali mengajaknya pulang bersama sungmin menoolak dengan halus, selain tak ingin menganggu dua pasang kekasih itu, sungmin juga tak ingin merepotkan temannya yang juga sudah lelah. Sungmin lebih suka naik bus atau berjalan kaki dibanding naik mobil mewah hadiah appanya sewaktu ddia menikah, sungmin paling tidak suka pamer kekayaan meskipun rasanya wajar saja karena dia anak orang kaya.

Sungmin menyusuri ruko ruko untuk sampai ke halte bus, setelah sampai dia melihat seorang wanita tengah digoda oleh pemuda nakal yang suka berkeliaran.

"hei manis, ikut saja dengan kami" goda laki laki itu

"lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak" wanita malang itu mencoba mengancam

"silahkan saja manis"

Sungmin geram, langsung saja dia memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan buku kuliahnya yang tebal, refleks orang itu menoleh ke arahnya sambil menjerit kesakitan. Wanita malang itu juga kaget dengan tindakan sungmin barusan

"kita lari" ajak sungmin sambil menarik tangan wanita itu, refleks orang itu mengikuti gerakan kaki sungmin yang semakin cepat

"hei, berhenti kau wanita sialan!"

Sungmin sadar akan ada beberapa pemuda lain yangakan mengejarnya, dia mempercepat larinya. Sial hari ini dia memakai sepatu heels yang lumayan tinggi, sedangkan wanita di sebelahnya memakai kets yang emmbuat nyaman berlari. Namun wanita itu sepertinya tidak biasa berlari kencang hingga sungmin berkali kali harus menunngu wanita itu menarik nafas lalu lanjut berlari. Sampai mereka bisa naik bus di tempat pemberhentian lain. Mereka melihat pemuda yang mengejarnya mulai kehilangan jejak. Sungmin tersenyum lebar

"berhasil!" sungmin megangkat tangannya yang masih menggengam erat tangan orang yang ada di sebelahnya, dia baru sadar kalau dia tak sendirian karena biasanya dia hanya sendirian menghadapi ulah para pemuda itu. Sungmin melepaskan tangannya

"kamsahamnida,nomu kamsahamnida" kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk, sungmin terkekeh

"kkokjongmaseyeo, gwaenchana?"

"nde, sepertinya kaki mu terluka" wanita itu menunjuk ke arah kaki sungmin yang berdarah. Berlari dengan memakai heels sungguh sangat menyakitkan

"ah tidak apa apa, hanya sedikit" sungmin tersenyum lagi "lain kali hati hati, dan kusarankan kau membawa bubuk merica setiap perdi sendirian, itu sangat efektif"

"nde, gumawo. Siapa namamu?"

"panggil saja aku minnie, kau?"

"victoria, panggil saja aku vic" yeoja itu membalas jabatan tangan sungmin.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-preview chapter-

"panggil saja aku minnie, kau?"

"victoria, panggil saja aku vic" yeoja itu membalas jabatan tangan sungmin.

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, victoria, lee hyuk jae, kim ryewook, kim jong woon, lee donghae

Summary aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

Victoria dengan telaten merawat kaki sungmin yang berdarah akibat berlari tadi, awalnya sungmin menolak untuk diobati dengan alasan sudah malam dan harus pulang, tapi victoria memaksanya dan membawa sungmin ke klinik. Setelah kakinya di perban victoria menawarkan sepatunya sebagai ganti sepatu heelsnya yang rusak

"shiro, aku pakai punyaku saja vickyssi" sungmin menolak dengan halus

"andwe, kau akan semakin terluka. Pakai saja punyaku biar aku yang membetulkan sepatumu, lagipula rumahku sudah dekat"

"tapi.."

"ayolah, ini tanda terima kasihku padamu karena telah menyelamatkan aku" kata vicky lagi sedikit memohon, akhirnya sungmin mengangguk.

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana aku mengembalikan sepatumu?"

" kita bisa bertukar nomor dan bertemu lagi ketika sepatumu sudah kuperbaiki"

"kau yakin bisa memperbaikinya? Tak perlu kok.."

"aku berpengalaman minnie, tenang saja"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, sepertinya akan dapat satu teman lagi "gumawo vickyssi" ucap sungmin tulus

"aku yang harusnya mengucapkan itu minnieya, panggil saja aku vic"

"baiklah vic kekeke"

Victioria memapah sungmin yang agak terpincang pincang sampai sungmin masuk ke dalam taksi yang membawanya pulang ke rumah. Victoria merasa beruntung sekali hidupnya terselamatkan. Sedangkan sungmin hatinya senang sekali menemukan orang orang baru dalam hidupnya yang tentunya sangat baik kepadanya. Begitu sampai rumah dia baru ingat sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, mobil kyuhyun juga sudah terparkir cantik di garasi. Perlahan sungmin membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"aku pulang"

Gelap. Sungmin menyalakan lampu setelah melepas sepatu milik victoria dan memakai slippernya yang bewarna pink. Dengan sedikit pincang sungmin berjalan ke arah kulkas, tak ada memo apapun untuknya. Sungmin memmasang tamnpang cemberutnya lalu mengambil air minum dari meneguk segelas air dia beranjak ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya kamar kyuhyun masih menyala, sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya perlahan

"ommo, aku lupa menyalakan ponselku"

Sungmin baru sadar kalau semenjak kuliah sampai kerja kelompok tadi dia menonaktifkan ponselnya karena taku t tidak akan fokus ke materi kuliah yang disampaikan dosennya. Sungmin menyalakan ponselnya lalu melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan semua itu dari eommanya. Dengan cepat sungmin menekan tombol redial.

Tttuuuut..

Ttuuuut

"minnieya" sapa orang yang ada di ujung sama. Teukki omma.

"omma.. mengapa omma menelponku?" tanya sungmin khawatir

"minnieya, tadi eomma dan appa ke rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada. Kyuhyun bilang kaku masih di tempat kuliahmu"

"nde? Tadi omma kesini? dengan appa? Mengapa tidak menugguku pulang?"

"mianhae chagiya, appamu sangat letih sepulang kerja taadi, dan kyuhyun menyuruhnya beristirahat. Kau tahu kan appmu sangat menuruti kyuhyun" jelas ommanya lagi. Tanpa sadar yeoja kelinci itu meneteskan air mata

"keundae omma, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"omma juga chagiya, percayalah. Kalau kau ada waktu mainlah ke rumah dengan kyuhyun. Omma akan emmbuatkanmu masakan enak, nde? sekarang kau istirahat saja. Jangan lupa sekarang klau sudah punya suami, habiskanlah waktu di rumah lebih banyak, arra?"

Sungmin menahan isakannya, bahkan ommanya tidak tahu perlakuan apa yang ia dapat dari namja bermarga cho itu.

"nde omma, sampaikan pada appa kalau aku merindukannya"

"tentu saja, selamat malam nyonya cho" kata teukki lagi sambil diiringi tawa

"nde omma"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu beranjak dari kasurnya, dia keluar dari kamar lalu mengetuk pintu kamar kyuhyun.

"ya! Cho kyuhyun buka pintunya!" seru sungmin dengan kesal

Perlahan pintu itu berderit dan muncullah kepala kyuhyun "wae?" tanya kyuhyun dingin

"mengapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau orang tuaku datang?" tanya sungmin setengah berteriak

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau sendiri yang pulang malam"

"aku kan sudah menempelkan memo kalau aku akan terlambat, mengapaa kau tidak meminta mereka menungguku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jijik "cih, kau pikir kau siapa? Tuan putri?"

"mwo?" sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya

"dengar lee sungmin sikapmu sangat menjijikan buatku, anak manja sepertimu mana bisa mengerti tentang orangtuamu?"

Rasanya sungmin ingin sekali menampar mulut namja kasar yang ada di depannya, dan dia mengtuk dirinya sendiri mengapa bisa begitu mencintai orang ini

"setidaknya aku punya hak untuk bertemu orangtuaku dan berkata pada mereka kalau aku baik baik saja meskipun kenyataannya tidak, terima kasih kau sangat jahat"

Sungmin berbalik ke kamar dan emmbanting pintunya dengan keras, begitu juga kyuhyun yang sama sama membanting pintunya. Sungmin geram sekali. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang sangat menyebalkan sampai membuat kepalanya sakit.

*kyuhyun pov*

Apa? Dia bilang aku jahat? Berani sekali dia bilang begitu. Memangnya siapa yang pulang terlambat? mati matian aku harus berakting di depan mertuaku kalau semuanya baik baik saja. Memangnya aku salah menyuruh mertuaku pulang dan beristirahat? Mereka kan sangat letih sekali, apa apaan ini. Wanita itu benar benar selalu membuatku marah, apapun yang dia lakukan. Sudah tahu aku tak akan emnyentuh apapun yang disentuh tangannya,tetap saja dia membuatkan makan malam, air panas, bahkan cemilan untukku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memakannya. Dia hanya merepotkan aku saja, semoga saja rencanaku lancar agar kami bisa cepat cepat bercerai dan aku bisa hidup bebas.

*kyuhyun pov end*

Sampai paginya pun sungmin masih kesal dengan ulah kyuhyun semalam. Dia tidak keluar kamar sebelum kyuhyun berangkat kerja dan kyuhyun juga tidak perduli dengan itu. Mereka berdua sama sama marah dan sama sama keras kepala. Sungmin menendang nendang kaleng soda kosong yang ada di depannya, apapun yang dia lihat semuanya tampak seperti kyuhyun dan jika ingat kejadian semalam rasanya dia ingin sekali menampar kyuhyun dan mencakar cakar sepuasnya.

"minnie ya, kau kenapa? Murung sekali?" sapa wookie sambil berjalan di sebelah sungmin

"annie wookie, aku hanya sedikit bad mood, mana eunhyuk dan yang lainnya?"

"hari ini kami harus mengurus sesuatu, kau mau ikut?"

Sungmin menatap temannya ragu "membolos?"

"tentu tidak, aku sudah meminta izin dan memang ini rrutinitas kami, bagaimana kau mau ikut tidak? Aku jamin ini akan membuat bad moodmu hilang" wookie tersenyum penuh arti

"baiklah, aku izin dulu ya"

Akhirnya sungmin ikut pergi bersama ryewook jauh dari tempatnya kuliah, ke suatu daerah masih di kota seoul, dimana banyak sekali pemukiman petak yang semakin lama semakin menanjak ke atas, sungmin tiba di sebuah rumah kecil di sana banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain main, ada juga yang memakai kostum kostum aneh, ada yang sedang membangun rumah, bahkan ada yang memakai baju dokter dan polisi. Sungmin tertawa lucu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"ya hyuk jae, lihat siapa yang kubawa" seru wookie dari luar rumah, tak lama tiga orang sahabat sungmin yang lain keluar

"minnie ya!" seru eunhyuk sambil memeluk sungmin erat

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sungmin membalas pelukan eunhyuk dan memandang ke empat temannya kagum

"kajja masuk dulu" ajak yesung

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah itu, isinya penuh dengan anaka anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan belajar, seopertinya mereka bebas melakukan apa saja di sini. Di kanan kirinya banyak lukisan dan gambar, macam macam sekali sesuai dengan apa yang mereka sukai, ada gambar buah, binatang, sayur, bahkan ada melukis potrait sampai melukis cita cita mereka nanti.

"Bagaimana Minnie-ya?" tanya eunhyuk riang

"_Daebak~ jjinja ippota_" hanya itu kata kata yang bisa sungmin keluarkan dari bibir M nya

"ini adalah panti asuhan milik ayahnya donghae dan kami yang mengajar mereka sehari hari. Kebetulan sekarang adalah hari festival musim dingin" jelas wookie

"minnie-ya, apa kau suka anak anak?" lanjut donghae

Sungmin mengangguk "bukan Cuma itu, aku sangat suka mengajar, cita citaku adalah menjadi seorang guru"

"_jjinjayeo_?" pekik mereka hampir berbarengan

"kalau begitu kau mengajar saja di sini, itupun kalau kau mau" tawar Yesung

Mata Sungmin mendadak berbinar binar "benarkah aku boleh mengajar di sini?"

"tentu saja" Wookie merangkul Sungmin erat

"rumahmu kan jauh dari sini minnie-ya" donghae mengingatkan

"tak apa aku bisa mengantarmu sampai naik bis, bagaimana?" kata Yesung lagi

Minnie tersenyum haru gumawo chinggu-ya"

Kyuhyun tidak pada moodnya untuk bekerja hari ini, padahal ada rapat yang harus dia hadiri. Miss Kim lah yang lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran ulahnya.

"ya! Junhee-ssi aku sudah bilang padamu jangan seenaknya mengikuti kemauan para supplier kita. Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan mereka mengatur rapat dan sebagainya, yang mau bekerja sama itu perusahaan bukan kau dengan anak buahnya. _Arra?"_ omel kyuhyun sambil melempar beberapa kertas ke atas meja

"_josonghamnida sajangnim, _aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan anda"

"jadi maksudmu aku yang menyuruhmu bertindak gegabah?"

"_annimida_"

"baiklah, kau sudah tidak tahan. Pergilah kau sebelum aku memecatmu dengan tidak hormat" kata kyuhyun lagi sambil membuang mukanya

"_josonghamnida sajangnim"_

Gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan kembali menangis. Entah sampai kapan dia harus menghadapi kelakuan aneh direktur barunya itu, padahal rasanya semua yang dia lakukan bukan hal yang salah. Dia hanya menepati perjanjian dengan supplier untuk memperpanjang kontrak kerja sama. Apanya yang salah?

"Kali ini kelakuan _sajangnim_ sangat keterlaluan" kata salah satu pegawai

"Benar, dia sampai tidak mau berada satu lift denganku, terbuat dari apa sih dia?" sungut yang lain

"Ku dengar tender kita banyak yang gagal karena orang itu. Gaji kita juga terancam turun, sangat menyebalkan sekali orang itu"

"Bagaimana kalau kita demo saja, mulai lusa kita tidak usah bekerja"

"Ah benar juga, kita sampaikan ini pada presdir, supaya dia dipecat dari direktur dan menantu"

Semua orang yang di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju, bahkan orang yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan omongan pun ikut tertawa karena merasa rencananya berhasil. Ya. Kyuhyun ingin menghancurkan perusahaan agar dia bisa bercerai secepatnya dengan sungmin

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyuhyun mampir ke kafe tempat Victoria bekerja,sebenarnya Vic agak kesal dengan ulah Kyuhyun, kalau dia datang ke kafe pasti dia minta ditemani terus-menerus, untung saja manager kafenya Tuan Lee tidak pernah marah.

"apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Vic kurang senang

"_Ya! _Kau ini jahat sekali. Aku ingin makan waffle"

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyuna, kau tahu kan yang lain selalu membicarakanku kalau kau datang ke sini"

"Memang apa salahmu menemani pelanggan? Lagi pula apa peduliku?"

"apa kau tak bisa sedikit saja menjadi orang baik?" Vic menjitak kepala _namja _busuk yang ada di sebelahnya

"Sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa membuatku berubah, kau mau mencoba?"

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun, sangat kau sekali"

"cepat berikan waffle-ku"

"_Ne._ _Chakamanyeo"_

Beberapa saat kemudian Victoria datang dengan sepiring waffle tak lupa segelas kopi yang masih hangat. "ini, makanlah yang banyak. Tumben sekali kau makan makanan manis"

"_andwae?"_ tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik, Vic hanya menjawab dengan tarikan nafas

"kau tahu tidak, semalam ada pemuda yang menggangguku saat aku pulang kerja, untung saja ada seorang wanita yang menyelamatkan aku"

Kyuhyun tersedak "_mworago?"_

"dia wanita yang sangat hebat sekali, kau tahu dia mengajakku berlari setelah memukul preman itu dengan buku kuliahnya yang tebal. Bayangkan dia berlari dengan memakai heels setinggi ini"

Vic menunjukkan heels yang dibawanya dari loker

"kau membawa heels ini ke kafe? Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"aku ingin memperbaiki ini, aiishh kau tak tahu seberapa takutnya aku semalam?" Vic memasanga tampang kesalnya, Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya

"Bukan begitu _cahagiya_, baru kali ini kau mengagumi seseorang. Lagi pula mengapa kau tak naik taksi, aku kan selalu bilang kalau.."

"Dari penampilannya sepertinya dia anak orang kaya, kau tahu tidak bahkan gajiku sebulan tidak cukup untuk membeli sepatu ini" Vic masih menaruh pandangannya ke arah sepatu itu

"Kau ingin aku membelikannya untukmu?"

"Aku tidak suka sepatu heels, hanya membuat kakiku sakit" jawab Vic bohong. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mempunyai satu sepatu seperti yang ada di depannya. Hanya saja dia ingin membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri

"benarkah?" goda Kyuhyun

"_aiissh _kau ini!"

"siapa nama wanita itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Dia hanya menyuruhku memanggilnya Minnie"

"Min-nie? Kekanakan sekali" kata Kyuhyun cuek

"Tidak, bagiku dia adalah pahlawanku Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sangat baik, bahkan rela terluka untuk menyelematkan aku yang tidak dia kenal. Aku ingin bersahabat dengannya."

"Cih, kau ini gampang sekali terharu" ledek Kyuhyun lagi

"Sudahlah, susah bicara denganmu. Pokoknya aku adalah fansnya Minnie dan aku akan memperbaiki sepatunya"

"berhentilah memujinya, kau hanya boleh memujiku"

"memangnya kau siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu begitu kau kehilangannya kekke"

Sungmin mengakui kalau mengejar cita cita memang sangat meletihkan, sampai sampai dia harus rela pulang malam hampir setiap hari,. Setelah sampai rumah yang dia dapati hanya gelap seperti tanpa cahaya. Padahal ada orang lain di dalam rumah itu. Sungmin sangat sedih dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya, namun dia tetap mencintai pria itu meskipun perilakunya sangat menyebalkan. Hati Sungmin masih tetap berdegup jika berpapasan mata dengan Kyuhyun. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun sampai membuat Sungmin tak bisa membenci _namja _evil itu.

Rutinitas Sungmin saat ini adalah kuliah dan mengajar. Dia mengajar matematika membantu eunhyuk. Muridnya ada sekitar tiga puluh orang. Tempat mengajarnya sangat jauh dari rumah, jadi Sungmin harus mengambil jam kuliah pagi supanya tidak pulang malam.

Mengajar adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sungmin. Dengan mengajar dia bisa melupakan semua masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Dan panti asuhan ini tempat yang tepat, semua anak-anak baik yang tinggal di panti itu maupun yang tidak bisa ikut sekolah dengan gratis. Dan yang paling membuat Sungmin kagum adalah cara mengajar empat sahabatnya. Mereka sangat keren. Semua anak anak bebas memilih hobinya dan cita citanya. Setiap akhir pekan, Donghae akan membawakan mereka baju-baju pilot, astronot, dokter, dan semuanya yang bisa dipakai. Mereka akan memilih sesuai apa cita-cita mereka.

.

.

.

Siang ini seperti biasa sepulang kuliah Sungmin beranjak ke Panti Asuhan tempatnya mengajar. Hari ini bagian dia mengajar bahasa inggris. Semua anak-anak sangat menyukai bahasa inggris, itu karena Yesung mengajarkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka tertarik, yaitu dengan memberikan semua anak-anak itu sebuah nama dalam bahasa inggris. Setiap pelajaran itu mereka akan memakai nama inggris mereka dan cara itu sangat efektif sekali.

Sungmin baru saja sampai di halte begitu dia melihat sesosok yang dia kenal, Nona Kim Junhee.

"_Anyeonghaseo, Kim Junhee-ssi" _sapa Sungmin ramah, yeoja cantik yang ada di depannya agak sedikit kaget lalu kemudian membungkuk memberikan salam

"_Annyeonghaseo, ommo Lee Sungmin-ssi"_

"Apa kabar? Apa kau sedang cuti Junhee-_ssi?_"

"Ah, aku baik. _Annimida, _semua orang sedang berdemo Nyonya"

Kepala Sungmin sepeerti terhantam batu yang keras.

"_mworago? _Berdemo? _Busuiriya?_"

"_Josonghamnida, _semua ini karena Direktur Cho sangat berbeda dengan direktur yang dulu. Banyak tender yang tidak _goal _ dan banyak supplier yang menarik diri, Direktur Cho selalu semena mena dengan semua pegawainya Nyoya, termasuk kepadaku maka itu kami semua memutuskan untuk berdemo hari ini dan lusa kami akan pergi ke kantor presdir"

JDERR!

Sungmin merasa badannya lemas sekali seperti dilolosi tulang-tulang. Wajahnya mendadak kaku "pergi ke kantor presdir? Berarti mereka akan menemui appa! Tidak, ini tidak boleh. Junhee-ssi bisakah kau mencegah mereka? Aku harus ke kantor sekarang juga"

Sungmin memakai tasnya dan mengajak Junhee ke kantor Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di sana betapa kagetnya dia melihat Kyuhyun tidak ada di dalam ruangannya. Sungmin sangat kaget dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa dunia membantingnya ke dalam jurang dengan sangat keras. Dan orang itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia penyebab ini semua. Apa yang ada dipikiran namja busuk itu *digiling SparKyu* apa dia ingin membuat Kangin appa masuk rumah sakit akibat ulahnya?

Sungmin bergegas menemui para pegawai yang sedang duduk tanpa melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Begitu melihat Sungmin refleks mereka kaget dan membungkuk ke arah Sungmin. Buat mereka Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat baik, maka dari itu mereka semua sangat segan dengan Sungmin hanya saja kelakuan suaminya yang benar- benar kekanakan.

"Tuan-tuan, aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi ku mohon tunda dulu rencana kalian untuk berdemo di depan kantor appa. Aku akan membantu kalian. Kalau sampai lusa aku tak berhasil baru kalian bebas melakukan apa yang kalian mau, aku mohon. Ini demi appa, aku tak ingin berita ini menggangu kesehatannya. Kantor ini juga milik kita semua, aku sangat menyayangi kalian seperti appa yang sangat mencintai kalian, aku mohon berikan aku waktu untuk bicara dengan Direktur Cho. Aku sangat berterima kasih kalian sangat peduli dengan perusahaan appa. Jadi kumohon maafkan atas kesalahan suamiku, aku rasa dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan suasana kantor yang baru, aku mohon bantuan kalian."

Sungmin membungkuk tegak lurus dihadapan semua karyawan kantor, mereka tidak ada yang menjawab dan tidak ada yang menolak, hanya diam cukup lama.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi. Kami harap ada berita bagus setelah ini. Kami hanya tak ingin perusahaaan ini hancur ditangan orang yang salah sekalipun itu suamimu" Kata Manajer Han.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "_Appa, mianhae.. jongmal mianhae appa. Aku hanya membuat masalah"_ isaknya pelan hampir tanpa suara

Sepulang dari kantor Sungmin hanya menunggu Kyuhyun datang di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tak bisa bergerak, orang yang ditunggu baru datang setelah lima jam dia menuggu. Seperti biasa sepulang kantor Kyuhyun mengambil minuman di kulkas, tak dihiraukannya Sungmin yang tengah duduk terdiam di ruang tengah.

"Cho Kyuhyun aku ingin bicara" kata Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah "aku lelah, lain kali saja" tolaknya dingin

Sungmin mati-matian menahan air matanya '_uljima, uljima' _katanya dalam hati

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di kantor? Mengapa mereka berdemo?" tanya sungmi n langsung pada sasaran, tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum jijik

"Cih, kau memata-mataiku Sungmin-ssi?"

"Tidak, aku tadi ke kantor mengantarkan makanan untuk pegawai, bahkan kau tidak ada di kantor, apa rencanamu? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan perusahaan appa?"

"Kau benar. Aku ingin menghancurkannya" jawab Kyuhyun lantang

Yeoja kelinci itu menggenggam bajunya erat, menahan tangis yang sudah tak bisa dibendung, betapa sakit hatinya sekarang.

"Apa salah ayahku padamu? Apa yang membuatmu sangat membenci keluargaku? Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Sungmin setengah berteriak

"aku sangat membenci keluargamu, aku membenci semuanya yang ada dalam dirimu, aku benci mereka memperlakukanmu seperti tuan putri, aku benci ayahmu yang selalu memanfaatkan aku. aku benci ibumu yang selalu bersikap seolah aku anaknya, aku benci padamu, kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, bahkan ibuku selalu memujimu setiap waktu selama belasan tahun, semua ini ulahmu, kau selalu mendapatkannya, cita –citamu. Sedangkan aku harus menguburnya dan menikah denganmu, aku membencimu Lee Sungmin. Aku muak dengan sikap baikmu yang dibuat-buat, aku membencimu karena aku yang harus menganggung semua bebanmu" Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya dengan lancar dan setengah berteriak. Air mata Sungmin menetes sati per satu, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar.

"lalu kau melakukan ini semua agar kau dibenci appa dan keluar dari hidupku?" kata sungmin menyimpulkan, masih dengan ekspresi schocknya

"_Geurae, _sekarang kau puas?"

Kyuhyun berbalik hendak ke kamarnya tapi Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya "jadi itu semua salahku? Apa kau pernah bertanya pada ibumu apa yang membuatnya menyukaiku? Apa aku pernah meminta ibumu menyayangiku? Apa kau pernah bertanya pada orangtuamu mengapa ayahku memilihmu? Apa kau pernah memberitahu kepada mereka apa mimpimu dan mennunjukkannya kalau mimpimu nyata? apa kau pernah sekali saja membela mimpimu? Apa yang sudah kau korbankan demi mimpimu? Kalau aku adalah kau, aku akan berkorban demi mimpiku, kau benar, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, karena aku memperjuangkannya, bahkan aku rela menikah dan tinggal dengan laki-laki yang membenciku, jauh dari orang tuaku, tinggal di rumah yang sama saja seperti neraka hanya untuk mempertahankan cita-citaku, apa kau pernah berfikir sekali saja penderitaanku? Kau selalu menghitung semua beban milikku yang kuserahkan padamu, tidakkah kau merasakan betapa kerasnya aku melawan ayahku sendiri demi cita-citaku? Apa kau pernah melakukannya demi mimpimu? Kau hanya bisa mengeluh Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan kau sama sekali tak pantas disebut orang yang mempunyai mimpi"

Kyuhyun diam memndengar kata-kata Sungmin "tutup mulutmu Lee Sungmin"

"_Wae?_ Semua yang kukatakan benarkan? Kuberitahu kau satu hal, appa sangat menyayangimu sejak pertama kali dia melihatmu, dia ingin kau menjadi anaknya, dan satu satunya jalan adalah dengan menikahkanmu denganku. Appa selalu bilang padaku 'suamimu nanti adalah orang yang hebat"Sungmin tersenyum jijik mengingat kenangan itu

"Appa bahagia sekali bisa menjadikanmu menantunya. Apa kau tahu? dia selalu menuruti kata-katamu, mengagumimu, melebihi aku anaknya sendiri. Aku selalu ingin tahu siapa orang yang akan menjadi suamiku dan kini aku tahu, laki-laki itu tidak cukup hebat dan tidak cukup paham dengan konsep kasih sayang. Cho Kyuhyun, jangan benci ayahku, jangan pernah melakukan itu, karena kau bisa membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan. Setidaknya selain memilih orang yang salah, biarkanlah dia bahagia dengan menyayangimu sebagai putranya sendiri, dengan begitu dia akan bahagia. Sebagai gantinya kau bisa membenciku sepuasmu, habiskan semuanya untukmu, taruhlah dendam sebanyak-banyaknya untukku, aku akan menerimanya, tapi tidak untuk Appa dan perusahaan yang dibangunnya dengan kasih sayang" Sungmin mengahpus air matanya yang mengalir deras. Sedangkan kyuhyun dia hanya berdiam kaku

"Aku mengerti sulitnya mempunyai mimpi, buktikanlah pada mereka mimpimu nyata dan kau bahagia dengan mimpimu, kau selalu mempunyai apa yang kau inginkan, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya. Hanya saja kau belum mengerti arti sebuah pengorbanan, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan mengerti kalau belum pernah melakukannya. Dengan tulus." Sungmin berlari ke atas sambil tgerus menangis, menutup pintu dengan kencang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di kasur sambil memeluk bantalnya. Hatinya sangat sakit sekali, betapa Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa benci pada keluarganya, betapa sakitnya pengkhianatan yang dia terima atas semua jerih apyahnya bertahan di pernikahan ini.

*kyuhyun pov*

Aku tak bisa menjawab semuanya yang dia serang ke arahku, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Lidahku kelu tiba-tiba. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis dihadapanku, baru kali ini dia berteriak kepadaku dan itu hanya untuk membela ayahnya. Dengan lemas aku terduduk di bawah tangga. Semuua kata-katanya benar, aku memang belum pernah sekalipun berjuang untuk mimpiku, aku hanya mengeluh setiap waktu sambil menguburnya dalam-dalam dan mengutuk mereka semua yang aku rasa penyebab dari semua ini termasuk wanita itu. Ada bagian dari hatiku yang menyesal dengan semua perbuatanku, ada juga yang mengacuhkan kata-katanya, dadaku mendadak sesak mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan ayahnya untukku. Tuhan, aku memang salah. Kali ini aku salah dan orang yang kubenci justru yang mengingatkanku bahkan disela-sela amarahnya dia masih memberikan saran untuk mimpiku.

*kyuhyun pov end*

TBC-

Seringya TBCnya diawali sama kyuhyun pov haha gapapa kan? Aku suka nama Kyuhyun, dinamai begitu tepatnya oleh mertua saya #eaaaa mulai sarapnya.

RnR ya teman anyway kyuna minta maaf kalo dalam penulisan belum bener, itulah aku! malas mengurus kata-kata, hehehe tapi akuu lagi nyoba dengan apa yang temen2 minta

Thanks for review punya aku, eh sumpah aku seneng banget tulisan aku dibaca, supaya sama sama untung makanya di review ya, ntar namanya aku sebutin di tiap chapter deh *ngerayu*

Oiah, aku gak bisa ngerubah peraturan review supaya semuanya bisa review nih, gak ngerti dan gaptek. Tolong kasih tahu caranya yaaaa*pukul pukul unyu*

Makasih buat **Lee Soohyun1997, Kim Hyena, QueenDee Beauty,Syubidubidu,Yukihyemi **

Nih aku bales reviewnya yaaa kekkkee

Lee Soohyun1997 wah daebak ya! Emang aku adalah author yang malas, makasi lohhh ntar aku betulin deh kesalahku, kalau masih salah jangan dibantai ya authornya kamu baik deh :3 baca terus ff akuuuuuu oiah kasih tahu caranya pengaturan review ya, aku sumpah deh gaptek abis hehe

Kim Hyena hiihihii sedikit Kyutoria di awal, tapi ntar juga kyuhyun berubah, nnih sehabis berantem ini *tuh bocorannya* hahha

QueenDeeBEauty gumawo chinngu, terusin baca ff ku yaa kamu baik deh sini sini aku peluk :3 *ditimpuk kaleng sarden*

Syubidubidu: emang, ntar juga dia ngerasain itu kok *plak* untuk sementara ming emang harus menderita, tapi dia percaya konsep cinta dan kebahagiaan kok #sokfilosofis tetep baca dan review ya

Yukihyemi di sini aku bikin dua2nya dengan karakter baik kok supaya kyu mampus2an milihnya #jahat ih emang mereka pilihan apa? *plaak*

review terus, na baca terus cinggu makasiii)

Review terus ya, biar aku gak ngerasa tulisanku udah bagus *apa sih* gumawooo chingguu


	4. Chapter 4

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

Entah berapa jam telah dihabiskan Sungmin untuk menangis, dia tidak perduli kalau besok matanya bengkak, toh dia tak berniat untuk kuliah besok. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya banyangan orang tuanya, mertuanya dan laki-laki itu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya? Bagaimana kalau sampai lusa Kyuhyun tidak meminta maaf pada pegawainya di kantor? Bagaimana kalau mereka tetap akan berdemo ke kantor appanya? Sungmin mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan percaya begitu saja kalau Kyuhyun akan menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik.

"Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin, bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukannya kau tetap menulis surat untuknya" Gerutu Sungmin sambil tetap menulis surat untuk Kyuhyun sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya

_Ya! Kau namja yang kejam,_

_Apa salahku padamu? Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini semua padaku? kau ingin membuat appaku cepat mati ya? Kau laki-laki atau bukan? Hadapilah kenyataan yang ada di depanmu._

_Aku belum pernah semarah ini dengan seseorang, aku jarang berteriak. Tapi kau telah sukses membuatku melakukannya. Namun seberapapun marahku padamu, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu, apa kau percaya dengan cinta? Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Sampai segala hal yang dilakukan oleh orang itu membuatmu tergila-gila. Aku pernah, entah aku teruskan atau tidak. aku bingung bagaimana harus menghadapimu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sangat membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Aku baru tahu kau punya mimpi. Apa mimpimu? Passti sangat konyol, mengingat orang tuamu sepertinya melarang. Aku ingin tahu segala hal tentangmu diluar semua hal yang membuatku marah tentangmu. Apa kita akan selamanya seperti ini? Sungguh menyenangkan bila aku bisa bercerita tentang hariku denganmu. Ah andai saja kau tahu.._

_Semoga kau berubah pikiran ya, dan semoga Tuhan berpihak padaku._

Sungmin melipat surat itu setelah menuliskan tanggal lalu menyimpannya di tempat biasa. Sungmin bangkit untuk bercermin dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat mata kelincinya sebesar telur ayam, pipinya yang chubby terlihat kusam tersiram air mata, bahkan rambutnya kusut berantakan. '_semua ini gara-gara kau Cho Kyuhyun'_ yeoja kelinci itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun sekarang? Dia hanya melamun semalaman mengutuki kisah hidupnya yang tidak beres. *lebay banget kyu* .Kamarnya yang bercat biru muda sangat rapi dan tertata, dia mengambil salah satu kotak dibawah tempat tidurnya, itulah beberapa lagu yang sempat ditulisnya semasa sekolah dan kuliah dulu. Dia hanya menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Victoria, orang yang paling memahaminya. Kali ini Kyuhyun baru sadar, kalau dia juga mempunyai kesempatan yang sama untuk meraih mimpinya. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan lebih dulu, mengingat menjadikan lagu kita dipakai oleh orang lain adalah bukan hal yang mudah. Okay, namja evil ini frustasi, sedari tadi menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Victoria saja tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya, tapi kenapa yang membuatnya sadar justru yeoja aegyo yang sangat dibencinya? Ketika keluar dari kamaar untuk sarapan, dia tak melihat makanan yang tersedia, tidak ada cemilan atau kudapan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Biasanya banyak makanan yang dibuat Sungmin untuknya, dan sedari pagi Kyuhyun tidak mendengar pintu kamar yang ada di depan kamarnya dibuka. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggelayuti Kyuhyun.

"_aaiissshh, _mengapa aku harus merasa bersalah sih? Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun, kembalilah pada dirimu yang normal" umpat kyuhyun

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

"orang macam apa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" gerutu Kyuhyun smbil beranjak membukakan pintu

"_duguseyeo?"_ Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk empat orang yang ada di depannya, agak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya Kyuhyun refleks bertanya "kalian siapa?"

"ah, _annyeonghaseo_ kami teman Minnie di kampus, apa dia ada di rumah?" sapa wookie ramah, sedangkan ketiga orang yang lain menatap Kyuhyun sebal. 'Apa ini suaminya Minnie? Pantas saja Minnie tidak bahagia.' Pikir mereka

"Minnie? Maksudmu Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tak paham

"Iya, Lee Sungmin istrimu" tukas Donghae ketus. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan evilnya sejenak

"kalian tunggu disini, akan kupanggilkan"

Empat orang itu tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka menunggu di luar, cuaca sangat dingin sekali. Yesung yang paling tak bisa menerima ini semua, amarahnya naik tiba-tiba.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar, Minnie mencintai pria aneh dan menyebalkan itu?"

"hush, tenanglah _chagiya, _tidak enak kalau nanti Minnie dengar" wookie menenangkan kekasihnya, diusapnya bahu Yesung lembut

"aku hanya tidak terima, Minnie yang begitu baiknya harus hidup dengan namja aneh itu"

"kau benar, tapi biarkan Minnie yang menentukan hatinya" tukas Donghae dengan bijak

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dengan berat hati berjalan ke arah kamar Sungmin, baru kali ini dia mengetuk kamar itu, dengan perlahan sebanyak tiga kali.

*kyuhyun pov*

Dia membukakan pintunya, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia terlihat berbeda? Sepertinya Lee Sungmin bukan yang ini, dia adalah wanita manja yang konyol. Lalu kenapa yeoja yang berdiri di depanku sangat berbeda dengan yang seblumnya? rambutnya yang panjang tergerai basah, matanya seperti mata kelinci agak bengkak , pasti dia menangis semalaman, lalu kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Dan ya Tuhan mengapa mataku harus bergerak ke bawah melihat bibirnya yang berbentuk M dan agak merah merona. Pipinya sangat mulus, putih. Sadar Cho Kyuhyun. Sadar. Dia sedang mmeperhatikanmu. Kemabalilah pada dirimu bodoh!

"apa maumu? " tanyanya padaku ketus. Tentu saja kalau tidak terpaksa aku tidak akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"ada teman kuliahmu di bawah, mereka sangat berisik" kataku pedas dan sepertinya dia tidak perduli, tanpa melihatku dia langsung turun ke bawah

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa begitu aku melihat matanya, aku meraasa bersalah? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? ahhh sudahlah, mungkin ini efek aku melihat wanita menangis, aku sungguh tak tahan emlihat wanita menangis sekalipun itu orang yang aku benci

*kyuhyun pov end*

Sungmin turun ke bawah menghampiri empat orang yang tengah menunggunya. "_yetdera.. _mengapa kalian tidak masuk? Anginnya sangat dingin di luar" sungmin merangkul ke empat sahabatnya

"_gwaenchanayeo_ Minnie-ya, kau kemana saja? Tidak menghubungi kami? " tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang khawatir

"aku ada sedikit masalah kemarin, kalian masuklah dulu" ajak Sungmin

"bagaimana kalau kita minum coklat panas bersama, hari ini aku traktir" wookie menolak dengan mengalihkan ajakan dari pada harus berada satu ruangan dengan suami Minnie yang sangat menyebalkan

"ah setuju, ayo Minnieya, banyak yang harus kau ceritakan pada kami" kata Donghae antusias

"ya, lebih baik minum coklat panas, itu lebih baik dari pada membuat hati panas" tukas Yesung penuh makna. Sungmin yang mengerti hanya tertawa pelan

"_mianhae chinggu-ya~"_

"kau ganti baju saja dulu, kami tunggu kau di mobil, _ne_?" Eunhyuk mengajak tiga orang yang lainnya untuk ke mobil,mengingat cuaca sangat dingin

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya, sewaktu hendak ke kamar dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang makan sereal dengan susu, dalam hati sungmin terkekeh '_bagaimana bisa aku mencintai namja yang untuk sarapan saja dia memilih sereal, sangat kekanakan' _batinnya geli

Setelah mengganti bajunya dan memakai mantel tebal, tak lupa syal dan sarung tangan, Sungmin langsung menyusul empat sahabatnya

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Sungmin menatap namja itu heran "sejak kapan kau lupa perjanjian tak mengurusi orang lain?" jawab Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan kebodohannya langsung diam tak menjawab.

Tak bisa dipungkiri Sungmin bahagia sekali, hanya hal kecil bertanya 'kau mau kemana' sanggup melipatgandakan cintanya untuk Kyuhyun berjuta-juta kali lipat. Belum lagi ditambah ekspresi keingintahuannya yang sangat membuat Sungmin gemas. Kalau sudah seperti ini mana bisa sungmin membenci Kyuhyun, sepertinya jauh lebih mudah membenci dirinya yang bodoh karena mencintai pria seperti itu.

.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi padamu Minnie-ya? Kau tidak pergi mengajar kemarin" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir

"Bahkan matamu bengkak seperti telur ayam" tambah Wookie, dua laki-laki lainnya hanya memandang Minnie dengan tatapan penasaran

Sungmin terkekeh " kekeke, gumawo sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa urusan kemarin"

"urusan dengan suamimu yang aneh itu ya?" tanya Yesung sarkastik

Sungmin tertawa lagi "_geurae,_ dia berencana menjatuhkan perusahaan appaku agar kami cepat bercerai, tapi aku sudah bicara dengannya, semoga saja dia berubah pikiran" jelas Sungmin, empat orang di depannya sangat jelas terlihat geram

"apa kubilang, pasti dia namja aneh"

"sudah kuduga, dia hanya akan melukaimu"

"bagaimana bisa kau mencintai pria semacam itu Minnie-ya?"

Sungmin lagi lagi hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar celotehan sahabatnya, selain kembali mengutuki dirinya sendiri, Sungmin juga merasa sangat bahagia, lagi-lagi karena sahabatnya yang begitu baik padanya.

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Masalah cinta, aku tak berani mengubur perasaanku, jika pada kenyataannya aku tak berharap itu semua dikubur, aku akan menuruti semua perasaanku, aku yakin akan cinta yang akan datang pada waktunya. Entah itu dari Kyuhyun atau dari orang lain"

Delapan pasang mata yang menatap Minnie merasa tak berdaya, yeoja yang satu ini memang sangat baik dan bijak. Kata katanya selalu bermakna.

"Kami akan berdoa untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaanmu Minnie-ya" kata Eunhyuk akhirnya, Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum

"kalian tidak kuliah?" Sungmin baru ingat saat ini pasti kuliah sudah dimulai

"Hari ini kami khusus datang untuk menghiburmu Ming, mari kita bersenang-senang" kata Donghae riang

"_jjinjayo? Aaaa gomapta chinggu-ya"_ Sungmin berteriak haru lalu memeluk empat sahabatnya .

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang seluruh pegawainya yang bahkan kini tidak menyadarinya datang dan tetap melakukan hal-hal yang tidak harus dilakukan saat bekerja. Sejak di rumah tadi dia memutuskan sesuatu, mungkin ini sangat gila dan sama sekali dia merasa ini bukan dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang merasuk ke dalam jiwanya entah itu apa yang menyebabkannya sangat merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri diantara semua pegawainya yang mulai menyadari kedatangan sang direktur tapi tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya "selamat pagi yorobun"

Tak ada yang menjawabnya, sumpah! Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun sudah mengumpat dengan kesal, tapi dia harus tahan ini semua.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalah. Aku sangat menyesali semuanya berujung seperti ini, aku menyadari ini semua salahku yang terlalu mengatur dan menyalahkan kalian. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku, ini semua di luar siapa aku dan apa posisiku. Aku ingin berteman dengan kalian. Datanglah ke tempatku, dan beri tahu aku apa saja yang harus aku rubah, mungkin sedikit demi sedikit aku akan memperbaikinya. Terima kasih. Aku harap kalian tidak melanjutkan ini semua mengingat ada banyak klien dan supplier yang harus kita tarik kembali."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya "satu hal lagi, aku tak akan menurunkan gaji kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu ke ruangannya. Para pegawai yang lainnya tampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar, dan mereka akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa Nyonya Lee Sungmin adalah istri yang sangat hebat.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja pulang sore hari setelah bermain seharian di Dreamland *bener gak sih itu namanyaaa T_T* bersama empat sahabatnya, selain berfoto bersama, bermain wahana berteriak sepuasnya sampai melihat hewan-hewan musim dingin yang ada di amusement park tersebut. Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa khawatir Sungmin akan masalahnya agak menghilang. Empat temannya mengantar yeoja aegyo itu sampai tempat pemberhentian bus, Sungmin selalu menolak untuk diajak pulang bersama terlebih karena arah rumah mereka berbeda. Sejenak Sungmin nerfikir betapa enaknya menjadi mereka, selalu bersama bahkan kekasih mereka adalah sahabat mereka sendiri, rumah mereka berdekatan, orang tua mereka juga bersahabat baik, dari sekian banyak perbedaan Sungmin bersyukur setidaknya orang tuanya dengan orang tua Kyuhyun bersahabat baik.

Sungmin sering berfikir, hidupnya sangat meletihkan. Kadang dia ingin melepaskan semua cita-citanya dan menjadi Direktur Lee di kantor appanya. Namun dia sudah berjalan sejauh ini, butuh waktu lebih lama untuk memutar semuanya dari awal, mengapa tidak dilanjutkan saja semuanya yang telah menjadi pilihannya? Toh itu semua juga demi kebahagiaannya, dia memlilih ini untuk kebahagiaannya.

TTEEETT

TTETTT

"_yoboseyeo?"_ sapa Sungmin ke arah orang yang berada di seberang sana

"_yeoboseyeo~ Minnie Agashi, jongmal kamsahamnida. Sajangnim _telah meminta maaf kepada semua karyawan, dia tampak berbeda sekali, bahkan dia membungkuk sangat lama, membuat kami terharu"

Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya "_jongmaruyeo?"_pekiknya tak percaya, hati Sungmin melonjak seakan keluar dari tempatnya

"benar Nyonya, kami sangat berterima kasih pada anda, anda istri yang sangat hebat, bahkan _sajangnim _ tidak akan menurunkan gaji kami, dia menerima semua kritikan kami"

Sampai situ Sungmin hanya kuat mendengar, rasanya dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang chubby dan merona. Sungmin mengusap air matanya

"terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku, terima kasih Tuhan kau telah membuka jalan pikirannya" gumam Sungmin pelan masih menangis bahagia. Setidaknya Appa tidak perlu tahu hal ini, setidaknya satu masalah selesai meskipun Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun akan semakin membencinya, bahkan menaruh dendam tujuh turunan untuknya.

.

.

.

TTTEEET

Lagi –lagi ponsel Sungmin bergetar, Sungmin masih berada dalam bus yang membawanya pulang ke rumah. Sewaktu melihat siapa yang meneponnya Sungmin semakin tersenyum.

"Vicky-ya" sapa Sungmin riang, di ujung sana ada yeoja manis yang juga sangat riang menyapa Sungmin

"..."

"ah, baiklah.. aku ke sana sekarang"

Klik!

Sungmin menutup percakapannya, di pemberhentian bus selanjutnya dia turun lalu menemui Victoria yang sedang menunggunya di Gereja.

.

.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling lingkunngan gereja yang ada di tengah kota seoul itu, sangat tenang, damai, dan indah. Hatinya mendadak merasa tenang sekali, apalagi suasananya masih menjelang matahari terbenam, ada kehangatan yang dia rasakan di sela-sela sinar matahari, meskipun kehangatan itu mulai kalah dengan dinginnya angin di bulan februari.

Dari jauh sosoknya menangkap Victoria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan riang Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. Victoria memluk Sungmin erat ketika mereka berhadapan.

"Apa kabarmu Minnie?" sapa Vic ramah, dia mengajak Sungmin duduk di bangku taman

"Aku baik, kau?"

"Aku sangat baik, bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah sembuh?"

"sudah Vicky-ya, hanya lecet sedikit kok."

"ini sepatumu" Victoria memberikan high heels mahal milik Sungmin

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus mengembalikan sepatumu ya? Padahal aku sangat menyukai sepatu ini, lihat aku sampai tak sempat mencucinya karena kupakai terus" cerita Sungmin, Victoria tertawa senang

"kau menyukai sepatuku? Padahal itu sangat jelek sekali loh"

"_anniyeo~_ aku merasa nyaman memakainya"

"sepatumu juga sangat bagus dan terlihat mahal"

Sungmin sedikit tersipu "ah tidak vicky-ya, ini adalah sepatu yang paling sering aku pakai, jadi sudah agak jelek"

"benarkah? Menurutku ini masih sangat bagus. Yah dibandingkan dengan punyaku"

"yang membuat seseorang bahagia bukan sepatunya Vicky-ya, tapi kenangan indah bersama sepatunya, entah itu hanya hal sepele, itulah yang membuat kita nyaman" kata Sungmin lagi, kali ini Victoria mengangguk dengan kagum

"kalau denganmu, aku selalu merasa seperti adik kecil. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _onni? _Lagi pula kau kan lebih tua dariku" pinta Vic, Sungmin tertawa lebar

"Kau salah, justru aku menganggapku sebagai kakakku karena kau sangat keibuan Vicky-ya. Kau sangat bisa membuat seseorang nyaman dengan bahasa tubuhmu dan caramu berbicara"

"_geurae, _suster kepala di sini selalu mengajarkanku begitu"

"oiah, kau tinggal di sini? Sudah berapa lama?"

"sejak aku umur lima hari, sepertinya aku dibuang oleh keluargaku dan semua orang yang ada di sini merawatku sampai aku sebesat ini" jelas Vic dengan lancar

Sungmin mendadak tak enak hati dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya "_mainhae _Vic, kau tak bermaksud.."

"tak apa, lanjutkan saja kekke" Vic tersenyum lebar

"aku pikir kau memutuskan tinggal di sini untuk menjadi seorang biarawati" tutur Sungmin jujur, Vic tertawa lagi

"awalnya aku ingin hidupku seperti itu saja, tapi itu semua berubah saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang" jawab Vic jujur, Sungmin menatap Vic penuh arti

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

Vic tersipu, wajah yeoja cantik itu memerah "ah tidak.. dia hanya.."

"kau mencintainya kan? Kalau dia bisa merubah cita-citamu berarti dia sangat spesial untukmu, iya kan?" tebak Sungmin lagi

"Begini, ah aku hanya bercerita padamu, tapi kau jangan beritahu siapapun ya"

"Ayolah Vic, aku hanya mengenalmu di sini dan temanku tak mungkin kenal denganmu"

"Aku memang mencintainya, namun ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mencintainya, dia sudah mempunyai seseorang dan entah aku tak tahu perasaan wanita yang bersamanya, dia telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang"

Sungmin terdiam, kasihan sekali Victoria ini, ada ada saja takdir seseorang di dunia ini Tuhan. *ming, andai kamu tahuuuuu* #plak author ganggu

"Apa dia mencintaimu?"

"Dia sudah mengucapkan itu ribuan kali padaku Minnie-ya, aku tak pernah menjawabnya"

Sungmin tertawa '_setidaknya dia juga mencintaimu, setidaknya dia juga menginginkanmu, setidaknya dia juga punya perasaan itu, tidak seperti aku, tidak seperti cintaku, tidak seperti hatiku, hanya sendirian. Hanya cinta sendiri.'_ Batin Sungmin sedih

"Minnie-ya _gwaenchana?_"tanya Vic sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ah, _mianhae_ jadi kau tak pernah menjawabnya?"

"Aku hanya takut merusak hubungannya dengan wanita itu"

"Vic, setidaknya dia tahu jawabanmu, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, itu akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Kau akan memudahkannya membuat keputusan, aku yakin kalau dia mencintaimu, dia akan memperjuangkanmu sampai kapanpun. Kasihan juga nasb wanita yang hidup bersamanya _ne?"_

"Apa aku harus benar-benar menjawabnya Minnie?" tanya Vic serius

"Terkadang kau harus mengambil keputusan untuk hidupmu, ambillah kesempatan sebelum dia pergi dan tak kembali"

"Kau wanita yang sangat hebat Minnie-ya, pasti laki-laki yang menjadi pasanganmu sangat beruntung ya?" kali ini Vic yang memuji Sungmin

"Percayalah, selama ini aku belum pernah berkencan"

"_jongmalyeo? _Ya Tuhan, kau sangat cantik, baik dan pintar. Apa yang kurang darimu?"

"Vicky-ya, aku tidak sesempurna itu kok, hanya saja.."

"Ah, kau tak pernah mencoba membuka hatimu untuk seseorang kan?" tebak Vic

"Tidak. faktanya aku mencintai seseorang, namun sepertinya sangat jauh untuk menggapainya" tutur sungmin serius, air mukanya berubah sayu jika mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Vic merubah posisi tempat duduknya "_aigoo_, Minnie-ya cinta adalah sesuatu yang tanpa kau harapkan dia akan datang sendiri, percayalah. Pengeranmu akan datang sebentar lagi, pasti." Hibur Vic, Sungmin mau tak mau tertawa

"_gumawo Vic, gumawo _sudah menjadi teman baikku"

Vic tersenyum tulus lalu membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"kau pakai saja sepatuku jika kau mau Minnie-ya"

"_jjinjayeo? _Lalu kau akan pakai apa?"

"aku punya banyak minnie-ya"

"ah gumawo Vic, nanti akan kubawakan kau sepatuku yang lebih bagus sebagai gantinya"

"tak usah Minnie-ya"

"ah tak perlu begitu, aku akan membawakannya, lengkap dengan dress cantik untukmu. Sudah hampir malam, aku pamit ya Vic"

Victoria memeluk Sungmin lagi dengan erat. Sungmin membalasnya "_gumawo, jjinja jjinja gumawo_, aku menyayangimu Minnie"

"tentu Vic, aku juga menyayangimu. Berjuanglah demi cintamu apapun hasilnya nanti kau tak akan menyesal karena kau telah memberikan yang terbaik untuk cintamu"

Sungmin perlahan bergerak menjauhi Victoria yang terus melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sungmin membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya pelan, ada suara berderit yang terdengar. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika Sungmin membuka pintu lampu-lampu menyala dan dilihatnya ada seseorang yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Sungmin membuka kulkas dan meneguk satu gelas air putih, baru saja Sungmin akan naik ke atas begitu Kyuhyun tiba tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya

"ommo" Sungmin terkejut dengan namja yang tiba-tiba mengahmpirinya

"Lee Sungmin, a-aku , aku sudah bicara dengan para pegawai, sesuai kemauanmu aku tidak akan melanjutkan rencanaku lagi" kata Kyuhyun tertahan

Sungmin ingin tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah '_ya, namja evil, aku sudah tahu itu, bahkan sebelum kau menduganya' _batin Sungmin geli

"kalau begitu terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai gantinya kau boleh membalasku dengan dendam tujuh turunan" kata Sungmin simple

"_mwo?_" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya

"aku serius, aku lebih lega kalau melihatmu membenciku dari pada kau merusak apa yang telah ada"tukas Sungmin lagi

"_ya!_ Aku tak sejahat itu Lee Sungmin" elak kyuhyun, Sungmin segera berbalik sambil menahan tawanya, tapi kyuhyun menarik lengannya. Tawanya berhenti.

"a-aku salah. Maafkan aku. tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padamu. Aku tak membencimu, semalaman aku berfikir apa yang membuatku benci padamu, dan ternyata aku menemukan jawabannya, itu semua karena aku iri padamu. Aku iri tapi aku tak pernah memperjuangkan mimpiku, padahal aku punya kesempatan yang sama. _Mianhae"_

Sungmin terdiam, dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa juga seperti itu, apa yang sedang merasuki anak itu, sampai bicara hal aneh dan mengungkit tentang rasa penyesalan.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau kenapa? Salah makan apa kau?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti, Kyuhyun tampak geram

"ah sudahlah, sudah kuduga bicara denganmu hanya membuat pegal otot mulutku saja" Kyuhyun naik ke atas tangga

"berjuanglah untuk mimpimu, tak ada yang terlambat. Aku tahu kau bisa jika kau memperjuangkan yang terbaik untuknya, mari kita berjuang bersama untuk mimpi kita" kata Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun diam lalu berbalik "terima kasih Ming, tampaknya aku akan butuh bantuanmu nanti"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin lalu masuk ke kamarnya

*sungmin pov*

Apakah benar orang yang senyum padaku tadi adalah kyuhyun? Apakah itu dia? Ya Tuhan kalau hari ini dia tersengat lebah sampai tak bisa berfikir dan membedakan mana yang dia benci dan mana yang dia anggap temannya, aku ingin dia terus tersengat. Kalau ini hanya imajinasiku biarkan aku tenggelam sejenak, biarkan aku meresapi senyumnya. Setelah setahun lebih baru kali ini dia tersenyum padaku. rasanya jantung ini akan melompat dari tempatnya, rasanya semua runagan ini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga cantik yang bertebaran. Bagaimana bisa aku membencinya, kalau senyumnya saja membuatku seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk hari ini Tuhan.

*sungmin pov end*

TBC-

Ming, siap siap dengan apa yang kau dapatkan setelah ini~

Ya ampun, terima kasih chinggu yang udah mau nungguin, sekarang jam 01:36 WIB, dan untungnya besok aku kuliah siang hiihiihi :3 aku kebut deh supaya tambah penasaran #plaakk

Tetap baca dan RnR yaaa :B

Aku seneng banget yang nge-review ini tambah banyak, aku sayang kaliaaaann T_T meskipun dalam pembuatan ini ada beberapa hal yang membuat aku sedikit bad mood. Bayangin aja masa Kyuhyun oppa nari2 gitu sama suster di CMIYC, muka oppakuuu kenapa jadi pervert gitu, emang beneran aslinya gitu kali ya, bukan Cuma di ff aja #author dirajam SparKyu . siapa yang telah merusak oppakuuu T_T #abaikan

Tapi aku bangga sama dia yang begitu dedikasi sama profesinya :3

Seperti biasa makasih yang udah ngereview dan sesuai janjiku aku bakal tampilin nama kalian terus di setiap chapterku, so jangan lupa tetep baca ya :3 makasih semua sarannya

**Syubidubidu,** **Yukihyemi,** **ShippoChan,** **myspecialoppa,** **HJKH,** **choi hyekyung,** **monkey D eimi, Lee Hyuka,** **muty AzZura,** **KamilahAyu,** **maya sakura, Lee soohyun1997,** **Lee kan-ah, KyuLoveMin,** **lee kyuzha.**

Dari semua komen, yang paling membuatku tercengang adalah ada yang nunggu KyuMin moment, ommo, chinggu –ya, aku pastikan ada, tapi nanti yaaa :B mianhae soalnya kan Kyu Cuma simpatik aja awalnya #ceilleeehh kyu

Tapi aku janjiin ada, entah itu akan merubah rate atau tidak, aku galau kalau mikirin itu. Takut gagal. #lebay

Gumawo, sampe ada yang nangis baca itu ch 3, emang maaf ya, Ming aku harus buat menderita dulu #eaaa tapi jadinya pasti KyuMin kok, janji, suwer (y)

Eh, aku udah nemuin settingan supaya tanpa login bisa review, aku seneng banget loh :3 akhirnya setelah susah payah nyari dapet juga. Hahahha

Oiah ada juga yang nanya sama aku, apa vic pacarnya kyu? Kalo dalam realita aku gak tahu ya, tapi jangan sampeee #plak lagi. kalo di ff ku engga, soalnya kyu kan emang suka dan udah nyatain tapi vicnya yang gak mau bilang iya, soalnya kyu kan udah dijodohin.

Kenapa kalian manggil Vic dengan sebutan 'ahjumma'? aku bingung loh awalnya, hihiihi dia emang keibuan sih :B tapi aku tetap pada KyuMin :3

Disini aku sengaja buat semuanya peran protagonis, supaya kyu mampus2an milihnya hahha

Kalian dendam banget ya sama kyu, minta supaya dia menderita balik, ahha tenang aja, dunia itu berputar, akan ada saatnya kyu nangisin ming kalian tegalah sama oppa ku #salah

Yang namanya gak ada tapi udah ngereview jangan ngambek ya, author gak bisa ngsaih balon nih #apadeh , mungkin aku lupa, tapi aku usahain semuanya ada. Gumawo chingguuu :*

Tetap baca dan review ceritakuuu, semuanya tak berjalan dengan baik tanpa kaliaaannn :*


	5. Chapter 5

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Sungmin sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan sebelum berangkat ke kampusnya. Sepeerti biasa aroma masakan tercium ke segala ruangan rumah minimalis cantik yang selalu dirawat oleh sang empunya dengan rajinnya. Seperti biasa juga Sungmin terdiam kaku kala melihat Kyuhyun turun dari tangga memakai setelan jas kerjanya, mengagumi betapa tampannya laki-laki yang satu ini dari segala sudut pandang. Sempurna.

"Kau tak perlu menatap seperti itu, aku memang tampan"

Mendadak Sungmin sadar tingkah bodohnya tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun tapi sejak kapan Kyuhyun mulai mengajaknya berbicara di pagi hari?

Sungmin tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka bungkus serealnya "sampai kapan kau akan makan makanan seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada meledek

"urus saja urusanmu Lee Sungmin" tukas kyuhyun kesal

Kyuhyun tetap menuangkan susu ke dalam serealnya "_aigoo,_pantas saja sifatmu kekanakan, lihat saja apa sarapanmu" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil menaruh roti bakarnya di atas piring

"sereal itu untuk semua umur, ku kira anak manja sepertimu harusnya paling tahu"

Sungmin menarik nafas "makanlah, kau akan cepat sakit kalau hanya minum susu, cuaca sedang dingin, isi perutmu dengan yang hangat" Sungmin meletakkan sarapan buatannya di depan mangkuk sereal Kyuhyun, lalu dia duduk dan memulai makan.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap sepiring roti bakar, telur mata sapi, dan beberapa buah sosis sapi buatan Sungmin. yang membuatnya heran adalah dia ingin memakan makanan itu, bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tak akan menyentuh apapun yang dibuatkan Sungmin untuknya?

"Sudahlah kalau kau tak mau jangan dipaksakan, biarkan saja dia di sana" ucap Sungmin sambil melanjutkan makanannya, sedetik kemudian Sungmin berhenti dari aktivitasnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun menggigit roti bakarnya

"Kenapa diam? Kau menaruh racun di dalamnya ya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin mendengus kesal, selalu saja namja itu bisa membuat Sungmin terpukau sekaligus muak dalam waktu yang bersamaan

"tutup mulutmu, makan saja dan lihat hasilnya" kata Sungmin lagi sambil melanjutkan makannya

Kyuhyun ingin protes lagi tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, roti bakar buatan sungmin sangat enak. Tanpa malu-malu namja evil itu menghabiskan semuanya yang dimasak oleh Sungmin. Sedangkan yeoja imut di depannya hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, dalam hatinya dia sangat senang.

Selesai makan Kyuhyun mengambil tas kerjanya juga beberapa dokumen "aku pergi" katanya sambil membuka pintu

Sungmin yang sedang mencuci piring refleks mengejar Kyuhyun setelah memastikan bahawa kata-kata itu untuknya "Cho Kyuhyun.." panggil Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya berbalik "ya?"

Hati Sungmin berdegup kencang "aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini"

"oh, baiklah" Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membuka pintunya sewaktu Sungmin memanggilnya lagi

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya "Apa lagi?"

"_jossimae _(hati-hati)" ucap Sungmin pelan, Sungmin merasa telinganya mendadak panas begitu mengucapkan kata itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum "_geurae, _kau juga"

Mobil audi A5 milik Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak meninggalkan rumah, Sungmin menatap sampai mobil itu menghilang dibalik tikungan. Hatinya sangat senang dan sudah meleleh seperrtinya. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun baik padanya, makan sarapan bersama, ditambah Sungmin bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu 'hati-hati'. Jantungmya seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Kau tahu inilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta dan inilah perasaan saat orang yang kau cintai menganggapmu ada didunia ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar dia segera sampai di kelasnya, untung saja belum terlambat, dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berbunga-bunga karena kejadian tadi pagi. Keempat sahabatnya menatap wajah super cerah Sungmin dengan tatapan heran.

"apa yang membuatmu ceria sekali Minnie-ya?"tanya Wookie heran

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Wookie-ya, hanya saja aku lega para pegawai di kantor sudah tidak berdemo lagi, Kyuhyun sudah minta maaf kepada mereka" jawab Sungmin dengan nada riang

Empat sahabatnya menatap tak percaya "_jjinjayo?_" ucap Eunhyuk tak percaya

"namja aneh itu minta maaf? Haha aku tak menyangka dia bisa melakukannya" tambah Yesung

"Syukurlah Minnie-ya, kau bisa bernafas lega sekarang" Donghae tersenyum menambahkan

Wookie memeluk Sungmin, "Minnie-ya, syukurlah"

"_gumawo, _awalnya aku juga tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu"

"syukurlah, yang penting perusahaan appamu selamat" kata Wookie lagi

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, harinya terasa semakin baik, hidupnya yang suram sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit akan kembali lancar. Sungmin bahagia.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kampus Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja di swalayan, kebetulan sekali barang-barang di kulkas sudah habis. Wookie menemaninya berbelanja kebetulan dia tak ada jadwal mengajar seperti yang lainnya.

"Minnie-ya, kau suka sereal?" tanya Wookie aneh, melihat Sungmin mengambil beberapa kotak sereal

"ah tidak, ini untuk Kyuhyun, dia sangat suka sereal"

Wookie tertawa "aku tak menyangka"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Wookie, meskipun dia akan berusaha agar Kyuhyun makan sarapan buatannya, setidaknya dia punya beberapa kotak untuk persediaan, siapa tahu suatu saat dia tak sempat memasak.

"Minnie-ya, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kau main ke rumahku, omma dan appa sangat ingin bertemu denganmu" ajak Wookie

"benarkah? Baiklah"

"_kajja"_

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Sungmin mengajak Wookie membeli puding untuk dimakan bersama nanti, dia juga memilihkan beberapa buah pear yang akan diberikan kepada orang tua Wookie nanti.

"ah, jadi rumahmu ada di daerah ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka turun dari bis, ini adalah daerah gereja Victoria yang kemarin dia kunjungi

Wookie mengangguk "apa kau mempunyai teman atau saudara di sini?"

"aku mengenal seorang teman"

"ah bagaimana kalau kita berjalan kaki saja, tidak terlalu jauh kok Minnie" ajak Wookie

"Baiklah" Sungmin tersenyum lebar

Mereka menyusuri beberapa ruko-ruko sepanjang jalan, Sungmin senang sekali jika diajak melihat daerah baru. Daerah ini cukup ramai apalagi jam makan siang belum usai, kafe-kafe yang ada disepanjang jalan tampak penuh dengan pelanggan. Lain kali dia ingin berjalan-jalan dengan omma-nya. Oiah orang tua Sungmin dan orang tua Kyuhyun sekarang sedang ada diluar negeri, mereka kebanyakan tinggal di daerah Macau atau Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis.

Sungmin masih bermonolog ria sewaktu matanya menangkap sesuatu.

*sungmin pov*

Karena berteman dengan Wookie dan yang lainnya, aku jadi tahu banyak hal. Aku tak emmungkiri hari-hariku bertambah baik dan lancar. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untukku.

Aku tahu senyumku belum selesai, aku tahu kalau aku baru saja mengucap syukurku, tapi mataku ini masih normal, aku tahu kalau yang berdiri disana adalah dia, Kyuhyun. Akupun tahu kalau yang sedang dipeluknya adalah seorang yeoja, aku bahkan yakin itu seorang yeoja karena Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya. Tubuhku seketika kaku, bahkan Wookie terus berjalan sambil berbicara sendiri karena aku terlalu lemas untuk berjalan. Aku ingin membohongi diriku sendiri kalau yang kulihat itu bukan Kyuhyun, kalau orang yang ada di seberang jalan di depan kafe itu bukan Kyuhyun, bukan, pasti bukan. Tidak bisa. Air mataku jatuh setetes demi setetes. Tuhan, aku tak ingin menarik kata-kata syukurku barusan, tapi ini sangat menyakitkan aku. betapa kau memutar-mutar takdirku.

*sungmin pov end*

"eh, Minnie-ya? Kau kenapa?" tanya Wookie yang sedari tadi tersadar dia berjalan sendirian dan sewaktu berbalik dilihatnya Sungmin sedang berjongkok sambil menangis

"Minnie-ya, _gwaenchana?_"tanya Wookie lagi "_busuniriya?"_

Wookie mmebantu Sungmin berdiri, Sungmin masih tetap kaku, setelah sadar Sungmin mengahpus air matanya lalu pura-pura tersenyum

"ah, _mianhae _Wookie-ya, perutku tiba-tiba sakit, sepertinya aku datang bulan"

Wookie tersenyum lega "aku kira kau kenapa, _kajja_'

"emm, Wookie-ya, aku pulang saja ya. Biasanya kalau datang bulan perutku akan sakit, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"

"bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Kita hampir sampai Minnie-ya, tak apa nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tak usah Wookie-ya, aku ingin pulang saja, _mianhae, jjebal.._"

Wookie menatap Sungmin sebentar, 'pasti ada sesuatu'pikir Wookie curiga, melihat tatapan Sungmin yang sangat tersiksa akhirnya Wookie mengalah

"Baiklah, setelah kau lebih baik, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku" Wookie mengedipkan matanya, Sungmin tersenyum lebar

"_gumawo _Wookie-ya, salam untuk omma dan appamu"

Sungmin berbalik lalu berjalan, air matanya kembali jatuh, hatinya yang baru saja berbunga-bunga dengan semua kejadian tadi pagi, dengan semua perubahan yang ada kembali berdenyut sakit. "_uljima _Lee Sungmin, kau bodoh sekali. Hanya seperti itu saja hatimu sudah rapuh, mungkin saja itu hanya temannya sepupunya atau siapalah itu, berpelukan adalah hal yang biasa bukan?" Sungmin menghibur dirinya sendiri, meskipun dia tahu hatinya tak akan percaya dengan apa yang dia sangkal, meskipun dia sendiri sangat penasaran siapa wanita itu, mengapa tatapan Kyuhyun begitu hangat kepada yeoja itu? Siapa yeoja itu?

"Cho Kyuhyun, jadi itu yang membuatku tak bisa masuk ke hatimu" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, bahkan dia hanya meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan tanpa membereskannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan bayangan tadi, bayangan Kyuhyun memeluk seseorang di depan sebuah kafe, sejak tadi dia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Akhirnya karena lelah Sungmin tertidur sampai hari sudah malam, Sungmin segera turun dari kamarnya dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menonton TV.

"Katanya kau akan pulang malam?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tatapannya masih ke layar TV

Sungmin ingat lagi kejadian tadi siang, untung matanya tidak bengkak kali ini. Tapi tetap saja dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _'sebaiknya aku tanyakan ini pada kyuhyun atau tidak ya? Ah apa urusanku bertanya seperrti itu? Tapi bagaimana kalau..'_

"aku bertanya padamu Lee Sungmin" kata kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan nada agak kesal

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya "Ah, _mianhae_. Iya, acaraku batal hari ini" jawab Sungmin cepat, kemudian yeoja kelinci itu bergerak membereskan barang-barang belanjaannya

"kau belanja hari ini? Kulihat kau membeli sereal, apa kau berniat mencobanya?"

"itu untukmu, tadi pagi kulihat stokmu sudah habis"

"aku masih punya uang untuk membelinya"

"kalau kau tak mau tak perlu kau makan" jawab Sungmin ketus

"_ya! _Lee Sungmin, tak perlu marah seperti itu" Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa lalu menyusul Sungmin ke dapur

"aku tidak marah, aku benar kan?" elak Sungmin, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba kesal

"lalu mengapa bicaramu seperti itu seakan aku punya berjuta salah padamu"

Sungmin diam. 'seharusnya kau tak perlu mencoba baik padaku Cho Kyuhyun'

"tidak apa-apa, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan topik

"Belum, apa kau akan memasak lagi?"

"tidak, aku sedang tidak mood memasak, pikiranku sedang kacau" jawab Sungmin sambil duduk di kursi makan, Kyuhyun mengikuti.

"apa kuliahmu berantakan? Ku kira bisa melanjutkan kuliah sampai S2 berarti kau pintar"

Sungmin tak menjawab sindiran Kyuhyun, ketika matanya menatap Kyuhyun ada beberapa titik yang membuatnya tak mengerti dan dia tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku bosan, ayo makan diluar saja" kata Kyuhyun lagi begitu dia sadar Sungmin benar-benar sedang kalut

Sungmin tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba baik seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin, kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ah, baik. Aku ganti baju dulu"

Sungmin naik ke kamarnya, benar-benar takdir serasa mempermainkannya, tadi dia menangis, sebelum menangis dia tengah bahagia,sekarang sesudah menangis Kyuhyun bersikap baik padanya dan mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah duduk di sebuah restoran steak dekat rumahnya, Kyuhyun tengah memesan makanan untuk mereka. Sungmin duduk sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Hatinya masih sangat tidak bersemangat, seakan harapannya hilang, mungkin saja Kyuhyun baik karena dia hanya ingin berteman dengannya atau mungkin karena perasaan bersalahnya.

"Lee Sungmin, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi dia hanya melihat Sungmin murung, tidak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"kau tenang saja, aku tak akan menghancurkan perusahaan, aku.."

"aku percaya padamu. Sudah, itu tak perlu dibahas lagi" potong Sungmin sambil berpura-pura tersenyum

"Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku marah padamu? Biasanya kau tidak peduli"  
"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu menangis seperti kemarin, itu membuat perasaanku aneh" jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Sungmin terkekeh.

" Kalau begitu jangan pernah membuatku menangis lagi"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya lembut. 'Ya Tuhan, apa aku bisa berhenti mencintai pria ini?' batin Sungmin sakit.

Pelayan membawakan makanan untuk mereka, Kyuhyun menatap steak yang ada di depannya dengan antusias " selamat makan" Kyuhyun memotong steaknya dengan semangat

"selamat makan" ucap Sungmin pelan

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah duduk di dekat pohon di depan panti asuhan tempatnya biasa mengajar, hari ini adalah tugasnya mengajar matematika bersama eunhyuk. Anak-anak yang lain sedang bermain di waktu istirahat, Sungmin memperhatikan mereka, betapa indahnya masa anak-anak. Masa anak-anak adalah kerajaan dimana tak ada yang mati. masa anak-anak adalah masa dimana kau bisa berlari sejauh mungkin, berimajinasi seliar mungkin, bermimpi sebanyak yang kau mau tanpa harus memikirkan hal lain, hanya itu. Hanya dengan itu anak-anak bisa tetap bahagia.

Sungmin sendiri memulai mimpinya sejak pertama kali dia mengenal gurunya yang amat baik ketika dia sekolah dasar, dari situ dia selalu mengagumi semua yang berhubungan dengan mengajar dan pendidikan. Sungmin ingin hidupnya berguna untuk anak-anak seperti mereka yang sangat butuh bantuan. Mereka nanti akan menjadi penerus negara ini, jadi berikanlah sejarah yang baik untuk mereka agar mereka bangga menjadi warga negara di korea ini.

Mengenai kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Sungmin sudah berusaha melupakannya namun, dia belum siap menceritakan itu kepada sahabatnya. Sungmin tahu meskipun keempat orang sahabatnya itu hanya diam dan bersikap biasa dalam hati mereka pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang telah menimpanya, di luar semua itu Sungmin hanya tak ingin membebani pikiran mereka.

"Minnie-ya, sedang apa kau?"tanya Eunhyuk sambil duduk di sebelah sungmin

"Hanya melihat mereka bermain, mereka tampak bahagia sekali"

"_geurae,_ yang kulihat setiap hari mereka bahagia"

"karena jika mereka sedih atau marah mereka akan langsung mengatakannya, iya kan?" Sungmin tersenyum lebar ke arah Eunhyuk

"kau benar Minnie-ya"

"Semakin besar kau akan semakin sadar kalau ada banyak hal yang membuatmu tidak bahagia namun kau tak bisa mengatakannya kepada siapapun" lanjut sungmin lagi

"kau bisa mengatakan apapun kalau kau percaya pada sahabatmu" sindir Eunhyuk, Sungmin kemudian terkekeh

"kita tidak bisa selamanya merepotkan orang lain eunhyuka" kata Sungmin pelan

"Dalam kamus persahabatan kami, tak ada kata merepotkan Minnie-ya"

Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin erat "Minnie-ya, aku tahu hidupmu tak semudah yang kami lihat, akupun tahu saat ini kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kami akan menunggumu sampai kau mau menceritakan semuanya, kau harus bangkit Minnie-ya, semua masalah yang ada di depanmu akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Tuhan memilihmu karena Dia tahu kau akan bertahan dan kuat untuk menerimanya, percayalah semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku dan yang lainnya akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya"

Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk erat "satu hal yang pernah diberikan Tuhan padaku dan aku tahu itu akan selalu membuatku bahagia yaitu kalian. _Jongmal kamsahae, Eunhyuka nomu kamsahamnida_ terima kasih kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku"

Mereka berdua menangis haru "terima kasih juga kau sudah mau membagi semuanya dengan kami Minnie-ya, lupakanlah masalahmu sejenak, kau berhak bahagia."

.

.

_Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Aku sadar ada banyak hal tentangmu yang belum kuketahui dan entah apa aku bisa mengetahuinya._

_Selama ini aku hanya terus berharap agar aku bisa dekat denganmu dan syukurlah Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doaku, tapi ada satu hal yang aku lupakan, cintamu. Apa aku akan mendapatkannya? Mengapa aku lupa berdoa untuk yang satu itu?_

_Mendadak kau sekarang menjadi orang yang baik, aku bahagia akan hal itu. Tak bisa kupungkiri semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu. Tapi semakin hari juga aku semakin hancur jika mengingat sepertinya aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu._

_Seperti yang selalu kau tahu, aku akan berjuang untuk mimpiku, apakah boleh kali ini kujadikan kau mimpiku? Apakah bisa aku berharap suatu hari kita bisa bersama?_

_Diluar semua itu aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, selalu seperti itu._

_Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku tapi aku takut tak bisa melepaskanmu._

_Jangan biarkan aku menderita terlalu lama Cho Kyuhyun. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa belajar hanya karena memikirkanmu. Aku pasti sudah gila. Tidak. Mungkin sejak awal aku sudah gila dan sekarang bertambah gila._

_Semoga kau selalu bahagia dimanapun kau berada. Aku mencintaimu._

Setelah menaruh surat itu ketempat biasa, Sungmin kemudian turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air minum. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menelepon seseorang, Sungmin tak ingin memperhatikan. Setelah minum segelas air dia beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Minnie-ya, omma ingin bicara denganmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Sedetik Sungmin berfikir '_apakah karena ada ibunya dia memanggilku Minnie?'_

"oh ommoni.." diseberang sana ada suara Heechul omma yang menyapa Minnie dengan riang

"_Minnie-ya, omma merindukanmu, sedang apa?"_

"ah, aku juga omma, baru saja aku selesai belajar, kapan omma akan pulang?" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum di sebelahnya ada Kyuhyun yang mencoba ikut mendengarkan

"omma bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh menelponmu langsung tanpa melalui aku" kata kyuhyun, kini dia bergerak duduk di ruang TV

"tentu saja boleh, mengapa tidak? maafkan aku omma karena belum sempat memberi kabar" kata Sungmin lagi

"_gwaenchana Minnie-ya, yang penting kau baik-baik saja kan? Kyuhyun tak jahat padamu kan?"_

Sungmin terkekeh sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan PSPnya

"tentu tidak omma, Kyuhyun sangat baik padaku" Jawab Sungmin agak keras, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum

"_syukurlah, mungkin omma akan pulang beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu kau harus menemui omma Minnie-ya"_

"baiklah omma, apa aboji baik-baik saja?"

"_aboji-mu baik-baik saja, dia masih dikantor, nanti kusampaikan salam darimu. Baiklah omma harus mengurus satu hal, kau baik-baik ya dengan Kyuhyun. Omma menitipkannya padamu. Dia memang menyebalkan tapi dia anak baik. Saranghae Minnie-ya"_

Sungmin tersenyum lagi "_geurae omma, saranghae"_

Telepon diputuskan oleh Heechul, Sungmin memberikan kembali ponsel kepada sang empunya yang kini menatapnya intens

"mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya sungmin sewot

"mengapa kau tak bilang saja kalau aku jahat padamu?"

"Apa dengan begitu lalu kau akan menjadi baik?" tantang Sungmin

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mata obsidiannya menatap yeoja yang ada di depannya dengan lembut. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun merasa nyaman berbicara dengan yeoja mungil ini, menggoda Sungmin sangat menyenangkan baginya karena Sungmin sangat lucu dengan ekspresi cemberutnya.

DEG! Mata itu, Sungmin terbuai dengan tatapan hangat kyuhyun, baru kali ini, baru detik ini dia merasa ada ruang di mata itu untuknya, baru kali ini mata itu tidak lagi ruang kosong hampa udara baginya.

"Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan kau akan menatapku begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya "eemm, apa sebaiknya kita siapkan sesuatu untuk kepulangan orang tuamu?" tanya sungmin

"entahlah, menurutmu?"

"aku akan membeli hadiah untuk ibumu dan kau juga"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar "ah baiklah"

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak ke kamarnya

"Lee Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun

Sungmin menoleh "_wae?"_

"_gumawo"_ kata Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lagi, yeoja bermata foxy itu ikut tersenyum lalu membalas dengan anggukan.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya gereja selalu saja hening, hanya terdengar suara kodok di kolam belakang dan sesekali suara dengkuran anak-anak. Victoria tengah berdoa tengah malam, itu rutinitasnya selama belasan tahun, berdoa pada Tuhan untuk semua orang yang dia cintai agar tetap sehat dan selalu bahagia, kini orang yang dicintainya bertambah satu, yeoja kelinci yang dipanggilnya Minnie. Victoria sangat bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti Minnie, sungguh wanita yang berpikiran bijak dan dewasa, selama ini sahabatnya hanyalah para suster dan suster kepala yang selalu menyayanginya, kali ini dia mempunyai satu dan yang sangat baik kepadanya.

"Vicky-ya kau belum tidur?" sapa Suster Kepala Kang.

"ah, belum suster kepala. Aku sedang bercerita sedikit kepada Tuhan"

"kau tampak bahagia akhir-akhir ini, apa ini karena teman barumu?"

"tentu, dia sangat baik kepadaku. Bahkan dia mau memakai sepatu tua ku dan berjanji memberikan aku sebuah sepatu heels, aku sangat bahagia"

Suster Kepala Kang tersenyum lagi "berdoalah untuknya agar dia selalu diberkati Tuhan" katanya lagi, Victoria menganguk paham

"Aku tak akan lupa hal itu Suster"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu sebelum tidur.." Suster itu beranjak dari duduknya

"Suster"

"ada apa vicky-ya?"

"Minnie bilang aku harus mengatakan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suster itu tertawa kecil lalu mengelus rambut Vic "apa kau sudah siap jika mengatakannya?"

"a-aku.. aku belum tahu Suster, tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku kalau aku mencintainya"

"Jika kau mengatakannya kau harus konsisten dengan cintamu, jangan pernah mengkhianatinya"

"aku tahu.."

"kau juga harus meminta izin dari istrinya, bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain"

Victoria tersenyum lega "baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya dan menerima semua resikonya"

"semoga kau selalu bahagia"

"terima kasih Suster, aku menyayangimu"

"tentu, aku juga"

Victoria memeluk wanita separuh baya itu, dialah ibu bagi Vic karena wanita itu yang membuatnya merasa bahagia dilahirkan ke dunia. Ada saat dimana dia mengutuki dirinya mengapa terlahir sebagai anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya, namun pikiran itu mampu dibuangnya jauh-jauh karena suster kepala selalu menyayanginya seperti ibunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Wajah cerah Sungmin telah kembali hari ini, dia menebar senyum manisnya kepada semua orang. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan kabar baiknya sebentar lagi orang tua Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Korea. Sungmin tengah memilih-milih hadiah untuk mertuanya nanti. Sebelumnya Sungmin tak pernah tahu selera mertuanya seperti apa dan anehnya Kyuhyun pun tak tahu apa kesukaan ibunya, benar-benar anak tidak tahu diri. Sungmin menggerutu ketika semua benda yang dilihatnya tidak ada yang mengena di hati.

Mata Sungmin menangkap sesuatu, ada sebuah toko hewan peliharaan di dekat mall yang sedang dia kunjungi. Dengan riang Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

"_annyeonghaseo"_ sapa Sungmin ramah

"_annyeonghaseo sungnim, _apa yang sedang anda cari?"

"ah, aku ingin melihat hewan peliharaan untuk mertuaku, apa _ahjussi_ bisa membantuku melihat-lihat?"

"tentu, kau mau hewan seperti apa?" tanya pemilik toko sambil mengajak sungmin melihat-lihat

"aku ingin yang mudah di urus saja, kebetulan mertuaku suka berpergian"

Sungmin melihat beberapa hewan seperti marmut, tikus putih, kelinci dan anjing. Matanya tertuju pada satu hewan manis yang ada di sudut, sebuah kucing berbulu halus berwarna abu-abu tua

"ah.. ini! Apa sudah ada yang memesan?"

"belum _agashi_, apa kau tertarik?"

"benar, apa merawatnya sulit?"

"tidak, yang penting kau perhatikan pola makannya dan tempat tinggalnya"

Sungmin tersenyum lucu menatap hewan manis yang ada di depannya 'bukankah di rumah omma punya pembantu? Ah semoga saja omma senang dengan pilihanku' ucap Sungmin dalam hati

"baiklah, aku ambil dia. Emm _ahjussi, _apakah kau bisa mengantarkannya ke rumahku? Aku ada urusan lain setelah ini, akan ku bayar sekarang juga"

"tentu, berikan saja alamatnya. Mau diantarkan jam berapa?"

"emm, malam hari saja. Ini alamatku. Aku juga meminta beberapa kaleng makanan untuknya ya"

"_ne, _akan kusiapkan"

"_kamsahamnida ahjussi,_ kalau boleh juga aku ingin kau mencatatkan beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan untuk merawatnya"

Pemilik toko itu mengangguk. Setelah membayar Sungmin keluar dari toko itu dengan wajah yang riang. Sekalian berada di pusat pertokoan dia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Victoria, sesuai dengan janjinya dia akan membelikan Vic sepasang sepatu lengkap dengan dressnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya di gereja, hari ini dia ingin menemui Victoria untuk meminta tolong melukiskan sesuatu sebagai hadiah kepulangan ibunya nanti. Victoria adalah seorang pelukis hebat, banyak lukisannya yang sering ada di pameran. Selain hobinya mengajar, Vic juga sangat suka melukis, entah belajar dari siapa. Sepertinya dia mempunyai bakat. Tapi satu hal yang sampai sekarang Kyuhyun heran, Victoria wanita pujaannya itu tidak pernah melukiskan wajah seseorang. Dia selalu melukis abstrak atau pemandangan. Maka dari itu dia ingin mencoba menwarkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk wanita pujaannya.

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, sepanjang matanya melihat tidak ada Victoria yang biasanya sedang bermain dengan anak-anak. Apa mungkin karena ini hari minggu dan tidak ada aktivitas mengajar?

Kyuhyun mendekati seorang anak yang sedang bermain boneka di dekat taman gereja "apa kau melihat Vicky _onni_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"_onni _sedang melukis di atas" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berasa dilantai dua tepat diatas taman

"ah baiklah, _gumawo chagiya_"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruangan yang ada di lantai dua tepat di samping kapel. Perlahan dia membuka pintunya agar Victoria tidak menyadarinya datang, selangkah demi selangkah dia berjalan mendekati yeoja yang sedang melukis dengan menghadap ke arah jendela. Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada belasan lukisan yang ada di depannya, semuanya adalah lukisan wajahnya, lukisan potrait.

"_mengapa kau tak pernah melukis potrait? Semuanya selalu seperti ini"_

"_aku hanya melukis potrait seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku"_

"_mana ada seperti itu"_

Kyuhyun membeku, semua lukisan wajahnya seakan sedang menatapnya, wajahnya yang sedang tertawa, marah, diam, tersenyum. Lukisannya ketika dia sedang bermain bersama anak-anak. Lukisannya ketika dia sedang memancing, lukisannya ketika dia sedang belajar, semua yang ada dilukisan itu wajahnya. Air matanya jatuh dan tepat saat itu Victoria menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyuna.." panggil Vic dengan kagetnya

Kyuhyun mendekatinya "kau.."

Victoria tersenyum malu "mengapa kau tak mengetuk pintu? Jahat sekali, aku.."

"katakan padaku apa kau mencintaiku? Jawab aku! " kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak

"Kyuhyuna.." mendadak Vic meneteskan air matanya

"jawab aku Vic"

"_ne, saranghantagu.."_isaknya, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk wanita itu erat

"Bodoh! sejak kapan kau menyembunyikannya?"

"sejak aku tahu aku bahagia jika bersamamu"

"_saranghae vic, jongmal saranghae_"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu merengkuh wajah wanita itu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Vic, melumatnya dengan intens tanpa berniat untuk melepaskannya, Vic mengikuti irama pagutan Kyuhyun, meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan tenggelam dalam ciumannya. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang tengah menangis tanpa suara di samping ruangan itu.

.

.

flashback

*sungmin pov*

Akhirnya aku sampai di gereja, kapel ini selalu sangat membuatku nyaman dengan semua pemandangan yang ada. Aku datang dengan membawa beberapa kantong kertas berisi hadiahku untuknya. Hari ini kulihat banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Victoria pernah memberitahuku kalau di sini juga ada sekolah untuk anak-anak yang tinggal di gereja. Aku tak menemukan Victoria dimanapun. Kemana anak itu? Apakah hari ini dia bekerja? Aku menanyakan ke seorang anak yang sedang bermain boneka.

"_chagiya,_apa kau melihat _vicky onni?_" tanyaku ramah sambil mengelus rambutnya

"_onni _sedang melukis di atas"

Dia menunjukkan padaku sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai dua, segeralah aku ke sana dan sedikit mengendap-endap agar dia tak mendengar derap langkahku. Perlahan ku raih gagang pintu itu sewaktu ku dengar ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya

"katakan padaku apa kau mencintaiku? Jawab aku! "

Sebentar, aku kenal suara ini, sepertinya tidak asing ditelingaku, tapi siapa? Aku mencoba membuka pintu itu sedikit untuk melihat keadaan, maafkan aku Tuhan aku menguping pembicaraan orang lain

"Kyuhyuna.."

DEG! Tepat saat aku melihat orang itu, saat itu juga Vic memanggil namanya. Tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja

"jawab aku Vic"

"_ne, saranghantagu.."_

Jadi inilah yang di sebut cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi inilah yang orang lain bilang patah hati, ribuan duri tajam seakan menyerangku bertubi-tubi. Orang yang kau cintai selama ini ternyata mencintai orang lain dan itu adalah temanmu sendiri. Kyuhyun berciuman dengannya. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Hatiku hancur, semuanya yang aku sebut cinta kini menghilang satu per satu, mereka berubah menjadi debu yang berwarna hitam. Semuanya mendadak buram seakan hanya ada warna hitam dan putih di hidupku.

"_Aku memang mencintainya, namun ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa mencintainya, dia sudah mempunyai seseorang dan entah aku tak tahu perasaan wanita yang bersamanya, dia telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang_"

"_setidaknya dia tahu jawabanmu, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, itu akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Kau akan memudahkannya membuat keputusan, aku yakin kalau dia mencintaimu, dia akan memperjuangkanmu sampai kapanpun. Kasihan juga nasb wanita yang hidup bersamanya ne?"_

"_Aku hanya takut merusak hubungannya dengan wanita itu"_

"_Terkadang kau harus mengambil keputusan untuk hidupmu, ambillah kesempatan sebelum dia pergi dan tak kembali"_

Entah aku harus merasa bodoh atau apa. Entah aku harus mengutuk diriku sendiri atau apa. Selain menangis tanpa suara tak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. aku berlari agar mereka tak mendengarku. Aku menaruh hadiahku begitu saja di bangku taman lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Aku harap itu semua mimpi buruk, hanya,mimpi buruk.

"_kau harus bangkit Minnie-ya, semua masalah yang ada di depanmu akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Tuhan memilihmu karena Dia tahu kau akan bertahan dan kuat untuk menerimanya, percayalah semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku dan yang lainnya akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya"_

Tuhan, aku tak kuat. Jangan berikan aku cobaan seperti ini. Apa dosaku? Apa aku pernah berbuat jahat kepada orang lain? Aku hanya mencintai Kyuhyun, sejak kapan aku tidak tahu tapi dia adalah alasanku bertahan dari semua ini. Aku mencintainya, hanya mencintainya. Mengapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya? Mengapa aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini? Sungguh aku tidak kuat. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Mengapa takdir selalu mempermainkan aku?

*sungmin pov end*

Sungmin terus berlari sambil menangis, tak perduli ada beberapa orang yang di tabraknya. Dia hanya ingin berlari, berharap apa yang dia lihat adalah mimpi. Hanya mimpi hingga ketika dia terbangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Air mata Sungmin tak berhenti mengalir, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sangat berantakan. Tidak ada hal lain yang Sungmin rasakan selain rasa sakit yang menghujaninya. Ternyata wanita yang dilihatnya kemarin adalah Victoria sahabatnya. Ternyata jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa dia tak bisa masuk ke dalam hati Kyuhyun adalah Victoria.

TBC-

mianhae.. ming harus sakit sakit dahulu bersenang senang kemudian. Jangan di rajam yaa authornya kalo ming nangis mulu. Tenang aja ntar juga ada buahnya dari tangisan itu. #ceiileehh

mianhae baru update, abis reviewnya dikit sih. Jadi males #plak

review yang banyak yah, kasih aku ide juga gapapa, kritik yang pedes juga gapapa. Asal jangan jadi pembaca yang pendiam #apasih

makasih yang udah review kemaren **Syubidubidu,** **Yukihyemi,** **ShippoChan,** **myspecialoppa,** **HJKH,** **choi hyekyung,** **monkey D eimi, Lee Hyuka,** **muty AzZura,** **KamilahAyu,** **maya sakura, Lee soohyun1997,** **Lee kan-ah, KyuLoveMin,** **lee kyuzha. . .epilovekyumin. yang lainnya maaf ya aku bingung bacanya**

Yang ujian, belajar dulu ya :B aku tahu kok rasanya baca ff ampe lupa belajar padahal ada uts ahhaha

Ini seriusan ff kyumin loh jeng. Bukan bohongan, tapi gak seru kalo ceritanya cepet bahagia kan? Kekke #author dilemparin sendal

Yang nunggu pembalasan ke kyuhyun sabar ya, aku sedang mempersiapkan mental untuk merelakan oppa ku di sakiti #halah

Oiah aku ini biasnya Kyuhyun, hampir aja aku pernah selingkuh sama Sungmin, untungnya pesona oppaku lebih mengalihkan duniaku #abaikan

Makasih yang udah kasih semangat, makasih juga yag udah setia ngikutin ff akuu :3 apalgi jadiin story ini favorite kalian :B

Aku sayang kaliaaann. Review sebanyak banyaknya yaaaa :3

See yaa next chapter :3


	6. Chapter 6

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan pulang ke rumah Sungmin hanya berjalan kaki, tidak naik Bus atau naik taksi. Hanya ingin berjalan kaki, sesekali air matanya mengalir lagi. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit sore diatasnya yang cerah lalu tertawa jijik

"langit cerah tidak menjamin harimu juga sama cerahnya, iya kan Tuhan?" gumam Sungmin

Kaki mungil itu sampai juga di depan sebuah rumah minimalis, rumah itu sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi neraka baginya, Sungmin masuk ke dalam, tanpa menyalakan lampu, Sungmin megambil segelas air, energinya habis untuk berlari dan menangis seharian. Dia kemudian duduk diam diantara kegelapan. Menarik nafas panjang, mencoba berfikir jernih dan mengambil segala hikmah yang mungkin masih bisa dijadikan alasannya untuk tetap bertahan dengan keadaannya seperti ini. Lee Sungmin seorang istri yang mencintai suaminya, menikah karena dijodohkan dan suaminya mencintai orang lain, melihat suaminya berciuman dan mengucapkan cinta di depan matanya. Sungguh sangat tragis sekali kisah hidupnya.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam dia hanya duduk sendirian di tengah ruangan yang gelap, bahkan pesanan kucingnya sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Kyuhyun berciuman dengannya. Kyuhyun memeluknya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sayang. semua kata-kata itu terus terngiang, semua kata-kata itu berubah menjadi bel yang tidak berhenti berbunyi, membuat telinga sakit. Tidak hanya telinga bahkan sangat merusak hati.

Hati sungmin bergetar sewaktu dia mendengar suara mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai masuk ke garasi, tidak lama Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Sungmin tetap diam di tempatnya.

CKLEK

"_ommo, kkapjagi_" Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya yang bidang sewaktu melihat Sungmin sedang duduk diam di kursi meja makan. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, mengambil air minum segelas lalu meneguknya.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam

*sungmin pov*

Katakan padaku, Apa dia menatapmu seperti aku menatapmu? Apakah dia selalu mencoba mengerti semua kata-katamu? Apa dia selalu memahami semua sikapmu? Apa dia punya wajah yang merona ketika kau menatapnya? Apa dia rela meninggalkan dunianya untukmu? Apa dia menjadikanmu impiannya? Apa dia selalu menyebut namamu? Jangan diteruskan, aku akan menagis lagi. Sudah cukup bagiku semua ini.

"lee Sungmin, kau habis menangis ya? Kali ini apa lagi?"

Apa ada alasan lain yang membuatku menangis selain dirimu? Sampai aku berfikir biarlah dunia ini menangis asal kau ada dan bersamaku.

Kau menatapku sekarang. Wajahmu sangat bahagia, aku tahu itu dan bibir itu, aku tahu tiap pagutan yang kau berikan padanya. Aku tahu semuanya, bahkan aku yang paling tahu rasa sakitnya. Selamat atas kebahagiaan dirimu cho Kyuhyun.

"ya! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan jawablah pertanyaanku, kau kenapa?"

Aku berbalik "kalau begitu berhentilah bertanya! Jangan perdulikan aku" atau aku akan semakin hancur Cho Kyuhyun. Kau menarik tanganku, apalagi ini? Apa yang kau mau selain menghancurkan aku? apalagi?

"Lee Sungmin.."

Ya kau benar, aku adalah Lee Sungmin, selamanya akan tetap menjadi Lee Sungmin bukan Cho Sungmin, bahkan aku memperkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin pada seluruh temanku.

"omma dan appa sudah datang, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu"

"kau atur saja" jawabku tanpa melihatmu dan kau masih menggenggam tanganku. Semena-mena sekali.

"oh, aku sudah membeli hadiah untuk mereka, aku meminta temanku melukis, kau mau lihat tidak?" kau melepaskan tanganmu lalu bergerak mengambil lukisan itu.

Temanmu? Maksudmu dia kekasihmu? Dan oh, kau benar. Aku melupakan lukisan. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang, Vic bukan hanya mencintaimu tapi juga hanya melukis wajahmu baik di kanvas dan dihatinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"eh? Apa?" kau yang sibuk menyodorkan hadiahmu lalu menatapku

"aku ingin pindah.." aku ingin berhenti mencintaimu, itu tepatnya yang harus aku katakan. Aku ingin berhenti menyayangimu. Aku ingin menganggapmu tidak ada. Aku ingin berhenti tergil-gila pada dirimu

"pindah kemana?"

"aku ingin pindah ke apartemen yang dekat dengan tempatku mengajar, aku akan pindah secepatnya, kau bisa tinggal di sini"

"kau gila ya? Bagaimana bisa begitu saja pindah? Apa kata orang tuamu dan orang tuaku nanti?"

Mendadak amarahku naik "kenapa? Apa hanya kau yang bisa berbuat seenaknya sementara aku tidak? apa hanya kau yang boleh kekanakan sementara aku harus selalu mengertimu? Kau siapa? Bahkan kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, kau bahkan hanya tahu caranya membuat orang lain menderita tanpa pernah tahu cara menyembuhkannya, kau.." aku memang bodoh, mengapa air mataku keluar bgeitu saja? Mengapa berkata kasar padamu justru membuatku semakin sakit, mengapa aku tak bisa membencimu? Mengapa? Mengapa kau lalkukan ini padaku cho kyuhyun?

"Ming, kau menangis.. apa aku sebegitu jahatnya?"

"aku akan pindah dan itu sudah bulat, terserah padamu. Jangan mencoba membuatku membatalkannya karena kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu"

Aku tak menatapmu lagi, aku berlari ke atas, menuju kamarku. Menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam bantal dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Omma, apa kau pernah mengalami ini? Betapa bahagianya dirimu dijodohkan dengan appa yang juga mencintaimu. Mengapa aku harus mengalaminya omma? Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Selama ini kau hanya menceritakan bagian bahagianya saja, hingga aku seperti di jatuhkan dari langit sampai ke dalam tanah.

Omma, aku terluka..

*sungmin pov end*

*kyuhyun pov*

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Mengapa tatapannya membuatku merasa bersalah? Seakan aku yang menyebabkan dia menangis. Hey, harusnya ini adalah hari terindah untukku bukan? Kini aku tak perlu ragu lagi jika memikirkan Victoria. Dia mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku dan aku bahagia akan hal itu. Pikiranku kembali lagi pada anak manja itu, ada sedikit rasa marah juga sewaktu dia dengan kasar mengumpatku, apa-apaan dia? Dia pikir kebaikanku padanya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya? Memangnya aku ini apa? Tempat sampah? Sebentar, dia membelikan ibuku seekor kucing, kucing ini sangat aneh bulunya saja berwana abu-abu, cocoklah untuk ibuku yang super aneh, sama aneh dengan menantunya juga.

Entah mengapa, semenjak kejadian konyol yang ku buat di kantor dan dia mati-matian membela ayahnya, aku semakin ingin mengenal gadis konyol ini. Matanya yang berbinar-binar setiap kali menatapku, rambutnya yang tergerai panjang yang selalu di ikat dengan sumpit sewaktu dia memasak, aku ingin tertawa kadang melihat tingkah anehnya. Dia selalu mempunyai pikiran yang sama sekali di luar pikiranku, ada saja bagian dari komentarnya yang sangat bertentangan denganku. Misalnya saja masalah sereal, semua orang berhak makan sereal. Bahkan Vic menyuruhku makan sereal setiap hari. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang rela membuang waktunya untuk memasak, dan emm masakannya lumayan enak menurutku.

Sudahlah, kelakuannya hari ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman dan sukses menghancurkan hari indahku. Apalagi maunya? Pindah? Aneh-aneh saja. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya tapi tatapan matanya, seperti aku telah menghujaninya dengan ribuan pisau, seperti aku telah mengahncurkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya sampai-sampai tanpa alasan yang jelas aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.

*kyuhyun pov end*

.

.

_Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Kau pasti bahagia sekali bukan? Mendapatkan seseorang seperti Vic._

_Vic wanita yang sangat baik, bahkan aku tidak mampu membandingkan cintaku dengan cintanya. Sudah pasti aku akan kalah._

_Entah apa yang terjadi, perasaanku tiba-tiba sangat hambar. Seakan aku tak mampu lagi merasakan cinta. Mungkin karena terlalu sakit yang kurasakan. Aku tak ingin seperti ini lagi, sangat sakit dan membakar hatiku. Menghancurkan perasaan yang telah aku bangun selama ini hanya dengan beberapa menit, kau sangat hebat. Tidak. bukan kau yang salah, aku saja yang terlalu naif. Aku saja yang berfikir terlalu lurus sehingga aku tak menyiapkan apapun untuk ini._

_Sepertinya aku sudah tak perlu lagi mendoakanmu agar selalu bahagia, karena doa Vic mungkin yang akan lebih dulu di dengar Tuhan, karena Tuhan selalu mengabulkan semua doanya._

_Semoga aku cepat sembuh. _

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terpana melihat Sungmin yang tengah menuruni tangga mengenakan dress pink soft selutut tak lupa mantelnya, sepatu heels yang berwarna putih, rambutnya yang lurus dibuat ikal dan bergelombang, meski hanya dijepit biasa kebelakang tapi justru menambah kesan feminin yang anggun. Baru kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berpakaian begitu anggunnya, biasanya hanya memakai celana jeans atau rok mini dengan blouse atau T-shirt yang biasa. Semuanya tampak cocok untuk Sungmin, hanya satu yang membuat semua itu kurang sempurna, senyuman. Biasanya Sungmin akan menuruni tangga dengan senyum khasnya tapi, hari ini senyuman itu menghilang digantikan wajah yang murung dan pendiam.

"Lee Sungmin, kau bisa juga berdandan seperti wanita" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa meledek

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian" tukas Sungmin cepat, dia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya

"Kau cantik"

Sungmin menoleh, hampir saja dia tersedak. Dia sadar wajahnya pasti memerah. Kyuhyun berkata sambil berlalu memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa termasuk kucing manis yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan tingkah majikannya.

"Kau sudah siap? Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Ya dan Tidak"

Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah mengunci pintu rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin tak banyak bicara, kebanyakan suara terdengar dari alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh MP3 player yang ada di mobil Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, kau membeli kucing dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap menyetir

"Di Seoul" jawab Sungmin asal

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat "Sepertinya masalahmu berat sekali, kenapa kau tak cerita saja padaku?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yanng tetap diam memandang jalan yang ada di depannya

"Terima kasih, tak perlu repot-repot"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku sudah mencoba menjadi teman yang baik, kau sama sekali tak bisa menghargai kebaikan orang lain" Kata Kyuhyun lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit marah

Sungmin tak menghiraukan, dia sedang malas berbicara. Beberapa hari terakhir ini pikirannya sedang kacau, semangatnya hilang hampir sebagian dari dirinya belum bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Setiap hari Sungmin hanya berpura-pura bahagia. Berpura-pura dia masih belum tahu kenyataan yang ada. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan belum kunjung sembuh, mungkin tak akan sembuh.

Mobil Kyuhyun sampai di sebuah rumah besar, Kyuhyun memarkirnya lalu turun dari mobil, dia juga membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kursi belakang. Kyuhyun membawakan lukisan, kucing, dan beberapa kotak makanan buatan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, ibuku sangat menyayangimu aku harap kau bisa bersikap biasa dan melupakan masalahmu sejenak. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh menganggapku tidak ada" Kata Kyuhyun pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

'_kau selalu meminta satu hal yang tak mungkin bisa aku lakukan, kau sungguh jahat sekali Cho Kyuhyun'_ Sungmin membatin sakit.

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

"Ommo, Minnieya.. Kyuna.." Teriak Heechul sambil memeluk Sungmin erat, lalu bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun "_yeobo, _mereka sudah datang, _kajja _Minnie-ya diluar dingin sekali kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "_ne omoni"_

Kyuhyun sejenak tersenyum melihat Sungmin bersikap biasa, ada sedikit kecemasan yang menggantung dalam hatinya melihat Sungmin sekarang agak berubah. Tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

Ini kali pertama bagi Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah ini sangat besar, lebih besar dari rumahnya. Hankyung turun dari kamarnya lalu menyambut kedua anaknya dengan pelukan hangat.

"_Aboji" _Sungmin memeluk erat ayah mertuanya.

"Kalian sehat? Bagaimana? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" Sapa Hankyung

"Tentu saja, Iya kan Minnie-ya?" tambah Heechul

"_ne, omoni_"

Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga yang sangat hangat, semuanya yang ada di sini bernuansa klasik. Sungmin bisa melihat guci-guci dan beberapa patung di setiap ruangan, juga bunga-bunga indah yang menjadi penghias.

Sungmin menyerahkan hadiahnya pada sang mertua "omoni, _josonghamnida_ aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus untuk kepulanganmu"

Heechul terkejut sekaligus senang begitu melihat seekor kucing abu-abu keluar dari kandangnya "_ommo, ippota.. _benarkah dia untukku?" Heechul menggendong kucing manis yang agak sedikit malas tapi sangat baik perilakunya

"_ne, _dia sangat manis, aku harap dia bisa menemani umma kalau sedang kesepian, ajak saja dia bicara umma, dia seperti paham semua kata-kata yang kita ucapkan" lanjut Sungmin lagi

"Minnie-ya _jjinja gumawo_" Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat

"Aku juga tak mau kalah, ini untuk _aboji.._" Kyuhyun memberikan lukisannya

"ommo, sejak kapan kau memberikan hadiah pada orang tuamu Kyu-na?" Heechul agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya "pasti Minnie yang menyuruhmu kan?"

"omma, kau sama sekali tak bisa menghargai anakmu sendiri" Jawab Kyuhyun agak kesal

"Kyuhyun sengaja membeli hadiah itu omma, bahkan dia yang mempunyai idenya" Bela Sungmin sambil sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba senang dibela

Hankyung menerima hadiahnya sangat senang, sebuah lukisan abstrak yang sangat indah "Kau pasti menyuruh temanmu yang pandai melukis itu kan?" kata Hankyung dengan ekspresi senang

"Berpura-puralah tidak tahu _aboji_" kata Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut

"Baiklah, aku bahagia mempunyai anak-anak seperti kalian"

Obrolan hangat berlanjut ke ruang makan, orang tua Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan makanan yang banyak dan serba enak. Sungmin tak menyangka mereka akan menyiapkan makanan sebegitu banyaknya.

"omma, banyak sekali makanannya.. " Kyuhyun menatap terpana "kau seperti sedang mengundang ratu kerajaan saja" kata Kyuhyun asal. Heechul menjitak kepala anaknya

"Buatku Minnie adalah ratunya"

Sungmin tersipu malu dengan pujian ibu mertuanya yang selalu berlebihan "ah omoni.."

"Kau harusnya bangga punya istri seperti dia Kyuhyuna, pandai memasak dan keibuan. Dia cantik sekali bukan?" Puji Heechul lagi dan lagil-lagi Sungmin hanya tersenyu malu.

Kyuhyun menatap orang yang ada di sebelahnya dengan intens _'entah sejak kapan, tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan apa yang omma katakan'_ batin Kyuhyun

"Jangan terus menatapnya Kyuna, nanti Minnie bisa tersedak"

"UHUK!"

Sungmin yang tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya tiba-tiba tersedak, Kyuhyun tertawa lebar melihat tingkah Sungmin

"minumlah Minnie" Hankyung memberinya segelas air

"_kamsahamnida aboji_" kata Sungmin lalu meneguk airnya

"kapan omma dan appamu pulang? Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu lagi" tanya Hankyung

"omma dan appa masih di Jepang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi aboji"

"Kita harus makan bersama setelah mereka pulang, ne?" tambah Heechul

"_ommoni, aboji.._" panggil Sungmin pelan

"Katakan saja Minnie-ya" Jawab Hankyung

"Aku ingin pindah.."

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah makanannya lalu menatap Sungmin kaku "maksudmu?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti

"selain kuliah aku juga mengajar di sebuah panti asuhan milik ayahnya temanku, jarak antara rumah, kampus dan tempat mengajarku sangat jauh, jadi untuk sementara aku ingin mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan keduanya, apa omoni dan aboji setuju?" jelas Sungmin. Hankyung tampak berfikir sebentar

"Mengapa tidak? kau mau aboji yang pilihkan apartemennya?"

"ah tidak usah aboji, aku tak ingin merepotkan, bagaimana omoni?"

Heechul diam sebentar lalu terkikik "Omma, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, tingkah ibunya memang sangat aneh.

"_mianhae _Minnie-ya, omma telah memaksamu untuk tinggal di sana, padahal rumah itu harusnya aku berikan ketika kalian sudah mempunyai anak nanti, iya kan _yeobo_?"

"_mwo?_" baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama beradu pandang. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tuanya

"Bagaimana kalau nanti omma membantumu mendekorasi apartemen yang baru? Omma akan kesepian di sini, appamu akan banyak keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri" Heechul memasang tampang murungnya

Sungmin tersenyum "omoni, kau bisa datang kapan saja ke tempatku, nanti aku akan mengajak omoni ke panti asuhan itu, mereka pasti senang berteman dengan omoni"

"benarkah? Aku tak mengganggumu?"

"tentu tidak, aku justru sangat senang jika omoni mau datang. Beberapa hari lagi ada acara ulang tahun panti yang ke sepuluh, mereka akan banyak mengadakan acara, apa omoni mau datang?"

"Wah, aku sangat senang sekali, baiklah kita berangkat bersama ya Minnie"

Sungmin tertawa senang, sejenak dia bisa melupakan masalahnya yang sangat menekan sebagian dari dirinya. Orang tua Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya seperti dia adalah anak mereka sendiri. Sungmin pernah berharap bukan hanya orang tua Kyuhyun yang mencintainya tapi juga pria yang kini menjadi suaminya, kini harapan itu rasanya harus dikubur dalam-dalam dan tak usah di tumbuhkan lagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya di taman-taman tempatnya berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Victoria. Mendadak Victoria ingin bertemu dengannya dan menuntut penjelasan mengapa Sungmin hanya menitipkan hadiahnya pada anak kecil yang sedang bermain boneka di taman dekat kapel waktu itu.

"Minnie-ya" Victoria memeluk Sungmin erat, Sungmin membalasnya lalu memasang wajah tersenyum. Melihat Victoria saja sudah cukup membawanya kepada kenangan kelam yang sedikit demi sedikit dia lupakan.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang menghadap ke air mancur "mengapa kau tidak memberikan hadiahmu padaku langsung? Tega sekali hanya meletakkannya di kursi taman"

Sungmin terkekeh "_mianhae_ Vic, kemarin tiba-tiba temanku butuh bantuan, lagipula kau tidak ada sewaktu aku mencarimu jadi aku taruh saja"

Victoria tersenyum senang seperti tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia  
"Minnie-ya, aku sudah mengatakan semua kepadanya" tuturnya senang

Sungmin berpura-pura bahagia "benarkah? Bagaimana kau mengatakannya?"

"Dia masuk ke tempat aku melukis, jelas saja di sana hanya ada lukisan wajahnya. Jadi semua rahasiaku hari itu terbongkar. Tapi aku bahagia sekali " Vic memeluk sungmin lagi mencoba membagi kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya, Sungmin hanya mampu membalasnya, sekeras mungkin Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak menangis meskipun rasanya masih sakit.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku ikut senang"

"tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus segera bertemu dengan istrinya, meminta maaf dan meminta izinnya, mudah-mudahan saja istrinya adalah orang yang baik. Dia bilang istrinya bukan tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain tapi juga sangat baik. Semoga Tuhan berpihak padaku ya Minnie"

"tentu saja, asal kau memperjuangkannya"

"Minnie, aku bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertimu, ini kubawakan sesuatu untukmu"

Victoria memberikan sebuah kotak kado yang manis, Sungmin membukanya lalu tertawa "Vicky-ya kau tak perlu membalas hadiahku"

"_anni,_ aku memang ingin memberikannya, sepatu polos ini aku lukis sendiri, semoga kau suka dengan designnya"  
Sungmin menatap sepasang sepatu kets yang dilukis bermotif abstrak, warna pink mendominasi lukisan pada sepatu itu "kau sangat berbakat" puji Sungmin

"ah _gumawo,_aku lega kalau kau menyukainya"

"Vic, di tempatku mengajar akan ada festival, kalau kau tak sibuk aku harap kau bisa datang"

"Ah tentu saja, aku akan mengajak Kyuhyun datang, nah itu dia.."

Sungmin membeku, Kyuhyun? Dia ada di sini? Sungmin tak berani menoleh, hatinya berdegup kencang. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

"_chagiya, _kau lama sekali" rengek Vic dengan mimik aegyo-nya

"_mianhae, _aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu"

Kyuhyun menatap wanita yang duduk membelakanginya tanpa rasa curiga, Victoria menggandeng Kyuhyun "Minnie-ya, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin berbalik memasang wajah antusias " _annyeonghaseo, Lee Sungmin-imnida_" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya

JGER! Senyum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lenyap, wajahnya kaku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya "kenapa kau diam? Ini Minnie yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu, sangat cantik bukan?"

"_ne, Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun-imnida_" Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin.

"Vicky-ya, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal untuk besok, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa datang ya" kata Sungmin lagi

"Ah baiklah, _gumawo _Minnie-ya"

Sungmin membungkuk memberikan salam pamit kepada Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya diam, entah mengapa perasaannya sangat aneh. Ada rasa yang harusnya tidak muncul tapi dia merasakannya. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan tidak enak dan rasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi Sungmin selalu membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai di rumah, rasa letih sangat membebaninya akhir-akhir ini karena persiapan festival yang akan diadakan besok. Hari ini dia baru saja selesai gladi bersih. Meskipun hanya festival sederhana dalam rangka menyambut ulang tahun tapi tetap saja semua itu harus berjalan dengan lancar agar semua orang yang hadir bisa terhibur dengan semua acara yang disiapkan.

Sungmin membuka pintu, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah pulang lebih dahulu. Dia sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum jusnya. Sungmin beranjak naik ke kamarnya sewaktu Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Lee Sungmin.." sungmin berhenti melangkah

*Sungmin pov*

Apa tidak bisa kita tidak membahas kejadian tadi Cho Kyuhyun? Anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku "ada apa?" tanyaku datar, kau tampak berfikir sebentar untuk mengatur kalimatmu

"Jadi kau pahlawan yang sering diceritakan Vic?" katamu sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja kau pasti sangat bahagia

"Aku tak akan menyampuri urusan kau dengan kekasihmu dan kau tidak perlu memberi tahu siapa aku" kau mengangguk paham.

"Vic selalu bercerita kau adalah pahlawannya, kau sudah menyelamatkannya sewaktu para pemuda aneh itu menggodanya. Aku tak menyangka orang itu adalah kau, aku pikir kau hanya wanita manja yang tak bisa apa-apa"

Aku sudah kebal dengan semua kata-kata hinaanmu Cho Kyuhyun, tapi jangan harap aku akan tertawa mendengarnya "aku anggap itu sebagai pujian"

"Aku akan datang besok, kau jadi mengajak omma?" tanyamu. Aku mengangguk pelan

"kalau begitu aku akan datang bersama Vic, omma sudah mengenalnya"

Baiklah, sepertinya kau tinggal minta doa restu ayah adan ibumu untuk menikah dengannya. Betapa sempurnanya kehidupanmu.

Aku tak menjawab, aku meneruskan langkahku ke atas "Lee sungmin.."

Apalagi? Apa kau tidak tahu pembicaraan ini membuat lukaku terbuka lagi?

"Terima kasih kau adalah Minnie, aku sangat lega begitu tahu orang itu adalah kau. dia sangat menyayangimu dan aku tahu kau juga begitu. Aku bahagia orang itu adalah kau."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan karena Dia selalu memihakmu"

Aku tak menoleh lagi, aku takut air mataku dilihat olehnya. Sampai kapan aku harus begini?

*sungmin pov end*

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari festival dilaksanakan. Sungmin sudah berada di sana sejak setengah jam yang lalu bersama ibu mertuanya, dia dan wookie tengah menyiapkan anak-anak yang akan tampil di panggung. Sedangkan tiga sahabat yang lain tengah membereskan venue.

"omma, kenalkan ini empat sahabat baikku" sungmin memperkenalkan empat sahabatnya. Donghae, Wookie, Eunhyuk dan Yesung berjabat tangan dengan Heechul

"ommo, kalian sangat tamaoan dan cantik. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman anakku"

Mereka tertawa berbarengan "kami yang berterima kasih karena Minnie mau berteman dengan kami" kata Eunyuk senang

"omma, aku akan mengurus anak-anak sebentar, omma jangan terlalu lama berdiri ya, duduklah. Akan ku ambilkan minum untuk omma" kata Sungmin sambil menggandeng ibu mertuanya untuk duduk di sofa

"aku ingin membantumu Minnie-ya"

"kau datang saja itu sudah sangat membantuku omma" sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"ah kau ini, selalu begitu" Heechul mengusap tangan Sungmin dengan sayang

Sungmin lalu bergerak untuk mengambilkan sebotol jus yang ada di tasnya, empat sahabatnya hanya memperhatikan dari jauh " sepertinya mertua Minnie sangat baik dan sangat menyayangi Minnie, sangat berbeda dengan anak laki-lakinya" gumam Yesung

"kau benar chagiya, aku heran sekali dengan kehidupan Minnie"

"sudahlah, kalian tidak usah mencampuri, ayo kembali bekerja" Donghae sebagai ketua pelaksana menginterupsi ocehan Yesung dan Wookie

"_chagiya, _ayo kita pergi. Nanti dimarahi Donghae"

Yesung terkekeh meilhat Donghae yang tengah berdiri diantara mereka. Tapi langkah Wookie terhenti sewaktu melihat mobil audi A5 yang sepertinya dia kenal masuk ke tempat parkir tamu. Dan sangat kaget sewaktu yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"jadi itu yang membuat Minnie menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu" gumam Wookie

"apa yang sudah kita lewatkan?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie, sepertinya Minnie memang sengaja tidak ingin menceritakannya sebelum kita melihatnya sendiri" kata donghae

"Kau benar" lirih Yesung

Mereka berempat terus saja memperhatikan apa yang ada di seberang mereka, Minnie sedang sibuk dibelakang bersama anak-anak yang akan tampil pasti tidak menyadari kedatangan suaminya.

"omma" panggil kyuhyun. Heechul yang sedang menikmati jusnya menoleh

"kau sudah datang"

"_ommoni, annyeonghaseo_" sapa Vic

"ommo, Vicky-ya _jalsinaseo_?_" _Heechul memeluk vic erat.

"_ne ommoni_, bagaimana dengan ommoni?"

"aku baik, lukisanmu bertambah bagus saja, kau memang berbakat" puji Heechul. Vic tersenyum malu

"_kamsahamnida ommoni_, ommoni datang dengan siapa?" tanya Vic

"Ah, aku datang dengan menantuku, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dibelakang"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah belakang panggung yang dipenuhi anak-anak lalu bergerak meninggalkan Victoria dan Ibunya. Kyuhyun mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sungmin. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang mengingatkan gerakan berjoget yang akan ditampilkan nanti, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin melenggok-lenggokkan badannya yang mungil

"_aigoo, _kalau pengajarnya sepertimu jangan harap mereka bisa menari" ledek Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara orang yang meledeknya

"Jangan masuk ke sini! Kau itu tamu undangan" hardiknya dengan kesal

"Aku tahu, Vic ingin bertemu denganmu sebagai istriku" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Ada sedikit beban yang menggantung ketika dia mengatakannya. Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

"Nanti aku akan menemuinya, pergilah dan temani ibumu" Suruh Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa menikmati.

.

.

Acara sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu, sampai saat ini semuanya serba lancar . Sungmin baru saja mengganti shiftnya dengan Eunhyuk. Kini giliran Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menyiapkan anak-anak yang akan pentas selanjutnya. Sungmin memantau keadaan dari jauh, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan ommanya antusias dengan apa yang disajikan oleh anak-anak. Terkadang Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat mereka berjoget-joget senang. Sungmin bersyukur, acaranya lancar. Tapi dimana Victoria? Sungmin melihat Victoria sedang mengajak anak-anak lain melukis di taman. Di dekat sebuah tenda yang menaungi papan tanda tangan dari para pengunjung festival dan juga beberapa spanduk sponsor acara mereka. Udara lumayan dingin dan sesekali angin lumayan besar meniup-niup tenda hingga hampir terjatuh tapi Sungmin melihat anak-anak itu sangat mengagumi coretan tangan Victoria.

Victoria akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Minnie, dia melambaikan tangannya lalu bergerak ke arah Minnie tepat di saat itu Sungmin melihat tenda yang ada di dekat Victoria kembali ditiup angin tapi kali ini anginnya cukup besar. Victoria menutup matanya agar tidak terkena debu. Sungmin tahu beberapa detik lagi tenda besi itu akan menimpa Victoria dia segera berlari dan mendorong Victoria sampai terjatuh beberapa meter jauh dari tenda dan papan yang roboh. Sungmin tengah berusaha bangkit sewaktu tenda dan papan itu roboh dan menimpa tubuhnya. Anak-anak berteriak kecil dan berlarian, Victoria tak menyangka apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya. Dia menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah pingsan, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Para pengunjung berlarian untuk melihat.

"MINIIE-YAA" jerit Victoria histeris sewaktu melihat darah bercucuran. Kyuhyun berlari begitu kencangnya begitu mendengar teriakan victoria.

.

.

.

Suasana di rumah sakit begitu tegang, sejak tadi dokter belum keluar dari ruang operasi. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri menunggu, perasaannya tidak menentu dan sangat cemas. Dilihatnya empat sahabat Sungmin tengah duduk menundukkan kepala, berbicara dengan pikirannnya masing-masing. Victoria duduk kaku disebelah Ibunya yang tampak schock berat.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi ayah dan ibu Minnie?" tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun

"Sudah, mereka akan tiba dengan pesawat sebentar lagi" jawab Kyuhyun

Tak lama Ayahnya datang dengan tergesa-gesa "_yeobo,_bagaimana Minnie?" tanya Hankyung cemas

Melihat suaminya datang Heechul langsung memeluk suaminya dan menangis dengan keras "_yeobo, _Minnie terluka.. _eottoke yeobo"_

"tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Minnie-ya.. Minnie-ya" isaknya sebelum jatuh pingsan dipelukan Hankyung.

"_yeobo.._"panggil Hankyung sambil mengelus pipi Heechul

Semua yang ada di sana mencoba mengangkat Heechul "aboji, temani omma istirahat, aku akan memesankan kamar untuknya"

"Biar aku saja" kata Yesung sambil bergerak mencari suster

"ah, _gumawo"_ kata Kyuhyun pelan, dilihatnya Vic sedang menyeka air matanya yang jatuh. Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya pelan. Dia mendekati Vic lalu duduk di sebelahnya

"kau pasti lelah, pulanglah dulu. Nanti akan aku beri kabar jika operasinya sudah selesai" kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Victoria

"_mianhae, _aku tak tahu kalau Minnie.." isak vic hampir tanpa suara

"_arra,_ ini bukan salahmu, istirahatlah, kau pasti mengalami schock ringan, mau kuantar ke dokter?"

"tidak perlu, aku pulang saja" kata Vic lagi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"_mianhae, _aku tak bisa mengantarmu" Kyuhyun memeluk Vic erat lalu melepasnya pergi. Tiga sahabat yang sedang menguping tak bisa berbuat apapun, melihat faktanya Minnie menyanyangi gadis itu dan gadis itu adalah gadis baik-baik.

*kyuhyun pov*

Aku baru merasakan yang seperti ini, menuggu seseorang yang sedang berjuang melawan hidunya di dalam sana. Hatiku sangat sakit sekali, entah apa sebabnya. Rasa cemas dan takut menyelimutiku terus-menerus. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak selamat? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku? Apa aku siap? Bahkan aku belum bisa bersikap baik padanya. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? Mengapa dia rela mati demi orang yang kucintai? Padahal aku tak pernah sekalipun menolongnya.

Aku laki-laki yang lemah, aku merasa diriku konyol sekali. Bahkan sewaktu dia menahan sakitnya aku tengah tertawa menikmati pentas itu. Ini salahku, aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Aku tak bisa menjaganya seperti perintah ayah dan ibunya.

Jadi ini yang disebut pengorbanan Lee Sungmin? Kau mengorbankan nyawamu demi Victoria, demi kebahagiaanku. Aku baru sadar selama ini Victoria selalu bilang kalau kau pahlawannya, kau adalah wanita dewasa yang sangat bijak. Aku tahu sekarang. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu tanpa pernah membalasnya dengan kebahagiaan.

*kyuhyun pov end*

Setetes air mata jatuh perlahan membasahi pipi namja berkulit porselen itu, hatinya sakit seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk dengan paku berkarat. Rasa takut kehilangan Sungmin terus menyelimutinya, namja itu sangat menyesal dengan semua kelakuan jahatnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin selalu membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini, membuat hatinya sakit dengan cara seperti ini.

TBC-

Authornya mau ngumpet dulu ah, pasti udah pada nyiapin batu buat ngerajam kekeke

Sekali lagi saya mau bersujud minta maaf kalo Ming masih menderita, janji deh, suwer habis episode ini semuanya bakal berbalik #author dilemparin sendal

Jangan berenti baca ya meskipun ceritanya gak sesuai dengan tebakan kalian

Dan hahha semua review isinya minta orang ke empat alias Siwon. Ih tau aja deh kalo dia bakal jadi orang ke empat, tapi itu ntar dong, katanya mau liat kyuhyun menderita? Sabar ya, aku sudah merelakan oppaku akan menderita kok #tampar aja authornya

Konsep berfikir aku tentang cinta gak semudah itu memunculkan orang ke empat jadi ikutin dulu aja yaaa, siwon bakal dateng ntar sampe kalian bosen deh

Aku banyak tugas kuliah nih #curhat tapi aku akan usahain tetap update deh buat kalian asal kalian review yang banyak yaaahhh, makasih yang udah review chapter kemarinn

**Syubidubidu,** **Yukihyemi,** **ShippoChan,** **myspecialoppa,** **HJKH,** **choi hyekyung,** **monkey D eimi, Lee Hyuka,** **muty AzZura,** **KamilahAyu,** **maya sakura, Lee soohyun1997,** **Lee kan-ah, KyuLoveMin,** **lee kyuzha. . .epilovekyumin. pizztoanyone. QueenDeeBeauty, ecut, chabluebilubilu, ranie nanda, special 2804, hyukieyes,kyumin,sungrilee, k my name, han je mi, park min rin, choi hyekyung, chorheya,choi yui chan, cho kyuri,park mini,seo-ie, lee hyun jae, epilovekyuminelfsuju, dan kalo kelewat maap yak.**

Yang kemarin sempet kelewat namanya maaf yaa :3 aku gak bermaksud kok hhiihi itu udah aku munculin, semoga aja udah semuanya.

Hehehe semoga kalian tambah banyak ngereview dan kemaren ada yang ngaku selalu jadi SR! Wah makasi udah mau ngasih reviewnyaa :3

kasih saran, marah2, ngadu, curhat, apalah boleh kok, kirim PM aja yang mau tahu twitter aku soalnya aku jarang update fb. Aku janji ini terakhir kali ming hancur-hancuran. Peace ya, tetap di baca. Jangan di giling authornya #lebay

Ada yang bilang cerita ini mengingatkan pada masa lalu, ah aku minta maaf deh semoga kamu bisa jadi Minnie ya yang super kuat, cobaan itu hanya diberikan sama orang yang kuat di mata Tuhan. Aku yakin kalian udah tahu. yang udah selesai ujian selamat semoga hasilnya memuaskan.

Tetap baca ff aku yaa :3 aku sayaaaaang banget sama kalian, yang udah jadiin ff ini favoritenya juga makasih, yang gak bisa jadiin favorite juga gapapa, kalian mau baca dan review aja aku udah seneng banget :B makasiihh sekali lagiiii :3

See ya next chapter :*


	7. Chapter 7

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

Teukki dan Kangin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa, begitu mendapat kabar kalau Sungmin kecelakaan mereka langsung pergi saat itu juga. Bahkan kangin melewatkan rapat pentingnya dengan klien. Untung saja semua itu tidak berdampak ke bisnisnya.

Begitu sampai di ruang tunggu, mereka melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, beberapa kursi di depannya ada empat orang yang juga sedang duduk terdiam.

Teukki mendekati Kyuhyun yang saat itu juga berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku ommoni, aku tidak bisa menjaganya" kata Kyuhyun pelan sekali, menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar

Teukki tersenyum "_gwaenchana_ Kyuhyuna, kau sudah berusaha"

Kangin juga mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, memberikan semangat "Minnie akan baik-baik saja Kyuhyuna, apa yang terjadi?"

"Minnie menolong seseorang yang hampir terkena runtuhan tenda dan papan tapi dia tak sempat menghindar" jelas Kyuhyun. 'dan orang itu adalah kekasihku omma, appa. Maafkan menantumu yang tidak tahu diri ini' batin Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Ah, kalian..?" Teukki menyapa empat orang yang sedang menguping

"Mereka sahabat Minnie di tempat kuliah dan di tempatnya mengajar" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperkenalkan, empat orang itu bangkit lalu memberi salam

"_gumawo_, kalian sudah mau menjadi temannya Minnie" kata teukki sambil tersenyum

Dalam hati ke empat orang itu berfikiran yang sama, mengapa orang tua Sungmin terlihat santai dan bisa-bisanya tersenyum padahal anaknya sedang sekarat, sedangkan lihat mertuanya tadi sampai masuk rumah sakit juga karena schock melihat keadaan Minnie.

"_yeobo, _aku mau melihat Heenim dulu" kata Teukki lagi

"Ah, aku juga belum menyapa Hankyung, Kyuna appa menjenguk ibumu dulu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, dia menatap ke arah empat orang yang ada di depannya

"Jangan heran melihat mereka, mungkin jika aku yang berada di dalam, ayah dan ibunya Minnie yang akan menangis" kata Kyuhyun seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan empat orang itu

"Apa-apaan itu?" kata Yesung tak mengerti

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi percayalah kami bukan anak yang ditukar" tambah Kyuhyun lagi

"Mengapa dokter belum keluar juga?" Wookie memandang ke arah pintu ruang operasi dengan cemas

"Sabarlah Wookie, dokter sedang berjuang untuk Minnie" Hibur Eunhyuk

"Acara kalian jadi berantakan, bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak perlu khawatir, sudah ada yang menangani" jawab Donghae selaku ketua pelaksana

"Kalian pulanglah dulu, aku akan menghubungi kalian secepatnya setelah operasi selesai" suruh Kyuhyun tanpa bermaksud mengusir

"Kami akan menuggu Minnie sampai selesai" tolak Hyukkie

"Aku tahu, percayalah kali ini aku tak akan menyakiti Minnie. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian beritanya. Kalian pasti sangat lelah seharian mengurusi acara dan sekarang menunggu"

"Cho Kyuhyun, buat kami itu semua tidak melelahkan. Dan asal kau tahu, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aissh mengapa Minnie terlalu baik padamu?" Sungut Yeye dengan kesal

"Aku tak pernah bilang akan melarikan diri, kau tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Minnie istriku"

"Setelah dia sekarat kau baru ingat kalau dia istrimu, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?" Donghae menambahkan dengan pedasnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang letih

"Aku tak perlu memberitahu kalian seberapa besar aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan kalau Minnie tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi" Kata kyuhyun dengan mimik yang sangat menyesal. Empat orang itu saling memandang.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu.. jangan lupa untuk mengabari kami" Wookie mengambil tasnya lalu menggandeng Yesung

"Kau benar, Minnie adalah istrimu. Perlakukan dia sebagai istri yang terhormat. Jika kau tidak mencintainya sedikitnya kau menghargainya dan membuatnya bahagia sebagai istrimu" kata Eunhyuk lagi, kali ini dia tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun "Ini nomorku, hubungi aku ya"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari Eunhyuk "Terima kasih Hyukkie-ah"

Empat orang itu pulang setelah berpamitan dengan para orang tua yang sedang berkumpul di kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruangan operasi. Kyuhyun menatap miris ke arah pintu operasi yang masih menyala. 'Tuhanku, selamatkanlah Minnie' gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun setengah tertidur sewaktu dia mendengar pintu operasi terbuka dan lampunya mati, seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri

"Bagaimana dengan Minnie dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas

Dokter itu tersenyum letih "Kau beruntung, istrimu sangat kuat sekali. Dia mampu bertahan dari semua ini padahal gegar otaknya cukup berat"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega, hatinya sangat senang "Nyonya Cho sudah melewati masa kritisnya, dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Kau harus menjaganya ya, sebelum dioperasi dia sempat mengigau memanggil namamu beberapa kali, dia pasti sangat mencintai suaminya"

Kyuhyun mendadak lemas '_Lee Sungmin, kau pasti memanggil namaku karena kau menaruh dendam yang amat dalam kan? Mana mungkin kau mencintaiku, kau kan sangat membenciku'_.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar orang tuanya. Di sana meraka semua kompak sedang tidur karena terlalu lama menunggu, Kyuhyun membangunkan ayahnya dan mertuanya.

"_Aboji,_ Minnie sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Istirahatlah dulu di sini, biar aku yang menemaninya" kata Kyuhyun. Mereka tersenyum lega lalu mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar VIP yang sudah dipesannya, dilihatnya Sungmin masih belum siuman. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin yang tertidur.

"_ya! _Lee Sungmin, kali ini kau sangat keterlaluan sekali. Mengapa bertindak bodoh seperti itu? Kupikir bisa kuliah sejauh ini karena kau pintar"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi dengan irama yang sama. Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat tangannya, mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin membuatku mengucapkan terima kasih berapa kali lagi? Kau ingin aku merasa bersalah berapa kali lagi? Kau tak perlu seperti ini untuk membuatku sadar betapa bodoh dan konyolnya aku selama ini. Kau tak perlu berkorban sejauh ini untuk orang sepertiku karena aku tak tahu bisa membalasnya atau tidak. Jangan membuatku takut lagi Lee Sungmin. Berjanjilah itu yang pertama dan yang terakhir"

"Kalau kau diam, aku anggap kau setuju ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan.

.

.

.

*sungmin pov*

Perlahan kegelapan itu mulai hilang, disusul dengan cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit masuk. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ada rasa sakit yang berdenyut disetiap gerakan tubuhku entah apa itu. Pandangan yang tadinya kabur perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih jelas. Aku memandang sekelilingku, aromaterapi dan beberapa alat mesin masih bekerja. Sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku, ada seseorang yang tidur sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di samping tanganku. Rambutnya berwarna coklat agak kemerahan.

Ah dia terbangun, mungkin karena aku sedikit bergerak. Dia menggosok matanya perlahan lalu menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget dan senang.

*sungmin pov end*

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu dengan tidak percaya menatap ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang melihatnya. Refleks Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Minnie-ya, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun hanya senyuman lemah

"Aku akan panggil Dokter dan orang tua kita"

Kyuhyun menekan tombol putih yang ada di atasnya lalu keluar dari kamar memanggil orang tuanya. Sungmin masih terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpanya sampai dia harus terbaring di rumah sakit ini.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali datang bersama ayah ibunya juga mertuanya. Heechul yang sudah lebih baik langsung memeluk Sungmin erat bergantian dengan Teukki.

"Minnie-ya, _gwenchana_? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, omma takut kau kenapa-kenapa" kata Heechul hampir menangis lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, dia menoleh ke arah ibunya yang meskipun tidak berkata apapun tapi terlihat sangat lega "omma..ommoni.. appa..aboji" Panggil Sungmin satu-satu ke arah orang yang ada di depannya, Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan _chagiya_" kata Teukki

Sungmin menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang ada di depan ranjangnya "Kyu-na.." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekali mendengar Sungmin menyebut namanya "Aku disini Ming" jawab Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya

Seorang dokter dan beberapa suster masuk untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin, orang-orang yang ada di sana menyingkir sebenatar dan membiarkan dokter memeriksa Sungmin

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Cho, apa kau sudah lebih baik sekarang? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Dokter Kim dengan ramah. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kepalaku berat sekali" jawab Sungmin pelan

"Ah, kau tenang saja. Memang seperti itu. Kuberikan beberapa analgesik ya" Dokter itu lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan keluarganya

"Syukurlah, benturan keras di kepalanya tidak pada bagian memori otaknya. Kalau iya, tentu saja dia sudah tidak mengenali kalian. Aku permisi dulu, nanti siang aku akan kembali lagi. Untuk sementara jangan paksa Nyonya Cho untuk bicara" jelas dokter Kim lagi.

"_ne, kamsahamnida sunbaenim_" kata Kangin sambil mengantar Dokter Kim keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Minie-ya, omma hampir saja mati mencemaskanmu, lain kali jangan gegabah ya _chagiya_?" Heechul menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat

"_Mianhae_ ommoni" kata Sungmin mencoba menjawab

"Minnie-ya, cepat sembuh, _ne_?" tambah Hankyung sambil mengelus kepala Minnie.

"_ne aboji"_ jawab Sungmin singkat.

.

.

Sejak malam tadi Victoria tidak tidur, dia terus berdoa untuk Sungmin. Dia sangat merasa berdosa atas semua yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin begitu baik kepadanya dari mulai menyelamatkannya, menjadi sahabatnya, memberikannya hadiah tapi apa yang dia balas selain sepatu aneh yang menjadi hadiahnya dia hanya mampu merepotkan Sungmin terus-menerus. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Sungmin adalah istri Kyuhyun, orang yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya. Orang yang selama ini menjadi alasan mengapa dia menahan perasaannya. Sungmin sangat baik padanya, Sungmin tidak menaruh dendam padanya justru Sungmin lagi-lagi menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sedangkan dia? Sudah diselamatkan dia juga mencintai suami sahabatnya sendiri. Wanita macam apa yang seperti itu? Victoria terus berdoa memohon ampun kepada Tuhan atas semua kebodohannya.

"Vicky-ya istirahatlah dulu, sejak malam tadi kau tak berhenti berdoa" kata Suster Kepala sambil menggengam tangan Vic yang dingin.

Matanya bengkak karena menangis semalaman "Suster, aku ini wanita berdosa. Minnie adalah istri Kyuhyun, Minnie tidak membenciku, Minnie justru menyelamatkan aku lagi. Tuhan pasti sangat membeciku Suster" isaknya begitu menyesal

Suster kepala itu memeluknya erat "Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Vicky-ya. Sungmin melakukannya karena dia menyayangimu. Berdoalah kepada Tuhan agar dia diberi kesembuhan. Biarkan Tuhan membalas setiap kebaikannya dengan menyembuhkannya dan kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Kau sudah berjanji akan menanggung resikonya setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun, jadi hadapilah dengan hati yang lapang."

Victoria menatap Suster kepala yang sedang memeluknya "Aku harus bagaimana Suster? Mereka adalah suami istri. Bagaimana kalau Minnie mencintai Kyuhyun? Aku tidak bisa berada diantara mereka, aku tidak ingin Minnie mengalah untukku dan menyelamatkan aku lagi"

"Bicaralah dengan Minnie kalau dia sembuh nanti, tanyakan padanya apa dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Semua tergantung jawabannya, kau harus dengan bijak mengambil keputusanmu Vicky-ya"

Vic mengangguk , dia berjanji akan melepaskan Kyuhyun jika memang benar Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan ini tapi Sungmin telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, selalu bersikap baik padanya, selalu menyayanginya, mendengarkan ceritanya bahkan cerita itu tentang suaminya sendiri.

.

.

Siang ini Sungmin mencoba untuk makan, Teukki sedang menyuapinya makan dan Kyuhyun hari ini tidak bekerja. Dia menyerahkan urusan kantor ke Manajer Lee. Dia akan mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari. Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan Sungmin makan dengan intens, sesekali dia menenggelamkan matanya ke arah koran yang sedang dibacanya lalu melihat ke arah sungmin lagi.

"Omma, aku rindu masakan omma. Kalau aku tidak sakit omma tidak akan pulang kan?" kata Sungmin yang sudah mulai lancar bicara, Teukki terkekeh melihat putrinya cemberut

"Nanti omma akan masakan untukmu. Tentu tidak _chagiya _, omma dan appamu memang akan pulang dalam waktu dekat" jawabnya sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai mengunyah

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi lagi sampai aku sembuh"

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus cepat sembuh. Kasihan suamimu kalau harus cuti terlalu lama" Teukki tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersipu. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

'_benarkah kau akan libur untukku?_' batinnya pelan

"Ah, sebentar _chagiya_, omma lupa mengingatkan appamu untuk membawakan baju, Kyu-na bisa kau lanjutkan menyuapi Minnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, Teukki lalu keluar dari kamar untuk menghubungi suaminya. Mereka berdua terlihat kikuk dan salah tingkah, Kyuhyun menyendokkan sesuap nasi lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin, Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

'_Aku hanya menyuapinya makan, mengapa hatiku berdegup saat menatap matanya? Ada apa ini?'_ batin Kyuhyun aneh

"Kau tak perlu cuti Cho Kyuhyun, akan ada banyak orang yang menjagaku" Kata Sungmin sambil menelan makanannya

"Apa aku tidak boleh ambil bagian untuk menjagamu? Aku kan suamimu" Tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal, tapi dia tetap menyuapi Sungmin

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, makan saja dulu. Kau ini selain ceroboh juga suka mengatur orang lain" Omel Kyuhyun

"Siapa yang ceroboh? Aku hanya mencoba menolong Vic, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" sungut Sungmin dengan kesal

"Baiklah, terima kasih Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih kau rela mati demi kekasihku, terima kasih karena kau juga membuatku hampir mati dengan perasaan bersalah, terima kasih karena kau bisa sembuh dan bertengkar lagi denganku. Lebih baik mendengarmu marah dibanding harus melihatmu diam dengan alat-alat yang berbunyi aneh itu"

Sungmin perlahan tersenyum lalu tertawa lucu, Kyuhyun juga akhirnya tertawa " Jangan pernah lupakan itu" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa lagi

SREETTT

"MINNIE-YAA" Teriak Yeye dengan agak keras, Wookie memukul tangan Yesung pelan

"_chagiya _ini rumah sakit" katanya dengan agak kesal

"_Ah, mianhae_ Minie-ya"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyusul dibelakang, mereka lalu masuk. Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat ke empat sahabatnya datang. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menaruh makanan Sungmin di meja pasien.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Sapa Kyuhyun ramah

"Tentu, kami rela membolos demi Minnie" jawab Wookie

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab?" tanya Sungmin bingung, biasanya ke empat sahabatnya itu sangat tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun malah terkesan membencinya

"Sejak kau melakukan hal bodoh Lee Sungmin" kata Donghae, Sungmin terkekeh

"_Mianhae_ Donghae-ah, pasti semua acara kita berantakan"

"_Kkokjongma_, aku sudah mengurus semuanya" jawabnya lagi

"Kalian mengobrol saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu" Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar. Eunhyuk memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Minnie-ya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia menjadi baik?" tanya Hyukkie

"_Mulla_, dia memang aneh. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang" Sungmin menghirup wangi bunga bakung berwarna pink yang dibawakan Wookie

"Minnie-ya, mengapa kau tidak cerita pada kami kalau wanita yang kau tolong itu kekasih Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae

"Aku hanya belum siap menceritakannya, kalian pasti akan tambah membenci Kyuhyun"

"Kau masih saja membelanya" Kata Yeye lagi dengan nada kesal

"Tidak membelanya, hanya saja aku menyadari sekarang Kyuhyun bukanlah takdirku, aku akan melupakannya. Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk yang lain. Aku akan membiarkan dia bahagia bersama Vic. Itu saja"

"Kau yakin bisa mengubur cintamu?" tanya Hyukkie ragu

"Entahlah, yang jelas kalian harus membantuku" Sungmin tersenyum

"Tentu saja kami akan membantumu Minnie-ya" Wookie menggenggam eart tangan Sungmin

"Aku rasa keputusanmu masuk akal. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja dia, namja aneh itu sampai kapanpun tidak akan menyadari cintamu" Sungut Yesung lagi

'_kau benar Yeye, Kau memang benar. Aku harus melupakan Kyuhyun, aku akan mencoba mencintai orang lain. Aku dan Kyuhyun ditakdirkan untuk berteman bukan sebagai kekasih. Takdirnya adalah Vic. Dan takdirku? Ah Tuhan paling tahu tentang itu. Aku kapok menebak-nebak dan selalu salah.' _Batin Sungmin agak sedikit sendu

"_Cha!_ Mari kita mulai hari yang baru Minnie-ya" Donghae memberikan semangat

Sungmin tersenyum lagi "Aku bisa bertahan karena kalian juga, _gumawo chinggu-ya_" Sungmin memeluk mereka berempat secara bersamaan, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sungmin terbaring di rumah sakit dan hari ini dokter memperbolehkannya untuk pulang. Sungmin kini sudah lebih baik dari biasanya, kondisinya juga hampir pulih secara utuh meskipun kepalanya masih diperban bekas jahitan operasi terkadnag masih sering berdenyut dan sakit kepalanya juga masih sesekali datang.

Sungmin ada di mobil bersama Kyuhyun yang mengantarnya pulang. Seminggu di rumah sakit benar-benar membuatnya menjadi lebih gemuk karena Heechul dan Teukki bergantian datang membawakan masakan untuknya.

"Kyu, kau yakin tidak tersesat? Rumah kita bukan di daerah ini" Tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan jalan. Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Mobil Audi A5 Kyuhyun belok di sebuah apartemen mewah, Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di basement lalu membukakan pintu dan bagasi.

"Kau bilang kau ingin pindah kan? Aku mencoba mencari yang paling dekat dengan jarak kampus dan tempatmu mengajar, semoga saja kau suka" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah tas berisi baju-baju Sungmin dari bagasi. Sungmin turun dan memandang sekeliling.

"Apa tidak terlalu mahal?"

Sungmin belum selesai melihat sekitar basement sewaktu Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala pengantin baru, jelas saja Sungmin terkaget.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah gila ya? Bagaimana kalau dilihat orang?" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun yang bidang, meminta dilepaskan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar "Aku tak mau kau jatuh dan terjepit pintu lift, kau kan sangat ceroboh"

Sungmin diam menundukkan kepalanya karena tersipu, dia mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk berpegangan. Yeoja bermata kelinci itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat, matanya obsidiannya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tebalnya yang kemerahan.

'_mengapa kau jadi baik seperti ini? Kau sudah punya kekasih kyu'_ batin Sungmin bimbang

"Aku memang tampan, sudahlah berhenti menatapku" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, Yeoja itu memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Kau sangat percaya diri!" Sungmin membuang tatapannya, agak malu juga karena selalu tertangkap mata sedang mencuri pandang. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun yang bidang. Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas dan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tidak beraturan

"Aku berat ya?"

"Baguslah kau menyadarinya" Goda Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin lagi-lagi mengamuk

"Turunkan aku! kau jahat sekali"

"Bukankah kau juga tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang tidak?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Lagi-lagi dia kalah berdebat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menyadarinya? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tahu dia sangat salah tingkah?

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun mengambil kunci dan membukakan pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka Kyuhyun melepaskan gendongannya dan mendudukan Sungmin di sofa putih.

Sungmin berdiri memperhatikan sekeliling, tempat ini sangat nyaman sekali. Hampir semua ruangan di dominasi dengan warna pink. Apalagi kamarnya, semua benda pink tertata rapi di kamarnya. Ada dua kamar di dalam apartemen ini, satu kamarnya, satu lagi lamar kyuhyun yang berwarna biru disebelah kamarnya. Kamar mandi ada di luar kamar di sebelah dapur. Di depannya ada meja makan juga dua buah kursi. Di depan kamarnya ada ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV, dibelakang sofa itu ada jendela yang menuju balkon luar, di balkon luar Sungmin bisa melihat pemandangan dan oh, Kyuhyun membelikan sebuah ayunan untuknya. Sungmin sangat bahagia. Dia juga melihat sebuah piano organ di dekat sofa putih itu lengkap dengan kursinya. Apartemen ini sangat didekorasi dengan bagus.

"Kapan kau membereskan semua ini?" tanya Sungmin kagum

"Ini kejutan untukmu, aku meminta temanmu untuk membantuku, omma dan appa juga membantu mendekorasi kamar. Oiah sebentar lagi mereka kesini"

Sungmin baru sadar akan sesuatu. Surat-suratnya. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun membaca semuanya.

"Kyu, apa kau yang membereskan kamar dan barang-barangku dari rumah yang dulu?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang minum di dapur

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak, Aku meminta Wookie dan Eunhyuk yang membereskannya. Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Sungmin untuk mengecek

"Oh, baguslah. Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik mengintip semua pakaian dan barang-barangmu"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin cemberut. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Aku bercanda" katanya sambil tersenyum

DEG! Sungmin belum sembuh. Belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari cinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang dengan sendu melihat Kyuhyun sangat berusaha baik padanya.

"Omma-mu semalam datang membawakan makanan untuk kita makan. Ayo makan dulu, kau juga harus meminum obatmu" ajak Kyuhyun sambil bergerak ke arah meja makan, Sungmin menuruti.

Kyuhyun menyendokkan makanan untuk Sungmin dan mereka mulai makan. Sungmin ingat sesuatu, sebenarnya dia selalu ingat ini. Victoria tidak pernah datang untuk menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Sungmin agak khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Mau kusuapi?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah meledeknya. Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan itu. Kyu, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke tempat Victoria?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun diam sebentar, Victoria juga beberapa hari ini tidak menghubunginya. Kyuhyun hanya berbicara lewat sms, memberi tahu kabar kalau Sungmin sudah baikan dan boleh pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau makan dulu. Lalu minum obatmu"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mulai makan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di pekarangan kapel lalu membantu Sungmin turun dari mobil. Sampai saat ini kepala Sungmin masih diperban. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menyusuri taman-taman kapel yang tertata rapi, hari ini tidak ada anak-anak yang bermain. Mungkin karena jam untuk makan siang. Mata Foxy Sungmin menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk sambil melukis sesuatu, refleks Sungmin menarik baju Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun lebih dulu menghampiri yeoja itu. Sungmin berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun.

Victoria menoleh ke arah orang yang berjalan mendekatinya, matanya tiba-tiba berair "Kyu-na" panggilnya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku Vic? Bahkan kau tak menjawab telponku" Sungut Kyuhyun lalu memasang wajah marah. Victoria tersenyum lemah

"_Mianhae_" katanya pelan, penuh penyesalan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyingkir. Vic melihat sesosok wanita yang selama ini selalu datang dan menghantuinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Minnie-ya" Air mata Vic jatuh begitu saja. Sungmin tersenyum sebal

"Ya! Victoria! Mengapa kau tak datang menjengukku? Jadi itu caramu berterima kasih?" Sungmin berpura-pura marah, dia lalu tertawa dan memeluk Victoria erat. Victoria menangis terisak

"_Mianhae_ Minnie-ya. Aku takut kau marah padaku, aku takut kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi" isaknya sangat tersiksa

"Mana ada sahabat yang seperti itu, Kau ini!" Kata Sungmin disela-sela pelukannya

Kyuhyun terharu melihat Sungmin yang begitu baik kepada Victoria. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia bisa menjadi seorang Sungmin yang sangat baik dan kuat? Selalu berusaha membahagiakan orang lain tanpa mengukur berapa kebahagiaan yang dia dapat? Selalu baik kepada orang lain meskipun dia tidak bahagia.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk bicara. Setelah selesai hubungi aku, aku akan menjemputmu Ming" Kata Kyuhyun sambil pergi. Sungmin mengangguk begitu juga Victoria

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman yang mengahadap ke sebuah kolam ikan. Tidak ada suara, suasana sangat tenang sekali, Vic memulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Minnie-ya? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Victoria

"Ah hanya sesekali saja, kau sendiri? Apa kau terluka waktu itu?"

"Kau ini, masih saja mengkhawatirkan aku, padahal aku sudah membuatmu celaka" kata Vic gemas, Sungmin terkekeh

"Habis kau tak pernah datang, padahal omma-ku ingin bertemu denganmu Vic. Aku kira kau juga sakit"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya terlalu merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku Minnie-ya, aku selalu merepotkanmu" kata Vic lagi

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku saja yang ceroboh waktu itu. Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya sudah baik sekarang" Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap ikan koi yang terkadang muncul dari kolam

"Minnie-ya" panggil Vic pelan

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa kau menolongku? Mengapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya Vic pelan, Sungmin menatap ke arah langit-langit

"Yang pertama karena aku menyayangimu. Amat menyayangimu. Yang kedua Karena Kyuhyun mencintaimu, karena kau adalah kebahagiaannya. Dia selalu mengeluh tak pernah bahagia karena selalu menuruti orang tuanya, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bahagia. Jadi kalau aku tidak menolongmu dan kau celaka mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mati."

*Sungmin pov*

Kalau Kyuhyun mati, mungkin aku juga akan mati. lebih baik aku yang menahan rasa sakit itu dibanding melihat Kyuhyun menderita tanpamu karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menggantikanmu di hatinya. Hatiku kembali berdenyut ketika aku mengatakannya.

Kau memelukku lalu menangis lagi, aku selalu membalasnya meskipun mati-matian aku menahan tangisku "Minnie-ya, mengapa kau sangat baik?"

Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku begini? Mengapa aku terus-terusan membahagiakan orang lain padahal aku menderita akan hal itu. Mengapa aku harus menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang selalu mempunyai pikiran positif dan selalu bertindak seperti malaikat? Aku juga tidak menginginkan itu asal kau tahu saja.

"Vicky-ya, kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau bertemu istrinya kau akan meminta izin. Sekarang kau telah bertemu dengannya, aku mengizinkanmu Vicky-ya, bahagiakan Kyuhyun karena dia pantas menerimanya. Dia sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu karena kau wanita yang sangat baik, aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakannya"

Aku sudah siap akan hal itu, aku akan melupakan Kyuhyun, aku akan mengubur perasaanku. Dia bukan takdirku, dia bukan jodohku. Gadis baik inilah yang akan menjadi pendampingnya, gadis inilah yang akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun, bukan aku. bukan Lee Sungmin. Bukan aku..

"Minnie-ya, Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku mencintainya, caranya berjalan, makan, bergerak, bernafas, caranya menatapku, mengomel padaku, meledekku, mengelus rambutku, tersenyum padaku, memperhatikanku, menyuapi aku makan, aku mencintai semua yang ada dalam dirinya, hingga hanya dia yang bisa aku lihat di dunia ini, hanya dia tidak ada yang lain, Bahkan aku rela melepaskannya hanya untuk melihatnya bahagia. Ya, aku mencintainya.

"Aku akan melepaskan Kyuhyun jika kau mencintainya, Aku ingin kau bahagia Minnie, jadi kumohon jawab aku dengan jujur, apa kau mencintainya?"

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, seolah hatiku tidak sedang menangis "Vic, kau ini polos sekali, Aku dan Kyuhyun dijodohkan bahkan aku belum pernah mengenalnya. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, lagipula tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan sekali. Dia bukan tipeku. Kami hanya berteman."

Baiklah, entah aku ini keturunan siapa, aku selalu bisa berbohong atas perasaanku. Lagi dan lagi aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sendiri. Aku menutupinya dengam senyum.

Kau memelukku lagi "_ah, gumawo _Minnie-ya, aku sangat mengkhwatirkan itu, tapi kau tidak berbohong kan?" tentu saja aku berbohong tapi ini semua demi Kyuhyun. Demi kebahagiaannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya Minnie" Kau mencubit pipiku pelan

Aku tertawa lega kau mempercayaiku, anggap saja aku memang berkata jujur "Baiklah, aku pamit dulu"

"Kau tak menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputmu?"

Aku tersenyum "Nanti aku akan menghubunginya, aku ingin ke suatu tempat" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku

"Ah , baiklah kalau begitu, cepat sembuh ya Minnieming"

*Sungmin pov end*

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang ada di depannya, pikirannya entah kemana selain memikirkan Kyuhyun dan kebahagiaannya. "Hari ini biarkanlah aku melepasmu, aku akan menyerah, aku akan menghapus semuanya tentangmu, aku akan membiarkannya pergi, biarkanlah untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku mengingatmu, mencintaimu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan. setelah itu aku akan berubah, aku akan menerima takdirku, aku akan berjalan dengan arah yang baru. Lee Sungmin kau harus kuat. Kau masih punya sahabatmu juga orang tuamu, Vic hanya punya Kyuhyun, hanya punya Kyuhyun. Dia hanya meminta itu dari sekian banyak hal yang harusnya dia dapatkan di dunia ini. Pangeranmu yang sebenarnya sedang menjemputmu untuk ikut bersamanya, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Kau tak perlu bersedih terlalu lama, lupakanlah Kyuhyun. Dia bukan takdirmu, Tuhan hanya mendekatkanmu padanya agar kau bisa menjadi temannya bukan pasangannya. Terimalah itu semua"

Sungmin bermonolog sendirian, dia kemudian menaiki sebuah bis yang entah akan membawanya kemana, dia hanya ingin melepaskan semua perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia ingin ketika dia sampai di tempat awal saat dia naik dia sudah melupakan kalau dia pernah mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun , kini dia sedang berlari mencari Sungmin setelah Victoria memberi tahunya kalau Sungmin sudah pergi sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria sama-sama mencari Sungmin "Hyukkie, apa Sungmin bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun melalui ponselnya

"..."

"Apa kau juga bersama yang lain?"

".."

"Ah baiklah, beritahu aku kalau kau menemukannya. Terima kasih Hyukkie"

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telponnya dengan Eunhyuk yang langsung bergerak mencari Sungmin yang sudah berjam-jam menghilang. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Vic, kau tunggu di kapel saja, kalau dia kembali, tolong beritahu aku" kata Kyuhyun, Victoria mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus menghubungiku kalau sudah menemukan Minnie"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyusuri tempat-tempat dimana biasanya Sungmin berjalan kaki setiap pulang kuliah. Hari sudah beranjak malam, Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan Sungmin yang menghilang sejak sore tadi, hatinya semakin cemas. Mengingat Sungmin belum pulih seutuhnya dari sakit. Rasa khawatir terus menyelimutinya. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan sesosok Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi pojok paling belakang. Dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun terus mengikuti dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang menyenderkan kepalanya sambil kadang-kadang mengusap air matanya, mata kelincinya tampak sangat sedih sekali.

"Ming, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang? Mengapa hatiku sakit melihatmu begitu?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Bis itu akhirnya berhenti di dekat kapel, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berdiri di halte untuk menyambut Sungmin.

*Sungmin pov*

Aku sudah sampai. Artinya aku harus melupakanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Selamat tinggal. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengizinkan aku masuk dihidupmu dan menemukan arti diriku untukmu. Aku akan mengubur perasaanku. Aku akan menuruti saja takdir yang akan membawaku. Aku tak akan menebak-nebak lagi. Aku tak sendirian di sini aku punya banyak teman yang menjagaku, juga omma dan appa, amoni dan aboji. Selamat tinggal.

Aku menginjakkan kakiku ke halte sewaktu aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan itu, mengapa? Tatapan itu bukankah hanya untuk Vic? Tidak, ini lebih lembut dari itu. Aku pasti bermimpi dan..

*sungmin pov end*

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin, menghirup wangi strawberry yang melekat dalam tubuh Sungmin. Yeoja kelinci itu kaku tak bergerak, Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya.

"Cho Sungmin, kau hampir membuatku mati karena mencarimu" kata Kyuhyun pelan tetap dalam pelukannya seakan dia hampir saja kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Sungmin membeku 'Jangan seperti ini Kyu, kalau begini aku takut tak bisa melepaskanmu' Sungmin terisak pelan.

Diseberang jalan Victoria melihat semuanya, tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak ada satu hal yang baru dia sadari. "Kau memang tak mencintainya Minnie, tapi Kyuhyun yang mencintaimu" gumamnya pelan sambil meneteskan air mata.

TBC-

Ya ampun Minnieee kamu baik banget siiihhhh #author di santet sama readers

Hahahaha tuh minnienya udah ngelepasin kyu, eh kyu yang malah ngejar-ngejar. Dasar evil yang satu itu. Yang nunggu siwon sabar ya, pangerannya lagi dijalan.

Aku akan kabur dari update dulu nih soalnya ibuku tadi marah-marah, dia takut aku kebanyakan nulis dibanding belajar #eaaa

Kemarin banyak yang marah-marahin author, aku terima dengan lapang dada huhuhuuhu sumpahlah baca review kalian bikin aku mau lanjut terus, kalian semangat banget, jadi aku termotivasi. Review kalian bikin aku ketawa sendiri, makasih buat ide, saran, curhat dan pengaduannya.

Yang nebak sungmin amnesia aku turut berduka karena tebakan kalian salah, masa iya ceritanya gampang ditebak gitu sih? Hahha #author dilemparin kulit pisang

Tapi makasih deh, tebak terus ya, semoga kalian berhasil. Oiah, kemarin ada yang ngomongin pasangan buat Vic, ditunggu aja deh, pasti sesuai dengan yang kalian mau Cuma gak semudah itu dimunculin.

Yang ngereview tambah banyak aku seneng banget T_T

Big thanks to **Syubidubidu,** **Yukihyemi,** **ShippoChan,** **myspecialoppa,** **HJKH,** **choi hyekyung,** **monkey D eimi, Lee Hyuka,** **muty AzZura,** **KamilahAyu,** **maya sakura, Lee soohyun1997,** **Lee kan-ah, KyuLoveMin,** **lee kyuzha. . .epilovekyumin. pizztoanyone. QueenDeeBeauty, ecut, chabluebilubilu, ranie nanda, special 2804, hyukieyes,kyumin,sungrilee, k my name, han je mi, park min rin, choi hyekyung, chorheya,choi yui chan, cho kyuri,park mini,seo-ie, lee hyun jae, epilovekyuminelfsuju, melanikyuminelf,lee eunchan,cho naya, min190196,nie yanyan,eunhae25,yanhae4ever,windakyumin, kyumin4ever, s'read'r, kyurin minnie, chachulie, danhobak,mousy,yayya,ika,jiyoo861,jobel13eve, hyukjaewel, gdtop, qmingkyutes,kyumin1234, lee minah,han soo wook,nadiasparkyu,9yurea dan yang lainnya maaf gak bisa disebut satu satu banyak euy**

Yang mau curhat, ngadu, ngasih saran, kritik, marahmarah, monggo aja

Yang mau tau twitter aku PM aja yaa :B masalah typo omaigat itu aku bangetlah, nanti aku perbaiki sebisaku yaaa :3 harap maklum hehehehe

Kemarin ada yang curhat masalah nilai ujian, halah, kamu bersyukur ajalah -,- biarin orang mau ngomong apa, yang penting kan ilmunya, selamat melanjutkan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi

Kemarin ada yang ngasih komen pake bahasa inggris hhihi author jadi melayang layang #lebay abis. Thanks for reading :3

Eh ini minnienya udah gak ngenes kan ya? Tuh, liat oppaku udah mulai perhatian. Oiah oppaku gak plin plan loh, bayanginnya gini aja, kamu hidup sama cowo yang kamu benci terus cowo itu nolongin kamu terus bahkan sampe ngorbanin nyawanya, kalo kamu masih batu, engga nganggep dia, kamu beneran keturunan evil deh kayaknya. Oppaku disini perhatian karena dia seneng punya istri kayak minnie, dia bersyukur bisa kenal minnie, perhatian itu lah awal dari semua. ini jalan pikirankuuuu hohoho kalo gak sesuai maaf ya

Tetep review, tetep baca, tetap terusin tunggu updatenya yaa :B mungkin aku bakal libur dulu sebentar, makasih atas kasih sayang dan perhatian kalian. Makasih udah jadiin cerita ini sebagai cerita favorite kalian. Aku sayanggg kaliiiiaaaannn :3 muaah muaahh

Eh author itu yeoja loh, hhahha yakali aku KW :3

See ya next chapter :*


	8. Chapter 8

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

Mereka berempat kini sedang berkumpul di suatu ruangan rahasia. Ruangan ini ada di salah satu bagian rumah Donghae, yaitu loteng. Loteng ini dijadikan tempat berkumpul untuk membahas sutu masalah antara mereka atau dengan orang lain. Mereka sudah menjadikan loteng ini sebagai tempat rahasia semenjak mereka kecil. Di loteng ini suasananya sangat nyaman, Donghae mendekorasikan lotengnya seperti rumah kaca yang bisa melihat bintang kala malam hari, dia juga menyediakan tirai untuk menutupi sinar matahari jika terlalu silau. Tempat ini didominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam. Sofa yang putih, karpet yang hitam, televisi flat yang hitam, kulkas di pojok ruangan yang putih, juga beberapa lemari yang juga berwarna hitam. Mereka kompak sedang duduk melingkar di atas karpet.

"Baiklah, ini yang aku temukan di kamar Minnie" kata Eunhyuk pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'KYU'

"Apa kita boleh membukanya Hyukkie-ah?" tanya Donghae kepada kekasihnya

"Aku tidak tahu _chagiya_, tapi aku sangat ingin tahu semuanya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Minnie dulu saja" tanya Wookie

"Ah, kalian terlalu berbelit-belit" Yeye langsung membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya, puluhan amplop langsung meluap karena selama ini ditumpuk-tumpuk dengan amplop yang ada di atasnya.

"Yeye "Wookie menjitak Yeye pelan.

"Minnie, itu sahabat kita. Bagian dari kita sama saja seperti kita selama ini , tidak ada rahasia. Jadi lebih baik kita membacanya saja"

Yesung mengambil beberapa pucuk surat lalu membacanya di pojok ruangan. Yang lain mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Mereka masing-masing mengambil beberapa lalu mengambil posisi yang enak untuk membaca.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Minnie-yaaa" isak Yesung lebih mirip raungan dari arah pojok ruangan

"Hiks, Lee Sungmin mengapa cintamu bisa sebegitu besarnya pada laki-laki bodoh itu" tambah Wookie ikut menangis

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! kau memang payah sekali, kau pikir laki-laki hanya satu di dunia ini?" Sungut donghae dengan kesalnya

"Minnie-ya, aku tak tahu kalau kau menderita seperti ini"Donghae mendekati Hyukkie lalu memeluknya lembut

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan _chagiya_?" tanya Eunhyuk di dalam pelukan Donghae

"Kita akan membantu Minnie tapi tentu saja semuanya ada di tangan Minnie, kita tidak bisa melarangnya untuk mencintai orang lain sekalipun mencintai Kyuhyun membuatnya menderita"

"Kau benar, tapi dari yang kulihat namja itu sepertinya sudah mulai mencintai Minnie, kau dengar tadi suaranya di telpon? Dia sangat mencemaskan Minnie" tambah Eunhyuk

"Tapi mungkin saja dia baik karena rasa terima kasihnya juga rasa bersalahnya pada Minnie" Yesung selalu saja punya pikiran negatif jika orang yang sedang dibicarakan adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini aku setuju padanya, ditambah lagi wanita yang dipanggil Vic itu juga sepertinya sangat mencintai Kyuhyun" Wookie memperkuat pendapat kekasihnya.

"Mengapa semuanya menjadi rumit sekali? Sudahlah, kita diamkan saja dulu. Kalau memang Kyuhyun mencintai Minnie, baru kita akan bergerak" usul Hyukkie

"Minnie bukannya akan melupakan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yeye ragu

"Seorang Minnie yang sudah menulis puluhan kertas ini dan semua tulisannya tidak ada yang lain selain bilang 'aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun, semoga kau bahagia' kau pikir dia akan begitu mudahnya melupakan Kyuhyun? Dia sudah mencintai pria itu lebih dari setahun yang lalu, aku tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya"

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Donghae, siapa yang tidak sakit sekarang? Jangankan menjadi Minnie, membaca suratnya saja kita sudah bisa merasakan semua perjuangan Minnie demi cintanya kepada Kyuhyun

"Kita sudah berjanji akan membantu Minnie untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, jangan sampai kalian lupa itu, urusan bagaimana kelanjutannya kita lihat sajalah nanti" kata Wookie menyimpulkan dan mereka semua mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu apartemen lalu masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang dan langsung beranjak ke kamar

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, sejak dalam perjalanan Sungmin hanya diam, tatapannya kosong seolah jiwa dan pikirannya ada di tempat yang berbeda. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa putihnya, beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sungmin. Mengapa Sungmin menangis seperti itu? Mengapa raut wajahnya selalu terlihat seperti dia sedang berpura-pura bahagia?

Karena buntu tidak menemukan jawaban, akhirnya Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang letih karena berlari mencari Sungmin sampai berkilo-kilo meter. Perlahan dari kamarnya terdengar sebuah isakan kecil. Tentu saja itu pasti suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kamarnya lalu membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang duduk di bawah tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping Sungmin lalu merangkulnya erat.

Sungmin sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah merangkulnya.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas Ming"

*kyuhyun pov*

Mengapa kau menangis lagi Lee Sungmin? apa kau tidak tahu tangisanmu itu membuat hatiku sakit. Seakan aku yang telah menyakitimu. Siapa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini?

Kau melepaskan dirimu dari rangkulanku lalu menghapus air matamu

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu, kau tak perlu repot-repot begini" katamu lalu kau beranjak bangkit

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa aku telah menyakitimu lagi?" tanyaku. Dan entah mengapa itu yang keluar dari mulutku padahal jika ditalar sudah jelas aku selama ini sudah berubah baik padanya. Kau tersenyum pelan.

"Ini bukan soal dirimu Kyu, percayalah"

Aku tahu kau berbohong. Entah sejak kapan aku tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan jawabannya.

Aku mencoba untuk tertawa "kemarilah, aku akan menghiburmu" Aku menarik tanganmu, sepertinya kau kaget tapi kau mengikutiku

*kyuhyun pov end*

Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah piano yang ada di ujung ruangan, Sungmin mengikuti dengan ragu lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyalakan piano listriknya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena meragukanku" jawab Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri. Sungmin tersenyum geli

"Baiklah, Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh penonton yang telah hadir, cinta kalianlah yang membuatku sampai di sini. Hari ini aku membawa seorang tamu spesial, dia adalah penggemar beratku dari Seoul, namanya Cho Sungmin. Dia sangat cengeng dan menyebalkan, kerjanya hanya menangis seperti bayi, jadi aku akan menghiburnya. semoga kalian menikmati dan terhibur" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dengan sebal tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan tercengang kala Kyuhyun mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano yang ada di depannya. Sebuah lagu klasik, dia kenal ini, dia pernah mempelajari kunci piano beberapa kali saat sekolah dulu. Ommanya mendaftarkannya ke tempat kursus musik yang dihadirinya setiap pulang sekolah pada hari rabu dan kamis.

"Uwaa, kau hebat" puji Sungmin

"Apa kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menekan tuts, suara alunan nada-nada memenuhi ruangan emmbuat suasana menjadi hangat.

"Aku tahu yang ini"

Kyuhyun mencoba berhenti sejenak membiarkan Sungmin bermain. Dia tersenyum, Sungmin memang pintar dalam segala hal "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bermain di kiri kau yang di kanan, yang kalah harus membuatkan masakan"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin meledek

"Kau jangan meledekku ya, aku bertaruh begitu karna kau pasti kalah"

"Jangan meremehkanku, ayo kita buktikan saja"

"Baik"

Kyuhyun memulai menekan tuts dan Sungmin mengikuti nada-nada 'String Quartet in B flat major' yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Dimulai dari tempo yang lambat samapi tempo yang cepat, Sungmin tertawa karena Kyuhyun mulai kewalahan melawannya tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum licik dan merombak lagu Mozart menjadi Debussy. Tentu saja Sungmin kaget dan salah menekan tutsnya. Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

Sungmin memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun "Kau curang. Selain jahat dan menyebalkan kau juga curang." Omelnya sebal

"Aku tidak curang, kalau kau memang hebat kau pasti bisa mengikutiku" elak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lebar

"Cho Kyuhyun kau memang menyebalkan" Gerutu Sungmin lagi, yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya yang tebal

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin yang _chubby_ "Baiklah, Kali ini aku mengalah. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran "Aku curiga dengan kebaikanmu, kau ini kenapa?"

"Ubahlah sikapmu yang selalu curiga padaku, menyebalkan sekali" Gerutu Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin tertawa geli melihat Kyuhyun cemberut. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap yeoja yang ada di depannya, hatinya tiba-tiba ikut bahagia melihat Sungmin tersenyum "Syukurlah kau sudah kembali Lee Sungmin" katanya pelan sambil berbalik menuju dapur. Sungmin berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kyu" kata Sungmin pelan, berharap Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun sibuk menyiapkan ramyun, hanya itu masakan yang bisa dibuatnya. Itupun terkadang dia tak bisa mengukur banyaknya air yang harus dijadikan sebagai kuah. Setelah yakin masakannya enak, Kyuhyun meletakkan di meja makan dan menghampiri Sungmin. Dilihatnya Sungmin tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu, mugnkin juga karena terlalu letih seharian di luar rumah.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang tertidur di sofa. Memandang wajah Sungmin yang tengah tidur, seperti malaikat saja. Nafasnya begitu tenang dan damai, seolah di hidup ini segala masalahnya tidak terbawa ke alam mimpi, semoga saja begitu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, dari mata foxy nya, hidungnya yang mancung tapi tidak semancung miliknya, pipinya yang mulus dan selalu menggambarkan semburat merah kala tersipu juga bibir yang berbentuk huruf M dan kemerahan yang selalu merangkai senyuman manis untuknya. Lama Kyuhyun hanya jongkok memperhatikan dari dekat.

"Lee Sungmin aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah menyakitimu tapi, bolehkah aku mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya?" ujarnya pelan dan tidak berharap Sungmin mendengarnya lalu terbangun.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin lalu menggendongnya. Membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang, menyelimutinya serta menngecup kening yeoja kelinci itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin kembali kuliah di kampusnya. Setelah kemarin dokter mengizinkannya untuk membuka perban di kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke kampus, tidak seperti biasanya tapi Sungmin menganggap itu adalah hanya sebuah perhatian kecil Kyuhyun atas rasa terima kasihnya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku ya" kata Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Mobil Audi A5 itu bergerak keluar kampus, Sungmin memperhatikan sampai mobil itu hilang di balik tikungan. Saat dia berbalik, empat sahabatnya tengah berdiri memperhatikan dari jauh. Sungmin kontan saja tersenyum geli, mereka sangat senang menjadi penguntit.

"Selamat datang kembali Lee Sungmin" empat orang itu memeluknya erat

"_Gumawo,_ sejak kapan kalian berdiri di sana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Wookie tersenyum malu " Sejak kau datang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sudah sehat, Ibuku dan mertuaku selalu membawakan makanan yang banyak, lihat saja aku semakin gemuk" tutur Sungmin sambil menunjuk pipinya yang bertambah gembung

Mereka tertawa lucu "Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh Minnie-ya, kami sangat merindukanmu" Hyukkie tersenyum lega

"Tentu saja aku juga rindu dengan ocehan kalian" Sungmin tertawa lagi

.

.

Setelah jam kuliah usai mereka duduk di bawah pohon, cuaca sudah tidak begitu dingin, tapi tetap saja harus memakai pakaian yang agak tebal jika di luar ruangan. Sungmin sedang menikmati jus jeruknya sambil sesekali tertawa melihat kelakuan Donghae yang sedang menjahili Yeye.

"Minnie-ya, sebelumnya kami mau minta maaf sudah secara lancang membawa kotak yang ada di kamarmu dan membukanya" kata Wookie dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, Sungmin lalu tertawa "Bukankah kalian sediri yang bilang kalau diantara kita sudah tidak ada rahasia?"

"Minnie-ya, kami sangat menderita membaca semua itu, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika itu adalah aku" hyukkie menambahkan dengan sendu

Sungmin mencoba tetap tertawa "Kalian simpan atau bakar saja semua itu, aku tidak memerlukannya lagi." Kata Sungmin, dia melemparkan botol jusnya ke dalam tempat sampah dengan gaya pemain basket dan botol itu masuk dengan indahnya. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae ragu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat, sungguh sangat yakin kalau dia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Melupakan Kyuhyun sama saja melupakan separuh bagian dari jiwanya.

"Aku akan mencobanya dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa. Asal kalian mau membantuku juga" kata Sungmin penuh optimis.

"Tentu saja kami akan membantumu" Yeye merangkul Sungmin erat

"Cha, kabar baiknya acara kemarin mendatangkan banyak donatur baru, salah satunya adalah perusahaan milik teman ayahku dan pemiliknya ingin bertemu kita hari ini. Bagaimana?" kata Donghae senang.

"_jjinjayo?_ Wuaa _daebak_" Sungmin bertepuk tangan bangga

"_kajja_, jangan buat dia lama menunggu apalagi dia adalah pemiliknya, bisa-bisa hubungannya dengan ayahmu akan kacau" Wookie menggandeng Minnie dan Hyukkie menuju parkiran.

Mereka berjanji bertemu di sebuah kafe di dekat kampus, mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah di pesan oleh Donghae beberapa jam yang lalu, sambil menunggu mereka hanya mengobrol ringan bahkan Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya, membaca buku kuliahnya yang tebal untuk membunuh waktu.

"_annyeonghaseo_,apakah ini meja nomor empat?"

Seseorang berdiri di samping Donghae lalu Donghae mengangguk "Benar" katanya singkat

"Ah, apakah kalian wakil dari panti asuhan..?"

Tiba-tiba semuanya langsung berdiri kecuali Sungmin yang tetap membaca bukunya, suatu kebiasaan Sungmin jika sudah membaca buku, lupa diri.

"Minnie-ya, Minnie-ya" Panggil Hyukkie sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sungmin

Sungmin mendadak sadar dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu ikut berdiri menyambut orang yang ada di depannya.

"_Josonghamnida_, kalian pasti menunggu lama" kata orang itu lagi

"_Annimida_, silahkan duduk" jawab Yeye sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke kursi kosong di depan Sungmin

"_Kamsahamnida, _perkenalkan saya dari GoldWise Corporation Choi Siwon-imnida" Orang itu membungkuk lagi, yang lain membalas. Tak lupa menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing.

Wookie dan Hyukkie tampak berbinar-binar melihat laki-laki yang ada di depannya, wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang proposional dibungkus dengan pakaian yang tentu saja mahal. Tak lupa senyumnya yang sangat manis membuat komposisi sempurna menjadi lengkap.

Dua laki-laki lain yang ada di sana tentu saja menatap kekasihnya dengan keki tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau laki-laki yang duduk diantara mereka memang sangat sempurna dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun.

Sedangkan Sungmin? dia hanya terdiam menatap ke jendela dengan sesekali menyeruput jusnya pelan.

"Ah, jadi bagaimana? Apa aku bisa mendaftar menjadi salah satu donatur di sana?" tanya Siwon dengan ramah

"Tentu saja Siwon-ssi, apa kau pemilik perusahaan GoldWise?" Yeye bertanya penasaran

"Benar, Ayahku belum lama menyerahkan segala urusan perusahaan kepadaku ketika aku pulang dari London" jawabnya penuh dengan kesopanan

"Wah, sangat hebat sekali ya? Kudengar perusahaan itu sangat besar loh" Wookie berdecak kagum dan Yeye menyenggolnya dengan keki. Melihat Yeye dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya Wookie langsung diam. Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Aku masih sangat baru dan butuh bimbingan. Apa kalian semua baru pulang kuliah?''

Siwon memperhatikan orang-orang yang di depannya tanpa bermaksud untuk menelanjangi orang itu satu-satu dan matanya bertemu dengan mata foxy Sungmin yang tidak sengaja menatapnya.

"Ya, kami masih kuliah. Ah kau ingin pesan apa Siwon-ssi?" tanya Donghae mencairkan suasana

"Panggil saja aku Siwon, aku masih seumuran kalian. Aku pesan Americano saja"

"Baiklah" Donghae memanggil pelayan lalu menyebutkan pesanannya "Minnie, kau mau tambah jus?" Tanya Donghae begitu melihat minuman Sungmin sudah habis

"Tidak usah Donghae-ya, aku sudah terlalu banyak minum" tolak Sungmin

Hyukkie tak sengaja memperhatikan tatapan Siwon ke arah Sungmin, sangat berbeda. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk menjadi donatur?" tanya Hyukkie

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum setelah melirik ke arah Sungmin "Itu, aku sangat menyukai cara kalian mengajar anak-anak dan aku rasa akan ada banyak anak-anak di negara ini yang masih perlu bantuan, jadi aku sempat merundingkan ini dengan ayahku. Syukurlah ayahku menyetujuinya"

"Kami sangat senang bisa mendapatkan donatur baru, terima kasih atas perhatianmu pada panti asuhan kami" kata Yeye.

"Aku yang berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah menerimaku"

.

.

Pertemuan dengan Siwon memakan waktu dua jam, ternyata Siwon orang yang sangat cepat akrab dengan yang lain, hanya mengobrol setengah jam saja sudah membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Donghae dan Yesung yang awalnya keki dengan kehadiran Siwon karena membuat kekasihnya mendadak jadi sangat salah tingkah pun sudah bisa menerima Siwon.

"Ternyata dia satu tempat fitness denganku" kata donghae senang ketika dalam perjalanan pulang

"Dia juga mendonasikan uangnya sangat banyak, ini cukup untuk biaya pendidikan semua anak-anak selama setahun" tambah Yeye

"Minnie-ya, menurutmu Siwon bagaimana?" tanya Hyukkie tiba-tiba kepada Sungmin yang sedang menatap jalan raya di depannya

"Maksudmu?" jawab Sungmin tidak mengerti

Wookie dan Eunhyuk bertukar pandang aneh, sedangkan dua laki-laki yang ada di depan mendengarkan dengan antusias, ignin tahu jawaban Sungmin.

"Oh, Siwon-ssi.. "Sungmin tampak berfikir sebentar mencari jawaban "Ah, dia sangat baik sekali"

Jawaban Sungmin disambut dengan tawa empat orang yang ada di sekelilignya

"Minnie-ya, kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Bukan itu yang aku maksud, menurutmu Siwon orangnya seperti apa?" kali ini Wookie yang melanjutkan

"Wookie-ah mana ku tahu, aku kan baru saja mengenalnya"

Merasa ditertawakan Sungmin memasang wajah cemberutnya "Kalian sedang meledekku ya?"

"Minnie-ya, apa menurutmu Siwon tidak tampan?" tanya Donghae penasaran

"Jadi itu yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Ck,ck,ck" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya heran

"Dia tampan, lihat saja wajah Yeye dan Donghae sewaktu kalian berdua menatapnya dengan genit" balas Sungmin. kontan Donghae dan Yeye mengangguk setuju

"Siapa yang menatapnya dengan genit?" elak dua wanita itu hampir bersamaan

"Minnie benar, aku kesal sekali. Kalian berbahaya juga ternyata" Gumam Donghae sebal

"Ya! Aku tidak begitu Lee Donghae" Eunhyuk mencoba membela diri

Sungmin tertawa melihat dua pasang sahabatnya yang sedang beradu argumen, sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan puas bisa mengerjai seseorang karena selama ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya laki-laki itu, bahkan di saat Wookie dan Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan kagum yang ada dalam pandangannya justru orang lain. Empat sahabat itu juga menyadari kalau apa yang ditulis oleh Sungmin semuanya benar, Sungmin seakan buta tidak bisa melihat siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun.

.

.

Victoria menatap ke arah ponselnya dengan cemas, sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Kyuhyun di taman kapel tapi belum juga datang. Selain takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan dia juga takut akan sesuatu hal yang dibicarakannya nanti akan membuat Kyuhyun marah.

Bayangan Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba di depan kapel setelah lima menit kemudian, Victoria langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat seolah sudah bertahun-tahun tidak emlihat kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menatap Vic dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa Vic?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh memelukmu?" Victoria memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebal, kyuhyun tertawa lalu menggandeng Vic menuju kursi taman

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi kali ini kau lain dari biasanya. Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Vic dengan lembut. Victoria membuang pandangannya ke arah kolam ikan.

"Apa Minnie sudah sembuh?" tanya Vic ragu

"Sudah, dia sudah berkelahi denganku seperti biasa" Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu ingat adu argumennya dengan Sungmin setiap pagi dan setiap dia pulang kerja.

Ada saja hal kecil yang membuat apartemennya ramai, misalnya saja Sungmin lupa minum obat karena seharian membaca buku tentu saja Kyuhyun marah dan Sungmin tidak terima. Atau Kyuhyun yang baru datang tiba-tiba mematikan lampu kamar mandi ketika Sungmin sedang di dalam kontan Sungmin berteriak dengan kerasnya. Seperti itulah sehari-hari mereka.

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun lagi "Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau perhatian sekali kepada Minnie?"

Kyuhyun tak percaya apa yang baru dia dengar dari kekasihnya, kontan Kyuhyun tertawa "_Chagiya_, jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan Minnie?" tebak Kyuhyun. Victoria menggeleng cepat

"Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan Minnie? Dia kan sahabatku" elaknya

Kyuhyun tetap tertawa "Baguslah, aku pikir kau cemburu. Minnie itu sangat baik kepadamu, aku hanya merasa mempunyai utang budi kepadanya, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menyelamatkanmu Vic" Victoria tersenyum pelan

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin Minnie bahagia. Itu saja.." jawab Vic sendu

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Jika dia mencintaimu aku akan melepasmu untuknya" Kata Vic pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan tiba-tiba amarahnya naik "Vic, kau anggap aku ini apa? Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Sungmin dan aku hanya berteman. Aku perhatian padanya karena aku berterima kasih dia telah menyelamatkanmu"

Victoria menangis "Aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku Kyu, aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku tapi aku juga menyayangi Minnie"

Kyuhyun memeluk kekasihnya lagi "Sungmin tidak mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya saja. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berfikir seperti itu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Vic, tentu saja tidak akan pernah aku membiarkanmu sendirian"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Victoria "Jangan seperti ini lagi ya?aku sangat sedih mendengarnya."

Victoria tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun lagi "Aku mencintaimu Kyu. _ saranghae_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku juga" jawabnya pelan.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang tapi Victoria hanya takut semua kekhawatirannya benar. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tak ada Kyuhyun. Dia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Sewaktu dia melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin di depan matanya entah tiba-tiba dia langsung berfikir kalau bisa saja Kyuhyun yang mencintai Minnie. Setelah bicara dengan Kyuhyun hatinya menjadi lega. Dia semakin yakin kalau memang perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun yang begitu besar bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk di taman memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang. Kadang dia ikut tersenyum kala melihat tingkah salah satu dair mereka yang sangat lucu. Jujur, Sungmin sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbiasa lagi dengan apa yang dijalaninya. Sungmin sudha tak ingin tahu lagi hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria. Dia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Kalau tiba-tiba dia ingat dengan perasaannya cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan perhatian dengan membuat kesibukan meskipun pada akhirnya itu tidak terlalu berefek.

"Selamat siang Lee Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara itu, di depannya telah berdiri sesosok pria tampan dengan membawa beberapa kertas karton ditangannya

"Ah, Kau.. Choi Siwon-ssi selamat siang" Sungmin membungkuk memberi salam

"Apa kabarmu?" sapa Siwon ramah

"Aku baik, kau? Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Aku membawakan roti untuk mereka"

Siwon menunjukkan beberapa kantong roti kepada Sungmin. sungmin tersenyum "Wah, kau tak perlu repot-repot Siwon-ssi, mereka sudah makan siang" kata Sungmin tidak bermaksud untuk membuat perasaan Siwon tidak enak

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali.." Gumam Siwon

Sungmin tampak berfikir sebentar "Ah, begini saja.. aku akan memberikan ini kepada mereka setelah pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan beritahu kalau ini semua dari mu"

Siwon tampak setuju dia mengangguk "Baiklah, terima kasih Sungmin-ssi"

"Panggil saja aku Minnie, yang lain memanggilku begitu. Kalau Sungmin-ssi aku terlihat tua" tutur Sungmin polos, Siwon tertawa geli

"Ada yang lucu?" Sungmin menatap Siwon heran

"Kau yang lucu" jawab Siwon

"Aku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya, kau sangat lucu. Kau juga hebat bisa bertahan karena kecelakaan itu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu aku?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti

"Aku datang sewaktu acara festival itu dan aku ada bersama yang lain sewaktu kecelakaan itu terjadi"

Sungmin mengangguk paham "Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang. Kau benar, aku bersyukur Tuhan masih menyelamatkan aku" Sungmin tersenyum lebar

Sungmin kembali menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain, takut dia tertinggal sesuatu. Bisa saja anak-anak berkelahi begitu saja hanya karena hal sepele

"Mengapa kau mau mengajar di sini?" tanya Siwon lagi

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini dan kebetulan mengajar adalah cita-citaku. Kalau kau? apa yang membuatmu suka dengan tempat ini?" tanya Sungmin

Siwon tampak berfikir sebentar " Aku menyukai tempat ini karena ada kau.."

TBC-

Tuh tuh yang mau si Kuda dateng ceulammeuddh eeakkk :P

Aku mau minta maaf karena telat update, tugasku banyak,dosenku nyuruh ngeresume 1 bab cobaaa, banyak bangeettt ditambah besok aku presentasi jadi mesti bikin pptnyaaa *gantung diri*

ini aja udah jam dua pagi aku bela-belain update deh buat kalian padahal besok aku kuliah jam 8 pagi *nangis darah*

tapi gapapa, aku juga penasaran sama lanjutannya #plaakk

tuh sungminnya udah senyum lagi, yang sangat ngarep kyuhyun sakit dan menderita tahan dulu ya, masa iya aku langsung bikin dia nangis2 gak jelas sih, kasian air matanya #author diinjek readers

yang kurang setuju sama ada siwon, liat dulu aja yaaa :3 ikutin dulu aja *ketawa setan* kita liat siapa yang bisa nebak dengan benar haha

makasih yang udah mau review, jangan nangis lagi ya, aku jadi gak enak menyebar kegalauan Minnie kemana-mana^^

kayaknya mulai hari ini aku gak bakal tampilin nama kalian deh, sumpah banyak banget dan nama kalian susah banget di ketiknya hahaha

nanti pas akhir chapter aku bakal sebutin semuanya satu-satu, janji, suwer. Aku baca kok review kalian, malah selalu aku tungguin tiap menitnya #lebay

aku bener-bener terima kasih atas appresiasi kalian sama cerita akuuu, duh iniloh yang bikin aku semangat akhir akhir ini #ceilleehh

banyak readers baru ya? Dan mereka baca punya aku. duh senengnya sampe terbang ke langit.

Tungguin terus cerita kelanjutannya yaaa :B aku sadar kalianlah yang bikin cerita ini tambah seru untuk dibaca :3

Tetep review, wajib. Harus. Eh yang silent reader, mungkiin aku gak tahu kalian baca tapi Tuhan liat kalian loh #gak nyante

Becanda ding, becanda~~~ aku sayang kaliaan bangettt, yang silent maupun yang engga, mau ngabisin waktu untuk nge-klik judul ini dan men-scroll sampe habis aja aku udah seneng banget apalagi yang mau tinggalin komen :3 kalian sangat perhatian lagi sama akuuu :*

Kuliahku lancar kok, tenang aja. Intinya kalo udah mulai gak lancar ini ff gak bakal ada lanjutannya hahahha #plaakk oiah besok aku mau jalan-jalan nih ke kota tua sama temen kampus, kalo ketemu aku di sapa ya *abaikan* maka itu kayaknya update selanjutnya bakal molor lagiii hihihiii

Udah ya? Ngantuk nih belum tidur dari tadi. Sekali lagi makasi yaa :P salam kenal yang baru mampir, salam kangen dan sayang yang dari kemarin nungguin ff ini dan udah jadiin ini cerita favorite kalian

Tetep baca, tungguin , tebak ceritanya dan review

Dadaaaahhh *lambai-lambai tangan unyu* aku sayang kaliaaan :3

See ya next chapter :B


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter Preview-

"Mengapa kau mau mengajar di sini?" tanya Siwon lagi

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini dan kebetulan mengajar adalah cita-citaku. Kalau kau? apa yang membuatmu suka dengan tempat ini?" tanya Sungmin

Siwon tampak berfikir sebentar " Aku menyukai tempat ini karena ada kau.."

.

.

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

"_Mworrago?_" tanya Sungmin kaget sekaligus heran. Siwon tertawa lagi.

"Aku melihat kau sangat berdedikasi dengan tempat ini juga kepada semua anak-anak itu. Jadi entah, aku percaya saja padamu kalau kau memang orang yang sangat ingin memajukan pendidikan" Jelas Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum tanpa berfikir negatif.

"Jadi Tuan Choi, kalau bukan aku yang mengajar di sini kau tidak akan menjadi donatur?" Sungmin berpura-pura marah

"Ah, bukan seperti itu.."

"Tentu saja seperti itu. Kalau kau ingin membantu, kau tak perlu mengukur apa bantuanmu berada di orang yang tepat atau tidak. justru yang perlu kau pikirkan apakah bantuanmu tepat atau tidak." Sungmin tersenyum lagi, Siwon tampak mengalah

"Baiklah Nona Lee, mungkin cara berfikirku telah salah tapi, dari semuanya aku hanya ingin membantu saja" katanya lagi

Sungmin tak menjawab dia berdiri dari duduknya "_yetdera _(anak-anak) _kajja_"

Anak-anak berlarian menuju kelasnya "Terima kasih untuk roti yang kau bawakan, aku akan menyampaikannya" Sungmin membungkuk memberi salam lalu berjalan menuju kelas

"Sungmin-ssi.." panggil Siwon pelan. Sungmin menoleh. "Apa aku boleh datang lagi?"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan dan berbalik berjalan menuju kelas. Siwon memperhatikan Sungmin sampai menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Dia tersenyum lagi 'Lee Sungmin, apakah aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi? Dari hari ini, dari detik ini?' gumamnya pelan

.

.

"Aku pulaaang"

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemennya dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu. "Sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di sofa

"Urusan kantor sedang banyak sekali" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin "Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya

"Kuliahku lancar, anak muridku sepertinya bertambah pintar" Sungmin beralih ke dapur untuk segelas air

"Baguslah.."

"Kyu, apa kau sudah makan malam?" Sungmin kini mmebuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak

"Aku sudah makan bersama Vic" jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin terdiam agak lama. 'Aku hampir lupa yang satu itu' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah dapur "Kau akan masak?"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menutup kulkas "Sepertinya bahan-bahan sudah habis, aku lupa membelinya. Aku akan membuat ramen saja"

"Ya! Jangan selalu makan ramen. Buatlah yang lain! Kau kan baru saja sembuh"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan agak marah "Kalau begitu aku minum susu saja, selera makanku hilang" Jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, aku belum selesai.." Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang

"_Mwo?_" tatap Sungmin dalam

"Jangan masuk ke kamarmu.. temani aku bekerja" Kata Kyuhyun pelan

Sungmin menarik nafas.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin kini sedang duduk menatap televisi di depannya, rasanya seluruh tubuh sudah letih karena seharian di luar rumah. Sesekali dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan laptopnya juga beberap berkas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja. Beberapa kali Sungmin menguap tapi dia juga tidak berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Sungmin terus menikmati acara live konser yang disajikan di televisi sampai pada akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah orang yang ada duduk di bawah sofanya. Kyuhyun tertidur.

Sungmin menarik nafas "Kau sangat melatih kesabaranku" gerutunya pelan.

Sungmin mematikan televisi lalu perlahan turun ke bawah sofa dan memeriksa apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur dan sepertinya iya. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak letih dilihatnya juga beberapa berkas yang masih menumpuk juga laptop yang masih menyala. Sungmin menoleh lagi, kembali memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum.

'Apakah wajah semua orang yang tertidur seperti ini? Mengapa yang satu ini terlihat seperti malaikat jika sedang tertidur? Nafasnya yang selaras dengan gerakan tubuhnya, matanya yang terpejam dengan indah, Hidungnya yang mancung mengalunkan nada-nada nafas yang teratur, bibirnya yang kemerahan tersenyum menyambut mimpi yang sedang menghiburnya'

Sungmin menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. 'Begitu mudahnya mencintaimu Kyu, hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah terjatuh lagi, berkali-kali lagi. Sampai kapan aku bisa menatapmu? Tersenyum padamu sambil perlahan-lahan mengobati sakitku. Sepertinya cinta selalu menyembuhkan dan menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan. Sepertinya jika sedang mencinta kau bisa tertawa dan menangis di saat yang sama. Apa kau pernah merasakannya? Degupan jantung yang rasanya begitu terrdengar sampai pipimu merona? Perasaan yang harusnya kau sembunyikan tapi gagal karena kau sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu lagi.'

Sungmin masih tetap tersenyum , merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi keningnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun mempunyai kening yang indah.

Sungmin masih tersenyum begitu bahagianya bisa melihat Kyuhyun diam-diam ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Entah mimpi apa itu tadi tapi, aku sangat bahagia seakan ada kebahagiaan yang hadir di sisiku. Aku sempat berharap ketika aku membuka mataku kebahagiaan itu masih ada, perlahan aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat matanya yang berkilauan dengan antusias seperti dia sedang menatap sesuatu yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya, juga senyumannya yang hanya dengan melihatnya kau tahu dia sedang bahagia. Mungkin aku masih bermimpi tapi aku yakin ini nyata dan mengapa wanita cantik itu adalah Lee Sungmin? Mengapa dia menatapku begitu?

*kyuhyun pov end*

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Sungmin tiba-tiba kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Sangat malu sekali ketahuan sedang menatap orang lain tidur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil terus berkata 'ini tidak mungkin' dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin malaikat yang sedang menjaga tidurnya adalah Lee Sungmin. tidak mungkin juga wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Ya! _Ireona!_ "Teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyuhyun yang mengerjap perlahan tapi masih dengan pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

Sungmin lalu bangkit "Aiisshh, kau benar-benar melatih kesabaranku! Aku akan tidur saja"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin "Lee Sungmin, apa itu kau? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu ketika aku tidur?" tanyanya pelan

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan berat "Aku tidak menatapmu, aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu saat kau terbangun. Mungkin kau masih mimpi"' jawab Sungmin cepat dan segera berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sungmin menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, hatinya berdegup kencang "ya! Lee Sungmin, kau memang sangat bodoh! mengapa kau harus menatapnya seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu dan dia semakin membencimu? Ah kau ini"

Sungmin masih bermonolog sendiri dengan kesal di kamarnya dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan 'Tidak mungkin, dia hanya Lee Sungmin. Hanya Lee Sungmin' batinnya.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini Sungmin menemui mertuanya, beberapa hari yang lalu Heechul menelponnya dan berkata kalau dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Maka sejak pagi Sungmin sudah datang dan menemani mertuanya masak banyak makanan

Kini Sungmin sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Kamar yang begitu rapi dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyukai warna biru, selalu cat tembok kamarnya berwarna biru dimanapun dia tinggal.

Sungmin menatap lucu ke beberapa koleksi mainan Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai sekarang dia juga masih sering melihat Kyuhyun bermain game di sela-sela kesibukannya di kantor. Sungmin mengambil sebuah foto Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama wanita di sebelahnya.

"Itu Ah Ra, anak pertama kami.. dia tinggal bersama suaminya sekarang di New York"

Sungmin menoleh, dilihatnya Heechul sedang menggendong kucing abu-abu pemberiannya. Heechul duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang berseprei putih.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya" kata Sungmin sambil ikut duduk di samping mertuanya dan mengelus bulu-bulu lembut Heebum

"Dia hanya pulang saat Chuseok (thanks giving) itupun kalau tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"

"Bahkan saat aku menikah dia tidak datang"

Heechul mengelus rambut Sungmin "Tapi dia sudah memberikan kadonya kepadamu"

"Apa itu omma?"

Heechul bergerak lalu membuka sebuah laci yang ada di bawah lampu tidur dan mengeluarkan sesuatu "Bukalah.."

Sungmin mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna perak, di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung berliontin bintang "Itu milik Ahra, hadiah dari _halmoni_ dulu. Dia ingin Kyuhyun memakaikan itu untuk orang yang dia cintai"

Sungmin tersenyum miris, pantas saja dia baru tahu. Kalung ini hanya akan diberikan kepada orang yang Kyuhyun cintai, bukan untuknya.

"Pakailah.. pasti sangat indah jika kau memakainya" pinta Heechul

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Aku.. emm Biarkan Kyuhyun yang memakaikannya kepada orang yang dicintainya Omma" tolak Sungmin

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya Minnie-ya" Kata Heechul pelan

Sungmin tersenyum malu "Aku.."

"Ada alasan mengapa kau mau bertahan dengan putraku yang sangat menyebalkan dan kau bisa melakukannya"

Sungmin terdiam tidak menjawab "Minnie-ya, aku tahu anakku. Aku sangat mengenalnya bahkan aku tahu siapa yang ada di hatinya sekarang sama seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi entah apa yang membuatku yakin kalau kaulah orangnya, aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakan Kyuhyun."

"Omoni.." Sungmin mulai terharu dengan kata-kata mertuanya. Heechul kembali tersenyum

"Minnie-ya, Bertahanlah sebentar lagi.. "

Sungmin perlahan mengangguk dan Heechul memeluknya erat "_Gumawo_ Minnie-ya"

"Aku sadar aku tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya, aku juga tahu dia sangat tertekan dengan semua permintaan kami tapi dia selalu menurutinya" Heechul melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali menggendong Heebum

"Omoni, kau adalah ibu yang sangat baik" puji Sungmin

"Aku merasa belum pernah membuat anakku bahagia, Kyuhyun mempunyai mimpi, satu mimpi yang selalu berusaha dia tunjukkan padaku tapi aku tidak percaya pada mimpinya. Sangat jahat bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam, jadi ini maksud perkataan Kyuhyun dulu kepadanya "Aku hanya ingin dia hidup bahagia bersama istrinya, dia tak perlu meminta sesuatu karena semuanya sudah ada. Tapi aku salah, ternyata anakku juga punya mimpi. Aku selalu menyesali itu."

"Omoni.." Sungmin mengelus pundak Heechul dengan lembut

"Dia sangat ingin menjadi seorang pemusik. Baik itu menyanyi, membuat orchestra, atau menciptakan lagu. Kau pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi? Dia hanya bernyanyi untuk orang tertentu saja dan suaranya sangat indah. Sekali kau mendengarnya, suara itu akan terus berdengung di telingamu" Kata Heechul lagi sambil mengerling ke arah Sungmin

"Benarkah?"

"_Geurae_, suatu saat kau akan mendengarnya Minnie-ya, percayalah"

Sungmin menganguk pelan, siapa yang tidak mengamini perkataan mertuanya? Bahkan Sungmin tidak pernah tahu apa mimpi Kyuhyun. Dia baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun pintar bermain piano karena Kyuhyun bermimpi menjadi seniman handal. Sungmin ingin sekali berkata kalau dia akan membantu Kyuhyun merealisasikan mimpinya namun, dia tak ingin terjatuh lagi dan terluka. Rasa sakit itu masih membekas dan sepertinya akan sulit untuk menghilang.

"Cha, Heebum-ah, mari kita berjalan-jalan. Minnie-ya ayo kita keluar rumah, aku rindu sekali berjalan di luar"

Heechul bangkit lalu mengajak Sungmin berjalan ke luar. Sungmin menuruti saja kemana Heechul akan membawanya. Ternyata Heechul menngajaknya berbelanja pakaian, topi dan sepatu. Sungguh sangat membahagiakan mempunyai seorang mertua sebaik Heechul. Sungmin selalu merasa Heechul adalah ibu kandung keduanya setelah ommanya, bahkan Heechul tahu semua kesukaan Sungmin tanpa pernah Sungmin mengucapkannya.

Yang paling membuat Sungmin kaget adalah Heechul membawanya ke kantor Kyuhyun. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu dia selalu menghindari bertatapan mata secara langsung dengan Kyuhyun, akan sangat membahayakan kalau Kyuhyun tahu semuanya. Dia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah membaik menjadi hancur hanya karena Kyuhyun tahu perasaannya.

"Ya! Ini kan akhir pekan, mengapa masih saja bekerja?" Heechul langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun, di dalamnya Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan mengurut dadanya karena terkejut. Sungmin hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Omma, kalau kau tidak mau mengetuk pintu, cobalah jangan berteriak" Kata Kyuhyun kesal. Matanya menemukan Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum melihat tingkah mertuanya

"Ini kan kantor anakku, mengapa aku harus begitu? Jangan mengaturku" Tukas Heechul sambil duduk di sofa. "Minnie-ya, kemarilah" Ajaknya

Sungmin mengikuti , dia lalu duduk di samping ibu mertuanya. "Omma, sebaiknya jangan menganggu Kyuhyun" bisiknya pelan

"_Gwaenchana _Minnie-ya, sesekali kau juga harus menjenguk suamimu di kantor"

Sungmin masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan suamimu atau istrimu yang biasa Heechul katakan.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Kyuhyun menaruh beberapa soft drink di meja lalu duduk di depan dua orang ibu anak itu

"Omoni mengajakku masak di rumah juga berkeliling bersama Heebum" Sungmin menoleh ke arah kucing manis yang berada di dalam rumah portable-nya

"Ah, kucing itu.."

"Namanya Heebum! Kau ini.. sudahlah Omma mau pulang dulu, kau antarkan Minnie pulang ya"

Heechul bangkit sambil membawa Heebum

"Ommoni, aku pulang bersama Omoni saja" tolak Sungmin

"Ya! Tuan Muda Cho, sesekali ajaklah istrimu keluar! Jangan hanya bekerja di akhir pekan. Menyedihkan sekali mempunyai suami sepertimu" lanjut Heechul sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab, Sungmin pun hanya diperbolehkan mengantar sampai di depan pintu oleh Heechul. Dia kembali duduk.

"Ah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu Kyu. Aku pulang saja, kalau kau bertemu Vic hari ini sampaikan salamku padanya ya" Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan beberapa kantong karton barang-barang belanjaannya lalu beranjak keluar

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya "Kita pulang bersama" katanya pelan

Kini Sungmin sedang berada di dalam mobil, di sebelahnya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti keduanya. Sungmin merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu Kyuhyun dan seharusnya Kyuhyun bertemu Victoria sepulang kerja bukan mengantarnya pulang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak enak karena semua kata-kata ibunya ada benarnya juga. Dia tak pernah mengajak Sungmin keluar lagi sejak makan steak tempo dulu.

"Kyu.."Panggil Sungmin pelan

"hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menyetir

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah menganggumu. Aku juga membuatmu tidak bertemu Vic hari ini" ucap Sungmin penuh penyesalan.

Kyuhyun tertawa "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya

"Maksudmu?"

"Katakan saja kau ingin pergi kemana hari ini" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya sambil tersenyum

Sungmin tersenyum senang "Aku tahu satu tempat"

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu kini sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pasar tradisional di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar dengan cepat mengikutinya. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun berbelanja di pasar seperti ini. Sangat berisik dan ramai, banyak juga orang yang berbahasa dialek, semua macam sayuran, buah, ikan, dan daging juga ada.

"Lee Sungmin, aku benar-benar tak mengerti seleramu. Di Seoul masih banyak swalayan dan kau memilih belanja sayur malam-malam begini"

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, dia sedang asyik memilih beberapa apel dan pear

"Kau suka apel kan? "Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun mengendus wangi apel yang dipegangnya

Kyuhyun menuruti "Dari wanginya enak" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat wanginya enak?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Karena di sini tidak ada pendingin ruangan, semuanya alami"

Sungmin kembali memilih beberapa apelnya juga pisang yang kuning dan matang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, selalu saja ada hal yang bertentangan dengan pemikirannya tapi Sungmin selalu bisa memberikan alasan yang cukup keren baginya

Mereka berbelanja lumayan lama, Sungmin mengajaknya berkeliling ke semua tempat yang ada di sekitaran pasar dan mereka berhenti di sebuah taman untuk beristirahat sambil menikmati ubi rebus dan bakpau yang dibeli Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti lelah ya?" sungmin terkikik geli

"Aku menyesal bertanya kemana kau ingin pergi, lain kali aku yang menentukan" Gerutu Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya

Sungmin berhenti tersenyum "Kau mau mengajakku pergi lagi?" tanya Sungmin serius

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada yeoja aegyo yang ada di sebelahnya "Aku bukan suami yang baik, aku tak pernah mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu kala liburan. _Mianhae_" katanya serius

"Kau tidak harus begitu, itu bukan kewajibanmu Kyu. Kau harus membahagiakan Vic" jawab Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa tanaman bunga yang ada di depannya.

"Kau benar, segeralah temukan pangeranmu Ming! Agar kau bisa mengajaknya pergi kemanapun kau mau" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut

'Kau benar Kyu, tapi kemana aku harus mencari pangeranku kalau yang kulihat di dunia ini hanya dirimu?' Sungmin tersenyum sendu

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan

"hmm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun refleks tertawa lucu

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau jatuh cinta kepada Vic"

Kyuhyun diam. "Bagaimana? Maksudmu apa? Memangnya harus bagaimana? Bukankah jatuh cinta itu sama saja? Kau menyukai orang itu karena semuanya yang ada pada dirinya membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

Sungmin tersenyum lagi "Mencintai itu seperti kau berlari dengan satu kaki Kyu. Mencintai itu bagaikan terjatuh karena berlari dengan satu kaki. Mencintai itu seperti wajar saja ditertawakan karena terjatuh dari berlari dengan satu kaki. Mencintai itu seperti kau tak perduli berapa orang yang menertawaimu karena kau bahagia" jelas Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin, kau ini bicara seperti sudah pernah jatuh cinta saja" Tukas Kyuhyun cepat

'Ya, aku tahu rasanya berlari dengan satu kaki dan aku berlari untuk mengejar orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku tangkap' Batin Sungmin

Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya "Untukmu"

Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan itu "Apa ini?" tanyanya

"Buka saja"

Dengan agak cepat Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya "Jangan berhenti sampai di sini untuk mimpi indahmu Kyu. Kau masih punya waktu untuk menggapainya. Asal kau mau memperjuangkannya"

Kyuhyun terpana melihat sebuah buku untuk menulis partitur yang dibeli Sungmin "Terima kasih hari ini Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tertawa "Terima kasih Lee Sungmin" katanya tulus.

.

.

Setiap hari Siwon pasti datang ke panti asuhan. Entah itu membawakan makan siang untuk semua guru dan murid atau hanya sekedar melihat anak-anak bermain. Yang paling di tunggu olehnya adalah seorang yeoja mungil yang selalu hadir di pikirannya.

Siwon telah jatuh cinta kepada sungmin dari pertama kali dia melihat Sungmin ada di tempat ini, baru kali itu setelah bertahun-tahun dia tak pernah jatuh cinta, dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap Sungmin. Sungmin adalah wanita yang sangat lincah dan enerjik. Pancaran matanya selalu menerbarkan kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Siapa yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu.

"Junghyun-ah Ayo cepat turuunn" Sungmin berteriak-teriak dari bawah pohon, anak laki-laki itu mengambek karena di hukum oleh Sungmin karena tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dan malah bermain bola seharian.

"Minnie-ya, ada apa?" Hyukkie yang sedang mengajar di kelas lain juga datang menghampiri, akhirnya ada banyak murid yang menonton dan tidak belajar

Eunhyuk yang melihat Junghyun ada di atas pohon tentu saja kaget "Ommo, Junghyun-ah.. kenapa kau bisa di sana?"

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya cemberut dan memainkan beberapa cabang pohon, pura-pura tak mendengar "Hyukkie-ya, aku akan naik ke sana"

"Minnie-ya, kau belum lama masuk rumah sakit" larang eunhyuk tapi, Sungmin tidak mengindahkan

Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik ketika siwon datang dan langsung lebih dulu memanjat pohon yang ada di depannya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memandang kagum melihat begitu cepatnya Siwon memanjat, anak-anak yang sedang menonton kontan bertepuk tangan. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling berpandangan.

Dengan gagah Siwon duduk di dahan pohon yang agak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya lalu mendekati Junghyun yang juga kaget ada orang yang bisa menyusul kecepatannya memanjat. Junghyun memang anak yang pintar memanjat. Sewaktu festival, dia banyak menolong Sungmin untuk meletakkan hiasan di sekita pohon, meskipun Sungmin tadinya ingin memanjat sendiri tapi anak itu menawarkan diri dengan agak memaksa.

Kembali ke Junghyun yang masih berada di atas pohon, perlahan Siwon mendekati anak itu hingga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah, ternyata di sini sangat indah ya" kata Siwon, matanya tertuju ke pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya di atas pohon

"Siapa kau?" tanya Junghyun cuek

"Ah, aku Choi Siwon. Aku juga suka memanjat sepertimu, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Junghyun" jawab anak itu tetap acuh tak acuh

"Kau marah pada gurumu?" tanya siwon lagi

"Minnie _nunna_ selalu menyuruhku berhitung, aku benci berhitung" katanya polos

"lalu apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola seperti Park Jisung, dia sangat keren bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dan sepertinya dia juga pintar berhitung"

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Junghyun tak percaya

"Tentu saja semua orang tahu kalau mau menjadi pemain sepak bola harus pintar berhitung"

Junghyun tidak menjawab, sepertinya mulai setuju dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Siwon. Dari bawah Sungmin memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, tidak terdengar. Yang bisa dia lihat hanya senyuman Siwon terus mengembang sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahnya. Sungmin sadar pipinya merona. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Begini, aku punya banyak teknik sepak bola dan aku akan mengajarkannya padamu asal kau mau belajar berhitung dan menuruti kata Minnie nunna, dia sangat baik dan percayalah padaku dia akan mendukung cita-citamu" tawar Siwon, Junghyun tampak berfikir sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah, asal kau datang setiap hari"

"Aku akan datang, tapi aku tak akan mengajakmu bermain sebelum kau belajar ya?"

"Memangnya kau bisa bermain bola?"  
"Kita akan lihat nanti, sekarang ayo turun! Kasihan Minnie nunna dan yang lain"

Perlahan Junghyun menggapai tangan Siwon yang menuntunnya untuk turun. Sungmin menarik nafas lega lalu memeluk Junghyun. Sungmin berjongkok lalu bicara pada Junghyun.

"Junghyun-ah, aku ingin membantumu menjadi pemain sepak bola dan semua pemain sepak bola harus pintar berhitung, bagaimana kau bisa menghitung jarak antara bola dan gawang jika kau tak bisa berhitung? Bagaimana kau akan menghitung sisa waktumu bermain jika kau tak bisa berhitung? _Arraseo_?" kata Sungmin lembut

"_mianhae nunna_, aku akan belajar mulai sekarang" katanya pelan lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin tersenyum lega, dia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk juga Siwon yang juga terlihat lega

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh melanjutkan belajar"Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengajak anak yang lain bubar dari tempat kejadian

Anak-anak mulai bubar dan kebetulan sesi mengajar Sungmin telah selesai dia menghampiri Siwon yang sedang membersihkan jasnya, sepertinya agak kotor karena memanjat tadi

"Siwon-ssi, _jongmal kamsahamnida_" Sungmin membungkuk perlahan

Siwon tertawa "Panggil saja aku Siwon, Minnie-ssi"

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Siwon"Ah, baiklah! Apa yang kau janjikan pada Junghyun?" tanya Sungmin

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bilang akan bermain dengannya setelah dia belajar"

"Setiap hari?" Sungmin tak percaya

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka di sini"

"Apa kau tidak lelah seharian bekerja?"

"Tidak, banyak pekerjaanku yang sudah di ambil alih oleh orang-orang kepercayaanku"

"Ah~ begitu" kata Sungmin mengerti. 'beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat sibuk sampai kelelahan setiap hari' pikir Sungmin

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, Sungmin tahu Siwon sedang menatapnya sekarang. 'mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' tanyanya dalam hati

"Minnie-ssi, menurutmu apa yang selalu membuat anak-anak bahagia?" tanya Siwon sambil tetap memandang Sungmin dengan lembut

Sungmin tersenyum pelan "Mereka akan merasa nyaman jika sekelilingnya menerima mereka, apapun keadaannya, apapun yang ide dari pikiran mereka dan mereka akan bahagia kalau mereka bisa mengatakan secara langsung apa yang mereka rasakan, apa yang mereka benci dan apa yang mereka sukai" jelas Sungmin lagi sambil memperhatikan beberapa anak yang sedang bermain boneka di taman

"Berbeda sekali dengan mereka yang sudah dewasa ya? Terkadang lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri" Lanjut Siwon. Sungmin merasa kata-kata ini pernah diucapkannya dulu

"Dulu aku juga berfikir seperti itu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan empat sahabatku. Mereka bilang asal kita percaya dengan seseorang kita bisa menceritakan semuanya"

"Lalu kau sudah ceritakan semuanya?"

Sungmin tersenyum "Aku sedang mencobanya"

"Apakah aku boleh bercerita juga?"

"Tentu saja, kami semua temanmu" kata Sungmin

"Maksudku bercerita kepadamu.."

Sungmin agak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon tapi dia segera tersenyum lagi "Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan jalan keluarnya"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat berterima kasih"

Sungmin berdiri "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Siwon-ssi" Sungmin agak membungkuk memberi salam

"Apa kau mau pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu" ajak Siwon

"Ah, _Gwaenchanayeo _aku lebih suka naik bis. _Gumawo _hari ini kau telah menolongku" tolak Sungmin dengan halus.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati Minnie-ssi" Siwon membungkuk memberi salam

Sungmin tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Dari jauh Eunhyuk memperhatikan dengan senang. 'Akhirnya firasatku benar' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

Hari ini sepulang kerja Kyuhyun sengaja mampir sebentar untuk melihat Sungmin mengajar. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan panti asuhan lalu masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya kelas sedang kosong, Kyuhyun memutar matanya mencari ke semua tempat lalu di bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Kau ada di sini?" tanya Donghae

"Iya.. Aku ingin.."

"Vic sedang melukis bersama anak-anak di taman" Potong Donghae seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Vic?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"Iya, dia mengajar melukis setiap hari jum'at. Kemarin Minnie yang memintanya untuk datang. Kau kesini untuk bertemu dengannya kan?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar "Ah, iyaa.. tentu saja" kata Kyuhyun bohong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu"

Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum paham akan semua ini dan yang membuatnya tidak mengerti mengapa dia berbohong? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin? toh mereka berteman kan?

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia lalu beranjak ke taman dan melihat Victoria sedang melukis bersama anak-anak yang lain. Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Kau ingin menurunkan bakatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Vic

Tentu saja Vic kaget tapi, dia lalu tersenyum "Kyu, bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Vic

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah dimana seseorang yang dia kenal sedang mengajar di dekat kolam, duduk melingkar dengan yang lainnya. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat tingkah wanita itu.

Dari jauh dia bisa mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedang memanggil-manggil salah satu muridnya yang berlarian selama belajar

"Hei, George! Come back here now! Jorjii.. please sit down right here"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin berbicara bahasa Inggris, memang sudah bagus tapi logat Hangulnya masih sangat terasa. Tak lama kemudia mereka berdiri lalu bernyanyi lagu-lagu inggris yang biasa dinyanyikan anak-anak. Kyuhyun kali ini tertawa karena Sungmin sedang menari-nari menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Kau sudah makan Kyu?" tanya Vic sambil melukis di kanvasnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab karena sedang memperhatikan Sungmin dengan intens, Victoria yang menyadari pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Kyuhyu langsung menoleh.

"Kau sedang lihat apa Kyu?" Tanya Vic sambil menoleh kanan kiri, Kyuhyun yang sadar segera menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ah maaf, aku sudah makan tadi di kantor, Sungmin membuatkan aku makan siang" kata Kyuhyun dengan senang. Victoria tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Minnie bisa masak ya?" tanyanya lagi

"Tentu, dia sering membantu omma memasak"

Meskipun ada sedikit kesedihan tapi Victoria tetap tersenyum, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya berteman dengan Sungmin, dia telah menghapus semua prasangka buruknya terhadap dua orang itu, Vic sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan amat mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia yakin Kyuhyun pun berfikiran yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu"Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Vic lalu berdiri hendak mendekati Sungmin yang masih menari dengan yang lainnya.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Dia memang wanita yang sangat ceria. Melihatnya tertawa saja sudah mampu membuatku ikut tertawa meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang membuat itu menjadi lucu, aku baru menyadari kalau wanita itu memang berbeda dari apa yang aku pikirkan. aku pasti sangat egois sekali begitu membencinya. Nyatanya dia membantuku untuk bermimpi lagi, satu hal yang hampir sudah aku lupakan caranya.

Dia sedang tertawa lagi sekarang melihat muridnya berjoget dengan gerakan yang salah. Aku tersenyum lagi. Tidak. aku tidak tersenyum lagi begitu melihat seseorang yang ada disebelahnya, aku yakin itu bukan Donghae atau Yesung. Itu orang lain. Siapa dia? Dan mengapa mereka berdua akrab sekali? Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kakiku tiba-tiba kaku dan tak bisa bergerak.

Sungmin tertawa dengan orang lain selain aku. Sungmin tersenyum ke arahnya sama seperti dia tersenyum kepadaku. Sungmin bahkan menari dan bergandengan tangan dengannya. Ada sebuah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghujaniku, entah apa itu namanya aku tak tahu. aku mencoba untuk berbalik saja namun aku tak bisa. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku seperti orang gila? Apakah dia orang yang ditunggu oleh Sungmin? kalau iya, mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sungmin tertawa dan itu bukan karena aku menggodanya atau karena kami bertengkar. Sungmin tertawa karena orang lain. Dan aku merasa dikhianati olehnya, aku merasa orang itu tidak berhak mendapatkannya.

*kyuhyun pov end*

TBC-

Author mau mengklarifiksi satu hal, beberapa hari yang lalu ff-ku dihapus sama admin. Aku sedih banget. Tapi untungnya bisa di repost dan ini masih hati-hati banget takut dihapus lagi

Mian yah yang nunggu lama, aku juga ada kuis nih jadinya molor banget

Aku gak mau banyak cincong tapi makasi yang udah reiew lagi dan yang mau jadiin ini story favorite

Aku bakal nyoba post ini di sini dulu kalau gak bisa baru deh aku coba di blog aku yang gak ke urus sama sekali itu di .com atau yang mau tweet hsnulamalia

Yang mau fb freaky_dizdamn

Yang udah nunggu makasi yaa :3 aku sayang kaliaaannn :B

See ya next chapter :3


	10. Chapter 10

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

Sungmin masih tertawa ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia refleks mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang terdiam sendirian.

"Kyu.." panggilnya ramah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam tanpa berkata apapun. Tatapannya seolah bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan di sana?'

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menarik lengan kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar lalu berpura-pura memasang wajahnya yang biasa "Ah, Kau Lee Sungmin, sedang apa?"

'oke aku tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh' kata Kyu dalam hati

Sungmin menatap namja itu dengan aneh "Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan di sini kalau bukan mengajar?"

"Ah, iyaa~ kulihat kau tadi sedang menari-nari" jawabnya singkat

"Aku sedang mengajar bahasa inggris, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Victoria yang sedang mengajari anak muridnya melukis. Sungmin mengangguk paham.

Siwon datang mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang berbicara. Kyuhyun menatap orang itu lekat-lekat seakan dia adalah serangga yang akan mengusik hidupnya. Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya.

"Ah, Kyu kenalkan ini adalah donatur baru panti asuhan, Choi Siwon"

Siwon menunduk memberi salam, Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit lalu ikut membungkuk. "Cho Kyuhyun-imnida"

"Kau mengajar di sini juga?" tanya Kyuhyun agak ramah

"Tidak, dia hanya mampir ke sini" jawab Sungmin

"Aku bertanya pada Siwon-ssi, Lee Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik tajam. Sungmin lalu diam.

"Minnie-ssi benar, aku hanya mampir. Aku senang di sini, kau juga?"

"Ah, aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk melihat.."

"Kyu, aku sudah selesai"

Victoria menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang bicara, Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Victoria, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bicara langsung. "Minnie-ya, aku rindu padamu" Vic memeluk Sungmin erat

"Aku juga, bagaimana muridmu? Apa kubilang, mereka sangat menyukai lukisanmu" kata Sungmin disela-sela pelukannya. Dua namja yang ada di depan mereka hanya memperhatikan

"Aku sangat menyukai mereka, mereka juga sangat berbakat Minnie-ya"

"Tentu saja, mereka hanya perlu orang-orang yang melatih bakatnya dan kau orang yang tepat" puji Sungmin tulus. Victoria tampak tersipu

"Kau juga Minnie, kau adalah guru yang sangat tahu bagaimana caranya membuat muridmu bermimpi dan mengejar mimpinya" balas Vic sambil menggandeng Sungmin erat

"Kau benar, aku setuju" kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Sungmin tertawa lagi tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai berubah mood-nya "Siwon-ssi, Vicky-ya, kalian berlebihan..oh, kenalkan ini Choi Siwon, dia donatur baru panti ini"

Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam. Victoria mengikuti.

"Aku Victoria. Panggil saja aku Vic" katanya ramah. Siwon membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kalian tampak akrab, iya kan Kyu?" Vic menyenggol lenganku pelan membuat namja itu sedikit sadar dari tatapannya ke arah Siwon yang aneh. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, berharap jawaban namja itu tidak membuatnya marah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil tanpa menjawab "Vic, kau sudah selesai?" kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke Victoria

"Ah, sudah. Aku duluan ya Minnie"

Sungmin tersenyum sendu melihat Victoria menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat dan Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Ada perasaan iri juga sakit yang belum dapat dia sembuhkan dan tampaknya itu bukanlah hal yang dapat disembuhkan dengan cepat.

"Kau sangat mudah tersenyum tapi juga sangat mudah bersedih ya?"

Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum heran "Maksudmu?"

" Minnie-ssi, kau tahu tidak? ada pepatah yang berkata kalau senyummu akan membawamu terus bahagia"

Sungmin menggelang sesaat "Aku belum pernah dengar"

Siwon tertawa lebar "Sekarang kau sudah dengar kan? Maka jangan bersedih lagi, lebih baik kau tersenyum"

"Aku tidak bersedih, hanya saja.." Sungmin sadar kalau dia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, Siwon hanyalah seseorang yang baru hadir di hidupnya dan dia tak harus menceritakan semuanya.

"Siwon-ssi, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah sore, aku duluan ya." Sungmin berjalan membereskan semua barang bawaannya yang berserakan di taman. Siwon membantunya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Siwon lembut

"Mengapa aku harus marah?" Sungmin menatap Siwon heran.

"Karena aku telah lancang menebak perasaanmu"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku takut kau berfikiran yang salah. Kau belum mengenalku Siwon-ssi" Yeoja kelinci itu membetulkan posisi tasnya

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, bagaimana?" Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Setelah tahu lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Setelah tahu aku akan bertanya padamu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan"

Sungmin menatap siwon dengan heran, lagi-lagi kata-kata Siwon sangat ambigu untuk dimengerti "Siwon-ssi, aku bukan penyair jadi berhentilah memakai bahasa seperti itu" kata Sungmin dengan mimik yang kesal

"Ah ya, jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa aku boleh mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

"Kemarin kau baru saja meminta izin untuk bercerita denganku, sekarang ingin mengenalku, lalu besok apalagi?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, Sungmin menarik nafas begitu melihat Siwon yang memang tak bisa dipungkiri sangat tampan sekali apalagi ketika sedang tersenyum

"Ya, baiklah Tuan Muda Choi, lakukan sesukamu"

Sungmin beranjak pergi keluar panti asuhan dan Siwon mengikutinya lagi "Aku mau pulang, kau mau ikut?" Sungmin merasa grogi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Siwon.

"Apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?"

Sungmin tertawa "kita belum cukup saling mengenal, selamat sore Siwon-ssi"

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar bis sore sedangkan Siwon hanya memperhatikan yeoja kelinci itu sampai dia menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Siwon menoleh dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang menatapnya menunggu jawaban "Apa aku tidak bisa menyukainya?"

"Mengapa tidak? hanya saja jangan pernah memberikan harapan palsu untuk Minnie, aku tidak akan menerimanya" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit protektif terhadap Sungmin

Dengan wibawanya Siwon tersenyum "Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi, kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah, aku akan memegang kata-katamu"

Eunhyuk meninggalkan Siwon setelah sebelumnya membungkuk memberi salam. 'Kau belum tahu apapun Siwon-ssi. Kau mungkin bisa saja menjanjikan apapun padanya dan menepatinya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu akan membuatnya bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku tahu semua rasa sakit Minnie hanya dengan melihatnya yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun dari jauh, semoga kau berhasil' Kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Aku akan membahagiakan wanita itu. Sejak pertama melihatnya aku sudah berjanji pada diriku kalau aku akan melindunginya, aku akan mencintainya dengan semua hal yang ada di duniaku. Bahkan aku rela meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk menunggunya di sini setiap hari. Aku yakin Tuhan akan berpihak padaku"

Siwon berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat dimana tadi dia berdiri, setelah merogoh kuncinya dia lalu membuka pintu mobil. Namja itu memang sangat sempurna dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun dari segala macam yang dia lakukan semuanya membuat orang terpesona.

.

.

"_Chagiya_, _gumawoo_" Vic tersenyum manja ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut.

Mereka baru saja sampai beberapa menit dan mengobrol di dalam mobil

"Apakah kau mengajar setiap hari?"

"Tidak, hanya hari jumat saja. Itupun kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk bekerja"

"Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan dirimu, nanti kau bisa sakit Vic"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut "Aku kuat, sangat kuat. Apalagi jika ada dirimu" ucapnya sambil tersipu

Kyuhyun tertawa lucu "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin seperti Minnie yang kuat. Dia wanita yang sangat hebat, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab,ingatannya kembali saat dia melihat Sungmin sedang tersenyum, tertawa dengan orang yang bernama Siwon tadi, perasaannya mendadak kacau.

"Ah, Choi Siwon tampaknya menyukai Minnie, kau lihat bagaimana cara dia menatap Minnie? Wah, dia sungguh namja yang sempurna ya? Dia sangat baik, masih muda sudah mau menjadi donatur panti asuhan. Kurasa mereka berdua sangat cocok, Minnie sudah harus mempunyai kekasih yang bisa melindunginya" celoteh Victoria lagi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Vic tak mengerti

"Tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun singkat "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok" Kyuhyun memasang senyum terbaiknya, meskipun agak heran Victoria mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dari dalam mobil, tak lama mobil itu bergerak menjauh dari kapel. Dia tak menoleh ke arah Vic yang melambaikan tangannya karena sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Dia menyukai Lee Sungmin? Apa yang membuat namja itu menyukai Sungmin? dia hanya wanita biasa yang mungkin agak ceria dan enerjik tapi, mereka bukankah baru saja saling mengenal? Bahkan Sungmin tidak memperkenalkan kepada orang itu kalau aku adalah suaminya. Apa-apaan dia? Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menghargai aku. apa benar mereka berdua saling menyukai? Mengapa tadi Sungmin terlihat bahagia sekali? Lalu mengapa aku seperti orag bodoh sedari tadi memikirkan mereka? Padahal belum tentu semua itu benar.

Sekarang pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Entahlah mendadak aku sangat kesal dengan Sungmin.

Mengapa kau kesal padanya? Karena sepertinya dia senang sekali bisa dekat dengan namja aneh itu.

Memangnya mengapa kalau dia senang? namja itu memang tampan kan? Iya, tapi tetap saja aku tak menyukainya.

Mengapa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku tidak suka caranya menatap Sungmin.

Memangnya ada apa dengan caranya menatap Sungmin? Sepertinya namja itu menyukai Sungmin. Lalu apa masalahnya kalau dia menyukai Sungmin? Aku..

*kyuhyun pov end*

Benar, lalu apa masalahnya kalau dia menyukai Sungmin?

Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab, pikirannya mendadak buntu. Memangnya mengapa kalau namja itu menyukai Sungmin? toh memang sudah saatnya Sungmin belajar mencintai seseorang dan Siwon bukankah orang yang tepat?dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun namja itu memang sempurna, dibalik kemeja kerjanya yang ketat pasti dia mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sangat manly, jangankan itu lihat saja dari caranya berjalan dan berbicara apalagi tersenyum, yeoja mana yang tidak menyukainya? Yeoja mana yang tidak akan terpesona padanya?

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul setirnya dengan frustasi karena tidak menemukan jawaban dari dalam dirinya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sungmin sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun yang baru datang memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sering tersenyum sendiri bahkan terkadang dia bersenandung lagu-lagu orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan bertolak pinggang dia menghampiri yeoja kelinci yang sedang asyik memasak.

"Kyu, kapan kau sampai?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengaduk tumisannya

"Baru saja" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan nada yang tidak begitu enak.

Mendengar jawaban yang aneh di telinganya Sungmin pun menoleh dan menatap ke arah namja stoic yang sedang meneguk air minum "Kau kenapa? Sudah makan?"

"Mengapa di kepalamu hanya ada kata itu? Makan dan memasak"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran "Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya apa kau sudah makan atau belum, mengapa kau marah? Kalau kau tidak mau makan yasudah, tidak perlu berkata seperti itu" Sungmin mematikan kompornya lalu melempar celemek yang menempel di badannya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Mengapa kau marah?" Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin yang sedang beranjak ke kamarnya

"Mengapa aku marah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, selain membuatku kesal apalagi yang kau bisa?" Sungut Sungmin

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. "_Mianhae_" katanya pelan

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. 'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku terus-terusan kecewa padamu karena kau telah menciptakan namja yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dia' batin Sungmin frustasi

"Kau kenapa Tuan Muda Cho? Bertengkar dengan Vic?" tanya Sungmin melunak

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah membuatku marah seperti ini"

"Lalu? Ada yang membuatmu kesal? "

"Entahlah, mendadak aku membenci diriku sendiri"

Sungmin tertawa keras "Ya Cho Kyuhyun, kau ini aneh sekali sih" goda Sungmin

'Kau tertawa karena aku dan aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Sebenarnya aku kenapa? Ini semua sangat aneh' batin Kyuhyun

Sungmin masih tertawa sewaktu Kyuhyun mengelus rambutnya sambil tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut "Aku lapar" katanya pelan

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyuman lalu kembali memasak "Kau mandi saja dulu, aku sudah membuatkan air panasnya"

"Ah, baiklah, _gumawo_"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dan Sungmin melanjutkan aktivitasnya sampai beberapa menit kemudian semua masakannya terkumpul di atas meja. Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mengendus wangi masakan yang seakan menarik-narik dirinya ke meja makan.

Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya dan senyum itu berhenti ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun dengan rambut yang masih basah serta banyak titik air yang menetes di wajah stoicnya.

'Tuhan, mengapa di mataku hanya ada dia?' batin Sungmin sendu

"_Kajja_ kita makan" Kyuhyun duduk di depan Sungmin yang masih terdiam karena terpesona.

Mereka berdua makan tanpa bicara, Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap "Ya! Kau tidak pernah melihat orang makan ya?" sindir Kyu sambil melirik tajam

"Aku hanya heran saja, mengapa kau punya gengsi yang sangat tinggi? Hanya bilang aku lapar saja seperti kau membanting harga dirimu"

"Aku tidak seperti itu Lee Sungmin!" elaknya sambil terus makan

Sungmin tak menjawab, dia meneruskan makannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu, dia menaruh sendoknya di meja "Lee Sungmin" panggilnya pelan

"Hmm?"

"Laki-laki yang bermarga Choi tadi kenalanmu? Kau sudah mengenalnya berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati

"Belum lama, mungkin sebulan yang lalu. Ada apa Kyu?"

"Ah tidak, kalian tampak akrab sekali aku pikir kalian teman lama" kata Kyu lagi tanpa menatap Sungmin yang penasaran mengapa tiba-tiba namja cuek yang ada di depannya bertanya seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku akrab dengannya?"

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah, "Oh, emm kurasa itu bagus. sepertinya dia namja yang baik" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan entah mengapa dia merasa seperti sedang berbohong sewaktu mengatakannya.

Sungmin tersenyum sendu 'Apa aku memang orang yang sungguh tidak tahu diri ya? Mengharapkan dia cemburu pada Siwon'

"Kau menyukainya Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyu lagi

"Aku tidak tahu, aku kan baru mengenalnya. "

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku ini laki-laki, tentu saja aku tahu" jawabnya asal

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan

"Ya?"

"Jika dia menyukaiku apa aku boleh menyukainya?" tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun diam. Seperti ada yang meninju hatinya dengan keras dan itu agak terasa sakit. Dia menatap yeoja bermata foxy yang ada di depannya, merasa aneh mengapa hatinya seperti tidak rela.

Mendadak Kyuhyun tertawa "Mengapa bertanya padaku? itu hak mu Lee Sungmin. kalau namja itu membuatmu bahagia dan membuatmu seperti berlari dengan satu kaki, mengapa tidak?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diam setelah tertawa, lagi-lagi dia merasa sedang berbohong.

Sungmin tak menjawab 'Aku sudah terlanjur letih berlari Kyu dan itu benar-benar dengan satu kaki, hasilnya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.' Batin Sungmin sedih.

Mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi, suasana mendadak kaku. Sungmin langsung bergerak ke bak cuci piring untuk membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan piring-piring kotor setelah makan. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

'Lee Sungmin, kalau aku bilang tidak boleh apakah kau akan tetap menyukainya?'

.

.

.

Kuliah Sungmin baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, seperti biasa mereka sedang berkumpul di taman. Membahas apa saja resolusi panti asuhan untuk ke depannya.

"Minnie-ya, kami akan mengembalikan surat-suratmu" kata Hyukkie

"Menagapa kalian tidak mau menyimpannya?"

"Bukan begitu, itu kan milikmu.. kami hanya.."

"Lalu aku harus menaruhnya dimana selain di tempat kalian? Atau kubakar saja ya?" Sungmin tertawa lebar

"Jangan membuang sesuatu yang nantinya akan kau cari lagi Minnie-ya" ucap Yesung

"Aku tak ingin mencarinya lagi, sama saja itu membunuh diriku sendiri"

"Tak perlu membuangnya Minnie-ya, hidupmu akan lebih bermakna jika kau tetap menyimpannya, buktikan pada dirimu tanpa membuangnya pun kau bisa untuk tidak mencarinya lagi" tambah Wookie sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang ke arah Sungmin

Sungmin mengangguk "_Gumawo_" kata Sungmin terharu.

Mendadak suasana menjadi ramai di sekitaran kampus, ada beberapa wanita berbisik-bisik ke arah mereka berlima. Sungmin menatap dengan heran. Donghae mengajak mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan di depan kampus mereka melihat banyak orang yang mengerubungi sesuatu.

Ketika mereka mendekat, orang-orang perlahan menyingkir hingga mereka melihat apa yang menjadi objek keramaian ini.

"Choi Siwon-ssi? Kau di sini?" Wookie hampir memekik karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Namja yang sedang berada di tengah kerumunan wanita itu tersenyum lalu mendekat, beberapa orang mulai bubar dan beberapa ada yang masih penasaran dengan laki-laki tampan yang datang ke kampus dengan mobil yang sangat keren pula.

Siwon berjalan ke arah mereka, seakan ketika dia berjalan angin-angin menuntunnya hingga membuat semua orang khususnya para wanita yang ada di sana mendadak seperti orang yang sedang melihat malaikat turun dari langit. Donghae dan Yesung hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kekasihnya juga turut terpesona. Sedangkan Sungmin? dia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memasang tampang aneh.

"Siwon-ssi, apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Donghae ramah

"Ah, begini.. aku ada perlu dengan Minnie, bisakah aku meminjamnya sebentar?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin. yeoja itu mendelik kaget.

"Aku?"

"Iya, aku butuh bantuanmu Minnie, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku beli untuk acara di kantor dan aku butuh idenya"

"Terserah Minnie, kami sedang tidak sibuk, lagipula hari ini kan bukan jadwalnya mengajar"

"Bagaimana Minnie?"

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum kecil "Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Empat orang yang lain hanya tertawa maklum melihat perjuangan namja sempurna itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya.. nanti aku akan mampir" kata Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju mobil Siwon yang belum sempurna terparkir karena ada banyak orang yang mengerumuni. Ketika Sungmin lewat, semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan iri.

Empat orang sahabat itu menatap Sungmin dan Siwon dari jauh "Ternyata dia serius dengan ucapannya" gumam Hyukkie pelan

"Maksudmu _chagiya_?" tanya Donghae

"Kemarin aku menanyakan kepada Siwon apa dia menyukai Minnie dan dia menjawab iya. Dia bilang dia tidak akan mengecewakan Minnie" tutur Eunhyuk

"Laki-laki itu benar-benar serius rupanya, lihat saja tatapannya ke arah Minnie" Tambah Yeye

sambil terus memperhatikan mobil Merci yang membawa Sungmin sampai hilang di balik tikungan.

"Apa dia sudah tahu kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah suami istri?" tanya Wookie

"Mungkin saja, melihat Siwon adalah seorang eksekutif yang bisa membayar orang untuk mencari tahu tentang Minnie" kata Euhyuk lagi

"Harusnya Minnie sekarang bahagia karena ada namja sempurna yang sangat perhatian padanya" gumam Donghae

"Semoga saja"

Mereka menarik nafas panjang.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan yang sudah di siapkan oleh Manajer Lee. Manajer Lee ini adalah orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun di kantor. Selain orangnya pintar, dia juga banyak berpengalaman dan tidak sungkan untuk membagi pengalamannya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih baru dalam hal bisnis. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang jenius tapi tetap saja pengalaman adalah guru yang berharga.

"Manajer Lee, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak lesu. Ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa berkas

Manajer handal itu tersenyum "Ah, tidak ada _Sajangnim_"

"Katakan saja, apa gajimu kurang?" goda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil

Manajer Lee tertawa "_Annimida,_ ini bukan masalah kantor"

"Lalu?" pancing Kyuhyun

"Beberapa hari ini istriku selalu pulang malam dan aku pernah melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras "Yaa! Aku tak menyangka Manajer Lee punya masalah seperti itu, ah maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu" kata Kyu sambil memperkecil suaranya

"Tidak apa-apa _Sajangnim,_ ini semua menyita pikiranku"

"Apa kau tidak mencoba bertanya pada istrimu? Jangan sampai kau berburuk sangka"

"Aku sudah menanyakan padanya dan memang dia jujur soal pergi bersama laki-laki lain, dia bilang itu teman sekolahnya dulu karena mereka mau membuat acara reuni" jelas Manajer Lee

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Apa aku terlalu banyak memberimu tugas sampai kau tak bisa punya waktu banyak dengan istrimu?"

"Ah tentu tidak, semua pekerjaan yang diberikan _Sajangnim_ memang kewajibanku"

"Kalau kau ingin cuti silahkan saja, ambilah waktu beberapa hari untukmu dan istrimu"

"Tidak perlu, mungkin aku hanya terlalu cemburu pada istriku"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi "Kau pasti sangat mencintai istrimu ya? Cemburu itu tandanya kau cinta padanya dan takut kehilangannya" katanya polos

"Mungkin aku memang pencemburu tapi itu karena aku sangat mencintainya, dari dulu sebelum menikah aku tidak pernah suka jika melihatnya bicara dengan namja lain, apalagi bercanda dan tertawa, melihatnya tersenyum dengan namja selain aku saja sudah membuatku marah seakan aku merasa dikhianati dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali seakan ada yang meninju hatiku. Aku konyol ya?" Manajer Lee sedikit menertawakan dirinya.

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. mendadak seperti ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan palu "sakit, dikhianati?" tanyanya kaku

"Iya, aku tidak rela jika dia bahagia dengan orang lain selain aku, hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia" lanjutnya lagi. Kyuhyun tambah membeku di tempatnya

"Apa kau pernah cemburu pada Nyonya Cho, Tuan?"

*Kyuhyun pov*

Sakit? Dikhianati? Aku kembali pada pikiranku kemarin

_Sekarang pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Entahlah mendadak aku sangat kesal dengan Sungmin. _

_Mengapa kau kesal padanya? Karena sepertinya dia senang sekali bisa dekat dengan namja aneh itu._

_Memangnya mengapa kalau dia senang? namja itu memang tampan kan? Iya, tapi tetap saja aku tak menyukainya. _

_Mengapa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku tidak suka caranya menatap Sungmin. _

_Memangnya ada apa dengan caranya menatap Sungmin? Sepertinya namja itu menyukai Sungmin. Lalu apa masalahnya kalau dia menyukai Sungmin? Aku.. _

Aku.. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah aku mencintai Sungmin? Mungkinkah itu karena.. ah tidak mungkin, perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas teman. Aku pasti begini karena aku terbiasa bersamanya. Tunggu, sekalipun aku tak pernah merasa begini kepada Vic, padahal dia sering pergi keluar bersama teman-teman melukisnya, dia juga sering melukis bersama dengan teman namjanya yang lain. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini atau cemburu dan apalah itu namanya.

*Kyuhyun pov end*

Manajer Lee menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh "_Sajangnim_, anda baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi sampai mana?"

"Aku bertanya padamu apa kau pernah cemburu pada istrimu? Bagaimanapun Nyonya Cho adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik. Wajar saja mungkin jika kau cemburu pada namja yang ada di dekatnya, kuakui jatuh cinta pada Nyonya Cho sangatlah mudah karena dia wanita yang bisa menebar kebahagiaan dimanapun dia berada"

Kyuhyun semakin gila, wajah stoicnya semakin merah dan kaku. Dia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya, mengambil jas kerjanya dan tasnya.

"_Sajangnim_, ada apa?" Tanya Manajer Lee heran.

"Aku harus pergi"

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kantor dan menyalakan mobilnya. 'Aku menyukai Sungmin? sejak kapan? Mengapa aku seperti orang bodoh? Apa benar aku menyukainya?'

Dalam pikirannya terputar lagi saat Sungmin menangis dan saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan dalam. Saat Sungmin tertawa bersamanya, memainkan piano bersama sampai kemarin saat dia tidak rela Sungmin bahagia bersama orang lain.

Mobil Kyuhyun melesat dengan cepat ke arah panti asuhan. Dia harus bertemu dengan Sungmin, dia harus bertemu dengan yeoja kelinci itu dan mencoba membuktikan perasaan anehnya selama ini, benarkah itu cinta?

Sesampainya di sana Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke tempat biasanya Sungmin sedang mengajar. Tidak ada. Lalu dia beralih ke taman, tidak ada juga. Dia berjalan di lorong-lorong kelas dan mendengar beberapa orang sedang berbincang dan tertawa hingga Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara mereka. Dia tahu di sana ada Sungmin dan yang lainnya.

"Eh? Benarkah Minnie-ya?" dari dalam terdengar suara Hyukkie yang setengah kaget

Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu sewaktu ada seorang namja jangkung yang mendekatinya.

.

.

.

-Flash back-

Sudah sejam yang lalu Sungmin berputar-putar untuk membantu Siwon mencar hadiah yang akan diberikannya kepada beberapa stafnya yang berulang tahun. Dalam pikiran Sungmin, sungguh Siwon adalh direktur yang aneh, mengapa perduli dengan stafnya sampai seperti ini? Bukankah dia bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk membelikannya dan tak perlu repot-repot menyusuri toko-toko yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan?

Tapi dibalik itu semua Sungmin juga sangat bangga melihat Siwon sebagai doirektur yang sangat perhatian terhadap stafnya. Sungmin memijat kakinya pelan, lumayan juga berjalan-jalan daritadi.

Tingkahnya yang mulai kelelahan diketahui oleh Siwon yang sedang melihat-lihat berbagai macam dasi.

"Kau lelah ya? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu saja sekalian istirahat?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku masih kuat berjalan" tolak Sungmin dengan halus

"Mungkin kau masih kuat tapi kakimu tidak"

Sungmin tertawa dan menuruti ajakan Siwon. Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggandengnya. Sungmin kaget begitu merasakan tangan kuat tapi lembut menyentuh tangan mungilnya. Sungmin merasa tidak enak jika melepaskan tangannya tapi jika tidak dilepas Siwon pasti berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Akhirnya sampai mereka tiba di sebuah restoran Siwon baru melepaskan tangannya lalu tersenyum. Dengan kaku Sungmin membalas.

"Kau ingin makan apa Minnie-ya?" tanya Siwon lembut

"Terserah kau saja" Kata Sungmin asal. Hatinya sangat kikuk mendapat perhatian yang istimewa dari Siwon. Setelah memesan Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan dalam.

"Siwon-ssi, mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sungmin polos

Siwon tertawa kecil "Maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti tadi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah mengizinkan aku untuk lebih mengenalmu?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi bukan ini maksudku, bahkan kau tidak tahu latar belakangku"

"Aku tahu semuanya Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu."

Sungmin sedikit kaget dan tidak percaya "Kau belum tahu.. percayalah"

"Apa? Kau sudah menikah? Cho Kyuhyun adalah suamimu kan? Tapi kalian tidak saling mencintai"

JDER!

Sungmin terdiam kaku "Bagaimana.. ?"

"Aku tahu semuanya dan aku akan jujur satu hal padamu. Aku menyukaimu Lee Sungmin, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu sewaktu festival panti yang ke sepuluh. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Aku ingin mengenalmu, dan setelah aku tahu kalian dijodohkan, aku lega sekali bahkan suamimu sudah mempunyai kekasih"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia tidak kuat 'Lee Sungmin, kau dijodohkan tapi tidak saling mencintai, bahakn suamimu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ya, kau benar. Bagian yang salah adalah bahwa aku mencintai suamiku dan dia tidak.' batin Sungmin

"Eh? Apa aku terlalu lancang? Maafkan aku Minnie-ya, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Tidak, kau benar Siwon-ssi"

Siwon tersenyum lega "Lalu setelah aku tahu apa aku boleh mengajakmu berkencan?"

-Flashback end-

.

.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah orang yang ada di belakangnya. Suara sungmin dan teman-temannya masih terdengar jelas. Siwon tersenyum akrab padanya.

"Apa aku boleh bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa curiga. Mereka pergi ke salah satu kelas yang sudah kosong dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau adalah suami Sungmin" kata Siwon dengan lancar. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan intens tanpa menjawab.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kalian dijodohkan dan tidak saling menyukai"

DEG! Kyuhyun merasa benda tumpul yang tidak berwujud menghantam hatinya lagi.

"Aku pun tahu kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau cintai"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan cepat, merasa akan semakin sakit jika namja itu bertele-tele

"Aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk berkencan dengan Lee Sungmin"

*Kyuhyun pov*

Berkencan? Dengan Sungmin? bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu di depanku? Dan bagaimana bisa Sungmin melakukan ini padaku? hatiku mendadak sangat sakit sekali. Entah apa ini, rasanya mata dan hatiku sangat kompak, mataku mendadak panas seiring dengan hatiku yang teriris-iris

"Aku sudah lebih dulu mengatakan itu pada Sungmin dan dia memintaku untuk bertanya dulu padamu, jika kau mengizinkan dia juga akan setuju"

Lee Sungmin.. ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? ini akan membuatku semakin sadar kalau aku menyukaimu kalau aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku. Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? mengapa kau minta laki-laki ini untuk bertanya padaku? kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mengakuinya? Entah sudah berapa kali aku merasa hatiku seperti terhantam oleh batu yang sangat besar dan itu menyiksaku. Aku juga mulai merasa ada air mata yang akan turun di pipiku. Sepertinya aku memang menyukaimu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, entah darimana mungkin dari sikapmu, senyummu, tatapanmu, tawamu, mungkin juga karena semuanya yang telah kau korbankan demi aku sampai aku tak sadar kalau rasa nyaman yang aku rasakan jika ada di dekatmu bernama cinta.

*kyuhyun pov end*

Huaaa, akhirnya oppaku nyadar jugaa yaaa

Bener-bener butuh waktu yang lama :33

Ketauan readers pasti loncat-loncat habis baca yang ini

'hiihiihi *author dilemparin sepatu karna kepedean*

Aku baru bisa cuap-cuap nih

Aku mau jelasin kenapa aku pindah, aih capek kali ya ff-nya di apus teruusss, mas aku mesti repost berulang-ulang. Sediiihh T_T

Tapi senengnya kalian masih mau nunggu dan ikutan pindah, wah~ aku terharu lohh

Dan maaf ya, blog aku masih gembel banget, maklum saya ini gaptek kekekke

Sudahlah, happy reading dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, aku tunggu lohh

Kelanjutan ff ini dari komentar dan semangat kalian juga sama akuuu

Yang udah ngefollow makasiii yaa :3 aku seneng bangettt

Twitter aku juga jadi rame deh hahah *seneng*

Aku sayang kaliaaan :3 muuah muaahh

Ikutin terus ceritanyaa :3 dan maaf kalo komennya gak aku bales satu-satu tapi percayalah aku selalu nungguin komen kalian sebagai semangatku~~

See ya next chapter :B

Nb: lama dalam proses update dikarenakan inet saya sangat minta perhatian T_T


	11. Chapter 11

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

*Sungmin pov*

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan konsep mencintai seseorang, jika memang iya kita harus merelakan dia bahagia dengan orang lain mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan tapi, kalau harus mencintai orang lain demi melupakan dia, aku rasa itu sangat tidak adil. Aku sudah terlanjur tersesat dan aku tahu pilihan yang ku hadapi sekarang bukanlah jalan keluar. Dua-duanya menyakitkan aku. Tidak. lama kelamaan akan menyakiti dia juga. Aku sendiri masih belum ingin keluar dari hutan tanpa oksigen ini, mengapa dia menarikku keluar? Bukankah nantinya dia yang akan kehabisan oksigen? Bukankah nantinya dia yang sesak sendiri? Tuhan, seandainya aku punya alasan untuk berkata tidak, seandainya aku punya sedikit keberanian untuk berkata kalau aku nyaman dengan segala kesesakan ini, seandainya aku bisa mempunyai pilihan yang sekali saja bisa membuatku sedikit merasa lebih sembuh, sedikit merasa ada sinar yang mampir disela-sela keterpurukanku. Seandainya cintaku tidak perlu seperti ini, tidak perlu sesakit ini untuk dirasakan, dan bagian yang terburuk adalah seandainya aku adalah Lee Sungmin yang mudah melupakan cinta sendiri lalu jatuh cinta lagi. Seandainya Kau memberiku satu alasan Tuhan, mengapa Kau tidak mencabut perasaan ini? Mengapa Kau membuat takdirku menjadi Lee Sungmin yang bahkan tidak ingin orang lain mencintainya selain orang itu.

*sungmin pov end*

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang kini berdiri dan menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, menutup semua keraguan yang terus menyelimuti hatinya. Bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menahan semua perasaan sesak yang terus menekannya. Dia menyerah.

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya sedikit ke samping membuat itu seolah seperti senyuman "Bahagiakanlah dia.."katanya pelan.

Kyuhyun melihat garis wajah Siwon yang mulai berubah, dari bahagia menjadi sangat bahagia. Siwon tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya, bahkan dia memeluk Kyuhyun yang hampir menangis karena hatinya terlalu sesak.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali, jangan khawatir aku akan membahagiakan Sungmin seperti kau membahagiakan Victoria"

*Kyuhyun pov*

Rasanya selain aku mulai kehabisan oksigen ada pula ribuan jarum menusuk hatiku secara bersamaan. Victoria. Tubuhku lemas, bagaimana mungkin sejak tadi yang ada di pikiranku hanya Sungmin? Vic adalah kekasihku. Dan bodohnya mengapa aku malah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Lihatlah, sekarang aku seperti pecundang yang paling pengecut sedunia. Kau tahu? bagian terburuk adalah aku tidak rela, benar-benar tidak rela mengatakan itu bahkan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri saat mengatakannya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau buat aku menjadi seperti ini? Dan jika aku harus jatuh cinta, mengapa orang itu Lee Sungmin? Mengapa dia adalah sahabat kekasihku? Aarrgh, bolehkah aku berlari saja? Semua ini membuatku menjadi gila!

*Kyuhyun pov end*

Siwon membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya yang mendalam, Kyuhyun mencoba membalas seadanya. Perlahan namja stoic itu berbalik dan keluar di saat Sungmin dan yang lainnya pun baru saja keluar dari ruangan tadi. Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan sebentar sebelum pandangan Sungmin beralih kepada Siwon. Dari ekspresi wajahnya saja Sungmin sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Empat sahabat Sungmin kini sedang memperhatikan tingkah tiga orang yang ada di depannya, mereka tahu pasti Kyuhyun telah memberi izinnya dan lihatlah wajahnya Siwon, sangat bahagia sekali. Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa sesaknya yang mendalam, dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja sama seperti yang lain, seakan semua baik-baik saja, seakan hatinya tidak sedang dihantam ribuan jarum.

"Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun sudah mengizinkan aku untuk berkencan denganmu, lalu apa kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana kaget mendengar pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Donghae tak bisa tidak tertawa "Ya, Siwon-ah! Jadi kau berencana melamar Minnie di sini?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mendengar jawaban Minnie langsung di depan semua orang, agar kalian bisa menjadi saksinya"

Wajah Sungmin mendadak panas, pasti sekarang wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Dia sangat malu bahkan tidak kuat untuk menatap Siwon yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Siwon.

'_Kyu, apa kau benar-benar ingin aku mencintainya? apa kau bener-benar ingin aku menghapus semuanya dan menggantikanmu dengannya?'_

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin '_Aku hanyalah seorang bajingan yang terlalu buruk untuk wanita berhati malaikat sepertimu, meskipun hatiku berteriak 'jangan' aku tetap tidak bisa mempertahankanmu, dia yang bisa membuatmu bahagia Ming, bukan aku. aku hanyalah laki-laki pengecut yang tak pantas buatmu, semoga kau bahagia'_

Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya "Baiklah, aku terima" jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang optimis. Siwon tersenyum ke arahnya. Eunhyuk dan Wookie memeluk Sungmin dengan erat

"_Chughae_ Minnie-ya" kata Wookie di sela-sela pelukannya.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menjawab semuanya dengan senyuman. Donghae dan Yeye juga ikut bahagia, mereka berpelukan dengan Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, matanya sangat panas sekali, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang begitu kuatnya di tahan untuk tidak keluar.

"Siwon-ssi, kau akan mengantarkan Sungmin pulang kan? Aku harus kembali ke kantor" kata Kyuhyun berbohong

Sungmin baru ingat kalau Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya datang ke panti "Kyu, kau tiba-tiba kesini tadi? Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ah, tidak. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ternyata Vic tidak mengajar, aku harus pergi"

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan senyuman yang baru saja di rangkainya perlahan berubah ketika tiap tetes air matanya jatuh, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Baru kali ini Sungmin pulang tidak naik bis, beberapa kali memang dia sempat diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun sewaktu dia baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Kali ini semuanya berbeda, di sebelahnya kini adalah seorang namja yang selalu di puji karena kesempurnaannya, namja ini sangat baik, lembut, juga sangat perhatian kepadanya. Sungmin bahagia, sedikitnya saat ini ada tempat dimana dia bisa bercerita lebih banyak, dia sadar kalau tidak selamanya dia akan terus berada diantara dua pasang temannya yang sangat awet dan lengket. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau berada di dekat dua pasang itu membuat Sungmin cemburu, yang membuat cemburu adalah karena mereka sangat saling percaya dan benar-benar sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi. Sungmin ingin menjadi mereka yang tidak harus bersakit-sakit dahulu, Sungmin ingin cintanya mudah digapai dan tidak perlu harus menderita seperti berada di hutan tanpa oksigen yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Sudah sampai, jadi ini apartemenmu?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat-lihat sekitaran apartemen Sungmin

"Kukira kau juga sudah menyelidiki dimana aku tinggal" sindir Sungmin

Siwon tertawa "Aku tidak menyelidikinya karena aku percaya suatu saat aku akan sering ke sini mengantarmu pulang" godanya sambil menatap Sungmin dengan sayang

"Kau sangat hebat dalam menggoda wanita" Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Siwon tampak gemas

"Aku hanya menggodamu Lee Sungmin" kata Siwon serius

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Kau akan tahu, selama ini aku belum pernah jatuh cinta"

Sungmin mengerling "yaa.. aku percaya"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta Minnie-ya?"

'_Suatu saat kau mungkin akan tahu dan entah pada saat itu aku harus melakukan apa' _

Sungmin hanya tertawa lebar "Menurutmu?"

"Kalaupun kau sudah pernah, aku ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi dan itu yang terakhir"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kekalahanku"

Siwon mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "_Gumawo_, karena kau sudah menerimaku"

"_Gumawo_, karena sudah memilihku"

"Kalau Kyuhyun tidak setuju apa kau akan benar-benar menolakku?" tanya Siwon serius

"Aku yakin dia akan setuju" jawab Sungmin kali ini sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela "Siwonnie, sepertinya aku sudah harus masuk, ini sudah malam"

Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan intens "Kau bilang apa tadi? Siwonnie?" tanyanya tidak percaya

"_Geurae,_ Siwonnie. Apa kau tak menyukainya?"

Dengan sekejap Siwon mengecup kening yeoja kelinci itu dengan mesra "Tentu saja aku suka, aku sangat menunggu kau memanggilku seperti itu"

Sungmin mendadak kaku 'Kyu, dia mengecup keningku' batinnya sendu

"_jaljayo chagiya_" kata Siwon lagi, tatapannya sangat lembut

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil, setelah melambaikan tangannya dia beranjak masuk ke apartemen. Menarika nafas dengan panjang untuk membuat hatinya sedikit lebih lega.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin beranjak keluar dan merogoh kunci apartemennya lalu membuka pintu perlahan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah pulang, lampu-lampu sudah menyala terang. Mata kelinci itu mulai mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ternyata namja berkulit porselen itu sedang duduk sendirian di balkon, ada beberapa minuman kaleng di atas meja.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?"

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk di atas ayunan yang berada di samping balkon. Kyuhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah makan? Mengapa lemas sekali? Kau juga minum, kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya menatap Sungmin, mencoba mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan hatinya.

'_Lee Sungmin, mengapa masih saja peduli padaku? bagaimana kalau nantinya semua itu membuatku benar-benar tak bisa lepas darimu? Bagaimana jika nantinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, jangan membuatku makin mengutuk diriku sendiri'_

"Kyu, kau sakit?" Begitu pertanyaannya tidak terjawab Sungmin dengan sekejap turun dari ayunannya dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah, aku ingin duduk sebentar"

"Kyu, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menoleh ke arah namja yang ada di sebelahnya

"Tanyakan saja.." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Dia takut Sungmin tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Mengapa kau menyetujui aku dan Siwon?"

'_haruskah aku beri tahu alasannya padamu? Aku ingin kau bahagia Lee Sungmin, karena selama ini aku juga tak bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku juga tak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu yang mungkin juga karena perbuatanku. Aku harap Siwon bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau nantikan, aku harap dia adalah pangeran yang sebenarnya untukmu.'_

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum "Tidak ada alasannya, mungkin saja setelah ini ada namja yang bisa mengajakmu pergi setiap hari libur"

"Kau benar-benar sangat merasa terbebani oleh aku ya?" Sungmin memasang wajah cemberut

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia lalu bangkit dan mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Aku harap kau bahagia selalu, Siwon laki-laki yang baik untukmu"

Sungmin menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun yang lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun tampak lemas seperti tadi, Sungmin khawatir ada sesuatu yang menimpa Kyuhyun, entah itu masalah kantor atau apa. Perlahan Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya membereskan sisa-sisa kaleng minuman yang telah habis diteguk oleh Kyuhyun lalu mengunci pintu balkon dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia duduk di bawah ranjangnya sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya. .Sungmin. senyumnya, sedihnya, tangisnya, tatapan hangatnya, kelembutannya, ekspresi marah, cemberut yang hanya miliknya bergantian datang.

Perasaan Kyuhyun campur aduk menerima kenyataan bahwa semua rasa bersalah dan rasa terima kasih yang selama ini dia rasakan untuk Sungmin telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dia belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya dan bagian terburuk adalah dia menyadari kalau dia hanya bisa mencintai tanpa pernah bisa berharap Sungmin membalasnya. Victoria. Dia percaya gadis keibuan itulah takdirnya, dia percaya perasaannya kepada Sungmin akan hilang setelah dia kembali bersama gadis itu, dia percaya, sangat mencoba untuk percaya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang yeoja yang sedang duduk sambil melukis, pandangan yeoja itu tertuju pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dengan serunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sewaktu melihat Vic sedang berkonsentrasi dengan melukisnya. Wajah Vic yang sedang serius selalu membuatnya gemas.

*kyuhyun pov*

Vic, aku takut aku akan mengkhianatimu. Aku takut aku akan membuatmu terluka. Aku tak ingin membuatmu bersedih karena selama ini kau lah orang yang selalu hadir untukku dan mengerti aku. semalaman aku berfikir bagaimana caranya agar aku tetap mencintaimu dan semalaman pula aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kapan aku mulai mencintaimu? apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu? Dan aku tak menemukan jawabannya. Kenapa setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengingatmu yang ada hanyalah wajah Sungmin dan itu terus-menerus terjadi sampai membuat aku gila. Jangan biarkan aku mencintai orang lain selain dirimu, jangan biarkan aku jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang seharusnya tidak aku rasakan. Jangan biarkan aku terlarut dalam satu perasaan yang disebut cinta. Yakinilah aku kalau kau memang takdirku dan aku akan membuatmu aku dan hanya kau.

Sungmin tidak mencintaiku, dia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai temannya, dia akan bahagia dengan pangerannya, dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan dia akan mendapatkan orang yang baik juga sebagai gantinya. Iya kan? Aku benarkan? aku hanya milikmu kan Vic?

*kyuhyun pov end*

Victoria menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun karena tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah dimana Kyuhyun berdiri. Dia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya, Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya lalu beranjak mendekati Vic.

"Kyu, kau tidak kerja?" tanya Vic ramah sambil mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Kyu

"Aku ingin melihatmu di sini sebelum berangkat" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerling lembut

"Kau banyak pekerjaan? Wajahmu seperti orang kurang tidur, lihatlah matamu berkantung seperti panda" Vic menunjuk ke arah mata Kyuhyun yang berkantung karena beberapa hari ini dia memang sukses terkena insomnia

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku terlalu banyak membaca tiap malam" jawab Kyuhyun asal

Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja turun dari mobil ditemani dengan seoarang laki-laki, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Mendadak hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat apa yang ada di depannya, melihat Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa dengan Siwon, seperti waktu pertama kali dia melihat mereka begitu akrab. Tidak. kali ini lebih sakit karena Kyuhyun sudah menyadari sebutan dari perasaan marah bercampur kecewa dan sakit yang sedang dia rasakan.

Victoria yang melihat Sungmin langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang masih bercanda dengan Siwon. Sungmin menyambut pelukan Vic dengan erat.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, sekarang kau punya _namja chingu_ dan kau melupakan aku, begitu?" Victoria berpura-pura marah

Sungmin tertawa lebar "_Mianhae _Vicky-ya, aku sibuk kuliah dan mengajar sampai tak sempat bermain ke tempatmu lagi, kau apa kabar?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka "Yaa, bisa kulihat kau sangat sibuk berkencan sekarang" sindir Vic, kali ini Siwon yang tertawa lebar.

"Kau di sini Kyu?" Sungmin tak menjawab sindiran Vic begitu Kyuhyun berdiri di samping kekasihnya

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk "Aku hanya mampir sebentar"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ah, Minnie-ya aku harus berangkat sekarang,ada rapat yang harus ku urus, hubungi aku di kalau kau senggang ya _chagiya"_ Siwon mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut. Kontan mata Sungmin langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Menahan rasa sakit yang lagi-lagi mengiris hatinya.

"Vicky-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi aku duluan" Siwon agak membungkuk memberi slaam

Mereka berdua mengangguk, Victoria langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Ommo, kau lihat tadi Kyu? Sepertinya Siwon sangat mencintai Minnie, iya kan?" tanya Vic antusias

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Mendadak Sungmin merasa seperti mengkhianati dirinya sendiri jika melihat ke dalam mata obsidian Kyuhyun, sepertinya banyak sekali perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan oleh mata itu.

"Benarkah dia mencintaiku Vic?" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi

"Tentu saja, lihat saja dari caranya memperlakukanmu" jawab Vic jujur

"Kau ini! Ah, aku harus bersiap-siap mengajar, aku masuk ke dalam ya?"

Setelah Victoria mengangguk setuju, Sungmin langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam panti untuk mempersiapkan beberapa hal sebelum belajar. Kyuhyun menatap yeoja kelinci yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan sendu.

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun diam-diam, hatinya ikut berdenyut.

'_Aku sangat mengenalmu Kyu, aku bahkan tahu semuanya hanya dari tatapan matamu. Kau mencintai Sungmin kan? Kau menyukainya Kyu, aku tahu itu. Kau pasti terluka karena Minnie mencintai Siwon, iya kan? Inilah yang paling aku takuti, perasaanmu padaku bukanlah perasaan cinta, inilah yang menjadikan alasan mengapa aku tak pernah mengatakan perasaanku, aku takut kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai seseorang yang paling mengerti dirimu. Aku akui itu bukan salahmu Kyu, dan kau tak perlu mengatakannya. Tapi bisakah aku tetap di sisimu? Menyembuhkan lukamu yang sama sekali tidak kau perdulikan dan rasanya semakin hari semakin sakit? Aku ingin tetap di sisimu sampai akhir Kyu. Minnie memang gadis yang sangat baik dan aku tahu kau mencintainya karena dia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukmu dan untukku. Jangan salahkan dia Kyu jika dia tak mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan tetap di sisimu.'_

.

.

"Apa kabar Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendadak girang mendengar lawan bicaranya di telpon, dia adalah Changmin teman kuliahnya dulu, sedari SMA mereka berteman dan satu kampus, hanya saja Changmin mengambil jurusan musik dan dia sekolah bisnis. Changmin dan Kyuhyun pernah membentuk satu band sewaktu SMA. Sekarang Changmin sudah bekerja menjadi anggota tetap sebuah orchestra dan sering berkeliling dunia.

"Oh, Changmin-ah, aku baik. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku baik, apa kau sekarang sudah menjadi direktur?" goda Changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa lebar

"Sudah, seperti katamu jadikanlah bisnis sebagai musik sehari-hari"

"Baguslah, ah Kyu aku menghubungimu karena aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu, perusahaan kami sedang butuh seorang pianis karena yang lama sudah pensiun dan seorang komposer yang belum lama telah resign karena sakit. Apa kau tertarik untuk mencoba?"

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab, entah apa yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaanya sekarang.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat senang bocah! Tak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras "Bagaimana aku tidak senang"

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada manajerku, aku katakan padanya kalau aku punya teman yang bisa membuat lagu juga seorang pianis bahkan bisa bernyanyi, dan dia ingin secara pribadi bertemu denganmu, apa kau mau Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin "Tentu saja aku mau, akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk mengejar mimpiku"

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu tiga hari lagi Kyu, sekarang aku sedang berada di Paris, nanti kita bertemu di Jepang ya?"

Kyuhyun diam. 'Jepang? Bukan di Korea?'

"Kyu? Kau masih di sana?"

"Jepang?"

"Iya, kami akan mengadakan konser di Jepang dan kalau kau lulus, kau akan di training di sana selama sebulan. Jadi ada baiknya kau pikirkan pekerjaan kantormu dulu, aku akan menunggumu. Nanti ku hubungi lagi ya?"

"Ah, baiklah. _Gumawo _Changmin-ah"

Sambungan telpon terputus. Kyuhyun tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sekarang sangat senang dengan kabar yang baru saja dia dapat. Hatinya sangat senang dan orang pertama yang dia ingat adalah Sungmin. Sungmin yang selama ini menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyerah dengan mimpinya. Ingin sekali dia segera menyampaikan berita ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Jepang. Dia harus mengejar mimpinya sampai ke Jepang, baginya itu tidak masalah, hanya saja pasti dia harus memperoleh izin dari presdir atau mertuanya sendiri.

.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dengan gugup, berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang sebelum melakukannya dan begitu orang yang di dalam mengizinkannya masuk. Dia langsung membuka pintu dan memasang wajah cerah ceria.

"Oh, Kyuna.. kebetulan sekali kau ke sini"

Kangin menyambut Kyu dengan memeluknya erat. Kyuyhun membalas pelukan itu lalu duduk di sofa dimana Kangin menggiringnya.

"Bagaimana kabar _aboji_ apa baik-baik saja?" sapa Kyu ramah

"Untunglah kau kesini aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Kangin kepada menantu kesayangannya

"Begini _aboji,_ kau kan paling tahu kalau aku sangat suka bermusik dan kebetulan temanku Changmin mengatakan padaku kalau grup orchestranya sedang mencari seorang kopmposer dan pianis. Aku ingin mencobanya _aboji, _ apa kau setuju?"

Kangin tampak berfikir sebentar, wajahnya sangat berkonsentrasi dengan keras tapi, setelah itu dia tersenyum lebar

"Tentu saja, kerjarlah impianmu Kyuna. Kau akan pergi berapa hari?"

"Aku akan ke Jepang untuk ikut audisi dan kalau aku di terima mungkin aku akan menjalani training di sana sebelum konsernya dilaksanakan" jelas Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Appa dan Omma mnegenai ini dan mereka baru akan setuju kalau aboji menyetujuinya" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Minnie?" tanya Kangin

Kyuhyun diam sebentar "Aku akan memberitahunya nanti malam, sekarang mungkin dia masih mengajar"

"Kejarlah impianmu Kyu, kau sudah memnatuku banyak sekali selama ini. Menggantikan Minnie untuk melanjutkan bisnis ini saja aku sudah senang ditambah lagi kau menjadi suaminya sekarang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu '_Mungkin jika memang dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat tak lama lagi aku akan berpisah darinya Aboji, bukan aku yang bisa membahagiakannya tapi orang lain yang sangat dicintainya. Aku ingin pergi ke sana juga karena aku ingin melupakan Sungmin dan menerima takdirku sebagai kekasih Victoria.'_

"Jadi, Aboji mengizinkan aku untuk pergi?"

"Pergilah dan setelah selesai kembali lagi ke sini"

Kyuhyun melonjak girang seperti anak kecil, dia memeluk ayah mertuanya denga erat. Baru kali ini ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang mendukung mimpinya.

"_Kamsahamnida Aboji, jongmal kamsahamnida_" kata Kyuhyun terharu.

.

.

Victoria senang sekaligus sedih mendengar berita dari Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu sejak tadi Kyuhyun menghiburnya sambil sesekali meledek Victoria yang berat melepaskannya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak suka dengan wanita Jepang. Aku suka wanita Korea"

Victoria memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan gemas 'Aku tahu itu Kyu, kau menyukai anita Korea dan aku tahu dia siapa' batinnya

"Mengapa harus tiba-tiba sekali Kyu? Aku harus menyiapkan apa sebelum keberangkatanmu?"

"Tidak perlu kau siapkan apapun, aku hanya ingin kau tetap bekerja seperti biasa saja, jaga kesehatanmu selama aku tidak ada dan jangan terlalu merindukan aku" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan nada menggoda

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius Vic"

"Baiklah, kejar impianmu Tuan Muda Cho, ini semua demi masa depanmu juga, kau harus mencobanya sesekali dalam hidupmu" kata Vic akhirnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Ah, apakah Sungmin sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun

Walaupun sedih Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin,Vic tetap tersenyum "Minnie sepertinya sudah pulang, tadi aku melihat mobil Siwon dan sekarang sudah tidak ada"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan sedikit sendu tapi dia berusaha menutupinya "_kajja _kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggil Vic pelan

"Hmm?"

"Aku harap setelah kau pulang dari Jepang kau akan tetap menjadi Kyuhyun yang aku kenal, Kyuhyun-ku" kata Vic pelan.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar "Tentu saja, sampai kapanpun aku Kyuhyun-mu" katanya sambil menngecup kening Vic, dalam hatinya dia hanya mengamini semua perkataan Victoria. Dia ingin menjadi Kyuhyun yang tetap mencintai Victoria, bukan mencintai orang yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi dimilikinya.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sudah terlelap sambil duduk di bawah sofa, banyak buku-buku kuliah yang berserakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sungmin yang begitu terlelapnya karena kelelahan. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya menuju kamar Sungmin, merebahkan tubuh yeoja kelinci itu dan menyelimutinya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau pasti akan bahagia kan? Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu di dunia ini, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku. jaga kesehatanmu, jangan belajar sampai larut dan jangan makan sereal untuk sarapan. Aku tenang sekarang, Siwon akan menjagamu melebihi dari yang aku bisa. Berbahagialah dengannya, karena kau berhak atas itu. Semoga dia adalah pangeran yang kau impikan selama ini." Ucap Kyu pelan, air matanya menetes perlahan

"Setidaknya setelah aku kembali nanti, aku akan menjadi Kyuhyun yang bisa menjadi sahabatmu, aku baru menyadari kau begitu cantik dan sempurna dari segala sudut mataku memandang dan aku menyesal aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Maafkan aku karena aku selalu mengesalkanmu, semoga kau bahagia dan semoga aku bisa melupakan perasaan ini secepatnya"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut tanpa bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Hatinya sangat sakit sekali harus melakukan perpisahan seperti ini dan bagian yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa melupakan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah tepat dimana Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Jepang. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sangat sibuk mengurusi kepergiannya, sampai tak sempat memberitahu Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya. Sungmin juga sangat sibuk sekali. Kuliah, mengajar,dan Siwon. Tiga hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun ragu untuk memberi tahu Sungmin. Sewaktu dia pulang kerja Sungmin terkadang masih berkencan dengan Siwon karena tak kuat menunggu Kyuhyun terpaksa tidur terlebih dahulu. Pagi harinya Sungmin terlambat kuliah karena pulang terlalu malam, bahkan dia tak sempat sarapan dan buru-buru menemui Siwon yang sudah ada di bawah menunggunya. Selain rasa cemburu yang semakin menyiksanya, Kyuhyun juga frustasi karena Sungmin jarang berada di rumah dan jarang mengurus rumah. Maka sebelum pergi dia mampir ke kampus Sungmin.

"Hyukkie-ya, apa kau jadi menaruh surat Minnie di rumahnya yang dulu?" tanya Wookie

"Sudah, kemarin aku pergi bersama Donghae dan aku sudah menaruhnya di sana." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae

Mereka berempat menatap ke arah namja yang sedang mendekat, Kyuhyun tersenyum menyapa teman baik Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung

"Ah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Minnie"

"Minnie baru saja berangkat makan siang dengan Siwon" jawab Wookie

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya 'Lee Sungmin, selamat ya. kau benar-benar berlari dengan satu kaki sampai tak ada yang bisa mengejarmu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada perlu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada curiga

"Aku ingin berpamitan pada kalian juga pada Minnie, aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengikuti audisi komposer, kalau aku lolos aku akan mengikuti training selama sebulan" jelas Kyuhyun

Empat orang itu sangat terkejut mendengarnya "Bagaimana bisa kau baru memberitahu Minnie sekarang?" Donghae mendadak emosi

"Aku sudah mencoba bicara dengannya tapi dia sangat sibuk kuliah, mengajar juga berkencan" jawab Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

"Kau benar juga, Sungmin sangat dimabuk cinta sepertinya" gumam Wookie

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya agar tidak terpancing dengan kata-kata Wookie barusan "Ini, berikan kepadanya saat dia sudah datang"

Kyuhyun memberikan sepucuk surat untuk Sungmin yang di terima oleh Eunhyuk. "baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku harap kalian mau menjaga Minnie"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir" kata Yeye

"Apa Victoria tidak mengantarmu?" tanya Hyukkie

"Tidak, dia takut akan menangis dan membuatku bersedih tapi aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi, aku juga ingin kalian menjaganya untukku bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, dia juga teman kami" Wookie menambahkan

"Baiklah, jaga diri kalian"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan beranjak menuju tempat parkir mobilnya "Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Donghae

"Semoga kau berhasil! Selamat berjuang!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar empat orang itu berteriak memberikannya semangat. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi mereka 'Lee Sungmin, betapa bahagianya menjadi dirimu, kau punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu, mereka sangat baik bahkan kepadaku yang selalu membuatmu kesal. Aku yakin kau pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku' batin Kyuhyun sendu

.

.

_Untukmu Lee Sungmin, _

_Kau benar-benar sibuk rupanya sampai aku harus menulis surat untukmu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku harus pergi beberapa hari untuk mengikuti audisi komposer di Jepang, kalau aku lulus aku akan mengikuti trainingnya selama sebulan. Maafkan aku, aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang. Aku sudah mencoba bicara denganmu, namun kau selalu sibuk._

_Aku yakin kau akan tetap bahagia di sini, aku punya teman yang baik dan kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu. Sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi mengingatkanmu untuk tidur dan makan tepat waktu karena akan ada banyak orang yang melakukannya._

_Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menyadarkan aku tentang mimpiku, aku ingin menggapainya, aku ingin mengejarnya, aku tak akan berhenti sampai akhir. Selama ini aku salah selalu mengatakan kalau kau hanyalah anak yang manja. Kau adalah wanita yang hebat, aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Kalau kau sempat sesekali temani Vic untukku, dia pasti akan bahagia jika bersamamu, hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya._

_Jaga dirimu Lee Sungmin. aku pasti sangat merindukan masakanmu dan pertengakaran kita._

_Cho Kyuhyun-_

Air mata Sungmin menetes satu per satu. Kyuhyun pergi? Meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun? Sungguh sedih sekali dan sangat menyesal selalu menghindar dari Kyuhyun hanya karena takut tidak bisa melupakannya dan mengecewakan Siwon. Dan kini orang itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin melipat suratnya dan langsung berlari keluar panti mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Kyu.. kyunaa.. " isaknya dengan rasa sakit yang mendalam

Empat orang sahabatnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sungmin yang sangat terpukul. Sedangkan Siwon dia tersenyum pelan 'Lee Sungmin, apakah dia yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Apakah selama ini kau menyimpannya sendirian?'

"Kau ingin ke bandara Minnie-ya?" tanya Siwon sambil merangkul Sungmin "Aku akan mengantarmu, sepertinya belum berangkat pesawatnya"

"Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya ke bandara Minnie-ya" kata Donghae

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dia mulai bangkit sambil menghapus air matanya.

TETT TEETT

Sungmin merogoh ponselnya _"Minnie-ya, Appa-mu terkena serangan jantung dan masuk rumah sakit" _

Ponsel Sungmin jatuh seiring air matanya kembali mengalir.

-TBC-

Okay, ini jam lima pagi. Dan kabar baiknya saya libur kuliah hari ini hahaha

Karena terlalu cape author gak mau banyak cincong deh, udah tepar semaleman ngetik ini kelanjutan ff buat kalian. Semoga kalian tambah penasaran ya? hehehe

Buat yang udah komen makasih banget, maaf gak bisa di bales satu-satu. Readers baru selamat datang, yang nge-follow terima kasih banyak.

Tetap baca, tungguin dan kasih komentar ya?

Episode selanjutnya hehhehe tunggu aja

Pertanyaan kalian gak aku jawab sekarang, nanti akan membocorkan cerita, jadi tunggu aja yaaa :3 #author disumpel pake sendal

Well, seperti biasa tinggalkan komentar yaa :3

Aku sayang kalian :B

See ya next chapter~


	12. Chapter 12

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta. Itukah? Yang selama ini benar-benar menyita waktuku, menyita semangatku dan menyita pikiranku. Lee Sungmin. Diakah? Orang yang membuatku seperti ini?

Aku sadar jatuh cinta itu seperti kau tertawa lalu menangis. Seperti bumi dan gravitasi sangat berbanding terbalik. Seperti bumi menarikmu ke bawah dengan magnetnya dan gravitasi mendadak sangat lebih pelan dari kecepatan biasanya, seakan kau hidup tanpa gravitasi dan melayang di udara. Seakan kau tak butuh oksigen untuk bernafas, seakan kau sanggup hidup di tengah ruang hampa udara.

Bumi menarikmu ke bawah dan gravitasi membiarkanmu melayang. Sama seperti kau tertawa lalu menangis, sama seperti kau tertawa sambil menangis. Hatimu sakit dan sembuh di saat yang sama. Hatimu kuat dan rapuh di saat yang sama. Kau berkata menyerah dan bertahan di saat yang sama. Kau berkata 'aku bisa hidup tanpa dia' dan 'aku bisa mati tanpa dia' di saat yang sama. Jatuh cinta itu seperti kau makan sebuah permen karet yang kau harap akan menjadi gelembung yang besar meskipun pada akhirnya kau tahu gelembung itu akan pecah, meskipun kau tahu kau tak mungkin terus mengisi udara ke dalam gelembung balon itu dan suatu saat kau akan melepaskannya, membiarkannya pecah. Hatimu terluka namun lagi-lagi sembuh di saat yang sama. Kau sakit dan kau tahu kau bahagia akan rasa sakit itu. Kau tidak bisa bernafas hingga sesak tapi kau nyaman dan kau bisa terus hidup karena dia.

Dialah bumi yang menarikmu juga gravitasi yang membuatmu melayang. Karena dialah tawa dan tangismu. Karena dialah oksigen dalam ruang hampa udara yang menyekap hatimu. Karena dialah rasa sakit juga penawar dari segala racun cinta yang masuk ke hatimu. Karena dialah satu-satunya alasan kau tetap bangun meski kau jatuh lagi dan lagi. Karena kau mencintainya dan dia adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu. Aku tahu dia adalah Lee Sungmin. aku tahu itu dia, aku sangat tahu. karena aku merasakannnya. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya aku merasa sakit dan sembuh di saat yang sama. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah dan senyum tawanya, aku merasa gravitasi seakan hilang dari tubuhku meskipun bumi menarikku hingga aku nyaris terjatuh. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

"_Sajangnim,_ apa mau langsung ke bandara setelah ini?" tanya Manajer Lee, hari ini dia khusus mengantar Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat ke Jepang.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu, ada barangku yang tertinggal. Di depan nanti kau belok kiri saja"

Manajer Lee mengangguk "Penerbanganmu dua jam lagi _sajangnim_"

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak harus mengantarku"

"Tentu saja aku harus mengantar anda, apalagi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan anda beberapa hari ke depan"

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar meskipun pikirannya sedari tadi hanya terpusat pada Sungmin. apakah Sungmin membaca suratnya? Apakah Sungmin akan memikirkannya? Apakah Sungmin akan merindukannya dan menanyakan kabarnya?

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya yang mendadak pusing. Kepalanya selalu penuh dengan wajah Sungmin dan itu membuatnya tersiksa. Seakan apapun yang dia lihat di sekitar semuanya selalu berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

Mobil Audi A5 Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mengingat kenangan yang ada di dalam rumah ini, semenjak pindah baru hari ini dia berkunjung lagi karena sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan sebagainya.

"Manajer Lee, kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa barang di kamarku" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka pagar rumahnya. Manajer Lee mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis yang tetap indah dipandang meskipun tidak ada penghuninya. Semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam diselimuti kain putih. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah dapur dan meja makan lalu tersenyum seakan dia melihat Sungmin yang sedang memasak sarapan dan memarahinya yang selalu makan sereal. Kyuhyun juga menoleh ke arah kulkas besar yang ada di dapur, tempat dimana Sungmin selalu menuliskan memo untuknya, mengingatkannya untuk mandi dan makan setelah pulang kerja. Betapa bodohnya, baru merasa orang yang selalu ada di samping kita berharga setelah dia pergi. Betapa menyakitkannya kita tidak bisa membuatnya kembali dan memutar semua hal yang pernah ada sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya.

Kyuhyun naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya. Sebelum masuk dia menoleh ke arah kamar yang ada di depannya. Sungmin menaruh hiasan pintu kamar berbentuk sapi berwarna pink bertuliskan 'Sungmin's' di tengah-tengah frame-nya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mencari beberapa barang yang ingin dia bawa sebelum dia berangkat sebentar lagi termasuk buku-buku yang dulu dipakainya untuk menulis banyak lagu. Juga sebuah harmonika hadiah dari Victoria sewaktu dia lulus kuliah.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, hatinya tergerak untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada di depannya. Perlahan pintu itu berderit sewaktu Kyuhyun mencoba masuk. Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun semua yang ada di kamar ini bewarna pink dan dia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana Sungmin merawat semua barangnya dengan telaten. Kyuyhun mendekat ke ranjang yang biasa di tiduri Sungmin, ranjang itu berselimutkan kain putih sehingga seprei pink yang ada di bawahnya tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun mencoba duduk di atas ranjang dan mengambil sebuah foto pernikahan mereka yang terpajang di atas meja lampu. Ada perasaan sakit yang kembali menusuknya ketika melihat foto itu dan berharap mereka memang pasangan yang saling mencintai dan berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu mencintai selamanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun merasa menyenggol sesuatu dari balik seprei, dia bangkit lalu membuka kain putih yang menyelimuti ranjang dan melihat sebuah kardus kecil yang ada di dekat bantal Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah nama di atas kardus itu. KYU.

.

.

_Untukmu cho kyuhyun,_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kuliah di tempat yang baru. Aku bahagia sekali karena tiba tiba ada yang mengajakku berteman, ini kali pertama dalam hidupku aku mempunyai teman. Apakah kau pernah merasakan indahnya berteman?_

_Hei, bahkan kau tidak mengizinkan aku membuat sarapan dan mengantarmu kerja. Aku sangat sedih, tapi akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Yang penting buatku kau bahagia_

_Aku tak pernah menyangka hidup akan membawaku kepadamu, aku kira aku hanya akan mengenalmu dalam jarak yang jauh seperti sebelumnya._

_Kau tak ingat aku kan? Berterima kasih sekali aku kau tak mengenalku, setidaknya kau bisa membenciku sepuasnya._

_Aku ingin menyambutmu setiap kau pulang dari kantor. Aku ingin menyiapkan air panas untukmu. Namun dari tatapanmu kau sudah menolaknya. Aku terima itu, aku anggap itu sebagai awal dari ssemua yang kau mau._

_Dari segala hal yang ada aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Itu saja._

_Apa harimu bahagia? Semoga saja ya. Terima kasih kau sudah mau menggantikan posisi aku di perusahaan appa, aku sangat bahagia bisa melanjutkan cita cita ku. Setidaknya aku tenang karena orang itu adalah kau. semoga harimu selalu menyenangkan. _

_Diluar sangat dingin, jangan lupa untuk selalu membawa sarung tangan dan mantelmu ya._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya! Kau namja yang kejam,_

_Apa salahku padamu? Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini semua padaku? kau ingin membuat appaku cepat mati ya? Kau laki-laki atau bukan? Hadapilah kenyataan yang ada di depanmu._

_Aku belum pernah semarah ini dengan seseorang, aku jarang berteriak. Tapi kau telah sukses membuatku melakukannya. Namun seberapapun marahku padamu, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu, apa kau percaya dengan cinta? Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Sampai segala hal yang dilakukan oleh orang itu membuatmu tergila-gila. Aku pernah, entah aku teruskan atau tidak. aku bingung bagaimana harus menghadapimu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sangat membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Aku baru tahu kau punya mimpi. Apa mimpimu? Passti sangat konyol, mengingat orang tuamu sepertinya melarang. Aku ingin tahu segala hal tentangmu diluar semua hal yang membuatku marah tentangmu. Apa kita akan selamanya seperti ini? Sungguh menyenangkan bila aku bisa bercerita tentang hariku denganmu. Ah andai saja kau tahu.._

_Semoga kau berubah pikiran ya, dan semoga Tuhan berpihak padaku._

_._

_._

_Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Aku sadar ada banyak hal tentangmu yang belum kuketahui dan entah apa aku bisa mengetahuinya._

_Selama ini aku hanya terus berharap agar aku bisa dekat denganmu dan syukurlah Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doaku, tapi ada satu hal yang aku lupakan, cintamu. Apa aku akan mendapatkannya? Mengapa aku lupa berdoa untuk yang satu itu?_

_Mendadak kau sekarang menjadi orang yang baik, aku bahagia akan hal itu. Tak bisa kupungkiri semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu. Tapi semakin hari juga aku semakin hancur jika mengingat sepertinya aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu._

_Seperti yang selalu kau tahu, aku akan berjuang untuk mimpiku, apakah boleh kali ini kujadikan kau mimpiku? Apakah bisa aku berharap suatu hari kita bisa bersama?_

_Diluar semua itu aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, selalu seperti itu._

_Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku tapi aku takut tak bisa melepaskanmu._

_Jangan biarkan aku menderita terlalu lama Cho Kyuhyun. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa belajar hanya karena memikirkanmu. Aku pasti sudah gila. Tidak. Mungkin sejak awal aku sudah gila dan sekarang bertambah gila._

_Semoga kau selalu bahagia dimanapun kau berada. Aku mencintaimu._

_._

_. _

_Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Kau pasti bahagia sekali bukan? Mendapatkan seseorang seperti Vic._

_Vic wanita yang sangat baik, bahkan aku tidak mampu membandingkan cintaku dengan cintanya. Sudah pasti aku akan kalah._

_Entah apa yang terjadi, perasaanku tiba-tiba sangat hambar. Seakan aku tak mampu lagi merasakan cinta. Mungkin karena terlalu sakit yang kurasakan. Aku tak ingin seperti ini lagi, sangat sakit dan membakar hatiku. Menghancurkan perasaan yang telah aku bangun selama ini hanya dengan beberapa menit, kau sangat hebat. Tidak. bukan kau yang salah, aku saja yang terlalu naif. Aku saja yang berfikir terlalu lurus sehingga aku tak menyiapkan apapun untuk ini._

_Sepertinya aku sudah tak perlu lagi mendoakanmu agar selalu bahagia, karena doa Vic mungkin yang akan lebih dulu di dengar Tuhan, karena Tuhan selalu mengabulkan semua doanya._

_Semoga aku cepat sembuh. _

_._

_._

_Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Dari sekian banyak hari aku menulis untukmu, hari ini yang aku rasa paling berat dan paling menyedihkan. Aku tak pernah menyesali takdir yang membatasiku atas dirimu, aku juga tahu Tuhan akan selalu mempunyai jalan yang terbaik untukku dan aku akan menunggu itu. Namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah melepasmu disaat aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Disaat aku yakin semuanya tentangmu masih berkeliaran di duniaku dan mereka selalu mengelilingiku. _

_Hari ini mungkin tanpa sadar kau memanggilku Cho Sungmin. hatiku sakit sekaligus sembuh saat mendengarnya, apa kau tahu berapa tetes air mata yang telah aku keluarkan hanya untuk mendangar kata-kata itu? Hanya untuk sekali saja membuat diriku merasa aku berhak atas dirimu, aku berhak masuk di hidupmu, aku berhak mencintaimu, aku berhak mendapatkan apa yang aku harapkan. Hari ini aku merasakannya dan detik itu juga harus melepaskannya._

_Aku melepaskanmu. Kau akan bahagia, kau pasti dan harus bahagia Cho Kyuhyun. Vic adalah gadis yang sangat baik, dia hanya mempunyai dirimu dari segala hal yang harus dia dapatkan di dunia ini. Dia hanya mencintaimu dan kau hanya mencintainya. aku melihatnya menatapmu, aku melihatnya menyebut namamu. Hanya kau yang ada dalam hidupnya Kyu._

_Aku sangat iri pada Vic, dia bisa mencintaimu sebanyak yang dia mau tanpa takut harus melepaskannya. Aku tertawa sekarang. Aku seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan mainan yang sama dengan temannya._

_Aku bahagia pernah mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun, aku bahagia bisa menjadi istrimu dan berdiri di depan altar kapel untuk bersumpah kalau aku akan terus mencintaimu meski pada kenyataannya tidak. setidaknya Tuhan pernah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai sebelum melepaskannya._

_Aku juga bahagia menjadikanmu sebagai mimpiku, menjadikanmu cita-citaku yang tidak pernah bisa aku gapai dan tidak pernah menjadi nyata. aku bahagia, aku bahagia, aku bahagia._

_Aku mencintaimu sampai akhir aku menulis ini, aku masih merasakannya. Semuanya tentangmu kembali memelukku dan memisahkan diri ke suatu tempat di hati yang terdalam. Saranghae. Jongmal._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun terjatuh dari duduknya dan begitu saja terkulai lemas di bawah ranjang Sungmin. air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak membaca surat pertama dan sewaktu membaca yang terakhir dia sudah tak kuat lagi, air matanya berubah menjadi isakan.

'_Lee Sungmin, kau memang wanita yang sangat bodoh. bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku sampai seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa kau menderita seperti ini hanya karena bajingan sepertiku? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu semua tatapanmu dan air matamu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpan ini semua dengan alasan agar aku bahagia? Seberapa banyak luka yang telah aku buat? Seberapa sakit yang kau rasakan? Seberapa besar lubang di hatimu yang terus-terusan aku sakiti Lee Sungmin? mengapa tidak pernah mengatakannya? Mengapa selalu bersikap seolah kau tidak merasa apa-apa? Mengapa selalu membuatku menjadi orang bodoh?'_

"Kau membuatku merasa seperti orang jahat yang patut di hukum oleh Tuhan. Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu.. aku juga mencintaimu.. aku.."

Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, dia langsung berlari keluar kamar, turun ke bawah dengan air mata yang masih membasahi wajah stoicnya. Dia harus bertemu Sungmin dan mengatakan semuanya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah itu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Manajer Lee, aku harus ke panti.."

Manajer Lee menatapnya dengan sayu "_Sajangnim, _Presdir terkena serangan jantung"

Kyuhyun dengan sekejap terdiam kaku lalu jatuh duduk bersimpuh, tubuhnya yang sudah lemas kini seperti dilolosi tulang-tulang. Dia tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi hanya air matanya yang mengalir memberi jawaban.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari di lorong rumah sakit, Siwon dan empat sahabatnya mengikuti dari belakang. Begitu melihat Eomma-nya sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu gawat darurat Sungmin segera berlari memeluk Teukki, menumpahkan segala tangisnya. Tangis karena Kyuhyun pergi dan tangis karena Appa-nya yang mendadak sakit. Semuanya menjadi satu. Lima orang yang lain membungkuk memberi salam dan Teukki membalasnya dengan anggukan

"Eomma.. Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin masih terisak dipelukan ibunya

"Appamu terlalu lelah Minnie-ya, dokter sudah sering mengingatkannya tapi dia tetap saja tidak peduli. Appa akan baik-baik saja" jelas Teukki

"Mengapa Appa tidak bilang kepadaku? Aku bisa menggantikan Appa"

"Appamu hanya mencoba untuk menepati janji Minnie-ya, percayalah dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, dia akan sembuh" kata Teukki lagi

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya. Siwon bergerak duduk di samping Sungmin lalu mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan sapu tangannya.

Teukki memandang dengan heran. Sungmin tersenyum sedikit seolah-olah memperkenalkan Siwon kepada ibunya "Eomma, kenalkan ini Siwon"

"_Annyeonghaseo, Choi Siwon-imnida_" Siwon membungkuk lagi

"Eomma, Siwon ini.."

"Eomma tahu.." potong Teukki sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu laki-laki itu sangat mencintai putrinya dilihat dari segala caranya memperlakukan Sungmin bahkan hanya dari tatapannya saja Teukki sudah mengerti.

"Omoni, sudah berapa lama Aboji di dalam?" tanya Donghae

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu, entahlah lama sekali"

Seketika Teukki melihat Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka, setelah sampai Heechul langsung memeluk Teukki bergantian dengan Hankyung

"Teukki-ah, kau harus sabar" Heechul mengusap air matanya yang jatuh

"Aku tahu Chulie-ah" jawab Teukki optimis

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Hankyung

"Sudah satu jam yang lalu"

Heechul menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedang dirangkul erat oleh Siwon, tatapannya mendadak kaku tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin

"Minnie-ah kau harus sabar ne?"

"Omonii.." tangis Sungmin kembali pecah apalagi ketika Hankyung juga memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya lembut

"Appamu akan baik-baik saja chagiya" hibur Hankyung

Heechul kembali menatap namja sempurna yang ada di depannya dengan intens seolah tahu Sungmin sedang berhubungan dekat dengan namja itu.

"Minnie-ah, apa Kyuhyun sudah berangkat?" tanya Heechul dengan sengaja

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Sudah omoni.."

'_Kyu, kau dimana? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, aku ingin kau di sini memelukku seperti yang lain dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja' _batin Sungmin sedih.

Siwon kembali memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan Khankyung dan Heechul, sedangkan empat sahabat yang lain merasa Heechul sedikit tidak suka dengan Siwon seolah namja itu akan mengambil Sungmin darinya.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Air mata itu mengalir lagi tanpa suara, hatinya menjerit sakit sewaktu Sungmin dirangkul oleh orang lain, rasanya sangat ingin berlari dan memeluk Sungmin sambil berkata 'aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, aku juga mencintaimu, aku tahu rasa sakit itu, aku merasakannya. Aku ada di sini tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja'

"Lee Sungmin, tampaknya aku memang tak pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Kau pantas melepaskan aku dan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari sekedar bajingan konyol seperti aku yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari arti semua tatapanmu dan tangisanmu"

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya perlahan lalu menoleh ke arah Manajer Lee yang menatapnya seolah tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Kau harus membantuku"

Manajer Lee mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, _mianhae_ aku tidak bisa datang. Perusahaan sedang dalam keadaan genting dna aku harus ada di sini, mertuaku sakit keras" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Di ujung sana Changmin tertawa lebar

"_Arraseo_, aku lupa kau sekarang siapa.. semoga kau terus bisa mengejar mimpimu Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Kini aku tahu apa mimpiku yang sebenarnya.."

Sambungan telpon terputus. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar di mana Kangin sedang mendapatkan perawatan intensif, dari sisi kanan dan kiri terdengar banyak suara alat-alat medis yang sangat mengiris hati. Kyuhyun melihat sosok mertuanya sedang terbaring lemah, Kangin tengah koma karena serangan jantung yang hampir menyerang nyawanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan berat. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada sosok yeoja mungil yang sedang duduk dan tertidur di sofa putih yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Perlah Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja yang amat dicintainya. Sedikit tersenyum sewaktu melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang sangat kelelahan.

Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di atas sofa lalu menyelimuti dengan jaketnya, memejamkan matanya sewaktu mengecup kening Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Lee Sungmin, anggap saja aku sedang pergi ke Jepang ya? anggap saja kau tak melihatku, anggap saja hanya ada kau dan Siwon, anggap saja takdir kita memang tidak sama, anggap saja aku.. anggap saja aku tidak mencintaimu dan hampir mati membaca suratmu, anggap saja kita memang tidak bisa bersama. Anggap saja memang cinta ini hanya cinta sendiri, kau mengerti kan? Kalau kau diam aku anggap kau setuju" kata Kyuhyun pelan dan kembali menangis,akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sangat cengeng sekali. Hatinya gampang sekali merasa sakit dan teriris-iris jika sudah menyangkut nama Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit sambil menghapus air matanya perlahan "Kyuna.." panggil seseorang

"Eomoni"

.

.

Mereka berdua bicara sambil duduk di ruang tunggu, Kyuhyun mengambilkan segelas kopi hangat untuk Teukki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di Jepang Kyuna?" tanya Teukki sambil menatap menantu kesayangannya dengan intens

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya membalas menatap Teukki lalu tersenyum "Omma, jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurus perusahaan Aboji. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa"

"Bukan itu Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu "Jangan beritahu Sungmin kalau aku ada di sini. Anggap saja aku ada di Jepang, aku akan mengurus semuanya dengan Manajer Lee"

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu? Minnie sangat membutuhkanmu, aku tahu dia menangis karena dia ingin kau ada di sampingnya"

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh. hatinya berdenyut. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir "Dia punya orang-orang yang mencintainya Omma, lebih dari sekedar namja pengecut seperti aku. dia akan bahagia. Iya kan?"

"Apa kau mencintai Minnie?"

"Sekalipun kau sudah tahu,bolehkah aku menjawab 'tidak'?"

Teukki tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun "Sampai kapanpun kau adalah anakku, sekalipun aku harus melepasmu sebagai menantuku. Kau tetap anakku." Ucap Teukki penuh haru. Kyuhyun

terisak dipelukan Teukki.

"Tolong aku Eomma, aku takut tidak bisa melepaskannya"

.

.

.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari sampai hari ke lima Sungmin tetap tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun. Selain cemas Sungmin juga sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Merindukannya sampai tidak nafsu makan. Sudah lima hari ini juga Sungmin tidak mengajar apalagi kuliah. Seakan hidupnya hanya sebatas apartemen dan rumah sakit saja.

*Sungmin pov*

Kyu, kau dimana sekarang? Apa benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Apa benar-benar tak bisa mendengar jerit hatiku? Aku merindukanmu Kyu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihatmu, bersandar di bahumu, aku ingin melihat senyummu, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya untukku? Apa aku memang sama sekali tidak penting bagimu Kyu? Pulanglah, kumohon Kyu. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian. Appa membutuhkanmu. Pulanglah Kyu, agar aku bisa sedikit bernafas, setidaknya jika melihatmu ada di sini aku bisa bertahan menghadapi apapun yang akan menyerangku.

*sungmin pov end*

Siwon memperhatikan kekasihnya dari jauh, Sungmin tampak sangat kuyu, sejak Appanya masuk rumah sakit semuanya merubah Sungmin. Sungmin jarang tersenyum, jarang bicara dan jarang makan. Hanya sesekali saja itupun jika dia mengingatkan. Siwon tersenyum miris dan hanya mampu tersenyum menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tidak menicntainya, bahwa semua asumsinya selama ini salah. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintai suaminya yang mencintai wanita lain. Sungmin rela melepaskan Kyuhyun demi sahabatnya yang yatim piatu. Siwon menyadari itu semua ketika melihat Sungmin menangis begitu kerasnya sewaktu membaca surat dari Kyuhyun, bahkan Siwon sadar Sungmin tidak bisa hidup tanpa namja itu, Sungmin sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Setiap hari ponselnya tak pernah lepas, berjaga-jaga kalau Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan menanyakan kabar Appanya.

Siwon juga sadar hatinya teriris-iris jika mengingat kenyataan yang ada di depannya tapi, dia mencintai Sungmin, dia sudah terlanjur melangkah dan belum ingin mundur, dia ingin berjuang sampai titik terakhir, dia ingin mempertahankan cintanya.

"Minnie-ya, aboji sudah sadar" Yeye berteriak nyaring sambil keluar dari kamar Kangin

Sungmin bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa lalu masuk ke kamar "Appaaa" isaknya begitu melihat Kangin tersenyum kepadanya.

Sungmin berlari memeluk Kangin dengan erat "Appaaa, Appaaa" Tangisnya deras

"Minnie-ya.." panggil Appanya pelan

"_Mianhae Appa, jongmal mianhae_" kata Sungmin

"_Gwenchana Chagiya_"

Suasana sangat mengharukan, empat sahabat Sungmin juga Siwon ikut trenyuh dengan pandnagan di depan mata mereka. Sungmin terus menangis tanpa henti dan semua sahabatnya tahu tangisan itu untuk seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, tangisan itu untuk Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu kamar pasien dimana Kangin sedang di rawat. Dilihatnya Kangin masih seperti biasa memejamkan matanya dan hanya bagian perutnya yang bergerak teratur. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Kangin. Selama ini itu yang dia lakukan setiap pulang kerja. Dia selalu datang meskipun hanya untuk melihat Kangin tanpa gerakan selama berjam-jam atau hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan penyesalannya karena tidak bisa menjaga perusahaan dengan baik. Hanya dia yang belum tahu kalau Kangin hari ini sudah sadar. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang berat karena bekerja seharian di kantor, meskipun tidak secara langsung mengurus kantor tetap saja dia harus memikirkan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan kemajuan perusahaan. Kangin tidak pernah mengatakannya kalau perusahaan sedang mengalami masa sulit. Maka Kyuhyun mati-matian membuat perusahaan kembali di posisi awal, seharian penuh memikirkan ide untuk mencari klien dan kembali mempertahankan supplier. Semuanya dia lakukan untuk impian barunya, Lee Sungmin. tak perlu ditanyakan seberapa besar rindunya kepada Sungmin, selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah lamanya dan setiap hari membaca semua surat Sungmin untuknya dan semua itu membuatnya semakin mencintai Sungmin, semakin tidak bisa hidup tanpa yeoja itu. Tatapannya, senyumnya juga marahnya,semuanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas semua yang pernah dia lakukan untuk Sungmin dan bagaimana Sungmin membalasnya.

"Aboji, jongmal mianhae.. aku tidak bisa menjadi menantu yang baik untukmu, seharusnya aku sadar semua kewajibanku. Maafkan aku aboji, selama ini aku belum pernah bisa membalas apa yang telah kau ajarkan dan kau berikan kepadaku. Semoga ketika kau bangun nanti kau mau memaafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Sekejap Kangin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan kaget, Kangin tersenyum kepadanya "Kyuna.." panggilnya pelan

"Aboji kau sudah sadar? Terima kasih Tuhan, aboji apa mau kuambilkan air?"

Kangin tersenyum lagi "Aku sudah sadar sejak tadi siang"

"Syukurlah"

"Kyuna.."

"Ne aboji.."

"Terima kasih kau sudah membantuku, maafkan aku kau tidak bisa meraih impianmu.."

"Annieyeo Aboji, aku yang salah. Itu semua memang sudah seharusnya kulakukan"

Kangin mengangguk pelan "Pulanglah, Minnie sangat merindukanmu. Dia menunggumu datang Kyuna, dia menyebut namamu setiap saat"

DEG! Kyuhyun merasa seperti mendapat tamparan keras, rasa sesak dan sakit itu kembali datang menghujaninya, membayangkan Sungmin sendirian menunggunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan ada sedikit bunyi berderit sewaktu dia menutupnya kembali. Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, apartemen menjadi sangat berantakan, di sana-sini banyak kertas-kertas berserakan. Kyuhyun memungutnya satu prer satu, semua tulisannya sama 'Kyu' atau 'Kyuhyun pabo!' Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar meskipun hatinya berdenyut lagi. Semua kertas itu bertuliskan namanya. Matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang sedang tertidur di meja makan. Di atas meja ada semangkuk sereal dingin, susu botol dan sekotak sisa sereal. Sungmin tidur sambil menangkupkan tangannya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lee Sungmin, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan makan sereal. Bagaimana kau ini? Hanya membuatku kesal setiap saat. Aku benar-benar menyesal menganggapmu seorang yeoja yang pintar"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lalu menggendongnya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini dia fokus menatap yeoja itu. Kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti menangis sampai tertidur, matanya masih basah dengan air mata dan hidungnya masih kemerahan. Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di kamarnya yang bercat biru. Duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan merangkulnya erat.

"Lee Sungmin, mengapa mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan? Hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas namun aku bahagia akan hal itu. Entah sejak kapan kau buat aku begini jatuh cinta hingga tidak bisa kembali lagi ke diriku yang dulu. Jatuh cinta hingga aku sendiri menjadi gila dan tak ingin mengakhirinya. Mengapa kau menangis? Apa Siwon masih kurang baik untukmu? Appamu sudah sadar sekarang, pasti kau sangat bahagia"

"Jangan menangis lagi Minnie-ya, aku ada di sini, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, dimanapun aku berada kemanapun aku pergi aku hanya bisa melihatmu, semuanya nampak sepertimu. Cho Sungmin, _saranghae, jongmal saranghae_"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan lembut menyentuh bibir merah Sungmin, menempelkan bibirnya dan melumatnya sesaat tanpa bermaksud membangunkan sungmin yang lelap tertidur. Air matanya menetes sewaktu melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut "Maafkan aku Minnie-ya, aku hanya bisa menyakitimu tanpa pernah membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaanmu. Terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu, mengorbankan semuanya demi kebahagiaanku, _mianhae, jongmal mianhae_"

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kardus surat milik Sungmin dengan keras di depan ke empat sahabat Sungmin. mereka hanya mampu membuka mulut tanpa bersuara. Tidak menyangka apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan surat Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bukannya di Jepang?" tanya yesung dengan kaget

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Eunhyuk ikut bersuara

"Mengapa tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan marah "mengapa membiarkan aku seperti orang bodoh di depan Sungmin?"

"Kau tidak berhak tahu perasaannya, kau hanya membuatnya menderita, kau membencinya" jawab Donghae dengan lantang

Kyuhyun terdiam "Kau mencintai Vic, Kau sudah memilih Vic dan Sungmin mencintai kalian berdua" tambah Wookie

"Aku mencintainya.. Aku mencintai Sungmin, dan kalau saja kalian memberitahuku sejak awal, aku tidak perlu mengutuk diriku dua kali"

Empat orang itu lagi-lagi tak bisa berkata-kata "Sejak kapan kau mencintai Sungmin?"

"Sejak aku tahu semua perasaan bersalah dan terima kasihku adalah perasaan cinta, kupikir Sungmin tidak mencintaiku, kupikir dia memang menganggapku teman"

"Dia memang sedang mencoba menganggapmu teman, meskipun dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya" kata Eunhyuk lagi

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menderita seperti ini, kalian tahu betapa jahatnya aku dan kalian semua membiarkannya? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun pelan hampir tanpa suara

"Maafkan kami, kami hanya mengikuti semua keinginan Minnie, kalau bisa aku sudah ingin menamparmu dari dulu melihat Minnie sangat terluka,tapi kau tidak mencintai Minnie, buat apa kami melakukan itu?"

"Kalian tahu aku mencintainya, bukankah begitu?"

Mereka semua menunduk, terlebih lagi Eunhyuk yang memang menyadari semua itu "Maaf Kyu, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Minnie lagi-lagi menderita dan memang Minnie yang ingin melupakanmu"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya "Sudah terlambat, Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin dan aku tahu Sungminpun akan melakukan yang sama demi Vic dan Siwon. Ini bukan salah kalian, ini semua salahku. Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut"

Kyuhyun pergi dari ruangan panti, empat orang itu mengejarnya. Seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membuka kotak bertuliskan KYU. Victoria terjatuh dengan lemasnya di lantai, air matanya mulai bercucuran.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan betapa kagetnya dia karena dia berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Ranjang berwarna putih dan catnya yang bewarna biru muda. Sungmin bangkit, hatinya bergetar. 'Apakah Kyuhyun sudah pulang?' tanyanya penasaran. Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya lalu memperhatikan sekeliling, apartemennya sudah rapi kembali, semua kertas-kertas yang berserakan sudah tersusun rapi. Sungmin juga pergi ke arah dapur, tidak ada sisa-sia sereal bekas makannya semalam. Mata Sungmin tertuju ke arah sebuah memo yang tertempel di kulkas.

_Lee Sungmin, kau ini jorok sekali. Jangan makan sereal pagi ini. Bersihkan kamarmu._

Sungmin berdiri kaku setelah membaca tulisan tangan yang ada di memo itu, dengan cepat dia pergi ke kamar mandi lalu berganti baju dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

'Kyu,kau pasti sudah pulang kan? Kau pasti ada bersama appa dan eomma di rumah sakit kan?' batin Sungmin senang. hatinya melonjak girang.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar Kangin, di sana semua orang hadir menemani Kangin. Ibunya, juga kedua mertuanya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, Appa.. dimana Kyuhyun? Dia sudah pulang kan? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

Kangin dan Teukki saling bertatapan, tak lama kemudian Teukki mengangguk ke arah kedua mertua Sungmin dan Kangin mulai bersuara

"Minnie-ya, selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke Jepang. Dia ada di sini mengurus perusahaan, selama ini dia selalu datang menjenguk Appa"

Sungmin mendadak lemas "Tidak mungkin, mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kyuhyun melarang kami memberitahumu, dia tidak ingin kau melarangnya melakukan itu. Selama ini dia tinggal di rumah kalian yang dulu" tambah Teukki

Air mata Sungmin berjatuhan, Heechul memeluknya erat "Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu.. dia melepaskan impiannya untukmu" katanya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Tangis Sungmin semakin deras, perasaannya campur aduk antara bahagia dan tidak percaya

"Minnie-ya, Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Macau untuk mengurus bisnis hari ini" kata Kangin

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya "Minnie-ya, kejarlah dia. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya"

Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya, menyerahkan sebuah tas berisi pakaian Sungmin dan sebiah tiket pesawat

"Dia membutuhkanmu, pergilah" kata Hankyung. Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk

Sungmin memeluk semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu lalu bergegas pergi ke bandara.

"Siwonnie, maaf aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini, aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu"

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa menunggu Siwon menjawab.

Begitu sampai di bandara Sungmin bergegas lari mencari Kyuhyun, matanya memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di bandara. Sampai dia menemukan sosok yang sangat di kenalnya bahkan hanya dari tampak belakang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk dalam mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri, wajahnya mendadak kaku

"Lee Sungmin kau.."

"Kau ini selalu membuatku marah, apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia menarik tangan Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin membalas pelukannya lalu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat bahagia. Bahkan tangisannya kali ini adalah tangisan bahagia.

TBC-

Hahhaha akhirnya mereka berduaa~ akhirnyaaa~

Kekeke mianhae banget updatenya lama, kemarin empat hari aku harus pulang ke rumah karena ada urusan jadi baru bisa update

Semoga kalian tetep mau nunggu cerita aku yaa~

Sedih juga kemarin sampe banyak yang nagih ini kelanjutan ff kekeke

Mian sekali lagii~

Yang mau baca, komen makasi banyak, aku balesnya pake update aja yaaaa

Yang udah nebak2 cerita juha makasi

Yang nungguin sampai galau, maaf ya

Yang udah nge-follow, nge-like dan ngasih komen makasi banyakkk

Terus tungguin kelanjutannya ya :3

Happy reading, aku sayaaaang kaliaaan :B

See ya next chapter *lambai-lambai tangan unyu*~


	13. Chapter 13

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

"_Mengapa kau menolongku? Mengapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun?" _

"_Yang pertama karena aku menyayangimu. Amat menyayangimu. Yang kedua Karena Kyuhyun mencintaimu, karena kau adalah kebahagiaannya. Dia selalu mengeluh tak pernah bahagia karena selalu menuruti orang tuanya, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bahagia. Jadi kalau aku tidak menolongmu dan kau celaka mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mati."_

"_Vicky-ya, kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau bertemu istrinya kau akan meminta izin. Sekarang kau telah bertemu dengannya, aku mengizinkanmu Vicky-ya, bahagiakan Kyuhyun karena dia pantas menerimanya. Dia sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu karena kau wanita yang sangat baik, aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakannya"_

"_Minnie-ya, Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"_

"_Aku akan melepaskan Kyuhyun jika kau mencintainya, Aku ingin kau bahagia Minnie, jadi kumohon jawab aku dengan jujur, apa kau mencintainya?_"

"_Vic, kau ini polos sekali, Aku dan Kyuhyun dijodohkan bahkan aku belum pernah mengenalnya. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, lagipula tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan sekali. Dia bukan tipeku. Kami hanya berteman."_

_._

_._

"_Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau perhatian sekali kepada Minnie?" _

"_Chagiya, jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan Minnie?" _

"_Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan Minnie? Dia kan sahabatku" _

"_Baguslah, aku pikir kau cemburu. Minnie itu sangat baik kepadamu, aku hanya merasa mempunyai utang budi kepadanya, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menyelamatkanmu Vic" "Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin Minnie bahagia. Itu saja.." _

"_Maksudmu?" _

"_Jika dia mencintaimu aku akan melepasmu untuknya" _

"_Vic, kau anggap aku ini apa? Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Sungmin dan aku hanya berteman. Aku perhatian padanya karena aku berterima kasih dia telah menyelamatkanmu"_

"_Aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku Kyu, aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku tapi aku juga menyayangi Minnie"_

"_Sungmin tidak mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya saja. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berfikir seperti itu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Vic, tentu saja tidak akan pernah aku membiarkanmu sendirian"_

Victoria berjalan dengan limbung ke arah kapel. Matahari baru saja terbenam, lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala menerangi setiap mata yang mulai lelah seharian bekerja, untuk Victoria matanya sangat lelah karena menangis seharian. Semua percakapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertalu-talu di telinganya seperti akan membuat gendang telinganya rusak. Ada dua perasaan yang sangat menyiksanya, yang pertama adalah dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin yang telah berkorban demi hidupnya bahkan demi cintanya. Yang kedua adalah dia mencintai Kyuhyun sampai dia sendiri tidak menyadari sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin seperti Sungmin yang mengalah tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan itu, tidak akan bisa kalau sudah menyangkut namja bernama Kyuhyun.

Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke ruangan tempatnya melukis. Menyalakan lampu di pojok ruangan lalu memandang ke semua lukisan yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun. Semuanya lukisan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum, tertawa, marah, diam, kecewa, merenung, cemberut, semuanya ada. Air mata Vic kembali turun saat melihat matanya terhenti di sebuah lukisan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa lebar, lukisan itu adalah lukisan pertamanya. Lukisan saat dia menyadari kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Vic mengelus potret itu pelan "Kau bilang, kau mencintai aku.. kau bilang, kau akan selalu menjadi Kyuhyun-ku.. kau bilang..kau bilang.. kau hanya berteman dengan Minnie, kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya.. Minnie bilang, dia tidak mencintaimu, Minnie bilang dia hanya berteman denganmu, Minnie bilang belum pernah mengenalmu, Kau bilang.. kau mencintaiku Kyu, Kau juga tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie bilang dia tidak mencintaimu Kyu karena dia tahu aku mencintaimuu, mengapa kalian berbohong padaku? mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku Kyu.. mengapa kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Mengapa? Mengapa membuatku terbang lalu menjatuhkanku hingga hancur seperti ini? Mengapa Kyu, mengapa?" Victoria terisak dengan kerasnya.

Sambil menangis dia mulai merobek semua kanvas hasil lukisannya, semuanya. Dan berharap setelah itu perasaan cintanya akan hilang, berharap agar semua rasa sakitnya juga ikut menghilang.

Tangisannya yang keras di dengar oleh sang suster kepala. Suster itu langsung masuk ke ruangan tempat Vic menangis

"_Ommo Vicky-ya, busun iriya?_" tanyanya dengan lemas dan langsung memeluk Vic yang terduduk di lantai sambil menangis keras, robekan kanvas berserakan dimana-mana

"Suster, Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku.. dia tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai Minnie." Isaknya.

Suster kepala itu memandang Victoria dengan sendu "Sabar Vicky-ya, mungkin kau salah.."

"Tidak suster, dari awal Minnie ternyata sudah mencintai Kyuhyun dan dia melakukan ini semua untukku, aku harus apa suster? Kyuhyun yang memintaku untuk tetap mencintainya, aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpanya suster.."

"Vicky-yaa.. "

"Aku harus apa suster? Aku.. aku.."

Seketika Victoria tak sadarkan diri. Dia pingsan dipelukan Suster kepala. "Vicky-ya!"

.

.

.

Namja itu duduk sambil termenung terkadang menatap langit-langit sore yang mulai memudar ditutup dengan kegelapan malam yang perlahan datang menjelma menjadi layar hitam lebar mendampingi dewi malam yang mulai bersinar.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya sudah ribuan kali dia melakukan itu hari ini tapi, tak juga menutupi rasa perih yang menyayat hatinya.

"Siwon-ah, Minnie memang belajar mencintaimu. Dia yang bilang sendiri pada kami" kata Eunhyuk membuka percakapan.

Siwon tersenyum perlahan "Aku tahu itu.."

"Surat-surat ini, sebenarnya Minnie sudah sejak lama tidak menulis lagi. Dia ingin melupakan Kyuhyun" tambah Wookie yang sedang memeluk kotak berisi surat-surat Sungmin.

Siwon menanyakan semuanya hari ini, termasuk perasaan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun dan para sahabat itu tidak bisa menjawab hanya bisa menyodorkan kotak berisi surat itu.

"Aku juga tahu itu.."

"Kyuhyun juga mencintai Minnie dan dia mencintai Minnie bukan karena membaca surat ini, karena memang dia menyadari itu sejak kau hadir dan dekat dengan Minnie" kali ini Yesung membuka suaranya. Siwon tak menjawab.

"Minnie menyusul Kyuhyun ke Macau.." lanjut Donghae

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya "Aku mencintai Minnie dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap begitu, aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, aku sudah terlanjur berjalan dan belum ingin mundur, aku akan berjuang sampai bagian yang terakhir. Minnie sudah berjanji akan mencintaiku.."

"Siwon-ah.."Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan sendu, sangat terlihat jelas bagaimana namja itu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya

"Kalian tidak perlu seperti ini, aku baik-baik saja"

Siwon mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka. Melawan semua rasa sesak yang menyerangnya. Bahkan semua surat itu, semuanya berisi Kyuhyun. Semuanya dan tak satupun di situ Sungmin berkata kalau dia akan melupakan Kyuhyun, dia hanya berkata dia akan melepaskannya. Bahkan di tulisan terakhirnya Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Amat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana rasanya menyerah? Bagaimana rasanya harus mengalah? Dia belum ingin merasakannya karena dia masih berjuang untuk cintanya, dia merasa ini belum yang terakhir.

.

.

.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, mengapa kau memesan kamar dengan satu tempat tidur?"

"Memangnya aku tahu kau akan menyusulku?"

"Aissh.. "

"Sudahlah, kau tidur di ranjang, aku akan tidur di sofa"

Sungmin masih cemberut tidak setuju. Kyuhyun tertawa lebar, dia mendekati Sungmin dan megelus rambutnya "Mau aku pesankan kamar lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Sudahlah, kalau kolega perusahaan tahu bagaimana?"

"Bilang saja kau memang ingin sekamar denganku" Goda Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah sambil menutupi malunya dia memukul lengan Kyuhyun "Jangan sembarangan bicara"

"Lalu apa? Lee Sungmin ternyata penuh gengsi sekali ya? sudah jauh-jauh mengejarku ke bandara, kali ini juga ingin sekamar denganku"

"Sudah diam!" bentak Sungmin sambil lari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat

*Sungmin pov*

Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini? Mengapa jantungku seperti mau meloncat? Mengapa aku bodoh sekali menuruti begitu saja kata-kata Appa dan Eomma? Mengapa juga aku harus mengikuti Kyuhyun ke Macau? Dan lagipula ini kan hanya masalah satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun. Satu kamar dengannya. Bahkan aku juga selama ini tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama dengannya tapi, mengapa kali ini sangat berbeda? Ayo Lee Sungmin! berfikirlah rasional, kalau kau terus salah tingkah semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar.

*Sungmin pov end*

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, sedang apa kau di dalam? Lama sekali" panggil Kyuhyun dari luar kamar mandi. Sungmin berpura-pura menyalakan air keran lalu membasuh wajahnya. Setelah mengusap air yang menetes di wajahnya dia langsung membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam 'Aku pasti sudah gila, mengapa hatiku berdetak keras sekali, semuanya menjadi tidak karuan. Lee Sungmin, racun apa yang kau taruh di makananmu sampai aku tergila-gila seperti ini?' batin Kyuhyun

"Kapan rapatmu di mulai? Aku mau berjalan-jalan saja" kata Sungmin sambil duduk di tepian ranjang dan mengambil tasnya

"Jangan pergi keluar sebelum aku datang"

"_Waeyo?_ aku juga ingin pergi melihat-lihat, aku ingin naik perahu seperti yang ada di Venesia, aku juga ingin berbelanja, mereka bilang.."

"Tunggu aku selesai dengan urusan kantor setelah itu baru kita pergi" ucap Kyuhyun lagi kali ini agak tegas

"Aiissshh, kau kan rapatnya lama. Kalau menunggumu besok baru bisa pergi"

"Terserah kau saja" Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kesal

'Dia itu seperti anak-anak sekali sih? Aku tak akan membiarkannya keluar sendirian, anak kecil seperti dia mana mungkin bisa pergi seorang diri, bagaimana kalau dia tersesat dan tak bisa pulang? Bisa mati berdiri aku dibuatnya' batin Kyuhyun sebal

.

.

Rapat baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lega, semua yang dia lakukan berjalan dengan lancar. Akhirnya dia bisa menarik para investor untuk bekerja sama dan menanamkan modal yang bisa memperluas jaringan perusahaan. Akhirnya keadaan perusahaan sudah membaik dan semua itu bukan hanya berkat kerja kerasnya tapi juga atas semua usaha dan dukungan dari semua pegawai baik yang ada di kantor pusat maupun yang ada di kantor cabang.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, setelah menaruh tas kerjanya dan beberapa berkas di atas meja dia bergerak ke arah ranjang tempat tidur. Sungmin sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya seperti malaikat, begitu tulus dan jika memandangnya Kyuhyun merasa ada kebahagiaan yang mengisi hatinya. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut menyelami semua bagian wajah yeoja kelinci itu dan semuanya tampak sempurna. Kyuhyun menggengam jemari lentik Sungmin dengan erat lalu mengecup keningnya seperti biasa.

"Lee Sungmin, aku bahagia sekali diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk mencintaimu. Aku bahagia memiliki perasaan ini dan aku bahagia kau ada di sini"

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sedikit menggeliat karena genggaman tangannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, menyelimuti Sungmin dengan bed cover yang hangat lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap tidur di sofa empuk yang terletak dekat sebuah televisi besar yang menempel di dinding.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyuuun, _ireonaa~ ireoonaaa! Palliii, pallii ireonaaa!_"

Sungmin mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun, namja itu masih terlelap dengan pulasnya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun setelah lebih dari lima belas menit dia hanya bisa menatap wajah stoic yang sedang tidur itu dengan ekspresi terpesona. Berkali-kali lagi jatuh cinta dengan namja ini dengan begitu mudahnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya tidur Sungmin sudah kembali jatuh cinta.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan mulai menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya "Ya! tak perlu berteriak" omelnya

"Cepat bangun! Aku tak mau melewatkan seharian ini, pasti sangat seru! Ayo bangun lalu sarapan, aku sudah memesan makanan" kata Sungmin antusias, matanya berbinar-binar penuh harapan

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar bangkit dari sofanya dan dengan satu hentakan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Nyonya Cho, apa kau tidak bisa membangunkan suamimu dengan lembut?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Wajah yeoja kelinci itu mendadak merah karena salah tingkah sekaligus malu. Sungmin tak bisa bergerak hanya detak jantungnya yang begitu keras menjadi jawaban. Di pelukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang lembut bahkan dia seperti bisa mendengarnya. Semua itu membuatnya terhanyut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin yang sangat kikuk. Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut "Kau mau pergi kemana hari ini? Hmm?"

"A.. aku.. emm.. ah! Mungkinkah menyenangkan jika berkeliling kota ini?" jawab Sungmin terbata-bata, dia belum bisa mengontrol hatinya yang sangat bahagia. 'Kyuhyun menatapku dengan sayang, apa benar yang dikatakan eommoni? Tuhanku kali ini ku mohon berikan jawaban yang aku harapkan' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin "Baiklah, hari ini semuanya untukmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi lalu bangkit dan menuntun Sungmin untuk berdiri.

Mereka sarapan dengan diam Sungmin mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya seolah-olah hatinya tidak sedang bahagia diluar nalar, seolah-olah jantungnya berdetak seperti biasa, seolah-olah hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sangat istimewa. Sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menguyah makanannya, bahagia sekali rasanya.

.

.

Sungmin curiga sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Mereka bisa naik perahu gondola begitu saja tanpa mengantri. Kyuhyun hanya mengerling sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kan sudah ku bilang hari ini semuanya untukmu"

Sungmin tidak berani menatap manik hitam yang sedari tadi menatapnya takut dia akan pingsan karena terlalu bahagia. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya sewaktu Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut dan erat. Mereka berkeliling kota Macau dari pusat perbelanjaan, tempat rekreasi, teater, sampai semua situs bersejarah.

Sampailah Sungmin ke sebuah pasar tradisional, di sini hari sudah siang dan beranjak sore. Turis asing banyak sekali yang pergi ke sini. Sungmin memeperhatikan semua toko yang dia lewati dan terkadang mampir sebentar untuk melihat-lihat lalu membeli. Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggunya dan membawakan banyak kertas karton hasil belanjaan Sungmin dari pusat pertokoan sampai di pasar ini.

"Kyu, aku ingin membeli kue sebentar"

Sungmin mendekat ke seorang pedangang kue di seberang jalan dan membeli beberapa buah untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah membayar Sungmin baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Kyu.. Kau dimana?" panggil Sungmin. Seingatnya tadi Kyuhyun berjalan di sampingnya dan menggandengnya erat. "Kyuu.." panggil Sungmin lagi, kali ini air matanya hampir keluar

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, aku bahkan tidak tahu alamat hotelku, aku juga tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Kanton dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa. Bagaimana kalau aku diculik nanti? Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau dimana?" kali ini Sungmin benar-benar menangis. Dia hanya berjongkok di pinggir jalan dengan rasa takut yang amat menguasainya. Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke Macau dan tersesat.

Sungmin masih sesegukan dan beberapa orang memperhatikannya ketika ada seseorang yang berjongkok dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"Cho Sungmin, kau senang sekali membuatku hampir mati berdiri karena mencarimu"

Begitu melihat siapa yang bicara untuknya tangisan Sungmin semakin keras. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat "Sudahlah, aku di sini. Jangan menangis lagi chagiya" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang_. 'kata-kata itu, benar-benar membuatku melayang. Benar-benar membuatku lupa akan siapa aku. bahkan dia terus memanggilku Cho Sungmin. aku bahagia sekali. Hari ini seperti dongeng saja. Hari ini seperti mimpiku yang menjadi kenyataan.'_ Batin Sungmin

Kyuhyun membawanya ke tempat yang terakhir. Pantai. Dan di sana Kyuhyun telah menyewa sebuah kapal untuk berlayar berkeliling laut Macau yang kini hampir bewarna magenta karena terpantul cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam. Sungmin menatap kagum pemandangan di depannya. Yang pertama pemandangan laut dan langit yang seakan bersatu di ujung matanya memandang juga lampu-lampu Kota Macau yang mulai berkelip-kelip. Yang kedua adalah pemandangan seseorang yang dengan sempurnanya mengemudikan kapal. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan intens Kyuhyun yang memakai kaca mata hitam dan rambutnya yang perlahan-lahan tertiup angin sore.

"Aku tampan sekali ya?" goda Kyuhyun. Mendadak sungmin baru sadar kegiatannya diketahui oleh namja stoic itu

"Iya, kau memang tampan. Puas?" cicit Sungmin yang kemudian memasang wajah cemberutnya

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut "Wajah ini juga sangat cantik"

"Wajahku pasti sudah terbakar matahari" kata Sungmin sedih

"Buatku akan tetap cantik sekalipun orang lain mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Kau sangat cantik Cho Sungmin"

Semburat merah mulai mendominasi wajah aegyo Sungmin _'Hentikan Cho Kyuhyun, aku takut pingsan karena terlalu bahagia dan terbuai dengan ucapanmu'_

Kapal mereka merapat setelah matahari terbenam. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin turun dari kapal dan melangkah perlahan di tepian dermaga. Sungmin berjongkok lagi.

"Kyu, tunggu dulu.. kakiku pegal sekali" Kata Sungmin sambil mengurut-urut kakinya. Kyuhyun berbalik lalu mendekat.

"Naiklah.." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin

"Ya! tidak perlu aku masih bisa jalan" tolak Sungmin

"Sudah cepat, aku tak mau berjalan dengan siput sepertimu"

Perlahan Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan tubuhnya di punggung namja kesayangannya itu. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan, kedua tangannya menjaga tubuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh sambil mengangkut semua belanjaan Sungmin. Sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"Kyu, aku berat kan? Nanti punggungmu sakit"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Akan lebih menyebalkan mendengarmu mengeluh karena sakit kaki"

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya "Apa aku secerewet itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar "Tentu saja, kau sangat berisik" godanya

"Kau jahat sekali, baiklah aku akan diam saja mulai sekarang"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, tentu saja kau sangat berisik tapi aku menyukainya"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya,menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma farfum kesayangan namja itu yang selalu membuat Sungmin sangat Kyuhyun. Sangat sempurna.

"Kyu.."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku tadi? Aku pikir aku tak akan bisa pulang"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau akan tetap di situ menungguku"

Sungmin tersenyum sendu "Kau benar, aku selalu diam di tempat dan menuggumu"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menungguku" kata Kyuhyun pelan namun sangat tulus

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang dan kembali" jawab Sungmin

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di balkon kamar hotel dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat lampu sorot kota Macau yang berkelip-kelip di atas langit malam yang cerah dan penuh dengan bintang. Beberapa jam yang lalu Sungmin baru sampai lalu bersih-bersih dan mandi.

Mata Sungmin berbinar sewaktu melihat cahaya kembang api yang bisa dilihatnya dari balkon.

"Kyuu.. ada kembang api! Sangat bagus!"

Sungmin masih menatap cahaya yang berkilauan sewaktu merasakan ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyesapkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Sungmin, menghirup aroma strawberry khas Sungmin sambil sesekali mengecupnya mesra.

Sungmin menggelinjang geli lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan dalam, perlahan Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut, menuntun Sungmin agar membalasnya dan bermain dengan ritme yang lebih tinggi.

Sejenak Sungmin terlena dengan pagutan Kyuhyun tapi kemudian melepaskannya, wajahnya memerah "Aku tidur duluan Kyu" katanya sambil beranjak dan tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin "_Saranghae.. jongmal saranghae"_

'_Aku.. aku tak salah dengar kan? Dia, Cho Kyuhyun berkata mencintaiku? Dia mengatakannya? Dia mencintaiku?'_

Sungmin tetap diam di tempatnya "Aku mencintaimu Lee sungmin. aku memang orang paling bodoh sedunia karena pernah membencimu dan kau membalasnya dengan semua kebaikanmu. Aku terlena dengan semua hal tentangmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Aku merasakan semua sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. aku hampir mati dengan perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura. Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kau membalas cintaku? Dan tidak mencoba melepaskannya lagi?"

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya lalu berbalik meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Enggh.. Kyuuh.."

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun, mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan menekan kepalanya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

*sungmin pov*

Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku ingin tahu dan aku sudah tahu sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya di cintai? Aku sudah tahu sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kita cintai? Aku sudah tahu sekarang. Rasanya seperti ada lonceng yang berdentang seiring irama detak jantungmu. Dipelukannya kau juga bisa merasakan detak jantung orang yang kau cintai. Semuanya seirama dengan yang kau dengar. Semuanya tampak seperti nada-nada yang tersusun indah menjadi sebuah melodi. Langit-langit yang hitam menjadi sangat cerah, seperti ada pelangi yang bisa kau lihat di kegelapan. Seperti semua bintang itu hanya bersinar untukmu. Seperti kau kehujanan di tengah panas terik. Hanya kau. hanya kau yang merasakan itu. Bukan orang lain. Hnaya kau dan dia. Aku mencintaimu Kyu.

*Sungmin pov end*

Kyuhyun melakukan semua hal mulai dari mengecup bibir Sungmin, melumatnya, menjilatnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Kyuhyun juga perlahan mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan mesra dan menuntun Sungmin hingga terhempas di atas kasur. Begitu oksigen terasa menipis Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin bernafas dan beralih mengecup leher mulus Sungmin tapi itu tidak lama, bibirnya kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin yang mulai bengkak.

Sungmin hampir kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sangat membuatnya terlena, hingga saat Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan kancing bajunya Sungmin tersadar. Bayangan Victoria dan Siwon mendadak hadir di kepalanya. Dia sontak bangun.

"_jjebal Kyu_, aku.. aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Kata Sungmin hampir menangis. Sebelah hatinya tidak rela harus berhenti dan sebelah hatinya mendadak sakit teringat dua orang yang mungkin saja hampir mati menunggu mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin erat " Kita tidak harus melakukannya, aku bahagia bisa menyatakan semuanya. Aku mencintaimu"

'_entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan itu, namun rasanya belum cukup. Perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku lebih dari sekedar mengatakan aku mencintainya. andai saja kau tahu Ming, malam ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Inilah perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya dan aku baru merasakannya saat bersamamu. Mengatakan aku mencintaimu membuat luka ku sembuh seketika'_ batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidurlah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tidur" katanya lembut lalu merebahkan Sungmin dalam pelukannya

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap di sini sampai aku bangun Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Kyuhyun yang bidang

"Tentu saja, aku akan tetap di sini Chagiya"

"Kyu, aku tidak bisa tidur, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Kau merasakannya kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar "Aku tahu. apa kau juga merasakan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan?"

Kali ini Sungmin tertawa kecil "Kau juga sama denganku"

"Kau mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

DEG! Sungmin ingat bagian ini. Kyuhyun hanya bernyanyi untuk orang-orang tertentu.

"Benarkah kau akan bernyanyi untukku?"

"Tentu saja"

Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa berkata apapun_. 'Suara itu. Suara yang sering menjengkelkan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara yang sangat indah. Semua nadanya sangat pas dan seperti ada yang menyelimutimu dengan kehangatan, seperti kau sedang berlari di tengah padnag rumput yang penuh bunga dan suara itu mengelilingimu sambil menyebarkan perasaan bahagia untukmu' _ batin Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai terlelap dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut ke punggung Sungmin. tak lama kemudian dia juga tertidur setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya. Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk dari arah balkon yang terbuka semalaman. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Wangi farfum Kyuhyun masih menempel di tubuhnya, Sungmin menatap ke arah namja yang masih tertidur. Sambil tersenyum Sungmin sedikit bergerak untuk merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi keningnya. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun bangun sambil menatap intens wajah pria yang sangat dicintainya. Keningnya, matanya, alisnya yang lebat, hidungnya yang lebih macung, bibirnya yang tebal dan kemerahan. Sungmin menyentuh _bibirnya 'semalam adalah malam yang indah sekali, selama aku hidup aku belum pernah sebahagia ini. Kau mengatakan cinta padaku. orang yang kucintai selama ini mengatakan cinta padaku dan memelukku dengan erat. Semua lukaku seakan tak sebanding dengan apa yang aku dapatkan semalam. Semua lukaku seakan sudah sembuh sejak pertama dia mengatakan cintanya'_

Wajah Sungmin mendadak merah, sewaktu akan menatap Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya namja itu sudah menatapnya terlebih dulu.

"Selamat pagi" kata Kyuhyun lembut

"Selamat pagi" jawab Sungmin malu-malu

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur diikuti dengan Sungmin yang langsung berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menghirup udara segar yang menyejukkan hati.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu"

Sungmin berbalik tapi tangan Kyuhyun masih melingkar dipinggangnya "Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu memakaikannya di leher Sungmin.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah melepaskannya Cho Sungmin"

Sungmin berdiri kaku _"Itu milik Ahra, hadiah dari halmoni dulu. Dia ingin Kyuhyun memakaikan itu untuk orang yang dia cintai_" kata-kata Heechul terngiang di telinganya. Sungmin sangat bahagia sekali. Kalung itu, Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung itu untuknya.

"Kalung ini.."

"Hanya kuberikan pada orang yang kucintai, selama ini aku yakin orang itu adalah Vic tapi sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu aku tahu siapa orang itu"

Sungmin menyentuh liontin kalung itu. Rasanya amat bahagia juga amat menyedihkan. Victoria. Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Apakah bisa semua ini berjalan untuknya?

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin. hanya itu yang perlu kau ingat. Hal yanng lainnya biar aku yang mengurus" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut seakan tahu apa yang sedang menggantung di pikiran Sungmin.

"Terima kasih Kyu, terima kasih karena sudah memilihku"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. dia mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu membawanya dalam dekapan yang erat.

.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan semua barang-barang belanjaan juga tasnya di kamar. Pesawat mereka baru saja kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. Sungmin menatap rindu ke arah kamarnya yang berwarna pink juga sesekali menoleh ke arah kamar yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak ikut pulang ke apartemen karena harus menghadiri rapat khusus di kantornya. Ayah Sungmin sudah semakin sembuh tapi dilarang untuk kembali bekerja. Jadi semuanya diserahkan kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meraba kalungnya, jika mengingat semuanya yang terjadi di Macau wajahnya kembali merona. Masih terngiang di telinganya semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan malam itu.

TETTT TEETT

"Wookie-ah~ ah ya aku sudah pulang, apa kabarmu?"

"..."

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"..."

Sungmin langsung menutup telponnya lalu berlari keluar apartemen dan mengendarai mobilnya. Sampailah dia di sebuah rumah sakit di tengah kota Seoul. Perlahan Sungmin mendekat ke arah sebuah kamar lalu menggeser pintunya pelan tanpa bermaksud untuk masuk.

Dilihatnya Victoria sedang berbaring lemah, suara alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuh Vic sangat menyayat hati. Air mata Sungmin menetes satu per satu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" isaknya pelan penuh dengan rasa bersalah

Dari jauh Sungmin melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sungmin menyingkir untuk bersembunyi. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk, dia kembali mengintip di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun menangis sambil mengusap tangan Victoria "Vic, bangunlah. Jangan seperti ini.." isak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terduduk di bawah pintu dengan lemas "Ini semua salahku. Aku memang jahat sekali. Aku sudah tahu Vic tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Aku juga sudah tahu apa arti Kyuhyun untuknya. Mengapa aku tetap saja menikmati semua itu? Aku bahkan sangat bahagia ketika Vic mencoba membunuh dirinya. "

.

.

Sungmin menatap ikan-ikan koi yang ada di kolam dengan lesu. Sengaja dia datang ke panti untuk menenangkan dirinya. Semua sahabatnya hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Sungmin menggenggam erat kalung yang ada di lehernya. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali melihat Vic terbaring koma di rumah sakit dan itu semua karena perbuatannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Vic memang sakit dan setelah lebih baik dia kembali mengajar , namun begitu mendengar kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang pergi ke Macau, yeoja itu mendadak lemas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di Macau. Dan dengan hati yang depresi dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dari jauh Sungmin melihat Siwon sedang berjalan ke arahnya lalu ketika sudah sampai di depannya Siwon memeluknya erat "Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" kata siwon di sela-sela pelukannya

"Apa kabarmu Siwonnie?"

"Aku lebih baik sekarang karena kau sudah kembali"

Mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman. Sungmin masih menatap kolam ikan yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan kosong

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya.. ah Apakah kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Sungmin serius, ada begitu banyak perasaan bersalah di hatinya

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau mencintainya kan?" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak merasa sakit?"

"Tidak, karena aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin dan kau tahu aku tidak akan meyerah begitu saja. Aku belum ingin mundur"

Sungmin terdiam lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba melawan semua yang ada di hatinya. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan.."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku"

TBC-

Huaaa~ hampir seisi chapter isinya Kyumin moment

Author nya goosebump sendiri pas ngetik kekke

Yang mau kyumin moment mana suaraanya? #plaakk

Maaf ya, aku payah dan gak berbakat bikin suasana lovey dovey, semoga kalian suka dan tolong jangan berfikiran yadong okeh!

Kekke

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ya?

Okay as always, author mau bilang makasih buat yang setia nungguin dan setia banget ngasih komen di setiap chapternya. Jangan jadi silent readers dong! #gak nyante

Ikutin terus yaa~ yang baca, follow, like, komen makasih banyak bangettt

Tetaplah lakukan itu ekkeke

Aku sayang kaliaaannn :3

See ya next chapter~ :B


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Preview:

Sungmin terdiam lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba melawan semua yang ada di hatinya. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan.."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku"

Glare, hold, love and song

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, kau.. apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya

"Menikahlah denganku.." suara Sungmin tercekat. Tidak kuat melawan semua kesesakan yang menghantam hatinya

"Kau tidak mencintaiku"

"Kalau begitu buatlah aku mencintaimu, bawalah aku pergi ke tempat dimana hanya kau yang bisa mencintaiku dan hanya kau yang bisa kucintai. Bawalah aku pergi bersamamu kemanapun kau mau"

Sungmin dengan sangat tersiksa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Siwon merangkulnya erat "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Tolong aku Siwonnie, Bawa aku pergi dari sini.. aku sudah tidak kuat." Isak Sungmin. Air matanya berjatuhan di bahu Siwon

"Minnie-ya.. "

"_Jjebal_..menikahlah denganku secepatnya lalu berjanjilah untuk membawaku pergi dari sini"

"Aku janji, aku akan menikah denganmu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan semua ini?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk dengan yakin "_Gumawo _Siwonnie, _jongmal gumawo_"

Siwon tersenyum sedikit. Hatinya sangat bahagia sekaligus sakit. Sungmin memintanya untuk menikah supaya bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, supaya Kyuhyun juga akan kembali ke Victoria bukan karena Sungmin mencintainya, bukan karena Sungmin ingin menikah dengannya.

.

.

Sudah dua jam dan Kyuhyun masih menggenggam erat jemari Victoria yang tidak bergerak di atas kasur rumah sakit. Sesekali dia mengusap pipi yeoja itu dengan pelan.

"Vic, maafkan aku. aku tidak tahu kalau lukamu separah ini. Semuanya memang salahku, seharusnya aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk terus mencintaiku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu tentang perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu tapi Sungmin adalah nafasku. Aku amat menyayangimu tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin. Maafkan aku Vic telah membuatmu seperti ini. Kumohon sadarlah, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat Vic yang dulu. Ku mohon"

Kyuhyun menangis atas segala perasaan bersalahnya yang begitu mendalam. Ini semua salahnya, ini semua karena dia tidak pernah jujur atas perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Vic sudah pernah menanyakan semuanya termasuk perasaanya namun dengan keras kepala dia mengelak dan terus meminta Vic untuk mencintainya hingga tidak bisa melepaskannya lagi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit lalu pergi meninggalkan Victoria yang masih diam tak bergeming, berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan dan seperti ada sedikit berderit sewaktu menutupnya kembali. Matanya menatap yeoja mungil yang juga sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan dalam, menyelami semua yang ada di pikiran masing-masing dan mencoba menebak semua yang dipikirkan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kyu, aku ingin bicara.." kata Sungmin pelan

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, istirahatlah" jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke kamarnya

"Kita bercerai saja.."

Kyuhyun menggenggam jarinya kuat hingga semua buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia diam tak menjawab, hanya berdiri membelakangi Sungmin yang mati-matian berakting semuanya baik-baik saja, seakan kata-kata itu tidak menyayat hatinya juga.

"Kau dulu pernah berjanji padaku akan menceraikan aku kalau aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucintai. Kini aku sudah menemukannya, aku ingin.."

"Lee Sungmin, jangan selalu berfikiran seperti anak kecil dan jangan pernah berfikir aku akan mengabulkannya"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Siwon"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Sungmin, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya "Apa-apaan kau Lee Sungmin? jangan mempermainkan aku"

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Secepatnya akan menikah dengannya, dia sangat mencintaiku"

"Lalu aku? Kau pikir perasaanku padamu hanya lelucon? Kau anggap aku apa?"

"Benar, hanya lelucon. Kau pikir aku begitu saja percaya padamu? Kau itu masih seperti anak-anak, kemarin kau bilang kau mencintai Vic, hari ini kau bilang mencintaiku. Kau pikir aku apa?"

"Aku tak percaya kau akan berkata seperti itu, kau mencintaiku Lee Sungmin aku tahu itu"

"Kau tahu karena kau membaca suratku kan? Surat itu seharusnya sudah aku bakar karena semua isinya sudah tidak ada di kehidupanku"

"Kau.." rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menghancurkan semua barang-barang yang ada di depannya. Amarahnya menumpuk menjadi satu dan Sungmin tahu cara ini akan berhasil

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan terlalu naif. Hanya karena aku membalas semua perlakuanmu di Macau kau berfikir aku akan mencintaimu lagi. Luka yang kau berikan padaku sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi dan jangan pernah berfikir kau bisa membuatku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menahan marah juga rasa sakitnya, air matanya menetes. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Semua yang di ucapkan Sungmin seperti ribuan pisau tajam yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau melakukan ini karena Victoria? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu"

"Kau benar, aku melakukan ini untuk Victoria. Aku tak ingin terlalu lama hidup denganmu lebih baik kau menikah saja dengannya, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu memikirkan tingkahmu hingga hampir mati seperti itu, aku kasian padanya"

Sungmin beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya memeluknya erat "Kau berbohong Lee Sungmin, kau berbohong. Jangan seperti ini, kumohon"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar "Cho Kyuhyun, selamanya kau tidak pernah mengerti mencintai itu seperti apa. Kau hanya bisa membuat orang lain terluka karena sikapmu. Aku sadar, aku tak mungkin bisa bahagia denganmu. Aku takut kau akan terlalu banyak melukaiku. Kembalilah pada Victoria, hanya dia wanita yang mau bersamamu. Bukan aku."

"Tatap mataku, apa kau mencintai Siwon? Apa kau bahagia dengannya?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin hingga Sungmin berdiri dekat dengannya. Sungmin menatap mata obsidian yang ada di depannya, penuh cinta dan rasa sakit, sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

"Aku mencintai Siwon lebih dari yang kau tahu dan aku bahagia jika bersamanya"

Kyuhyun diam lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan "Kau berbohong Lee Sungmin, Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mengabulkannya"

Kyuhyun berbalik, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan keras meninggalkan bunyi debaman yang sangat menghancurkan hati seiring Sungmin yang kemudian terjatuh, air matanya tumpah hingga sesak dia menangis sendirian "Maafkan aku Kyu, maafkan aku.. aku harus melakukan ini semua, aku harus membuatmu terluka agar kau bisa melepaskan aku, jangan percaya dengan semua yang aku katakan, semuanya bohong. Aku mencintaimu entah untuk seberapapun luka yang kau berikan padaku, aku mencintaimu tanpa pernah membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Aku mencintaimu Kyu, Aku ingin Victoria bahagia, bagiku semuanya yang terjadi di Macau sudah cukup untuk membalas semua perasaanku. Sudah cukup membuatku bahagia"

.

.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik setir mobil, sejak satu jam yang lalu dia hanya menekan gas kuat-kuat dan berharap akan ada mobil besar yang menabraknya hingga dia mati. semua ini membuatnya lelah, semua permainan takdir oleh Tuhan. Tidak tahu lagi seberapa sakit hatinya sekarang, Lee Sungmin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan mencintai Siwon. Lalu apa makasud semua yang mereka lakukan di Macau kemarin? Jadi buat Sungmin itu semua hanya lelucon? Kyuhyun menangis tersedu, tidak menyangka Sungmin akan melakukan ini kepadanya.

TEETT TTEET

"Kyuhyun-ah, Vic telah sadar dan dia terus memanggil namamu"

"Aku mengerti Suster"

Kyuhyun memutar mobilnya lalu bergerak ke arah rumah sakit dan dengan tergesa meraih gagang pintu kamar Vic. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yeoja yang juga menatapnya. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum lalu memeluk erat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar.." Kata Kyuhyun lega

Vic mencoba untuk tersenyum pelan "Kyu.. aku.. aku.."

"Jangan bicara kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya Vic" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil melepas pelukannya. Vic mulai menangis

"Aku ingin bertemu Minnie"

"Tidak perlu bertemu dengannya. Tidak perlu."

"_Andwae_, dia pasti mengkhawatirkan aku dan berulah yang tidak-tidak"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sangat baik"

"Kyu kalian saling mencintai.. Kalian berdua saling mencintai Kyu.." isak Vic

"Lalu? Kau akan melepasku dan mencoba membunuh dirimu lagi?"

Victoria tak menjawab. memang hanya dengan mati dia baru bisa melepaskan semuanya. Cintanya kepada Kyuhyun sudah seperti hidupnya, entah sejak kapan dan hal itu membuatnya berfikir melepas Kyuhyun sama saja seperti melepas hidupnya

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu. Kau mau kubelikan apa?" Kyuhyun pura-pura tersenyum

"Kyu.."

"Ah, kau kan suka makanan China, kubelikan untukmu ya? kau harus makan yang banyak supaya kau bisa secepatnya keluar dari sini lalu melukis lagi"

"Kyu.. "

"Benar juga aku lupa mengganti bunganya, kau juga mau kubawakan bunga mawar? Kau suka sekali bunga itu padahal menurutku.."

"Kyu! Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau kembali dengan Minnie, tinggalkan aku sendirian" Victoria menangis dengan keras. Senyum Kyuhyun hilang seketika, wajahnya kaku

"Dia tidak ingin aku kembali, dia tidak ingin aku mencintainya Vic.."

.

.

"Minnie-ya, kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Ini bukan hanya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun tapi juga menyakiti Siwon, Vic bahkan dirimu sendiri" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin kaku

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan Hyukkie-ah"

"Kau tidak mencintai Siwon, Minnie-ya" tambah Wookie

"Aku akan mencoba mencintainya, aku yakin aku bisa"

"Tidak mungkin, kau hanya mencintai Kyuhyun. Sampai kapanpun Minnie-ya" elak Donghae

Sungmin menatap Donghae tajam "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Vic mencoba bunuh diri lagi"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Minnie-ya, itu urusan dia dengan Kyuhyun. Berhentilah untuk selalu menjadi orang baik, semua ini berlebihan. Dia akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Mengapa hatimu tidak bisa berfikir seperti itu? Kau telah berkorban banyak untuknya, kau tidak pernah minta apapun, apa sesulit itu baginya untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun?" Yeye berkomentar pedas

"Kalian tidak pernah merasakan jatuh bangun mencintai seseorang kan? Kalian juga tidak pernah tahu rasa sakitnya mencintai seseorang, aku tahu semuanya. aku tahu perasaan Vic, aku tahu dia akan melakukan itu, aku tahu dia akan melepaskan Kyuhyun tapi itu berarti juga dia harus melepaskan hidupnya. Kyuhyun hidupnya, Kyuhyun yang meminta Vic untuk terus mencintainya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau kalian jadi Vic? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau Yeye meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti? Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan hidup tanpanya?"

Wookie menunduk dalam "Minnie-ya.."

"Lalu apa kau bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun? Apa kau bisa melihatnya menikah dengan Vic? Apa kau bisa melakukan semuanya? "

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak kuat menatap Eunhyuk yang begitu dalam menatapnya "Aku bisa hidup tanpanya, aku akan belajar mencintai Siwon"

"Kau tidak bisa Minnie-ya, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Iya kan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab karena Siwon tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Sungmin buru-buru merubah wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa seakan tidak ada adu argumen yang baru terjadi antara mereka berlima.

"Kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanya Siwon

Lima orang itu dengan serempak berpura-pura tersenyum "Ah tidak, kami hanya membahas tentang pernikahanmu dengan Minnie" jawab Eunhyuk

"Benarkah Chagiya?" tanya Siwon bahagia. Sungmin mengangguk

"Benar, aku sedang berfikir untuk mempersiapkan semuanya"

"Aku pasti akan membantumu mempersiapkannya. Kalian sudah makan? Mau makan bersama kami?" tanya Siwon ke arah empat sahabat Sungmin

"Kami semua sudah makan malam dan Donghae sedang diet" jawab Wookie. Donghae mengangguk setuju

"Nikmatilah malam kalian" kata Yeye singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Yeye, tunggu akuu" Wookie mengejar Yeye lalu menggandeng lengannya erat

"Cha, Minnie-ya, Siwon-ah selamat malam" kata Eunhyuk yang juga mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Donghae

Siwon meraih jemari lentik Sungmin lalu menggandengnya erat "Cha, Kau mau makan apa malam ini?"

*Sungmin pov*

Siwonie, kau begitu baik padaku. kau juga tahu pasti aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun dan kau tetap di sampingku berpura-pura semuanya berjalan sesuai kemauanmu. Maafkan aku Siwonnie, aku terlalu kejam padamu.

"Aku sudah memasak di rumah, kau mau berkunjung?"

Aku sudah memasak untuk Kyuhyun, aku harap dia masih mau makan masakanku, aku harap dia tidak lupa makan.

"Itu apartemenmu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan ke sana sebelum kau memang resmi menjadi istriku."

Aku tersenyum membalas senyuman manismu, kau memang namja yang sempurna dan bodohnya aku hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu kau membawaku pulang ke apartemen. Kau bahkan belum makan, aku tahu itu. Hanya bersamamu aku bisa seegois ini dan aku tidak merasa jahat melakukannya. Maafkan aku Siwonnie.

Setelah sampai aku turun dari mobil dan kau mengikutiku, mataku menangkap sebuah mobil Audi yang juga baru terparkir di dekat kami. Kyuhyun. Aku harus melakukannya, aku harus melakukannya.

"Saranghae Minnie-ya _Jaljayoo_"

Maafkan aku Kyu, aku harus melakukan ini. Aku mencintaimu Kyu.

*Sungmin pov end*

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat tumitnya untuk bisa menggapai kerah baju siwon lalu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Siwon. Siwon sejenak kaget tapi kemudian menyambut bibir Sungmin dan membawanya ke sebuah pagutan kecil.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Itu bukan Sungmin, aku tahu itu bukan Sungmin. tapi kenapa semakin aku mengelak semakin aku sadar itu adalah dia. Bagian terburuknya adalah aku tetap berdiri di sini, tidak bergerak atau lari. Seakan kakimu menempel, seakan bumi dan gravitasi sama-sama menubrukmu hingga kau jatuh di jurang yang paling dalam. Semua kata-katamu kemarin tak sebanding dengan luka ku hari ini Lee Sungmin. Aku masih bisa bertahan dengan semua yang kau ucapkan semalam, namun kali ini aku tak sanggup lagi. Jika memang kau benar mencintainya dan bahagia aku harap dengan melepaskanmu aku bisa menambah kebahagiaanmu. Hatiku berdebam-debam menerima semua hantaman rasa sakit yang menghujaniku, Sekarang aku tahu perasaanmu sewaktu melihatku dengan Vic, aku tahu rasanya. Dunia dan tadir seakan mempermainkanmu sampai kau sendiri muak, ingin berlari sejauh mungkin tapi kakimu seperti tertanam di dalam tanah. Hanya bisa melihat dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa membenci orang itu karena kau mencintainya, iya kan? Aku tidak tahu kau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku sampai seperti ini sakitnya.

*kyuhyun pov end*

Sungmin melepaskan pagutannya lalu memeluk Siwon erat. Tidak bukan itu, dia memeluk Siwon agar bisa menggenggam kalungnya dengan erat. Hatinya menangis dengan keras. Seandainya Siwon bisa mendengar itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke arah lift lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah sampai apartemennya dia masuk lalu berdiri menunggu Sungmin datang. Yang di tunggu akhirnya muncul, dengan wajah berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa Sungmin masuk lalu beranjak ke kamar.

"Lee Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam tanpa menoleh

"Sepertinya kau benar, kau sangat bahagia bersamanya. Aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi, kirim saja surat perceraiannya ke kantorku, kita bertemu di ini atas namamu, jadi aku akan pindah besok, semoga kau bahagia"

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya lagi" Sungmin mengembalikan kalung pemberian Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan. Keduanya sama-sama menangis dalam diam, tak ingin terdengar satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu"

"Aku mencintaimu Ming"

.

.

.

Sungmin menunduk dalam tidak berani menatap wajah orang tua dan mertuanya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tenang sekali atas apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua

"Jelaskan maksud kelakuan kalian ini!" Hankyung mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kami bercerai,sudah jelas kan?" jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Kalian pikir pernikahan itu apa? Seenaknya saja bercerai tanpa memberitahu kami"

"Apa Omma dan Appa akan menyetujuinya? Tentu tidak kan?"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Kangin kontan bangkit untuk menenangkan Hankyung. Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya, ada sedikit noda darah. Sungmin menatap denga sedih tapi ketika dia ingin mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Hati Sungmin sakit sekali, Kyuhyun sudah sukses membencinya.

"Minnie-ya jelaskan kepada kami apa maksud semua ini Chagiya?" kali ini Heechul angkat bicara, air matanya menetes

"Ini semua salahku Ommoni, Aboji, Omma, Appa. Aku mencintai pria lain dan aku akan menikah dengannya minggu ini"

Heechul sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia pingsan sambil memegang lehernya. Suasana mendadak kacau, Hankyung yang panik memanggil-manggil Heechul yang pingsan. Sungmin yang menangis, Teukki yang memeluk Sungmin dan Kangin yang berdiri kaku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kyuhyun bangkit lalu mengangkat tubuh Omma-nya dan membawa Heechul ke dalam mobil, Sungmin perlahan bangkit mengikuti orang-orang yang sibuk mengantar Kyuhyun.

"Pulanglah.." kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di depan pintu mobil

"Tapi Kyu, Ommoni.."

"Dia bukan lagi mertuamu, jangan repot-repot mengurusnya"

Kyuhyun tidak menatap Sungmin, dia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya. Air mata Sungmin mengalir perlahan. Teukki memeluknya erat "Kau harus kuat Minnie-ya"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap getir wajah ibunya yang masih pucat dan sekarang masih tertidur di kamar rumah sakit. Semuanya membuatnya terluka berkali-kali lipat "Omma, jangan menambah rasa sakitku. Apa masih belum cukup Minnie meninggalkanku, Victoria terbaring di rumah sakit dan eomma sekarang juga begitu? Aku letih omma, sangat letih. Aku ingin berhenti mencintai Sungmin namun tidak bisa, ingin membencinya karena dia melakukan ini semua kepadaku namun tidak bisa. Ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya juga tidak bisa. Omma, kalau kau seperti ini siapa yang nanti akan menguatkan aku? Omma, jangan membenci Minnie, ne? Dia sangat menyayangimu Omma seperti kau menyayanginya. Selama ini aku sangat iri kepadanya karena kau sangat menyayanginya melebihi kau menyayangiku. Cepatlah bangun Omma, aku ingin melihatmu memarahiku lagi, maafkan aku selalu mengecewakanmu"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dilihatnya Hankyung sedang berdiri mendengarkan semua perkataannya kepada Heechul. Perlahan Hankyung mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan perasaan haru juga sedihnya, baru kali ini Hankyung memeluknya "Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah dewasa sekarang" katanya bahagia

TETT TEETT

"_Annyeonghaseyeo_"

".."

"Tunggu saja di sana"

Klik. Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya lalu beranjak keluar kamar "Appa, aku harus mengurus sesuatu"

Hankyung mengangguk lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi "Chullie-ah, kau seharusnya sangat bangga sekarang. Minnie sudah banyak merubah Kyuhyun. Dia menjadi anak yang sangat baik dan dewasa. Aku selama ini hanya terus-terusan berpandangan negatif tentang dia. Bangunlah Yeobo, Minnie akan sedih jika melihatmu begini"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Siwon tengah menunggunya di sebuah kafe tempat Sungmin dan kawannya biasa mengobrol, ini tempat pertama Siwon berkenalan secara langsung dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk di seberang Siwon yang langsung membuka percakapan.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Pernah lebih baik" jawab Kyuhyun asal tanpa memandang Siwon

"Minnie yang memintaku untuk menikahinya"

"Bukan urusanku.."

"Ini semua urusanmu dengan Minnie, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin meminta izin darimu sama seperti waktu aku meminta izinku untuk berkencan dengannya" kata Siwon tulus

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Dia sudah bukan istriku lagi Siwon-ssi. Mintalah izin ke orang tuanya. Mereka lebih berhak"

"Tetap saja, aku.."

"Kau pasti bisa membahagiakannya, mengingat dia sepertinya mencintaimu. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, semoga kalian selalu bahagia"

Kyuhyun bangkit setelah menaruh beberapa lembar Won di atas bill yang terletak di meja. "Kyuhyun-ssi.." panggil Siwon pelan, Kyuhyun diam tanpa menoleh

"Terima kasih karna sudah mempercayaiku, aku akan menjaga Sungmin dan kumohon datanglah ke pernikahan kami"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menarik nafas panjang lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja itu dan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan jeritan hatinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Heechul sedang tidur dengan tenang. Baru dua hari kemudian Sungmin datang ke rumah sakit. Yang pertama karena dia lumayan sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dan yang kedua karena Kyuhyun selalu menemani Heechul tidur di rumah sakit, baru kali ini dia bisa datang setelah menerima kabar dari Hankyung kalau Kyuhyun malam ini akan tidur di kantor. Sungmin masih belum terbiasa sendirian di apartemen, meskipun sejak bercerai ada ibunya yang selalu menemani, tetap saja dia merindukan Kyuhyun sampai sesak rasanya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa sejak cerai Kyuhyun jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih banyak tidur di kantor sambil mengurus pekerjaan. Kangin bersikeras kalau Kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi penerus perusahaan dan tak ingin Kyuhyun resign meskipun dia sudah bukan menantunya lagi. Kyuhyun mau tak mau menerimanya.

Mengenai Vic, Sungmin tidak pernah menemuinya lagi, selain Kyuhyun juga melarangnya dia sendiri tak ingin datang untuk melihat, dia tak ingin Victoria tahu semuanya. dia tak ingin Victoria sedih dan berfikiran macam-macam lagi.

Air mata Sungmin jatuh sewaktu melihat Heechul yang tertidur dengan pulasnya "Ommoni, maafkan aku, aku tidak menepati janjiku padamu. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Omoni, aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun tapi juga sangat jauh rasanya bagiku untuk bersama dengannya. Maafkan aku Omoni, aku telah mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku, aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. aku harus bagaimana omoni? Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, sejak pertama aku tahu dialah yang menyelamatkan aku, aku langsung mencintainya. aku bahagia begitu tahu dia adalah suamiku. Aku juga bahagia akhirnya dia mencintaiku. Namun aku tidak bisa bahagia melihat Vic sangat menderita. Sampaikan maafku kepada Kyuhyun, dia sangat terluka sampai membenciku. Kupikir itu akan lebih mudah baginya untuk melupakan aku. Omoni harus datang ke pernikahanku, ne? Aku akan bahagia jika kau dan Kyuhyun hadir, aku sangat mencintai omoni, aku juga mencintai putramu sampai kapanpun, cepat sembuh omoni. Aku ingin melihat senyummu. Kau masih menganggapku anakmu kan? Karena selamanya kau tetap omoni-ku. Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan Kyuhyun ke dunia ini dan membuat hidupku berwarna karenanya."

Sungmin menghapus air matanya perlahan lalu beranjak dari duduknya sewaktu tangan Heechul menarik jemarinya perlahan. Heechul membuka matanya lalu tersenyum lemah

"Minnie-ya, terima kasih sudah mencintai Kyuhyun. Selamanya kau tetap anakku"

Sungmin terisak lalu memeluk Heechul dengan erat "_Gumawo _Ommoni.."

.

.

Sungmin baru saja masuk ke apartemennya sewaktu Teukki menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil "Minnie-ya, mengapa kau tidak pernah mengecek kotak suratmu, ada sebuah paket untukmu dari minggu yang lalu"

Sungmin menerima paketnya lalu beranjak ke kamar, di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah keping CD dan ada sebuah surat kecil di atasnya

"_Lee Sungmin, aku akan ke Macau beberapa hari untuk mengurus bisnis, aku akan merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu._"

Sungmin segera mengambil pemutar musiknya lalu memasukkan kepingan CD itu dan menekan tombol play, mulailah suara merdu itu mengalun

_na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen_

_misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo_

_na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen_

_sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo_

_oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman_

_himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun_

_ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli_

_naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana_

_nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_

_neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon_

_dasi ileoseol geoya_

_naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul_

_himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon_

_huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum_

_... _

_..._

_-Hope is a dream that never sleep-_

Sungmin menangis di setiap lirik lagu yang dibawakan Kyuhyun, betapa bagus lagu yang diciptakannya dan di bagian akhir dia menangis dengan kerasnya.

"_Lee Sungmin, terima kasih sudah menunjukkan mimpiku yang sebenarnya. Kaulah mimpiku dan aku ingin menggapaimu. Aku mencintaimu._ "

"Kyu.. " isaknya dengan keras.

Mendengar ada suara tangisan Teukki segera menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat "Minnie-ya"

"Omma, aku mencintai Kyuhyun.. sakit sekali omma.. hatiku sakit sekali.. aku mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya.. mengapa kita tidak bisa bersatu omma? Mengapa.. omma aku tidak kuat.. ssesak sekali rasanyaa.."

"_Minahae _Minnie-ya semuanya salah omma, omma selama ini hanya menceritakan semua yang baik-baik tentang mencintai seseorang, omma tidak pernah menceritakan semua rasa sakitnya. Maafkan omma karena omma tak ingin merasakan apa yang omma rasakan"

Sungmin berhenti menangis "Maksud omma?"

"Omma juga merasakannya Minnie-ya, omma tahu perasaan itu karena dulu Appamu tidak pernah mencintai Omma, dia tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini karena sudah mencintai wanita lain yang menjadi teman kuliahnya dulu. Omma mencintai appamu, bagi omma dia adalah laki-laki yang sempurna dan hanya dia yang bisa omma lihat." Teukki tersenyum lebar mengenang kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu

" Appamu tidak pernah mengurus omma, dia selalu pulag larut bahkan terkadang menginap di rumah kekasihnya, selalu omma menawarinya untuk berpisah tapi dia menolaknya, hingga akhirnya omma bertemu langsung dengan wanita itu, dia meminta maaf kepada omma karena tidak bisa melepaskan appamu, omma sama sekali tidak membencinya, omma justru berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah merawat appamu lalu kami berteman, dia gadis yang sangat baik, dia selalu meminta omma mengajarkannya masak sampai suatu saat appamu tahu kedekatan kami dan dia marah sekali, dia mengira omma ikut campur urusan pribadinya, tentu saja omma marah kepadanya, omma mengeluarkan semua perasaan omma kepadanya hingga dia tak bisa menjawabnya. Setelah kejadian itu appamu jarang pulang malam, dia selalu ada di rumah. Perlahan dia mulai menerima omma dan merawat omma hingga akhirnya kau datang ke dunia ini dan dia sangat menyayangimu. Wanita itu sudah sejak lama pergi, entah kemana."

Sungmin diam dan memandang ommanya dengan sendu " Omma, mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"karena omma tidak ingin kau mempunyai nasib yang sama seperti omma, Minnie-ya"

"Pada akhirnya aku merasakan yang lebih sakit"

"Setidaknya kau tahu Kyuhyun mencintaimu, omma tidak pernah tahu perasaan appamu terhadap omma, baru setelah kau lahir dia mengatakannya, kau adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah omma punya Minnie-ya"

"Terkadang aku merasa Omma lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun di banding aku"

"Karena Omma sangat ingin mempunyai anak laki-laki dan Heechul ingin anak perempuan, kau tahu yang memberi namamu adalah Heenim dan aku yang memberi nama untuk Kyuhyun" kenang Teukki lagi

Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk ommanya dengan erat "Gumawo Omma, sudah melahirkan aku ke dunia ini dan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku bahagia menjadi Lee Sungmin"

"Berjanjilan untuk bahagia Minnie-ya"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memeluk omma-nya.

.

.

Mabuk, hanya itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan beberapa hari belakangan ini, semakin dekat hari pernikahan Sungmin semakin sakit hatinya menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Setiap hari juga Donghae dan Yesung menemani Kyuhyun yang mabuk dan membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Yesung prihatin

"Besok Sungmin akan menikah, apa kau tidak ingin datang ?" tambah Donghae

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir "Sebanyak apapun aku minum tetap saja aku tidak mabuk justru semakin sadar kalau Sungmin akan meninggalkan aku secepatnya"

"Maka itu pulanglah, jangan seperti ini. kau bisa sakit"

"Mengapa yang lain bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau sedangkan aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya? Aku hanya ingin Lee sungmin, mengapa Tuhan tidak membiarkan kami bersatu"

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Kalian tidak merasakannya kan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun sadarlah, hidupmu tak sebatas Sungmin saja, kalau kau begini bagaimana dengan Vic nanti?"

"Aku akan ada di sampingnya, itu kan yang dia inginkan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jijik

"Donghae-ah, kita bawa dia pulang saja"

Yesung merangkul Kyuhyun dan memapahnya jalan. Kyuhyun memang bukan tipe yang mudah mabuk dia baru akan mabuk setelah meneguk lima botol soju sendirian.

"Ommo.. Kyuhyun-ah" jerit Heechul histeris melihat Kyuhyun tengah dipapah oleh kedua temannya

"Aigoo, anak ini.." kata Hankyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Omoni, aboji, kami pulang dulu"

"Mampir dulu saja atau menginap di sini" kata Heechul ramah

"Tidak perlu Omoni, kami harus membantu Minnie besok"

Setelah membungkuk memberi salam mereka berdua beranjak dari rumah Kyuhyun. Heechul memandang wajah anaknya dengan sendu. Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamarnya, mencuci muka lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Setelah Sungmin menjenguk, Heechul langsung sehat kembali dan meminta pulang. Heechul menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya

"Aku sangat menyedihkan ya Omma" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan

"Kyunie-ah" Heechul mendekat dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun

"Omma, penyesalan itu selalu ada di bagian yang paling akhir dan menyedihkan. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya tapi sulit sekali"

Heechul diam tak menjawab, hanya mata mereka berdua yang terus memandang "Omma, aku tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan Sungmin, dia mimpiku dan aku sudah berjanji akan menggapainya. Aku pikir itu bukan hal yang sulit, ternyata.."

"Maafkan Omma, Kyu. Omma dan Appa selalu menekanmu dan memaksamu melakukan segala hal. Omma tahu kau tidak bahagia dan kau terpaksa"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Omma, kali ini aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau menjodohkan aku dengan Sungmin, dia membuatku sadar akan banyak hal. Dia mengubah hidupku sampai aku sendiri tak tahu kemana aku yang dulu pergi"

"Dia sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah"

"Omma, dia telah memilih orang lain untuk kebahagiaannya"

Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat "Sabarlah, kalau memang kalian berjodoh Omma yakin akan ada jalan untuk menyatukan kalian"

"Aku menyayangimu Omma, terima kasih kau sudah menjadi ibuku dan melahirkanku"

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi anak yang baik, aku sangat mencintaimu. meskipun kau berfikir aku lebih mencintai Minnie, kau tetap anakku. Selamanya anakku yang tampan , jenius, kali ini kau juga sudah dewasa"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya

.

.

.

Semua orang nampak sangat sibuk hari ini. Ada saja hal yang membuat semuanya harus kesana-kemari mengurus sesuatu. Terlebih lagi ke empat sahabat Sungmin yang sejak pagi tadi ada di kapel tempat mereka akan melakukan pemberkatan. Sungmin sendiri tengah merapikan gaun pengantinnya. Mematut dirinya si cermin, melihat apa ada bagian yang kurang. Sungmin tersenyum sendu mengingat sebuah kenangan hampir setahun lalu saat dia melakukan hal yang sama, namun kali ini hatinya tidak seceria dan tidak segugup dulu.

"Minnie-ya" Seru Wookie dan Eunhyuk berbarengan. Mereka memeluk Sungmin dengan erat

"Ku kira kalian tidak akan datang?" kata sungmin bahagia

"Kau pikir kami sahabat macam apa?" semprot Hyukkie

"_gumawo_"

"Kau sangat cantik Minnie-ya" puji Wookie

"Kalian berdua juga sangat cantik sekali"

"Tentu kau yang memiliki hari ini hehhe" Eunhyuk terkekeh

"Kalian harus segera menyusulku" kata Sungmin lagi

"Tentu saja, Yeye sudah mengajakku menikah sejak SMA"

"Si Ikan itu juga sudah memintanya sejak kami kuliah dulu. Tenang saja, kami hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" tambah Eunyuk lagi

"Cha, Ku tunggu kau di dalam yaa"

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Sungmin masih tersenyum sewaktu mereka menghilang di balik pintu dan refleks menoleh saat pintu itu terbuka lagi. Sungmin berfikir itu masih Wookie atau Eunhyuk yang akan kembali, senyumnya lenyap.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya "Maaf, tadi Donghae ingin bertemu denganku di sini"

"Kau datang.." Sungmin tersenyum pelan. Sudah dua minggu lebih mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sungmin sangat merindukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya

"Aku datang dengan Omma dan Vic akan menyusul"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Kau sangat cantik, selamat atas pernikahanmu"

"Terima kasih Kyu, aku harap kau cepat menikah dengan Vic" kata Sungmin pelan

"Jika itu yang kau mau.."

"Kyu, _jjebal.._ "

"Lee Sungmin, kau pernah berkata padaku mencintai itu bagai kau berlari dengan satu kaki, mencintai itu bagai terjatuh karena berlari dengan satu kaki, mencintai itu bagai wajar saja ditertawakan karena terjatuh dari berlari dengan satu kaki. Kau benar, dan aku bersyukur aku jatuh untukmu. Aku bersyukur perasaan ini ada untukmu. Aku bersyukur kaulah orangnya. Sampai kapanpun pernah bersamamu adalah hal yang paling indah. Mencintaimu, aku tahu apa mimpiku sebenarnya, kau menjadikan semua cinta ini seperti mimpi yang ingin kubuat menjadi nyata meskipun pada akhirnya tak bisa lagi. Terima kasih untuk semua itu."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu keluar menuju tempat Sungmin akan melakukan pemberkatan. Sungmin mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

.

.

Perlahan Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya di lorong-lorong kapel dan mulai masuk ke dalam ruang utama di gereja. Tangannya di gandeng dengan lembut oleh Ayah Siwon. Siwon menunggunya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin memang sangat cantik dibalut sebuah gaun putih yang tidak terlalu galmour, sederhana namun sangat pantas untuknya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdiri tanpa menatap Sungmin yang lewat di sebelahnya, tangannya menggengam jemari Heechul dengan erat. Suara nyanyian penyambut datangnya pengantin berhenti ketika Siwon mengambil alih genggaman tangan Sungmin. mereka berdua berdiri mengahadap seorang pastur untuk mengucapkan janji suci untuk mereka.

"Sebelum kita memulai pemberkatan, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan upacara ini, jika ya tolong berikan suaranya" kata pastur itu dengan bijaknya.

'_semoga kau bahagia Lee sungmin, semoga kau bahagia"_ Kyuhyun menunduk dalam sambil memejamkan matanya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.."

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus dikatakan"

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Victoria yang datang di tuntun seseorang di sebelahnya sambil membuka sebuah surat di depan mereka.

-flashback-

Victoria memandang lesu ke arah bunga-bunga yang ada di taman kapel. Duduk sendirian sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang seperti biasa. Vic sangat merindukan Sungmin, ingin sekali bertemu dengannya namun Kyuhyun selalu melarangnya. Victoris juga tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kapel mengingat kesehatannya yang bisa memburuk tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya pelan, sepertinya di luar sana ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan itu semua kepadanya.

"Aigoo, kau masih tetap menangis seperti bayi"

Victoria menoleh ke arah orang yang berdiri di belakangnya "Nickhun?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini sejak aku pergi?"

Nickhun mendekat lalu memeluk Victoria erat dan Vic mulai menangis lagi "Aku merindukanmu Vic"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?"

"Suster kepala menyuruhku datang untuk melihatmu dan benar dugaanku kau tetap gadis cengeng seperti dulu, apa namja itu terlalu berarti bagimu?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya tapi dia tidak mencintaiku, dia juga tak mengizinkan aku melepasnya"

Victoria melepaskan pelukan Nickhun lalu senyumnya mulai mengembang "Kau jauh-jauh datang dari paris untuk menjengukku?"

"Tidak, kalau bukan suster yang meminta"

"Jahat sekali" Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya

Nickhun adalah salah satu penghuni panti asuhan, sejak kecil dia tinggal di gereja bersama Victoria sebelum akhirnya dia diadopsi oleh seorang pengusaha kaya lalu pindah tinggal di Singapura, setelah lulus kuliah dia bekerja di Paris meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Mereka berdua masih sering berhubungan, namun jarang setelah Victoria bertemu Kyuhyun dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Mata Victoria tertuju kepada empat orang yang datang menghampirinya "Kaliann.." kata Vic pelan, Nickhun menoleh ke arah beberapa orang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Vic, Kau akan datang kan besok?" tanya Wookie

"Maksudmu? Datang kemana?"

Mereka berempat saling memandang tidak mengerti "Besok Sungmin menikah dengan Siwon" Eunhyuk membuka suaranya

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar Victoria, air matanya menetes lagi "Maksudmu? Minnie.. Apa Minnie bercerai dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Kyuhyun tidak memberitahuku" jawab Vic sedih

Nickhun hanya memperhatikan dengan sendu, mata Vic terlihat sayu dan agak bengkak pasti Vic sering menangis akhir-akhir ini

"Vic, kami ingin meminta bantuanmu, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan semua ini.. kami mohon hanya kau yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu, tolong bantu kami" pinta Wookie dengan mata yang sendu

Victoria yang maasih tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun menyembunyikan ini semua darinya hanya bisa diam tak menjawab, tangannya bergetar hebat

"Kau masih ingin Kyuhyun bahagia kan? Hanya ini yang membuatnya bahagia" tambah Hyukkie

Nickhun bangkit lalu mengelus kepala Vic pelan "Lepaskan semuanya Vic. Jangan takut, kau akan bahagia. Kalau perlu aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia"

-flashback end-

Victoria berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan, semua mata memandanganya dengan sangsi, Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk sambil terus menggenggam tangan ibunya. Sungmin sudah menangis sejak Vic datang.

"Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun, kalau dipikir-pikir cinta itu lucu sekali ya. Begitu banyak orang berkata mencintai itu adalah sebuah anugerah Tuhan, banyak yang berkata hal yang paling indah adalah saat kau sudah merasakan cinta. Buatku yang menjadikan itu semua anugerah bukanlah cintanya namun perjuangan cinta itu sendiri, yang membuat itu semua menjadi paling indah adalah betapa sempurnanya orang yang kau cintai di matamu sampai kau tidak bisa melihat yang lain selain dirinya. Aku dan kau adalah bagian dari takdir yang mengukir hidup dunia ini, aku dan kau adalah bagian dari rencana Tuhan dengan sejuta misteri-Nya, aku dan kau selamanya mempunyai takdir yang indah meskipun untukku takdir itu berarti tidak bersamamu. Namun aku bahagia karena kau pernah datang dan kau juga mencintaiku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dunia ini seakan berubah menjadi warna pink ketika kau mengatakannya, aku masih ingat bagaimana sekelilingku seperti di tumbuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, hujan lolipop, bintang jatuh, pelangi, juga lonceng yang berdentang seiring irama detak jantungku. Aku tidak akan melupakannya, bahkan itu semua yang akan menjadi obat rasa sakitku jika aku mengingatnya. "

Sungmin menangis deras, Siwon yang sedari tadi mendegarkan hanya tersenyum lebar dan mencoba menghapus air mata Sungmin

"Kyu, mencintaimu bagai tenggelam di dasar lautan. Tidak bisa bernafas tapi kau bahagia dengan semua pemandangan yang ada di dasar laut. Mencintaimu seperti hidup dengan oksigen yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari bumi tapi begitu melihatmu tersenyum rasanya aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Aku.. Aku.."

Victoria menangis tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, beberapa tamu undangan juga sudah terharu akan semua kata-kata yang tertulis di surat itu.

"Aku benci ketika kau tidak ada di sekelilingku karena semuanya yang ada di duniaku seperti berhenti, seakan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap."

Sungmin meneruskan kata-kata Victoria yang terputus setelah melihat Siwon mengangguk pelan kepadanya, Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya.

Sungmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun "Mencintaimu seperti mendapat musibah juga keajaiban di saat yang sama Kyu, musibah karena aku menderita di setiap detiknya dan ajaibnya itu semua membuatku bahagia. Aku mencintaimu Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, air matanya masih meleleh "Lee Sungmin, Kau memang sangat bodoh" katanya lalu meraih Sungmin dan memeluknya.

Semua orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan dan terkagum-kagum melihat mereka berdua. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun pelan

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu"

Heechul menangis dengan haru, dia memeluk Hankyung yang ada di sebelahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kangin yang memeluk Teukki erat, kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya. Nickhun menatap Victoria kagum, dia mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan lembut lalu menghapus air matanya. Empat sahabat hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan mengharukan di depan mereka.

Siwon tersenyum sambil menuruni altar kembali ke arah orang tuanya, dia tersenyum lebar. Orang tua Siwon sendiri juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun melihat sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu saling mencintai.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepadanya "Giliranmu yang membahagiakannya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

-EPILOGED-

Ya ampun ini episod hampir 6000 kata lohh~ semaleman ngetik gak cukup

Yang mau kelanjutannya liat epilog mereka yaa :3

Aku langsung nge-post di sana juga semua cuap-cuap terakhir aku untuk fanfic yang oenuh air mata ini #lebay

Jangan lupa komentarnya yaaa :3

Kekke masih gak nyangka ih, akhirnya selesai juga perjalanan cinta mereka dan happy ending. Yang ngarep Kyumin bersatu selamat yaa :3 lagian ini kan ff kyumin mana mungkin hasilnya Simin juga -,-


	15. Epilog chapter

Glare, hold, love and song

Epilog Chapter

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya loh *terus kenapa?* Sungmin punya orang tuanya, keluarganya dan biasnya, kalo Kyuhyun baru punya akuuu *ditimpuk batu sama SparKyu* hahahha

Happy reading, jangan lupa RnR ya chinggu!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria, Choi Siwon, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryewook, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Lee Teuk, Kangin

Summary: aku merindukanmu sampai duniaku berhenti berputar dan hanya kau yang bergerak tanpa pernah bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku sadar kaulah nafasku

.

.

.

"Ya! Cho Sungmin, mengapa semua surat-suratmu isinya menghujatku? Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"Kau kan memang sangat menyebalkan Kyu, apalagi yang kau bisa selain membuatku kesal setiap saat?"

"Aiisshh, selalu saja seperti itu"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal ketika membaca salah satu bagian surat-suratnya yang tengah kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Selama ini Sungmin masih menulis surat diam-diam dan menaruhnya di kolong tempat tidur seperti biasa. Sampai pada suatu hari Teukki menemukannya dan memberikan semua itu kepada empat sahabat Sungmin dan mereka sukses meminta Victoria melakukannya. Masih teringat kejadian romantis di kapel saat apada akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali menikah di depan altar dan berciuman mesra di depan semua undangan. Kini mereka sudah kembali ke apartemen dan duduk di ayunan yang ada di balkon apartemen.

"Ternyata kau masih menulis, kau sangat pintar berbohong" celoteh Kyu lagi

"Dan aku berhasil menipumu" kikik Sungmin lagi

"Baiklah, mana surat terakhirmu"

Sungmin memberikan selembar kertas kepada Kyuhyun dan namja stoic itu membaca perlahan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun melipat kembali surat itu lalu menatap Sungmin dengan dalam "Mulai hari ini, jangan pernah menulis lagi. Katakan semuanya kepadaku secara langsung, aku ingin mendengar semua perasaanmu kepadaku langsung darimu"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan menerima pelukan hangat dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengecup kening, kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi Sungmin dan terakhir di bibir plump yang kemerahan milik yeoja kelinci itu. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil membalas semua pagutan Kyuhyun, mengusapkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun yang bidang. Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuhnya, membawa Sungmin ke dalam permainannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kyuu.. Engghh.."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafasnya, bibirnya beranjak menyesapi leher putih Sungmin, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Sungmin menggelinjang geli, tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan kuat, menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar terus melakukannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir plump Sungmin dan kali ini tubuh mereka yang sangat rapat menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri yang membuat Kyuhyun memperkuat lumatannya. Sungmin mendesah berkali-kali dan terus menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun, mengelus kedua pipi namja kesayangannya "Sentuh aku Kyu, Sentuh aku lebih dalam lagi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, sambil meneruskan ciumannya Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar bercat biru, dengan perlahan menghempaskan tubuh sungmin dan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, melepaskan semua yang dikenakan Sungmin satu per satu dan tidak melewati setiap inchi bagian dari tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya dengan segenap perasaan yang di miliki. Sungmin terhanyut dalam semua permainan Kyuhyun dan terus mengikuti semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu" bisik Sungmin di sela-sela desahannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming"

.

.

.

_Untukmu Cho Kyuhyun, _

_Semua dimulai dari tatapanmu. Dari tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk hingga seakan ingin membunuhku sampai perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tatapan yang lembut. Aku melihat cinta di setiap tatapan matamu kepadaku_

_Dekapan. Dimulai dari kau menggenggam tanganku sewaktu aku sakit dan memelukku untuk yang pertama kalinya di halte bis, sampai saat kau menggendongku, memelukku dengan penuh cinta, mengecup bibirku, membawaku ke sebuah perasaan yang begitu meledak-ledak dan mematikan_

_Cinta. Dari hanya perasaan bersalah dan rasa terima kasih sampai kau tak bisa melepasku lagi. Kau mengatakan cintamu ribuan kali malam itu, membuatku seperti terbang dan seakan dunia ku penuh dengan warna pink yang kusukai._

_Yang terakhir adalah Lagu. Dari aku yang berharap kau akan menyanyi sebuah lagu untukku meskipun rasanya mustahi sampai kau melakukannya dan kau membuatkan aku sebuah lagu yang indah, suaramu yang begitu ajaib, menenangkan seluruh rongga-rongga jiwaku. Membawaku ke sebuah padang rumput penuh bunga yang bermekaran._

_Ini surat terakhirku, setelah ini aku tidak akan menulis lagi. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, mengucapkan kata-kata yang biasa aku tulis di sini._

_Aku bahagia memilikimu selamanya, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

Sungmin memeluk Victoria dengan erat, masih teringat bagaimana mereka berdua menangis dengan kerasnya sewaktu upacara pernikahan Sungmin telah selesai.

"_Mengapa kau melakukan ini Minnie-ya? mengapa kau terus saja rela menderita untukku? Mengapa selalu begini?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Vicky-ya, aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau dapatkan"_

"_Kyuhyun hanya mencintaimu, perasaannya kepadaku hanyalah perasaan sayang. mengapa tidak mengizinkan aku melepaskannya Minnie-ya?"_

"_Maafkan aku Vic, maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka"_

"_Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu"_

Kyuhyun juga memeluk Victoria dengan erat "Hati-hati selama di sana, aku percaya dia akan menjagamu dengan baik" bisik Kyuhyun pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik di sana. Kau juga harus menjaga Minnie, jangan membuatku menyesal menyerahkan dia kepadamu" Victoria tertawa geli

Nickhun merangkul pinggang Victoria dengan lembut "Sudah siap?"

"Tentu, Minnie-ya jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Jangan lupa memberikan kabar untuk kami, aku tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian"

Nickhun terkekeh "Kami akan mengirim secepatnya"

"Kau ini.." Victoria tersipu malu

Victoria melambaikan tangannya dengan bahagia ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Nickhun akan kembali" kata Kyuhyun

"Kenyataannya dia tidak pernah pergi Kyu, hanya saja dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk datang"

"Syukurlah dia datang di waktu yang tepat" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin mesra

.

.

.

Satu Bulan Kemudian..

Siwon berjalan memasuki taman-taman panti yang sekarang lebih berwarna, sebulan yang lalu dia pergi ke London untuk mengurus bisnisnya dan bukan hanya itu dia juga sedikit ingin liburan untuk menghapus semua luka dan perasaan kehilangannya atas Sungmin. Siwon pilang kembali karena mendapat sebuah undangan pernikahan dari dua pasang sahabat Sungmin yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Dia ingin membantu mereka menyiapkan semuanya.

"Jorjii.. hentikan! Jangan bermain bola"

Siwon menoleh ke arah suara itu, ada seorang yeoja yang sedang mengejar seorang anak laki-laki. Siwon tersenyum melihat Junghyun terus berlari dan menendang bolanya hingga bola itu menyentuh kakinya . Siwon memungutnya, Junghyun kini berlari lalu memeluknya erat.

"Apa kabarmu Park Ji Sung?" tanya Siwon sambil berjongkok mengelus rambut Junghyun

Wanita yang mengejar Junghyun berlari mendekat, rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin sore yang berhembus di taman panti. Siwon menatap yeoja itu lekat-lekat

"Ku kira kau Wookie" katanya tidak percaya dan terus menatap yeoja itu

Yeoja itu menunduk memberi salam "_Annyeonghaseyeo, _aku adalah pengajar baru di sini, namaku Kibum, Kim Kibum"

.

.

"Yeoboo~ Minnie hamil!" jerit Heechul sambil memeluk Hankyung.  
Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah mertuanya, dia juga melempar senyum ke arah Omma dan Appanya yang juga terlihat bahagia

"Selamat Chagi-ya" Kangin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat

"Terima kasih Appa"

Kangin juga memeluk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Sungmin. setelah melepaskannya Kangin beranjak untuk mengerubungi tiga orang lainnya yang sedang membaca surat dari dokter yang menyatakan Sungmin positif hamil.

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan mesra "Kerja bagus Chagiya, akhirnya kau hamil" bisik Kyuhyun dengan mesra

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya "Bagimana aku tidak hamil? Suamiku sangat mesum dan memintaku melakukannya setiap hari sampai beronde-ronde"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Tapi kau selalu menyanggupinya kan?"

Sungmin mendengus "Semoga saja sifatmu yang satu itu tidak menurun kepadanya"

Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat bibir plump yang masih cemberut itu dan mengecupnya mesra "Dia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan berhati malaikat seperti ibunya"

Wajah Sungmin merona, dia membalas kecupan Kyuhyun"Atau dia akan menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan dan jenius seperti ayahnya"

Mereke berdua tertawa bersama "_Saranghae Cho Sungmin"_ bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin erat

"_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun_"

THE END-

If happy ever after did exsist I wish im still holding you like this~

Akhirnya selesai juga, Author mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah setia terus sama ff yang ini, tidak ada korban berjatuhan selama pembuatan ff ini, hanya nyamuk dan beberapa semut yang di anggap mengganggu saja kekke

Sekali lagi maafin auhtor kalau banyak jalan cerita yang tidak diinginkan, banyak juga kata-kata yang amsih typo dan begitu piutis sampe mau muntah di baca

Aku akan kembali dengan cerita selanjutnya

Semoga Kyumin selalu bahagia dimanapun mereka berada.

Emm~ apalagi yaa haha

Oiah, rasanya semua ucapan terima kasih gak cukup deh, mau nraktir magnum satu-satu tapi gak mungkin kan? Kekke

Makasih banget yang udah ngikutin author kemana-mana, dari mulai di ffn sampe ke blog author, semuanya baik banget deh *terharu*

Tadinya cerita ini mau di sambung terus aja gak usah ada epilognya tapi takut perasaan readers gak fokus ke semua babaknya, soalnya yang chapter 14 itu panjang banget hehehe

Udah ya~ aku bakal kembali dengan cerita yang baru untuk kalian~

Aku sayang kalian semua~

See ya next story of our beloved kyumin :3


End file.
